


Holding a Heart

by QueenNoMaraudeuse



Series: Holding a Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Romance, blackinnon, jily, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 110
Words: 145,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoMaraudeuse/pseuds/QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Ce n'était plus de simples exercices dans une salle de cours. C'était réel et à tout moment elle pouvait mourir. Elle le vit courir dans la direction opposée. Vers les affrontements. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercier. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. James Potter venait de lui sauver la vie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Le reste est à moi.  
Merci de ne pas copier, plagier ou publier cette histoire ailleurs.  
Bonne lecture !

**PROLOGUE**

Lily Evans tentait en vain de se calmer. C'était loin d'être aisé, lorsque des sorts mortels filaient au-dessus de sa tête. Appuyée contre le banc qui lui servait de bouclier de fortune, elle tentait de faire abstraction des hurlements de terreurs qui fusaient de toute part autour d'elle. Elle saisit fermement sa baguette entre ses mains et se redressa pour lancer un sort, poussant un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit le mangemort s'effondrer, pétrifié. Toute à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un autre mangemort l'avait choisi pour cible.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était encore dans ses dortoirs, hésitant à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Alice lui avait proposé de venir avec Frank et elle, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Lily ne voulait pas faire, c'était de tenir la chandelle, alors elle avait décliné l'invitation des deux tourtereaux.

Habituellement elle pouvait compter sur Marlène, mais cette dernière avait déjà des plans. Elle lui avait aussi proposé de venir avec elle, mais Lily avait refusé. Marlène était son amie, mais elle était également à Serpentard, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas passer l'après-midi à subir les remarques désobligeantes des autres « amis » de Marlène, sur le statut de son sang.

Elle avait donc opté pour la bibliothèque mais en arrivant devant la double porte, elle fit demi-tour s'éloignant, courant presque, désireuse de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et... Severus. Elle croisa les doigts espérant que ce dernier, trop concentré sur son devoir, n'avait pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

Depuis l'incident de l'année passée, Severus ne lui avait pas laissé une seconde de répit. Cet incident que Marlène avait surnommé, l'épisode « SDB », les initiales « SDB » correspondant à cette insulte, que celui qu'elle avait cru son ami, lui avait lancé sans aucune hésitation l'année passée.

Sang-de-bourbe.

Dès qu'il la voyait seule, il s'empressait de venir lui parler, s'excusant inlassablement pour ces trois petits mots qui avaient brisés en un instant leur amitié.

Elle préférait errer seule dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, plutôt que de devoir supporter les suppliques de son ancien meilleur ami.

Elle était donc remontée dans ses dortoirs, avait relevé ses cheveux d'un roux chatoyant, en une queue de cheval haute après avoir enfilé un gros pull en laine et un jean, elle avait glissé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et était descendu en trombe.

Elle avait déambulé dans les rues, admirant les vitrines, avait acheté quelques friandises et s'était installée sur un banc après avoir poussé les feuilles qui étaient tombées de l'arbre. Elle adorait l'automne. C'était sa saison préférée. Elle leva la tête en arrière et observa les couleurs orangées des feuilles. Ce n'était pas si mal comme après-midi finalement.

Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée là, perdue dans ses pensées, à observer cet arbre, sur ce banc qui lui servait maintenant de rempart. Mais elle eut tout juste le temps de plonger derrière ce dernier, lorsque l'attaque commença provoquant un vent de panique.

Combien de temps cela avait duré avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de ses muscles ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle avait fini par se relever et par lancer ce sort. Elle avait atteint sa cible.

Sans voir qu'elle était elle aussi devenue une cible.

Mais ce n'était pas un simple sort de paralysie qu'on lui avait lancé.

C'était un sort impardonnable.

– Avada Kedevra.

Elle vit le sort foncer vers elle, tétanisée. Il était trop tard.

Elle fut plaquée violemment au sol. Non pas par un sort mais par James Potter. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il semblait furieux.

– Bon sang Evans qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Il était si sérieux... c'était si inhabituel. Encore sous le choc, elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle le vit se redresser et lancer des sorts et se baisser de nouveau, elle serra sa baguette dans sa main. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était une véritable attaque et... derrière ce banc, gisaient probablement les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance qu'elle. Inconsciemment elle s'agrippa à la manche de son ennemi de toujours... James Potter.

– Je...

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Elle était terrifiée. Ce n'était plus de simples exercices dans une salle de cours. C'était réel. Et à tout moment elle pouvait mourir. Elle vit James Potter la regarder, ses pupilles noisette brillant d'une étrange lueur. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Puis tout alla très vite, elle se sentit tirée en arrière, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui s'était saisit de son bras et vit qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Ce n'était pas à elle que James Potter parlait mais à Remus. Elle se laissa faire et vit James courir dans la direction opposée. Vers les affrontements.

Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié.

Il venait de lui sauver la vie.

James Potter venait de lui sauver la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre corrigé par @kvlagang


	2. Chapitre 1 - Until the very end

**Chapitre 1 **

Elle fit de nouveau quelques pas dans sa direction avant de faire demi-tour pour la centième fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui. Elle se gifla intérieurement. C'était mesquin. Peu importe ce que James Potter lui avait fait dans le passé. Il y a de cela quelques heures, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et elle se devait de le remercier. Sans lui, on l'aurait retrouvé gisant sans vie derrière ce banc. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se tourna de nouveau mais il avait disparu. Il se tenait là quelques secondes auparavant, à rire bêtement avec Sirius, et soudain il n'était plus là.

– Tu me cherchais ?

Elle sursauta et reconnu immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix aux accents si familiers.

Potter.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva la tête. Pourquoi était-il si grand. C'était agaçant, elle devait à chaque fois se décrocher le cou pour le regarder. Non pas qu'elle le regardait souvent... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'il claqua ses doigts sous son nez.

– La Terre à Evans. Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle le regarda agacée. Elle détestait au plus haut point quand il prenait ce ton condescendant et moqueur avec elle. Comme s'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Et cet éternel sourire arrogant fixé aux lèvres. Mon dieu, sa main la démangeait.

Mais elle se retint de le gifler, il était déjà bien assez amoché, sa lèvre était tuméfiée, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses lunettes fissurées. Était-ce du sang qu'il avait sur la tempe gauche ?

Pourquoi n'allait-il pas tout simplement à l'infirmerie ?

Probablement pour que tout le monde sache que le grand James Potter avait participé à la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se retint de faire la moindre remarque, se répétant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour commencer une nouvelle prise de bec avec l'impétueux poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Elle croisa son regard et fut reportée quelques heures plus tôt durant la bataille. Elle se souvint de la lueur qui y brillait, en antithèse parfaite avec l'étincelle de malice qui illuminait maintenant son regard.

– Je te cherchais, admit-elle.

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire cela sur un ton abrupt. Il ne répliqua pas. Il semblait surpris qu'elle l'admette. Elle profita de l'ébahissement de l'insupportable garçon pour poursuivre.

– Je voulais te remercier. Pour tout à l'heure.

Elle attendit une réaction de sa part mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut d'ouvrir la bouche. Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air idiot parfois.

– Alors... merci pour tout à l'heure.

C'était peu mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ajouter quoi que ce soit était au-dessus de ses forces. Bien sûr, elle lui était reconnaissante. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle lui en devait une... mais il restait James Potter. Celui qui sans relâche, durant des années avait fait de la vie de son meilleur ami un enfer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, si Severus avait commencé à fréquenter Lucius Malfoy et sa bande de mangemorts, c'était uniquement pour se protéger des attaques incessantes de James Potter et ses sbires.

Elle soupira et le contourna pour retourner au château. Ce fut le moment où il sembla se décider à revenir à lui. Il attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face de nouveau.

– Je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve.

Ce fut son tour d'en perdre la voix, elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable de rassembler une quelconque pensée cohérente. Il avait dit cela sans aucune note de sarcasme, elle ne décela même pas son habituelle arrogance. Elle dégagea cependant son bras instinctivement.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se regardant, déstabilisés par cette situation étrangère, si éloignée de leurs disputes routinières.

Puis il fit ce geste qui avait toujours eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle fut de nouveau agacée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupire excédé. Il sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Sirius qui les avait rejoints de sa démarche élégante et inimitable, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ses yeux gris brillants de la même malice que ceux de James.

– Alors, on vient récompenser son héros Lily-jolie ?

James afficha de nouveau ce sourire suffisant, qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, retrouvant son assurance surement à cause de la présence de Sirius.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours été jalouse de ce lien qui unissait les deux garçons. Ils étaient plus qu'amis. Ils étaient... une famille. Aucun lien de sang ne les unissait, pourtant ils étaient plus proches que Pétunia et elles ne le seraient jamais.

La magie les avait éloignés. Autrefois inséparables, Pétunia n'avait pas supporté ce que leurs parents appelaient communément « le petit don de Lily ». La jalousie de Pétunia s'était lentement muée en haine. « Le monstre », c'était comme cela que sa propre sœur la surnommait.

Lily le monstre.

– Alors Evans, tu perds tes mots devant tant de perfection ?

– Je perds mes mots devant tant de connerie oui !

Loin de se vexer, elle le regarda passer sa main dans ses cheveux une fois de plus en riant.

– Peux-tu cesser de faire cela !

– Pourquoi ça t'excite ?

Elle poussa un cri exaspéré et s'éloigna les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les rires des deux Gryffondors, replongeant dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr, elle s'était fait des amies à Poudlard.

Alice et Marlène McKinnon ou encore Mary McDonald.

Mais rien de comparable avec ce qui unissait les « garçons ».

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et le petit Peter Pettigrow.

Le rire de James Potter lui parvint la tirant une fois de plus de ses pensées.

Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr ! Arrogant petit m'as-tu vu ! Elle le haïrait toujours !

Jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Choose sides

**Chapitre 2 **

James regarda la jolie rousse s'éloigner vers le château, sa queue de cheval battant l'air. Ce fut une tape violente sur l'arrière de sa tête qui le tira de sa rêverie. Merci Sirius.

– Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Jaime.

– Ils ont déjà bien à faire avec tous les blessés, je survivrais.

Sirius avait dit cela sur un ton nonchalant mais quand James releva la tête vers lui, il put lire dans le regard de son ami de l'inquiétude... et de la culpabilité. De la culpabilité ? James serra les poings.

– Paddy tu...

Mais il fut interrompu par Sirius.

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que tout ceci n'est pas de ma faute. Mais... ça l'est. Il venait pour moi.

James était chez Zonko avec Peter lorsque l'attaque avait débuté. Peter avait sursauté et laissé tomber toutes les Bombabouses, et James avait à peine eut le temps de se baisser avant que la vitrine de la boutique de farces et attrapes n'explose.

Il avait alors agi rapidement, conduisant les autres personnes présentes vers la réserve. Il avait ouvert cette trappe cachée sous les cartons de Savons Sauteurs et de Bonbons à Hoquet. Le propriétaire de la boutique lança un regard noir aux deux garçons, comprenant probablement pourquoi ses stocks diminuaient étrangement dans la nuit.

Sirius allait le tuer lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait dévoilé leur passage secret favori à autant de personnes. Il ordonna à Peter de prendre la tête du petit groupe et de les mener jusqu'à Poudlard à travers le tunnel.

Il s'était maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris la cape, il avait ensuite quitté la petite boutique et était sorti. Il fallait qu'il trouve Remus et Sirius. Ces derniers étaient surement chez Honeydukes, Remus avait dit qu'il devait renflouer sa réserve de chocolat. C'est donc vers la confiserie que le jeune maraudeur s'était dirigé mais... à la place de cette dernière se tenait un trou béant fumant doucement.

Il ignora la panique qu'il sentit s'insinuer en lui et contra de justesse un sort qui volait vers lui, entamant un duel avec l'un des mangemorts.

Les mangemorts et leurs foutus masques.

Tous des lâches.

James avait fini par désarmer son adversaire. Ce dernier, sous le coup de la surprise, resta les bras ballants et le jeune Gryffondor lui assena le coup final, le pétrifiant d'un habile mouvement du poignet.

C'était à ce moment-là que son regard avait été attiré par une jolie rousse.

Lily Evans.

Elle venait de lancer un sort, clouant au sol un mangemort. James eut à peine le temps de courir vers elle et de la plaquer derrière le banc qu'un sort de mort filait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il était furieux contre elle. Elle aurait pu... Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se releva pour lancer quelques sorts, c'était à ce moment qu'elle lui avait attrapé la manche. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle était en état de choc, et lui comme un idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui hurler dessus.

Lily Evans n'était pas une trouillarde. Elle était courageuse mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à une telle violence. Il fallait qu'il la sorte d'ici.

C'est à ce moment-là que Remus les avait rejoints. James grimaça. Son ami était dans un triste état, mais il était en vie c'était le principal.

– Et Sirius ?

– Padfoot va bien James, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti, je cite « botter les fesses de Voldy ».

James poussa un soupire soulagé.

– Emmènes Evans... et mets-toi à l'abri. Tu es encore trop faible, la dernière pleine lune n'a pas été facile.

– Fais attention à toi...

– Toi aussi Moony.

Puis il avait rejoint Sirius.

Il reconnut à peine son ami, ses habits étaient en lambeaux, ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés dans un état proche des siens... Ce dernier faisait face à deux mangemorts, mais ils ne combattaient pas. Ils... discutaient.

– Ta maman veut que tu rentres à la maison Black.

Le mangemort avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur.

James pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort, le désarma, et lui lança un second sort qui le fit tomber inconscient.

L'été dernier, Sirius avait débarqué au manoir des Potter au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était la première fois de sa vie que James avait vu son père afficher une mine aussi sombre. Même la fois où il avait rendu le manoir invisible, Charlus Potter avait souri, amusé après l'avoir privé de Quidditch.

Il avait attendu dans le salon, faisant les cents pas tandis que Sirius s'entretenait avec ses parents.

Quand il était sorti du bureau, la mère de James, Dorea, avait annoncé que désormais Sirius vivrait avec eux.

En temps normal, James aurait bondi de joie, mais la mine sombre de son meilleur ami l'en dissuada. Plus tard dans la nuit, Sirius avait avoué à James que ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius avait choisi son camp. Il se tenait aux côtés de son meilleur ami, face à ceux qu'il avait choisi de combattre.

Sirius avait profité de la surprise du second mangemort pour le désarmer et l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Il s'était ensuite approché du sorcier et avait lâché moqueur.

– Tu diras à ma mère que si elle aime tant les tatouages, elle peut aller s'en faire un toute seule !

Ils avaient continué à se battre jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent, et que les mangemorts mettent les voiles. Les dégâts étaient considérables, et le nombre de blessés, important. Deux élèves étaient morts, trois avaient disparu.

Et Sirius se sentait coupable, parce que ces mangemorts étaient venu pour lui, pour le recruter.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute Sirius. Ils ne sont pas venus que pour toi, ils ont embarqué trois élèves, des cinquièmes années, deux chez les serpents et une de chez nous.

Sirius sembla se crisper un peu plus.

– Ils reviendront inlassablement, poursuivit James, recrutant le plus de « sang-pur » possible... tuant le plus de nés moldus, torturant les sangs mêlés et ceux qu'ils considèrent comme les traîtres à leur sang.

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui souriant malicieusement.

– Et nous on continuera à leur botter les fesses mon vieux.

Sirius avait acquiescé, son rire mélodieux se mêlant à celui de James.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Marauders

**Chapitre 3**

Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux du parchemin, parcourant la salle de cours. Seul le bruit des plumes grinçant sur les parchemins rompait le silence. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était beaucoup trop calme... Elle posa son regard sur le jeune Sirius Black. Il n'écrivait pas, trop occupé à lancer son sourire le plus charmeur à... Par Merlin. C'était à elle qu'il était destiné. Elle soupira, lasse. Ces garçons finiraient par la rendre chèvre.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Peter Pettigrow.

– Pettigrow, les yeux sur votre copie.

Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta et tomba maladroitement de sa chaise, provoquant l'hilarité de Sirius qui s'écroula à son tour de sa chaise. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main vers Peter, l'aidant à se relever.

Minerva McGonagall observa la scène silencieusement.

Sirius se roulait toujours par terre.

Quelque chose clochait mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis cela la frappa.

Où était Potter ?

Elle parcouru de nouveau la salle du regard mais nulle trace du fauteur de troubles. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas encore eut la brillante idée de faire exploser une partie du château.

– Lupin, où se trouve votre camarade ?

Le jeune homme soutint son regard avec une facilité déconcertante.

– Qui donc Professeur ?

– Potter, où est Potter ? répliqua-t-elle agacé.

– Aucune idée Professeur.

Elle fut surprise par l'aplomb avec lequel le garçon venait de lui mentir. Remus Lupin était un élève sérieux et assidu, pourtant il passait son temps aux côtés des deux élèves les plus perturbateurs de l'école. Ces derniers avaient une influence déplorable sur le jeune homme. Elle en avait fait part au directeur, mais Albus, loin de s'en inquiéter, lui avait expliqué que James, Sirius et Peter étaient ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux au jeune Remus.

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils. Ce silence... Elle tourna la tête vers le pupitre de Sirius, regarda au sol là où il se roulait un instant plus tôt, aucun signe du garçon. Bon sang mais où était-il ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de la place du garçon.

– Lupin, expliquez-vous.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle releva la tête, et resta bouche bée. Tous les élèves de la classe avaient disparu.

Lily Evans poussa un cri de surprise en voyant son pupitre disparaitre. Elle releva la tête, elle était seule dans une pièce qui... ressemblait... Non c'était plus qu'une simple ressemblance. C'était sa chambre. Elle était assise à son bureau, dans sa maison de Carbone-les-Mines. Tout était là, le papier peint d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été, sa moquette grise jonchée de livres, son lit au-dessus duquel étaient accrochées les cartes postales des capitales dans lesquelles elle souhaitait se rendre un jour.

Elle n'osait pas se lever, de peur de voir disparaitre l'illusion.

Elle bougea légèrement le pied après quelques minutes et vit que rien ne se dissipait. Elle se leva et se jeta sur son lit en riant joyeusement.

Elle sursauta brusquement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre... sa mère.

– Lily ?

– Maman ! répondit Lily incrédule.

– Mais quand est-ce que tu...

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, fonçant se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle vit son père apparaitre au bout de l'étroit vestibule et courut le serrer également contre elle, interrompant le flot de questions de ce dernier. Puis elle vit les murs s'effacer ainsi que ses parents et se retrouva face au Professeur McGonagall qui tentait de calmer le brouhaha de la classe.

Chacun racontait à son voisin ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle fut surprise d'entendre certains dire qu'ils étaient allés à Honeydukes, ou encore sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius affirma même s'être retrouvé aux toilettes. Peter répliqua que lui aussi, provoquant une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez le beau Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment que le silence se fit, le Professeur McGonagall venait de prononcer le nom de celui à qui on devait probablement ce remue-ménage et qui, sagement installé à sa place, faisait mine d'écrire sur son parchemin.

– POTTER !

Il releva la tête, soutenant le regard de leur professeur de métamorphose avec insolence.

– Oui Professeur ?

– Potter, espèce de petit...

Elle ouvrit la bouche en voyant leur professeur habituellement si calme perdre son sang-froid. N'importe qui aurait fui devant le spectacle d'une Minerva McGonagall en colère, pourtant il ne broncha pas. Pire, il lui fit un sourire enfantin et innocent.

Elle crut que la dernière heure de l'impétueux gryffondor venait de sonner. Pourtant rien de tel ne se produisit, leur professeur venait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et poursuivit sur un ton sévère et sans appel.

– Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

– J'adore quand elle me dit ce genre de choses !

– Black, encore une remarque et je vous fais enfermer une semaine dans les cachots.

James pouffa doucement de rire en entendant Sirius ajouter plus bas, une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, « Oh oui Minerva... les cachots... ».

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en l'entendant. Elle devait aussi admettre que la farce de Potter et ses sbires n'était... pas si mal.

Elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa place et récupérer ses affaires. Mais elle avait tourné un peu trop brusquement et fonça dans Remus.

– Pardon Remus...

Elle se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires quand son regard s'attarda sur un dessin étrange, on pouvait y voir plusieurs animaux, un rat, un chien, et un loup, le dessin ne semblait pas complet, elle plissa les yeux pour parvenir à lire les pattes de mouches du jeune homme mais celui-ci avait soustrait le dessin à son regard.

– Ce n'est pas grave Lily.

Elle se redressa et lui sourit gentiment.

Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Remus. Il était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle connaissait et ne comprenait que difficilement l'attachement qu'il avait pour James Potter et Sirius Black.

Elle avait été la première à découvrir son « secret ».

Ce dernier avait d'abord paniqué... pensant qu'elle le répéterait et qu'il devrait quitter Poudlard et ses amis. Mais Lily n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, elle l'avait aidé, lui prêtant ses notes lorsqu'il était absent pendant des jours à cause d'une nuit de pleine lune un peu trop difficile. Elle allait le voir à l'infirmerie, lui apportant cette friandise moldue dont il était si mordu maintenant : le chocolat.

Elle le regarda rejoindre ses amis et sortir de la salle en riant, se demandant ce que « Maraudeurs » voulait dire et le lien que cela pouvait avoir avec le croquis des trois animaux.


	5. Chapitre 4 - The Girlfriend

**Chapitre 4**

Les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant la punition des « garçons ». Après qu'ils aient suivi McGonagall dans son bureau, personne ne les avait revus. Ils ne s'étaient présentés à aucun cours de la journée, ce qui en soi n'était pas inhabituel. James, Sirius et Peter assistaient rarement aux cours. Mais Remus n'était jamais absent, à l'exception des jours de pleine lune.

Elle entendit certains dire qu'ils allaient être renvoyés. Qu'ils étaient allés trop loin cette fois-ci. Lily n'en croyait rien, ils avaient fait bien pire par le passé. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de douter en voyant les quatre amis gravir les marches menant au bureau du Directeur.

Pas de doutes, cette fois, c'était vraiment sérieux.

Étrangement l'idée que Potter et compagnie reçoivent pour une fois une punition digne de ce nom ne l'enchantait guère. Elle trouvait que leur petit tour avait été plutôt inoffensif. Envoyer chaque élève là où il le désirait n'était pas aussi grave que la fois où ils avaient fait sauter le toit de la tour d'astronomie.

Mais peut-être était-ce une accumulation. Peut-être que les professeurs avaient décidé qu'ils en avaient plus qu'assez de leurs farces et autres mauvais coups.

Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, les quatre insupportables Gryffondor firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Remus affichait une expression neutre, tandis que Sirius et James riaient comme toujours d'une plaisanterie quelconque.

Peter cependant les suivait d'une démarche fière et assurée, ce qui était plutôt étonnant venant de la part du « petit » Peter.

Plus que l'amitié qui unissait Remus à James et Sirius, Lily trouvait improbable que Peter soit l'un des leurs. En antithèse parfaite avec le physique plus qu'avantageux du ténébreux mais non moins charmant Sirius, Peter était d'une banalité effrayante. Il possédait de petits yeux ternes, dans lesquels ne brillait pas la même lueur de malice que l'on retrouvait chez Potter, Black et Lupin. Peu doué pour la magie, médiocre dans à peu près toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard, il n'était arrivé en sixième année que difficilement, aidé par ses trois amis, qui contrairement à lui excellaient dans leurs études. Il paraissait si empoté lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence du gracieux Sirius, si enrobé, à côté de Potter et son corps parfaitement sculpté par des années de Quidditch. Pourtant Peter n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire, il ne désirait qu'une chose, se faire accepter, et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il exécutait sans discuter tous les ordres de Potter et Black. Il était aveuglé par l'admiration et la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait à leur égard. Pire, il leur vouait une sorte du culte.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle à la grande table des Gryffondors, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient au centre de toutes les conversations, ignorant les murmures et les regards des autres, dans leur monde comme toujours, mangeant et discutant à voix basse, avec excitation. Probablement de leur prochain mauvais coup.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation lorsque Marlène s'installa à côté d'elle. Marlène McKinnon était la seule à faire ce genre de chose. La seule Serpentard à s'installer à la table des Gryffondors comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde.

– Lily, dis-moi que tu as fait ce stupide devoir de potion, lui demanda son amie en se servant.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par Alice qui s'installa face à elles.

– Lily fait toujours ses devoirs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question Marley ! Lui répliqua la jolie brune.

Alice et Marlène étaient sœurs, mais elles n'avaient de commun que leurs yeux. Alice était brune, Marlène blonde.

Alice était petite de taille et très fine, elle possédait un de ces rires contagieux, batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. Cependant ses amies avaient découvert récemment une facette d'elle qu'elles ne connaissaient pas depuis que la jolie brune sortait avec Frank Londubat. Elle se montrait plus douce lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages, comme si le jeune homme avait un effet apaisant sur la fougueuse Gryffondor.

Marlène était, contrairement à sa sœur, grande, élancée et possédait des formes avantageuses que lui enviaient la plupart des filles de Poudlard, et qui lui valait l'admiration de nombreux jeunes garçons. Gracieuse, élégante, elle était l'archétype de la sang-pure si ce n'est un petit détail de taille. Elle avait choisi pour meilleure amie une née moldue. Lily Evans.

Cela aurait dû faire d'elle une traître à son sang, mais personne n'osait s'élever contre la jeune fille au tempérament de feu. Les Serpentards, loin de la mépriser, l'admiraient. Sa sœur Alice aimait l'appeler la « petite reine des serpents » pour la taquiner.

Lily se servit en souriant doucement en entendant les deux sœurs se chamailler, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la raison de leur différend jusqu'à ce que Marlène prononce le nom de James Potter.

– Tu dis des bêtises Marley ! James est peut-être un con, mais il ne ferait jamais cela ! Avait répliqué Alice, défendant farouchement son Capitaine.

– Faire quoi ? demanda Lily, dissimulant sa curiosité derrière un ton indifférent.  
– De simples rumeurs ! Intervint Alice en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

Marlène ne sembla pas remarquer le regard de sa sœur ou alors décida-t-elle de l'ignorer sciemment. Elle répondit donc en prenant un air important, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tenait le scoop de l'année.

– James Potter emmène votre petite Mary à Pré-au-Lard le weekend prochain. Et on dit qu'il ne fait pas cela uniquement pour ses jolis yeux.

Lily lança un regard à Mary qui était assise avec d'autres filles de leur maison. La petite blonde ne mangeait presque jamais en leur compagnie. Marlène et Mary ne s'entendaient pas, et elles avaient, en quelque sorte, trouvé un accord tacite. Les repas étaient réservés à Marlène qui ne pouvait voir Lily et Alice que durant ces derniers, ne partageant que peu de cours avec ses amies.

Lily croisa le regard de son amie qui lui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de la main. Mais Lily ne répondit à aucun des deux.

– On sait tous ce que cela signifie, poursuivit Marlène ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet de sa révélation sur son amie.

Oui. Tout le monde sait ce que cela signifie. Emmener une fille à Pré-au-Lard c'était déclarer officiellement qu'elle était sa... petite amie. Lily ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. La timide Mary... avec Potter, cet idiot. Impossible.

– Lily, Remus vient vers nous, lui signala Alice, je crois que c'est pour votre ronde de préfets.  
– Hm... répondit la rousse distraitement.

Marlène donna un léger coup de coude à son amie en riant.

– Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je suis volontaire. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les garçons torturés.  
– Marley ! La réprimanda sa sœur.

Elles se turent toutes deux quand le jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur.

– Lily c'est l'heure de notre ronde, indiqua le garçon de sa voix douce et apaisante.  
– Pas si vite Lupin, l'interrompit Marlène en lui attrapant la chemise. On a une question pour toi.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Lily se levait en attrapant une pomme, toute son attention concentrée sur l'échange entre Marlène et Remus.

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Potter et McDonald ?

Lily attendit anxieusement la réponse de Remus qui lança un regard vers James en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent.

– Oui.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Mudblood

**Chapitre 5**

Lily suivit silencieusement Remus hors de la Grande Salle, ne commentant pas l'échange entre ses amis. Elle s'était toujours félicitée de n'avoir jamais prêté l'oreille aux rumeurs qui circulaient au château, pourtant elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas questionner le jeune homme. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait d'une rumeur concernant l'une de ses amies les plus proches... elle secoua la tête, si Mary souhaitait lui en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

– Lily, ça ne va pas ? demanda Remus, remarquant le trouble de la jolie rousse.

– C'est juste que..., elle hésita à poursuivre.

Elle croisa le regard patient et doux du garçon. Remus n'était pas du genre à colporter des rumeurs, il comprendrait son intérêt pour cette histoire, et n'interpréterait pas cela comme une curiosité malsaine ou déplacée.

– C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Potter et Mary...

Remus la regarda un instant, comme s'il attendait qu'elle poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autre et attendit que le jeune homme lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, une nouvelle farce de Potter. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, quand il prit la parole, ce fut pour lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

– James et Mary s'entendent bien. Cet été ils se sont vus pas mal de fois... bien qu'ils ne soient pas particulièrement bien assortis, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Mary est calme, douce et patiente, peut-être qu'à son contact James s'assagirait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était insensé. Le monde ne tournait pas rond. Que la douce Mary accepte de sortir avec ce petit poseur de Potter était une aberration !

– Je sais que tu ne portes pas James dans ton cœur, mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que tu penses, ajouta Remus. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop Lily.

Il lui avait pris la main en lui lançant un sourire rassurant. Elle soupira, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait tout un plat pour rien. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, si Mary avait choisi Potter c'était sa décision et elle se devait de la respecter.

– Alors Lupin, on fricote avec la petite Evans ?

Lily grimaça, reconnaissant immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix pleine de mépris, de froideur et d'arrogance. Lucius Malfoy. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Grand, le teint pâle, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris durs, froids, son sourire tout aussi glacial que le reste de sa personne.

Remus ne lâcha pas sa main mais il attrapa néanmoins sa baguette.

Lily en fit de même.

Les temps avaient changé.

Poudlard n'était plus aussi sûr qu'autrefois.

– Si tu retournais jouer avec tes amis mangemorts Malfoy ? lâcha Lily.

Lucius posa sur elle un regard empli de dégoût et de mépris.

– Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi, espèce de vulgaire sang de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il valsa à l'autre bout du couloir, se prenant dans une tapisserie. Lily lança un regard surpris à Remus mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Si elle n'avait pas lancé de sorts et que Remus n'était pas non plus à l'origine de celui-ci, alors qui ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir. Remus riait doucement.

– Comment est-ce que... Ne ris pas Mus, on va avoir des ennuis, tu connais Malfoy !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lucius Malfoy se relever, les yeux hagards, ne réalisant pas encore comment il s'était retrouvé sur le cul après un vol plané de dix mètres, c'est à ce moment-là que les choses se gâtèrent. Narcissa Black ainsi que sa sœur Bellatrix venait d'apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir, et les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas seules. L'impitoyable Rabastan Lestrange et son frère Rodolphus les suivaient de près.

Narcissa se pencha pour aider son fiancé à se relever, tandis que sa sœur s'approchait d'eux, sa baguette à la main, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Lily pointa sa baguette sur elle.

– Oser menacer une sorcière de sang-pur, je vais te montrer petite sang de...

De nouveau, un sort projeta la jeune femme en arrière, elle alla s'écraser au sol à quelques mètres de Lucius qui peinait à se relever, encore sonné par le sort.

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus longtemps, Rabastan venait d'ouvrir les hostilités, lançant le premier sort. Elle le contrat avec facilité. Elle avait toujours été bonne en sortilèges. Le duel commença. Lily faisait face à Rabastan tandis que Remus avait pour adversaire le frère de ce dernier, Rodolphus. Les sorts fusaient, tandis que Narcissa aidait sa sœur et son fiancé à se remettre sur leurs jambes.

Lily continua de se défendre, refusant de lancer un sortilège d'attaque. Son adversaire profita de sa réticence pour attaquer avec d'autant plus d'ardeur.

Puis il fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait aucunement, il courut vers elle et la plaqua au sol, ses mains autour de son cou. Il l'étranglait. Elle se débattit en vain, il était plus fort qu'elle. Dans sa chute elle avait laissé tomber sa baguette et tendait la main pour essayer de la rattraper.

– On a du mal à respirer petite sang de...

Il fut projeté en arrière, et Lily se releva en toussant, posant ses mains sur son cou, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment cela été possible, mais quelqu'un était parvenu à lier l'insulte au sort d'expulsion, qui envoyait la personne valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Remus venait de désarmer Rodolphus. Rabastan se redressa sur ses coudes et lâcha un rire terrifiant.

– Quelqu'un semble protéger les sangs de...

Il fut projeté encore une fois en arrière, se cognant contre le mur, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, il se redressa donc, une lueur de folie illuminant son regard.

– De bourbe ! SANG-DE-BOURBE ! hurla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait reculer plus, étant déjà dos au mur, et fut violemment cogné contre ce dernier sous l'effet du sort. Il répéta inlassablement l'insulte, sous les regards horrifiés de Lily et Remus, qui le regardèrent s'écraser contre le mur à chaque insulte. Le rire de Bellatrix s'éleva, on y retrouvait les mêmes accents de folie que chez le jeune homme. Ce dernier continua jusqu'à tomber inconscient au sol.

Bellatrix s'approcha de son futur beau-frère inconscient, caressant du doigt sa tempe ensanglantée. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily eut peur car elle venait de comprendre que ses ennemis ne reculeraient devant rien.

– On a peur... petite sang de...

Elle fut à son tour projeté contre le mur. La violence du choc ne lui arracha pas la moindre plainte.

– ... de Bourbe.

Lily la regarde se cogner l'arrière du crâne contre le mur, elle avait dû se mordre la lèvre sous la violence du choc, ou peut-être était-ce le sang de Rabastan... mais la sorcière affichait toujours un rictus cruel. Elle éclata même de rire. Ce rire... Lily ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il raisonnait comme une promesse...

La promesse qu'elle allait devoir se battre. Ou mourir.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Weak

**Chapitre 6**

Cette nuit-là, Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Elle n'en faisait que rarement et celui-ci avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par les mangemorts, elle avait tenté de fuir mais les rires de Rabastan et Bellatrix la poursuivaient inlassablement. Elle resta allongée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de son dortoir un long moment, incapable de fermer les yeux. Inconsciemment elle caressa son cou où était restée dessinée l'emprunte rouge des mains de Rabastan.

Elle se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure elle grimaça. C'était contraire au règlement, elle se contenterait de la Salle Commune. Elle attrapa son pull, enfila ses chaussons et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cheminée où crépitait faiblement un feu. Elle se pencha pour raviver les flammes d'un sort puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

Remus avait voulu la conduire à l'infirmerie après l'incident, mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'aurait pas supporté les questions de Madame Pomfresh. Les regards de pitié des autres professeurs.

Non.

C'était autre chose qui lui avait fait refuser d'aller à l'infirmerie... Elle avait compris que ce n'était plus de simples prises de bec entre les deux maisons ennemies. C'était la guerre, et on ne gagnait pas une guerre en donnant des punitions, des heures de colles ou en retirant des points. Les professeurs étaient impuissants, ou alors ne voyaient-ils pas réellement la gravité de la situation.

Elle se retourna en entendant le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir. Des rires lui parvinrent et elle se leva. Ceux de Potter et Black étaient les plus forts. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils pourraient avoir la décence d'être un peu plus silencieux. Ils violaient au moins cinq règles en étant hors de leurs lits à cette heure tardive.

Elle s'apprêtait à les réprimander mais elle resta bouche-bée en voyant apparaître Mary à leurs côtés. La petite blonde avait son bras autour de celui de Potter et le regardait... avec admiration. Puis elle remarqua sa présence et sursauta en lâchant le bras de son... petit ami.

– Oh Lily... on était juste... on est allé, bégaya son amie visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sirius s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis s'installa sur le canapé, déposant sur la table la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux.

– On est juste allé chercher un peu de nourriture dans les cuisines, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire Lily-jolie.

Sirius avait dit cela avec nonchalance en attrapant une chouquette, l'enfournant dans sa bouche. Potter s'installa à côté de son ami et lui donna une tape sur la main, lui faisant lâcher la deuxième qu'il s'apprêtait à gober.

– Laisse-en à Mary, c'est elle qui en voulait !

Lily faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant. Potter... attentionné ?! Elle venait de basculer dans la quatrième dimension. C'était la seule explication à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Mary lui prit la main en souriant.

– Tu veux te joindre à nous Lily ? Les garçons pourraient nourrir un régiment avec tout ce qu'ils ont emporté. Tu aurais vu la tête des elfes.

Black et Potter pouffèrent de rire à la remarque de Mary. Lily se sentit... exclue. Comme si la jeune fille avait trouvé sa place au milieu des deux amis. Et qu'elle-même n'était qu'une étrangère. Potter se tourna vers elles, son sourire insouciant et enfantin aux lèvres.

– Allez Evans, viens ! Tu nous retireras des points plus tard !

Elle hésita puis fini par céder en voyant Remus descendre avec Peter pour se joindre à leurs amis. Elle s'installa à côté du jeune homme. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Il était anxieux, la prochaine pleine lune était dans quelques jours. Elle aurait voulu l'aider. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante, et ces derniers jours c'était arrivé plus d'une fois.

Elle repéra un éclair au chocolat, Remus adorait le chocolat, elle allait le lui donner, c'était peu, mais ça lui rendrait peut-être le sourire. Elle tendit la main vers la pâtisserie et entra en contact avec la main de... Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Potter. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers Remus, puis de nouveau se regardèrent et pour la première fois, elle rendit son sourire à Potter. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Il retira sa main et fit mine d'attraper autre chose tandis qu'elle prenait l'éclair et le donnait à Remus.

Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange entre eux, et elle fut surprise qu'il ne fasse pas la moindre remarque. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas lui-même ce soir.

Ou peut-être que Remus avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pensait.

– Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ? demanda Peter.

Elle se tendit et porta la main à son cou...

– Rien, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Trop précipitamment.

Potter qui parlait à Mary, interrompit sa conversation et tourna la tête vers elle. Sirius s'était également arrêté de manger. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester être au centre de l'attention. Elle tourna la tête vers Remus, qui grimaça. Elle soupira et retira sa main.

– Une altercation avec les Serpentards. Mais je vais bien.

Elle vit Potter serrer les poings en voyant les marques dans son cou. Bon sang, elle aurait dû inventer autre chose... elle venait de fournir à ce dernier une excuse pour ouvrir les hostilités avec ses ennemis de toujours. Mary s'était levée et était venue s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

– Je peux ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur en sortant sa baguette.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle savait que Mary était douée pour les sorts de guérison, la jeune fille lui avait confié vouloir devenir Médicomage après Poudlard. Elle attendit donc que son amie fasse disparaitre les traces rouges-violacés de son cou. Elle la remercia, n'osant lui avouer que même si elle avait fait disparaître la douleur et toutes traces de ce qui s'était passé... rien n'effacerait le souvenir de son impuissance face aux mangemorts.

Elle écouta Remus raconter l'affrontement. Sirius grimaça à la mention de ses cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Mais il retrouva le sourire en apprenant que leur sort empêchant quiconque de prononcer « sang-de-bourbe », les avait aidés. Lily ne fut même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'une de leurs idées.

Potter n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait de lui prouver une fois de plus qu'elle était faible...

Elle était certes l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, mais elle venait de prouver par deux fois cette semaine, qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la réalité.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Strong

**Chapitre 7**

James Potter dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et aller régler son compte à Rabastan Lestrange. Le regard de Lily Evans le clouait littéralement sur place. Il regarda Mary la soigner, effaçant les traces des doigts du cou de la jolie rousse. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait faire payer au serpent d'avoir posé les mains sur elle, lui faire regretter d'avoir brisé quelque chose chez elle. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle n'était plus la même.

Il la regarda détourner son regard du sien et se retint de jurer en la voyant se lever prétextant être fatiguée pour s'éclipser.

– Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! lâcha James en fusillant Remus du regard après que Lily ait quitté la pièce.

– Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire, protesta le garçon.

Mary se leva, ne voulant probablement pas se retrouver au milieu de leur dispute, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de James en rosissant.

– Je monte me coucher, je m'occupe de Lily ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui répondit distraitement et se concentra de nouveau sur son meilleur ami, remarquant à peine qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Sirius soupira et s'allongea. Peter quant à lui se dissimula derrière une montagne de nourriture, tremblant et appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Les colères de James étaient rares mais terrifiantes.

Remus soupira.

– Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre qu'il ne m'appartenait pas de te le dire.

– Il l'a étranglé bon sang Moony ! Et tu comptais ne rien dire à personne ! S'emporta James. Tu allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

Sirius attrapa le plat de chouquettes, écoutant distraitement l'échange. N'intervenant pas. Il savait mieux que personne qu'il valait mieux laisser James se calmer seul.

– Il a fini à l'infirmerie et y est encore ! Je n'appelle pas ça s'en tirer. Et tu sais que Dumbledore ne les virera pas.

Sirius grommela « Dumby est un imbécile sur ce coup-là ».

James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Sirius. Ils avaient toujours voué une admiration sans failles au vieux sorcier mais ce dernier leur avait expliqué qu'il ne renverrait aucun des Serpentards portant la marque des Ténèbres. Selon lui, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Voldemort ne pouvait les contrôler que partiellement. Une fois hors des murs du château, ils seraient complètement sous l'emprise du mage noir.

Dumbledore caressait l'espoir fou qu'il parviendrait à faire changer de camp certain d'entre eux.

– Alors quoi ? On va les laisser agresser tous les nés moldus du château ?

– Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis juste qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait ! Répliqua Remus agacé.

– Non. Pas encore.

Sirius se redressa, de nouveau intéressé. Il avait décelé dans la voix de son meilleur ami que celui-ci avait un plan.

– Sirius ? lâcha James sur un ton étrangement enjoué.

– Oui mon vieux ? répondit Sirius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

– Je pense que Rabastan ne connait pas la sensation que provoque l'absence d'air dans ses poumons.

– Le pauvre, il va falloir qu'on lui donne un petit cours de rattrapage, répliqua Sirius en pouffant doucement de rire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que ça allait se finir comme ça.

– Il y a des cours d'asphyxie à Poudlard ? demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

James et Sirius hurlèrent littéralement de rire en entendant la question de leur ami. Remus secoua la tête, amusé, et entama son éclair au chocolat en souriant. Il avait remarqué l'échange entre James et Lily et se demandait s'il était possible que ces deux-là... Il ne put y réfléchir, interrompu par James et Sirius qui parlaient avec excitation de la petite virée au fond du Lac Noir qu'ils allaient offrir à Rabastan. Envisageant même un allé simple dans l'estomac du calmar géant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle où se tenait Rabastan Lestrange, trempé de la tête aux pieds, son uniforme dans un piteux état, couvert... d'encre noir. Il venait de pousser un hurlement de rage et se dirigeait droit vers la table des Gryffondors.

Sirius pouffa doucement de rire et chuchota à Remus.

– Il semblerait que Rabastan n'est pas apprécié son réveil au fond du lac.

– L'eau était bonne j'espère, Lestrange, lâcha James moqueur, en détaillant le Serpentard qui était parvenu à leur hauteur.

Sirius mima l'asphyxie, en se tenant le cou avec ses mains, provoquant la colère du mangemort qui s'approcha, se saisissant de sa baguette menaçant, mais se figea en croisant le regard sévère du Directeur.

– Je crois qu'il est vexé Jaime..., ajouta Sirius faussement affligé.

– Je crois aussi Padfoot. Surement parce qu'il n'était pas au goût du calmar. Ne baisse pas les bras. Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois, il te digérera.

Lily tressaillit et vit Rabastan reculer d'un pas. James Potter avait dit sa dernière phrase sur un ton en apparence amusé mais son regard était sombre et menaçant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple plaisanterie. C'était une mise en garde et tout le monde l'avait compris. La Grande Salle, où quelques secondes plus tôt raisonnaient des rires des élèves, était maintenant plongée dans un silence lourd de sens. Tous suivaient avec attention l'échange entre les deux garçons.

Rabastan recula encore d'un pas en voyant le Capitaine des Gryffondor se lever et lui faire face.

– Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

– Fais le malin Potter, mais toi et ta petite sang...

Il arrêta de parler, sachant pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait assommé quelques mètres plus loin s'il poursuivait sa phrase et serra rageusement les poings. James lui lança un sourire satisfait.

– Je vois que ça commence à rentrer.

Lily regarde le Serpentard s'éloigner rageusement et rejoindre sa table. Le silence fut interrompu par le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait commencé... à applaudir. Il fut imité par les tables des Gryffondors, puis par les Poufsouffle et enfin par les Serdaigles.

James et Sirius saluèrent la foule comme s'il s'agissait de la fin d'une pièce de théâtre.

Étrangement Lily se sentit de nouveau... en sécurité. Elle croisa le regard de l'insupportable Gryffondor et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, reconnaissante.

Elle crut le voir rougir mais il fut soustrait à sa vue par la foule d'élèves qui venait de l'entourer. Elle avait dû rêver mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour à l'idée d'avoir eu cet effet sur le jeune Capitaine. Elle cacha ses joues, et sortit de la Grande Salle, en priant pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué.

Pourtant quelqu'un avait observé toute la scène dans l'ombre.

Et on pouvait lire dans son regard la jalousie et la colère qui s'était emparé de lui.

Severus Snape.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Severus

**** **Chapitre 8 **

Lily sortit de la Grande Salle les mains toujours sur les joues. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, cette réaction était tout sauf normale. C'était du délire. Elle sentit son cœur se calmer un peu. Ou peut-être, était-ce normal, après tout Potter était loin d'être hideux, avec ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir toujours en bataille, ses yeux noisette où brillait toujours une lueur malicieuse, son sourire enfantin et chaleureux...

– Lily !

Elle ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix sans difficulté. Elle avait grandi avec lui, il avait été le premier à lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Qu'elle était spéciale. Elle avait passé ses étés avec lui, à parler de magie, à parler de Poudlard. Elle lui avait confié combien la haine de sa sœur à son égard la touchait, la blessait. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là. À jamais.

Et pourtant il avait balayé en un instant toutes ses promesses.

– Que veux-tu Severus ? demanda-t-elle froidement sans se retourner.

– Alors ça y est... toi et Potter vous filez le parfait amour ?

Sa voix suintait de colère et de jalousie. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Elle avait lu de nombreux livres, elle adorait les histoires d'amour déchirantes et passionnelles, et elle avait toujours imaginé que la jalousie était excitante, belle ! Sentiment primaire qui prenait aux tripes et faisait perdre la tête. Pourtant, quand elle se tourna vers son ancien ami, elle ne vit rien de beau. Elle réprima un frisson. Severus avait été une belle personne un jour. Mais il avait tourné le dos à tout cela, préférant les ténèbres. Les ravages sur son apparence étaient visibles. Son teint terne presque blafard, son regard vitreux, son corps frêle, son rictus cruel.

Elle ne bougea pas, observant le garçon à la recherche de l'ancien Severus. La magie noire avait-elle tout corrompu en lui ? Ne subsistait-il rien de son ami d'enfance ?

– Réponds-moi ! Lui hurla-t-il.

– Tu n'as pas peur que tes amis masqués te voient avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, amère.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter anxieusement un coup d'œil vers la Grande Salle, vérifiant que ses « amis » ne l'avaient effectivement pas suivi. Elle le regarda, dissimulant difficilement son dégoût face à sa lâcheté.

– Tu me regardes même avec la même expression de dégoût que lui ! Ton James Potter ! Lâcha-t-il en serrant les poings, contenant difficilement sa fureur.

– Ce n'est pas MON Potter, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Bientôt tu l'appelleras James et tu iras l'encourager lors de ses matchs de Quidditch comme toutes ses groupies !

– Je préfère être la groupie de James Potter plutôt que d'être à la solde de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Elle le regarda hoqueter de fureur et devenir rouge de colère.

– Tu me dégoutes Severus, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, n'accuses pas James Potter de ce qui t'arrive. Ce sont tes choix qui nous ont séparé. Pas lui.

Elle tourna les talons, le plantant là. Se rendant compte peu à peu de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait plus reprocher à James Potter de l'avoir séparé de Severus. Elle avait voulu trouver un coupable, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait déverser sa colère et sa frustration de s'être vu arracher la personne qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir perdre. Mais en accusant Potter de tout, elle n'avait fait que reproduire l'attitude de Severus. Ce n'était pas lui le coupable. James Potter était un idiot. Il était coupable d'avoir tourmenté Severus pendant des années mais il n'était pas responsable de la défection de ce dernier. C'est Severus et Severus seul qui avait choisi de rejoindre le camp du Maître des Ténèbres.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étrangement calmes. L'agitation qui régnait à Poudlard depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard semblait s'être évaporée. Les élèves déambulaient dans les jardins du château, profitant du soleil automnal. D'autres encore commençaient déjà leurs révisions pour les examens.

– Pourquoi devrions-nous travailler maintenant ? demanda Sirius en suivant Remus dans la bibliothèque.

– Pour être prêt pour les examens de fin d'année ! Répliqua Remus en s'installant à une table.

– Mais on est en octobre bon sang Moony ! Protesta-t-il, ennuyé.

Lily releva la tête reconnaissant la voix des deux garçons, elle rendit son sourire à Remus et salua un peu plus froidement Sirius. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas le jeune Black. C'était juste qu'elle savait que Sirius était le genre de garçon qui vous faisait tourner la tête si vous lui en laissiez l'occasion. Alors elle avait toujours pris grand soin de garder ses distances avec le ténébreux et séduisant Gryffondor.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupire faussement dramatique en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Remus.

– Et où est passé James ?

– Avec Mary, chuchota Remus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Lily.

– Avec qui ? demanda Sirius prétextant n'avoir rien entendu, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Remus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, comprenant le petit manège de son ami. Sirius ne se laissa pas décourager et haussa le ton.

– Avec qui dis-tu que James est ? OH AVEC MARY ! JE VOIS.

– Monsieur Black, la seule chose que vous verrez si vous continuez de hurler dans ma bibliothèque sera le quai de Pré-au-Lard s'éloignant avec vous dans le Poudlard Express direction la voie 9 3/4.

Sirius fit son sourire le plus charmeur à Mme Pince, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'éloigner, rougissant quelque peu. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le trouble de la vieille bibliothécaire. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son devoir de métamorphose qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Sirius s'agitait sans cesse sur sa chaise, incapable de tenir en place, finissant par agacer Remus.

– Sirius, pour l'amour du ciel, trouve-toi quelque chose à faire ! Lâcha le jeune homme exaspéré.

Sirius se leva étrangement de bonne humeur. Son objectif avait été atteint. Remus s'était lassé d'essayer de le faire travailler et lui avait rendu sa liberté. Il se faufila entre les rangées à la recherche de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Et il la trouva. Marlène McKinnon. Il attendit que sa cousine Cissy quitte l'allée pour rejoindre la jolie brune, trop concentrée à rechercher un livre quelconque pour remarquer sa présence.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la tournant vers lui avant de la plaquer contre les vieux ouvrages.

– Lâche moi Black, soupira-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière, ni celle d'avant... murmura-t-il, frôlant de ses lèvres le creux de son cou.

Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, ses mains glissant dans sa chevelure solaire, tandis qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers, ses mains enserrant un peu plus sa taille, son corps se collant au sien, épousant chaque courbe de celui de la jeune fille. Il sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'il parvint à lui arracher un soupire de plaisir, l'entendant murmurer son prénom dans le silence de l'allée.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Are you a… prefect ?

**Chapitre 9**

En raison des récents événements, la sortie hebdomadaire à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée. Cela avait provoqué une vague de protestations dans la Grande Salle lorsque le Directeur l'avait annoncé. Étrangement, les quatre insupportables garçons n'avaient pas bronché, se contentant de se lancer des sourires complices. Lily soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils préparaient mais une fois de plus, Potter et compagnie semblaient se croire au-dessus du règlement. Elle secoua la tête et sursauta quand Alice s'installa rageusement à côté d'elle en ronchonnant.

– Bonjour à toi aussi ! lâcha Lily en souriant, amusée par la mauvaise humeur de son amie.  
– C'est tout sauf un bon jour ! répliqua Alice.  
– Qu'est ce qui te mets d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? demanda Lily, curieuse.  
– VOLDEMORT !

Tout le monde à la table sursauta et fixa la jeune fille qui grommela des excuses. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment le mage noir avait pu mettre Alice d'aussi mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se décide à lui expliquer.

– C'était l'anniversaire de nos un an aujourd'hui ! Et avec Frank on devait allait fêter ça sur le chemin de Traverse ! On avait tout prévu ! Le portoloin à Pré-au-Lard ! Les réservations dans ce restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir ! TOUT ! Mais non, il a fallu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ruine tout avec sa foutue attaque de mangemorts !

A la fin de sa tirade, Alice était essoufflée et Lily réprima avec beaucoup de difficulté le fou rire qu'elle sentait poindre en elle. Non pas qu'elle se moque de son amie, au contraire elle trouvait sa colère compréhensible, mais c'était la manière dont elle avait présenté les choses qui provoquait l'hilarité de Lily.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Potter qui s'était penché et avait chuchoté pour ne pas se faire entendre par le reste de la table.

– Je peux t'arranger ça Alice...  
– Mouais, et je vais me retrouver collée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non merci ! répliqua Alice méfiante.  
– Tant pis pour toi...

James avait dit ça en souriant joyeusement. Alice soupira, hésita, s'agita un peu et fini par céder.

– Crache le morceau James.  
– Devant la préfète ? Je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! dit-il en lançant un regard à Lily.  
– Remus aussi est préfet je te signale ! répliqua Lily.

James fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sirius. Remus grimaça, c'était reparti.

– Tu savais que Remus était préfet toi ?  
– QUOI ?! REMUS EST PREFET ?! Mais depuis quand ?

Remus soupira.

– Lily, tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois que tu mentionnes le fait que je sois préfet, ils passent des heures à...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par Sirius.

– Mais alors c'est vrai ! Tu es préfet.  
– Par pitié...  
– Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ! lâcha James, jouant à la perfection la déception.

Remus se leva et s'éloigna, poursuivit par Sirius qui l'assomma de questions.

– Depuis quand ? Tu as accès à la salle de bain des préfets ? Mais alors c'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais que tu avais une ronde à faire ? Tu penses devenir préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine ? Tu peux me donner dix points là tout de suite ? Pour excès de beauté !

James s'écroula de rire sur le banc.

– Remus est vraiment préfet ? demanda Peter.

James s'arrêta un instant de rire, regardant Peter, cherchant à savoir si ce dernier simulait comme eux ou était vraiment sérieux. Malheureusement, il ne décela dans le regard de Peter qu'une curiosité sincère, ce qui provoqua un fou rire monstre chez James qui tomba du banc en se tenant les côtes, pleurant de rire.

Lily fut elle aussi prise d'un fou rire à la surprise générale. En général, même si les blagues de James l'amusaient, elle ne l'admettait pas, elle affichait une expression agacée ou neutre.

James se redressa surpris en regardant la jolie rousse rire. Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait et son rire s'éteignit. Elle soutint son regard ne voulant pas être la première à détourner les yeux. C'était enfantin. Une bataille de regard avec Potter ? Elle ne tournait vraiment pas rond en ce moment.

Elle failli même pousser un cri de victoire lorsque celui-ci dut abandonner à cause d'Alice.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il agacé à Alice.  
– Dis-moi comment tu comptes faire ! répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton.  
– Je te l'ai dit, je le dirais pas devant Evans, à moins que...  
– A moins que quoi ?  
– Qu'elle nous accompagne. Si elle est avec nous, elle est coupable aussi, donc aucune chance qu'elle nous dénonce.

Lily soupira. C'était une énième tentative de Potter pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Puis elle se figea. Non... ce n'était pas cela. James Potter était en couple. Avec Mary. Il ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle. D'ailleurs depuis la rentrée il ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec lui.

C'était en quelque sorte un rituel autrefois. Cela avait commencé au début de leur quatrième année. Leurs conversations commençaient inlassablement par un « Evans sors avec moi » et se terminaient... mal.

– Très bien je viens.

Alice et James ouvrirent la bouche en état de choc. Lily Evans venait d'accepter de passer du temps avec James Potter, au mépris du règlement ?! Elle les ignora sciemment, et termina de manger son petit déjeuner. Elle attrapa son sac sous leurs regards toujours abasourdis et se leva.

– On se voit tout à l'heure alors !

Elle s'éloigna, ne réalisant pas elle-même ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était complètement irrationnel, mais elle avait voulu... retrouver sa place. Non pas qu'elle regrettait le James Potter d'autrefois, mais elle avait l'impression d'être écartée d'un groupe qui se formait.

James, Sirius, Alice et Marlène venaient de famille de sang-pur, ils s'étaient fréquentés dès leur plus jeune âge. Remus et Peter avait également leurs places dans ce groupe. Même Mary en devenant la copine de Potter y avait trouvé sa place. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas les perdre et ne voulait pas être seule.

Et si cela signifiait être amie avec Potter... alors soit. Elle ferait un effort.


	11. Chapitre 10 - A new friend

**Chapitre 10 **

Lily observa son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait ? Elle aurait dû rester à Poudlard comme tout le monde. Mais non, elle n'avait pas su se taire, et se retrouvait à devoir rejoindre les autres devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Elle détacha ses cheveux, les laissant pour une fois retomber sur ses épaules. Ils étaient longs, lui arrivant presque au bas du dos, ondulant doucement. Quand elle était petite, elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Elle était la seule à posséder des cheveux roux dans son village, mais à Poudlard c'était commun. Entre les Weasley, les Prewett, les roux étaient aux rendez-vous, et son complexe avait disparu.

Mary entra dans la chambre la tirant de ses pensées.

– Prête ? lui demanda la jolie blonde. Les garçons sont partis les premiers.

Lily hocha la tête en regardant son amie. Elle était belle. Potter avait bon goût, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mary faisait partie de ses filles qui ressemblaient à des poupées. Un teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus, une petite taille menue. Et en plus elle était adorable. Plutôt bonne élève, elle avait des lacunes dans certaines matières qu'elle compensait en les travaillant un peu plus. Toujours là pour les autres, elle était douce, généreuse, patiente. Elle était parfaite.

Elle la suivit hors des dortoirs, répondant vaguement à Mary qui ne sembla pas remarquer que son amie ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elles rejoignirent les autres au point de rendez-vous.

Marlène était appuyée contre la statue et semblait particulièrement agacée. Sirius riait à côté d'elle, ce qui était probablement à l'origine de son agacement. Remus surveillait leur échange, il semblait prêt à intervenir si les deux en venaient aux mains. James se redressa en les voyant arriver.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange, il avait d'abord posé son regard sur Mary puis ses yeux étaient venus se fixer dans les siens. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille de regard, c'était beaucoup plus... Il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Elle ne dût son salut qu'à l'arrivée d'Alice et Frank. Cette dernière était radieuse, elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant un « merci ». Quand la jeune fille s'était écartée d'elle, elle dût faire face à la vision de Mary et James Potter... tendrement enlacés. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Cette journée s'apprêtait à être des plus éprouvantes.

Beaucoup trop absorbée dans ses pensées, Lily ne remarqua pas que Sirius venait d'ouvrir un passage secret. Elle pencha la tête vers le tunnel et haussa un sourcil. Elle ignorait l'existence d'un passage secret dans Poudlard. Combien en existaient-ils ?

Tout le monde y entra, et elle resta, un instant, indécise. Sirius la poussa à l'intérieur et referma le passage sur eux.

– Allez Lily-jolie, un peu de courage ! T'es une Gryffondor oui ou non ?

Lily marmonna doucement qu'il y avait une différence entre courage et inconscience et s'avança dans le tunnel. Les autres riaient devant. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait étrangement calme.

– Sirius ça ne va pas ? demanda Lily, inquiète de voir le garçon d'habitude si plein d'entrain aussi... abattu.

Elle ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'une seule fois. En cinquième année.

C'était la première fois que James Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient disputés. Peu de personnes savaient la réelle raison de leur dispute. Lily était au courant. Elle savait pourquoi pendant des semaines Sirius, avait suivi ses amis silencieusement. Pourquoi même Remus ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle avait bien cru qu'ils ne se réconcilieraient jamais. Elle avait été surprise de la sévérité de James Potter et Remus compte tenu de la cause de toute cette histoire.

Severus Snape.

Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Sirius avait envoyé Severus « voir » Remus... une nuit de pleine lune. Et que Severus n'était sorti vivant de la Cabane Hurlante que grâce à l'intervention de James Potter.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de la dispute des deux meilleurs amis d'enfance.

– Tu as failli faire de Remus un meurtrier Sirius ! Pour une blague idiote ! Avait hurlé James.

Sirius pour la première fois n'avait pas répliqué quoi que ce soit.

Pendant des semaines il s'était fait oublier, et puis un jour tout s'était arrangé. Les garçons avaient débarqué dans la Grande Salle et riaient comme avant. Sirius encore plus bruyant que par le passé.

– Si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit-il.  
– Je vois bien que non... tu peux m'en parler, je sais garder les secrets.

Il lui avait lancé un sourire complice.

– Comme celui du « petit problème de fourrure » de Moony ?  
– Oui, répondit-elle, amusée.  
– C'est mon frère, lâcha-t-il après un moment.

Lily voyait qui était le petit frère de Sirius. Regulus Black. Presque aussi beau que son ainé, il était moins extraverti. Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, il n'avait pas le même talent que Sirius pour ce qui était de se faire remarquer. Sang-pur exemplaire, il était la fierté de la famille d'après Sirius. Mais à la différence de ses camarades de Serpentard, Regulus n'avait jamais proféré la moindre insulte à son égard. Il s'était toujours montré d'une courtoisie exemplaire.

– Pendant l'attaque... je l'ai vu...

Lily tressailli. Elle se doutait de la suite.

– Même masqué... je l'ai reconnu. Il est des leurs maintenant. J'aurais dû...  
– Tu ne pouvais rien faire Sirius, lui dit-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras, le sentant au bord des larmes.  
– J'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi chez James... je n'aurais pas dû le laisser Square Grimmaurd, poursuivit-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Elle le berça doucement contre elle.

– Sirius, c'était son choix de rester là-bas. J'ai compris récemment que personne n'est responsable des décisions des autres. Il a choisi son camp.

Elle le sentit se calmer peu à peu et le relâcha, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Étrangement, elle se sentait pour la première fois proche du jeune homme. Tout comme elle, il aimait un frère qui lui avait tourné le dos. Elle essuya de la joue du garçon une larme en lui souriant tendrement.

– Merci Lily.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom idiot de « Lily-jolie ». Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait nulles traces de moquerie dans sa phrase. Il lui tendit la main, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, brisant les dernières barrières qu'elle avait placées autour d'elle.

– Amis ?  
– Amis, répondit-elle en serrant sa main chaleureusement.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Hand in hand

**Chapitre 11 **

Lily et Sirius rejoignirent leurs amis qui marchaient plus lentement en raison de l'étroitesse du tunnel. Ils marchaient tous les uns derrière les autres, se marchant sur les pieds, se bousculant légèrement. Le silence raisonnait des rires et des cris d'agacement des adolescents qui s'étaient laissés gagner par l'excitation d'enfreindre le règlement, et la liberté qui les attendait au bout du tunnel. Mais deux d'entre eux marchaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes.

James et Lily.

Cette dernière remerciait silencieusement Merlin que le tunnel soit aussi sombre, dissimulant la rougeur de ses joues car depuis quelques minutes, James Potter lui tenait la main. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'il s'était saisi de sa main. Elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale, et Mary était là, comment lui dire que son idiot de petit ami venait de lui prendre la main...

Et peut-être que tout le monde se tenait la main. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pris la main de Sirius qui marchait à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle s'était contentée de répondre à la pression de la main de James Potter, étouffant un cri de surprise quand le pouce du garçon avait entamé de douces caresses sur le dos de sa main. Elle avait senti les battements de son cœur entreprendre brusquement une course folle. Elle faisait face au dos musclé du jeune homme, elle leva la tête vers la tignasse indomptable de ce dernier, il paraissait encore plus grand dans ce tunnel. Elle tira sur sa main pour se défaire de son emprise même si elle admettait ne pas y avoir mis beaucoup de force ou de volonté... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le sentant la retenir fermement.

Elle se gifla intérieurement. C'était James Potter bon sang ! Elle se mordit la lèvre en le sentant entrelacer leurs doigts intimement, son pouce reprenant ses caresses, ses doigts emprisonnant les siens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle se contenta d'apprécier le moment, attribuant les battements effrénés de son cœur à l'excitation de l'interdit...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que James Potter était « son fruit défendu ».

Remus ouvrit une trappe.

Lily lâcha la main du garçon, comme si ce contact l'avait brulé.

Ce qui venait de se passer était... Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Jamais.

Mary était son amie.

Potter son ennemi.

La lumière qui inondait maintenant le tunnel lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle ne le serait jamais. Elle s'était laissée tenter, la prochaine fois elle serait sur ses gardes. James Potter était dangereux. Elle tacherait de ne pas l'oublier à l'avenir.

Il s'était tourné vers elle une fois hors du tunnel et lui avait tendu la main un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr, lui et son sourire ! Elle s'était saisie de sa main, une fois de plus... une fois de trop... ressentant une fois de plus l'étincelle grisante de la tentation la parcourir. Il l'avait hissé hors du tunnel et elle s'était retrouvée contre lui, sa poitrine se pressant contre son torse. Elle retint son souffle puis le repoussa violemment avant de rejoindre les autres.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ?!

Elle entendit les deux garçons rirent. Alors c'était encore une de ses farces. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était idiot. Pleurer pour Potter. Elle sortit de la boutique encore en ruine en raison de la dernière attaque. C'était depuis ce jour-là. Elle n'était plus elle-même depuis cette attaque. Son attitude était probablement due au contrecoup d'avoir fait face à la mort.

Alice et Frank étaient partis rejoindre le portoloin pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Marlène et Sirius étaient partis de leur côté, et Potter devait être avec Mary. Si elle avait dit la fin de cette phrase à haute voix, on aurait pu déceler une pointe d'amertume dans son intonation.

Elle entra chez Zonko, où elle reconnut plusieurs élèves. Alors ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à être parvenu à se faufiler hors du château.

– Lily ?

Elle se tourna et sourit en voyant un jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Amos Diggory, un élève de Poufsouffle. Ils avaient fait connaissance lors de leur ronde de préfets l'année passée. Il semblait étonné de la voir là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air abasourdi du jeune homme quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait décidé que pour une fois elle était au-dessus des règles. La « nouvelle » Lily n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout. Il lui proposa d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, elle accepta sans hésiter, et avait posé sa main sur le bras du garçon lorsque celui-ci lui avait galamment proposé son bras.

Ce fut par la suite que les choses se gâtèrent.

Ils firent leurs entrées aux Trois Balais et se retrouvèrent derrière Mary et Potter qui venaient eux aussi d'y entrer. Ce dernier avait croisé son regard, puis ses yeux étaient venus se poser sur sa main qui tenait le bras d'Amos. Elle ne broncha pas, même si elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lâcher le bras du jeune Poufsouffle sous l'intensité du regard de Potter.

Amos tandis la main vers Potter en souriant.

– Salut Potter, je ne crois pas t'avoir félicité pour ta dernière victoire ! L'équipe des Gryffondors a été encore meilleure que d'habitude !

James ne prit pas la main du garçon, son regard toujours posé sur la main de Lily. Elle grimaça et finit par lâcher le bras du jeune homme en voyant Mary froncer les sourcils et suivre le regard de son petit ami, recherchant la cause de sa soudaine froideur. James Potter avait alors relevé les yeux, une lueur de colère et... de jalousie brillant dans ses pupilles couleur chocolat.

Il était beau. Sa colère l'était tout autant.

Elle sentit un frisson de désir la parcourir.

Elle désirait James Potter.

Et lorsque Mary posa sa main sur le bras du séduisant Gryffondor, elle savait que dans ses yeux s'était allumée la même lueur que dans celle de son ennemi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, illuminés par la même flamme.

Celle de la jalousie.


	13. Chapitre 12 - My Betrothed

**Chapitre 12 **

Marlène rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres du ténébreux Gryffondor se presser dans son cou. Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait être aussi mal. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, tandis que de ses lèvres, il frôlait ses clavicules.

Plus que deux ans et elle devrait faire une croix sur tout cela.

Plus que deux ans et elle devrait remplir son devoir de sang-pur.

Deux ans de liberté c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

C'était tout ce qu'on lui avait donné.

Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à négocier avec son père.

Sa famille ne faisait pas partie de celles qui servaient le Maître des Ténèbres mais ses parents n'étaient pas non plus des résistants, ils faisaient profil bas. Famille de sang-pur, les McKinnon n'étaient pas à proprement dit en danger, cependant ils étaient observés.

L'été dernier, ils avaient été contactés par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce dernier affirmait respecter leur désir de neutralité sous réserve de quelques conditions.

La préservation de la pureté de leur sang.

Cette « préservation » passait par l'alliance de leur famille avec l'une des familles de sang-pur fidèles au Maître des Ténèbres. Alice et Frank étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Marlène n'avait pas voulu que sa sœur soit condamnée à ce mariage arrangé. Cela l'aurait détruite. Alice l'éternelle romantique. Alors elle s'était portée volontaire.

Elle serait mariée à Rabastan Lestrange dès qu'elle quitterait Poudlard.

Peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cette union et elle voulait que les choses restent ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent qu'elle les trahissait. Même sa sœur ne savait rien de toute cette histoire.

Sirius parvint à lui tirer un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

Comment ferait-elle pour se passer de cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle cède la première fois ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'il déboutonna son chemisier d'un coup sec.

Comme la première fois.

Il avait fait sauter tous ses boutons dans son impatience.

Impatient, capricieux, infidèle.

Sirius.

Elle avait grandi avec lui.

Elle l'avait vu passer du petit garçon au visage d'ange à... ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Un démon.

Sirius. Fantasme de toutes les filles de l'école… et sûrement d'Angleterre. Et il se faisait un devoir d'assouvir les désirs de chacune d'entre elles. Si vous vous posiez la question de savoir « avec qui Sirius Black avait couché » ? Vous vous posiez la mauvaise question. La bonne était « avec qui n'avait-il pas couché » ?

Elle s'était toujours moquée de toutes ses idiotes qui finissaient immanquablement par céder aux avances du séduisant Gryffondor.

Et pourtant elle était là. Dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard, son corps pressé contre celui du jeune Casanova. En demandant toujours plus. Soupirant à chacun de ses baisers. S'agrippant à ses épaules tandis qu'il faisait courir ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, ses caresses la faisant frissonner de plaisir, de désir.

Elle n'était pas une de ses idiotes. Elle était Marlène McKinnon et elle savait que Sirius Black ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle l'avait choisi pour cela. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation vouée à l'échec. Elle ne voulait pas devoir annoncer à celui qui aurait partagé ses deux dernières années de liberté qu'elle devait se marier.

Quand il l'avait approché, elle l'avait d'abord repoussé, puis elle avait cédé, y trouvant son intérêt. Sirius ne lui demanderait jamais rien d'autre que ça. Le sexe. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Quant à la fin des deux ans, elle lui annoncerait qu'elle allait se marier, il ne tenterait pas de l'en empêcher, il n'aurait pas le cœur brisé. Il la laisserait partir sans un regard, une autre l'aurait déjà remplacé dans son lit.

Elle se crispa à cette pensée et il le senti, relevant le regard vers elle.

Ces yeux.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ?

Elle se perdit dans le gris de son regard.

Lui qui avait eu le courage de partir. De dire non à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Comme elle l'admirait. Comme elle aimerait pouvoir en faire de même. Comme elle en voulait à ses parents d'être aussi lâches. De penser qu'en restant neutres ils survivraient. Parfois elle se prenait même à haïr Alice. Sa propre sœur. Celle qui avait eu le choix. Celle qui pouvait tomber amoureuse. Celle qui pouvait et serait heureuse.

Elle sentit les larmes affluer sans prévenir.

Non.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Pas devant lui.

Ils n'étaient pas amis.

Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que…

Il essuya une larme avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Leurs ébats avaient toujours été passionnés, physiques, durs, dénués de tout sentiment. Il ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait. Mais c'était impossible. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Elle voulait que ces deux années soient les plus normales possibles. Mais c'était si lourd à porter. Elle avait l'impression que ce secret la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

– Embrasse-moi Black.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne le suis plus.

Comme elle aimerait ne plus être Marlène McKinnon.

Seulement Marlène.

Traître à son sang.

Comme lui.

Sirius.

– Embrasse-moi Sirius.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec douceur.

Elle enroula sa main dans sa cravate et le tira contre elle, lui donnant un baiser brutal. Elle voulait oublier. Elle ne voulait pas de cette tendresse. Il ne sembla pas le comprendre, poursuivant avec cette douceur si peu familière. Elle lui mordit la lèvre à sang, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité. Puis il s'était reculé et l'avait regardé.

Elle tressailli.

Il savait.

– Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi.

Elle avait crié. Il n'avait pas bronché. La fixant toujours. Elle le frappa. Longtemps. Ses poings s'écrasant inlassablement sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle pleurait. Il la laissa faire. Sans un mot. Puis il lui avait saisi les poignets et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Enfin ! Il était de nouveau lui-même. Il se fichait de ses larmes. De ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il allait la prendre contre ce mur. Dans cette ruelle. Elle lâcha un rire amer.

Idiote.

– Idiote.

Même lui le pensait. Une idiote. C'était ce qu'elle était. Une idiote fiancée à un monstre.

– Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Marlène. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Moi j'ai fui lâchement. Laissant mon frère en subir les conséquences.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Encore cette douceur.

Cette foutue tendresse.

Celle à laquelle elle devrait renoncer.

Celui auquel elle devrait renoncer.

Sirius.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Double date

**Chapitre 13**

Lily ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Assise à une table des Trois Balais face à James Potter et sa petite amie. Elle tourna la tête vers son voisin. Amos Diggory qui ne semblait pas trouver la situation gênante et sirotait sa Bièraubeurre comme si de rien n'était. Mary discutait joyeusement, ne remarquant pas le malaise... était-elle donc la seule à trouver surréaliste ce qui était en train de se dérouler ?

Elle posa le regard sur James Potter qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, le menton posé dans sa main, accoudé à la table. Il n'avait pas touché à sa boisson. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Ce qui était de loin la chose la plus étrange de toute cette situation. Il tourna un peu la tête et l'observa silencieusement, répondant distraitement à Mary. Ignorant délibérément Amos.

Mary posa sa main sur celle de James.

Lily frissonna.

Cette main qu'elle avait elle aussi tenue.

Elle regarda James tourner sa main, paume vers le haut et serrer celle de Mary.

Elle retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur.

Il avait fait cela avec une lenteur délibérée.

Sans la lâcher du regard.

Puis il avait retourné la main de Mary et avait commencé à caresser du pouce le dos de celle-ci.

Lily bouillonnait.

Elle aurait pu le tuer.

Quel con !

Il lui souriait. Arrogant petit poseur. Fier de l'avoir mené en bateau. Si seulement elle pouvait lui arracher cet air suffisant. Si elle pouvait lui... faire ressentir la même chose.

Le même désir.

La même douleur.

C'est alors qu'elle fit glisser sa bottine et tendit le pied vers la jambe du garçon qui se figea lorsqu'elle le toucha. Elle avait commencé par l'effleurer. Et l'avait vu lâcher la main de Mary. Mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite.

Elle tourna la tête vers Amos, faisant mine de boire les paroles de l'adorable garçon, souriant innocemment tandis que son pied entamait une longue montée le long de la jambe de son ennemi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était si crispé. Pauvre Potter. Il expira difficilement, s'étouffant à moitié. Elle lâcha un petit rire en comprenant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Elle arrêta sa course au genou du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien, tendant la jambe pour glisser son pied entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Elle le sentit se saisir de son mollet et dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa cheville, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle posa son pied contre son entrejambe et elle le vit contracter les mâchoires et agripper avec plus de force sa jambe. Elle avait repris le contrôle. Elle appliqua une petite pression du bout du pied et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant fermer les yeux.

Elle poursuivit un moment, un peu plus satisfaite à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait perdre le contrôle.

Se délectant de voir son assurance disparaître.

De voir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle le regarda agripper le bord de la table. Les jointures de ses mains blanches.

C'était le moment.

Il était à sa limite.

Elle le tenait.

Elle retira son pied.

Le laissant tendu.

Fou de désir.

Frustré.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Diggory et lui lança son sourire le plus éblouissant.

– Amos, j'étouffe ici... sortons faire un tour.

Elle vit le garçon cligner des yeux et lui acquiescer en souriant bêtement. Elle commençait à apprécier l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les garçons. Elle regarda Amos s'excuser auprès de Mary qui leur lança un regard entendu, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement la raison de leur départ. Lily sentit les premiers pics de culpabilité la transpercer.

Elle venait de...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Bon sang !

Elle évita le regard de Mary, sa main s'accrochant à la chemise d'Amos qui tourna vers elle un regard surpris.

– Sortons...

Elle avait dit cela sans papillonner des cils. Sans sourire ravageur. Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle. Elle étouffait vraiment. C'est à peine si elle parvenait à se tenir debout. C'était donc ça le poids de la culpabilité. Elle sentit les remords la dévorer un peu plus en voyant le sourire innocent, insouciant, angélique de Mary. Elle se laissa entraîner par Amos à l'extérieur.

Laissant le couple derrière eux.

Elle ne lui avait pas lancé un regard.

Elle ne le regarderait plus.

Ne le toucherait plus.

Il appartenait à une autre.

James la regarda partir au bras d'un autre. Impuissant. Il aurait voulu se lever. La retenir. La dégager des bras de Diggory. La serrer dans les siens. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder s'éloigner, emportée par un rival. Rivalité qu'il ne pouvait plus revendiquer. Il était hors-jeu depuis le moment où il avait demandé à Mary de sortir avec lui.

Et maintenant il était coincé sur cette chaise. Face au vide qu'avait laissé la jolie rousse en se levant.

Pas un regard.

Elle était sortie sans même poser les yeux sur lui.

Plus que de la colère, il avait lu du dégoût dans ses yeux.

Pour lui ? Pour elle-même ? Pour eux ?

Il l'avait cherché.

Il l'avait provoqué.

Poussé à bout pensant qu'elle dirait quelque chose.

Le libérerait de...

Il tourna la tête vers Mary qui lui souriait gentiment.

Quel con !

Il se maudit intérieurement.

Incapable d'aimer la fille qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Son cœur à jamais prisonnier de celle vers qui tout son être tendait.

Lily Evans.

Il appartenait à une autre.

Alors quand Amos se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser, elle ne le repoussa pas.

Puis elle le lui rendit avec une fougue qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Cette fougue, elle en connaissait pourtant l'origine.

Le désir de l'oublier.

D'effacer son souvenir.

D'assouvir ce désir qu'il avait fait naître en elle.

Condamnée à en embrasser un autre.

Alors que son âme lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas le bon.

Que celui qu'elle désirait ardemment se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

James Potter.

Ce con.


	15. Chapitre 14 - The rat and the wolf

**Chapitre 14**

Peter Pettigrow savait se faire oublier. Son caractère effacé –ou même son absence de caractère– lui permettait de disparaître durant des heures sans que ses amis ne soupçonnent quoique ce soit. Une fois de plus il se faufilait dans les ruelles sombres et reculées de l'allée des Embrumes. Il avait pris le portoloin avec Alice et Frank, et tandis que ces derniers s'étaient rendus dans leur restaurant, il avait prétexté quelques courses à faire auprès de Remus. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas protesté, le laissant vaquer à ses occupations. Peter ne s'inquiéta pas, personne ne le soupçonnait de quoi que ce soit.

Stupide petit Peter.

C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Ils avaient tort. Il n'était pas aussi idiot. Il était même le plus malin d'entre eux. Il survivrait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Bien sûr, ils étaient ses amis. Ils l'avaient protégé des moqueries et des persécutions des autres élèves. Il avait passé six années sans avoir à avoir peur comme ça avait été le cas durant son enfance. Il avait toujours été le petit empoté qu'on aimait taquiner, le garçon trop stupide pour comprendre. Mais une fois à Poudlard les choses avaient changé. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, les persécuteurs l'avaient accueilli au sein de leur groupe. Il avait changé de place dans l'échelle sociale. Lui, le maillon faible, s'était retrouvé en haut de la pyramide. Il leur était reconnaissant. Mais… James, Sirius et Remus n'étaient plus les prédateurs au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Un ennemi plus dangereux était apparu. Et une fois de plus il devait s'adapter.

C'était la raison de sa présence ici.

Il poussa la porte de Barjow et Beurk et sursauta au son de la clochette.

Il entendit quelqu'un soupirer.

Il suscitait souvent l'agacement chez ses nouveaux interlocuteurs.

Mais ces derniers avaient besoin de lui.

Besoin des informations qu'il leur apportait.

Et il allait devenir encore plus important désormais.

Après la farce de la dernière fois –celle qui consistait à faire apparaître les élèves dans le lieu qu'ils désiraient– Dumbledore les avait personnellement convoqués. Comme il avait eu peur d'être renvoyé chez lui. Il serait alors devenu parfaitement inutile au Maître. Et il savait quel sort lui serait réservé si par un malencontreux hasard, ses services n'étaient plus requis. Mais Dumbledore ne les avait pas renvoyés. Mieux, il avait salué leur ingéniosité, impressionné qu'ils soient parvenus à contourner l'interdiction de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Et c'est là qu'il leur avait parlé de l'Ordre.

L'Ordre du Phénix était une société secrète que leur Directeur souhaitait fonder pour faire face à la menace que représentait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses fidèles. D'après le vieux sorcier, le Ministère avait déjà été corrompu, ses membres les plus imminents étaient sous l'effet de l'Imperium.

Il leur avait proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre.

Et ils avaient tous accepté. Sans hésiter. Ces idiots.

Convaincus qu'ils pourraient le vaincre.

Ils ne connaissaient rien de l'étendue de son pouvoir.

Il avait aussi accepté. Pour ne pas susciter les soupçons.

Pour se procurer toutes les informations qu'il pourrait divulguer au Maître.

Pour le moment il n'avait pas à se battre pour l'Ordre. Tout ce que le Directeur leur avait demandé était d'ouvrir l'œil. De rechercher ceux qui au sein de l'école avaient rejoint le mage noir. Plus tard cependant, lorsqu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard, ils participeraient aux missions de l'Ordre. Mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas y penser. Pour le moment il ne courrait aucun danger.

Il déposa la fiole sur le comptoir. Elle contenait tous ses souvenirs des semaines passées. Tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter sur les activités, les allées et venues des professeurs. Les agissements des élèves que le Maître voulait accueillir dans ses rangs. James en faisait partie, ainsi que Sirius, et Remus. Peter avait bien tenté d'expliquer que ses amis ne changeraient jamais de camp, qu'ils préféraient mourir que de le servir mais le Maître ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne les croyait pas aussi stupides. Il ne les connaissait pas comme lui.

Le mangemort lui jeta un regard méprisant et se saisit de la fiole.

Peter ressortit de la boutique, serrant ses petits poings potelés.

Un jour, il serait important.

Un jour, il serait respecté.

Et ils regretteraient tous.

Leur dédain.

Leurs moqueries.

Remus entra dans la petite librairie, se faufilant entre les allées, en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il prit l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait sur les… les personnes comme lui. Il rechercha le chapitre qui l'intéressait.

Celui sur la hiérarchie au sein de la meute.

Remus avait toujours eu en horreur tout ce qui concernait ce que Sirius et James aimaient appeler son « petit problème de fourrure ». Il ne voulait rien savoir là-dessus, le vivre lui suffisait amplement. Mais depuis quelques temps, quelques lunes... il se sentait appelé. Pas de la même manière que les fois précédentes. C'était différent de l'appel de ses semblables. Celui-ci était plus fort. Irrésistible. Et il craignait...

Ses yeux parcoururent les pages, les mots s'envolant dans son esprit. Il laissa tomber le livre.

C'était donc ça.

Comme il avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Pourtant c'était bien ça.

L'Alpha l'appelait.

Son créateur le voulait et il savait pertinemment dans quel but.

Celui à qui il devait sa lycanthropie le voulait auprès de lui, pour servir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Enfant, Fenrir Greyback, l'avait mordu.

Le tristement célèbre loup garou, connu pour sa cruauté et son mépris des lois avait été arrêté par son père. Pour se venger de l'employé du ministère qui l'avait capturé, le loup avait décidé de mordre le fils de ce dernier.

Lui.

Et voilà que loin de prendre fin, sa lycanthropie le poussait désormais vers les ténèbres.

Quand il était humain, il lui était facile de résister.

Mais quand l'autre prenait le pas sur son humanité... il ne différenciait plus le bien et le mal. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il devait suivre l'appel. Rejoindre son créateur.

Ses amis n'avaient encore rien remarqué, se contentant de l'empêcher de quitter le domaine de Poudlard, ne comprenant pas le soudain désir qu'il avait de sortir de la forêt.

Il fallait qu'il les informe du danger. Avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Il sortit de la boutique, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Seraient-ils assez forts pour le retenir ? Leur ferait-il du mal pour parvenir à rejoindre l'Alpha ? Pour répondre à l'appel ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Elle n'était pas là.

La lune.

Pourtant il le sentait dans tout son être.

C'était ce soir.


	16. Chapitre 15 - We lost Moony

**Chapitre 15**

Sirius leva le museau en l'air. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la panique. Remus avait disparu. Sirius hurla longtemps cette nuit-là, espérant que son ami répondrait à son appel. Mais ces efforts furent vains. Le loup garou ne revint pas. Seul le silence avait répondu à ses plaintes. Les hurlements se transformant en sanglots. Le chien reprenant forme humaine.

Sirius ne se souvenait pas comment il était rentré au château. James avait dû le ramener. Il n'aurait su le dire. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était dans son lit. Son regard s'était immédiatement porté vers le lit à la droite du sien. Mais il était vide.

Remus n'était pas rentré.

James ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

Il referma les yeux retenant rageusement ses larmes. Incapable de comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire. Depuis leur cinquième année, ils partageaient le calvaire de leur ami. Adoptant lune après lune leurs formes animales.

Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs.

Le loup, le chien, le rat et le cerf.

Les premières fois avaient été violentes. Le loup s'était méfié. Puis peu à peu, il s'était laissé approcher, mordant moins si ce n'est pour jouer. Désormais il acceptait volontiers leur présence. La méfiance et la violence avaient petit à petit disparues, le jeu avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Bien évidemment, il arrivait que le loup soit d'humeur taciturne et bascule de nouveau dans la barbarie. Mordant quiconque tentait de l'approcher.

Mais Sirius supportait les morsures. Il se savait immuniser contre la morsure du loup. Sous sa forme animagus, il ne deviendrait pas loup à son tour. Mais la raison qui le poussait à se laisser mordre par le loup était qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Moony s'infliger à lui-même les morsures. Le spectacle du loup se mutilant volontairement était insoutenable. Les lendemains l'étaient d'autant plus. Remus se réveillait couvert de marques. Ces marques qui lui rappelaient douloureusement sa condition. James sous sa forme animagus était trop imposant, le loup ne l'attaquait jamais. Quant à Peter, il était trop petit, une morsure le tuerait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était porté volontaire lors de ces nuits « difficiles ».

Sirius refusait de voir s'illuminer au matin dans le regard de son ami cette lueur de dégoût pour lui-même.

Il se redressa brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. C'était James. Sirius le regarda en état de choc. Il était couvert de bandages qui commençaient déjà à se teinter de sang. Les blessures devaient être profondes. James avait poursuivi Remus. Le cerf était plus rapide, plus endurant que le chien.

– James...

– Je l'ai rattrapé. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre en sentant des larmes de soulagement lui monter aux yeux. Il s'apprêtait à demander à James pourquoi il était dans cet état mais celui-ci le devança.

– Je l'ai rattrapé mais il refusait de faire demi-tour. Alors pour attirer son attention j'ai... repris forme humaine.

Sirius se leva, le poussa, arrachant les bandages précipitamment à la recherche de morsures annonçant qu'un autre de ses amis était devenu un...

Mais les plaies béantes n'étaient pas naturelles. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, interrogateur.

– Tu te souviens de ce sort que Servilus m'avait lancé près du lac ?

– Sectumsempra ?

James hocha la tête en riant nerveusement.

– Je pensais que ça ne faisait que causer une entaille comme celle qu'il m'avait faite sur la joue... mais je me suis trompé. Ce sort c'est... un carnage. Mais le sang a attiré son attention.

– Tu t'es auto-infligé ça ? Lâcha Sirius incrédule.

– Si j'avais su, j'aurais choisi un autre sort.

Sirius n'en croyait pas un mot. Il lut dans le regard de James que si c'était à refaire, il le ferait sans hésiter. Pour son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule et le regarda grimacer de douleur.

– Evans va me tuer.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Répondit Sirius en pouffant doucement de rire.

– J'étais censé rester à l'infirmerie mais je savais qu'en te réveillant tu paniquerais alors je suis venu.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily entra dans la chambre faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

– JAMES POTTER ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses bandages gisaient au sol. Il lui lança un sourire innocent, lui faisant perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'elle avait conservé. Était-il donc inconscient ? Masochiste ?

Elle venait de terminer sa ronde matinale lorsqu'elle l'avait vu émerger de la forêt interdite, traînant un Remus inconscient derrière lui. Puis il s'était effondré à ses pieds, couvert de sang. Aidé de l'élève chargé d'effectuer la ronde avec elle, elle avait fait léviter les deux garçons jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle avait regardé les professeurs s'activer autour du lit de Potter pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures...

Remus était hors de danger.

Pour ce qui était de Potter, nul ne parvenait à arrêter l'hémorragie. Ou plutôt les hémorragies. Les entailles refusaient de se fermer. Elle entendit le Professeur McGonagall chuchoter au Directeur ces deux mots qui la tétanisèrent.

Magie noire.

Elle les poussa et tendit sa baguette.

Elle savait ce qui avait causé cela.

Elle l'avait lu dans ce livre de potion.

Celui de Severus.

Le Prince de Sang mêlé.

Elle prononça sans hésitation le contre-sort qu'il lui avait lui-même confié.

Elle s'était laissée tomber sur la chaise près du lit, regardant le débit de sang s'atténuer peu à peu.

Puis elle était restée tant bien que mal éveillée, mais avait fini par se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

À son réveil, Potter avait disparu.

Elle s'avança vers lui et leva la main, prête à le gifler, puis retint son geste. Il était blessé. Il se pencha alors et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue murmurant à son oreille.

– J'adore ce soudain désir que tu as de me mettre dans un lit Evans.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse encore bandé que laissait apparaître la chemise déboutonnée du garçon, tentant de le repousser. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, son regard dénué de toutes traces de moquerie.

– Il fallait que je dise à Sirius que Moony allait bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Elle soupira, tentant d'ignorer son cœur battant bien trop rapidement à son goût. C'était définitif.

L'objectif de James Potter était de lui faire perdre... ou plutôt tourner la tête.

Et une voix lui chuchota que c'était probablement déjà le cas.

Elle l'ignora.

Tout comme elle avait ignoré son cœur.

Mensonge lui susurra la voix.

Il est trop tard.

Tu l'…

Non !

Jamais.


	17. Chapitre 16 - The Plan

**Chapitre 16**

Mary courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il était tard, dehors la nuit était tombée. Elle n'avait vu aucun des garçons de la journée. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de s'accorder une journée de repos quand le weekend leur avait semblé trop court. Puis elle avait entendu deux élèves discuter. La rumeur disait que Remus et James s'étaient battus et qu'ils étaient tous deux à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la double porte, elle se figea.

Lily Evans.

Encore et toujours Lily Evans.

Elle s'approcha du lit dans lequel était allongé James et posa les yeux sur leurs mains, sur leurs doigts entrelacés à nouveau.

Elle saisit brutalement la main de Lily et l'arracha de celle de James.

Petite garce.

Elle ne se réveilla même pas.

Elle caressa la joue de son « amie ». Comme elle voudrait détruire ce visage. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire. Maintenant. Après tout, il n'y avait personne. Mais ce n'était pas dans le plan. Suivre le plan. Ne jamais s'en écarter. La dernière fois, ça s'était mal terminé. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Elle était confiante. James Potter était le bon. Elle glissa sa main dans celle du garçon. Plantant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans la peau du Gryffondor. Mais elle desserra son emprise en le voyant s'agiter.

Elle le punirait. En temps et en heure.

Elle lui apprendrait qu'elle n'accepterait plus ce genre d'égarement. Elle tordit le doigt du garçon et le regarda grimacer dans son sommeil. Elle lui ferait passer l'envie de donner la main à la garce. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne devait pas se montrer injuste. James n'était pas le seul coupable. Non, il était la victime. La véritable coupable c'était la Garce.

Elle écrasa son talon sur le pied de Lily. Ce pied qu'elle avait posé sur son James. La Garce poussa un cri de douleur et se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle feignit la surprise et l'effarement.

– Lily pardon ! Dans ma précipitation je... pardonne moi !

– Ce n'est rien Mary, ce n'est pas si douloureux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pas si douloureux ?

Elle aurait voulu sauter à pieds joints sur ceux de la Garce. Enfonçant ses talons inlassablement, faisant couler le sang, l'écoutant hurler de douleur. La supplier de l'épargner. Mais il ne fallait pas... Pas encore.

Patience. Elle la ferait souffrir. Mais il fallait s'en tenir au plan. Ne jamais dévier. Ou elle échouerait. Elle tourna la tête vers James.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

– Je ne sais pas Mary...

Menteuse.

Elle sentait que la Garce en savait plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Mais il ne fallait pas le lui montrer. Jouer les idiotes. Elle tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers Lily. Les larmes. Son arme de prédilection. Ils tombaient tous dans le panneau. La jolie rousse se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

Il faudrait la tuer. Un jour. Pas maintenant. Le plan. Toujours le plan. Elle trembla. Son désir d'arracher un à un les cheveux de la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus puissant. Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son dos, prête à se saisir d'une de ses mèches. Puis James s'agita de nouveau. Elle se retourna. Il fallait qu'il la voie la première. Qu'il murmure son prénom. Elle se pencha vers lui, le cachant aux yeux de Lily.

Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant. Oh il serait si délicieux de les lui arracher. Se concentrer. Ne pas dévier du plan. Jamais. Ou elle échouerait.

– Lily, murmura-t-il encore endormi.

Elle se retint de pousser un cri de rage.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ! L'autre n'avait pas été aussi tenace ! Mais l'autre s'était avéré être un échec.

Elle avait cru qu'il était le bon. Tout comme pour James, elle avait usé de milles ruses pour le faire tomber sous son charme. Ou tout du moins pour attirer son attention. Car tout comme James, l'autre était amoureux. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Mais ça avait été facile. Grâce au plan, tout était possible. Se rapprocher. S'intégrer dans le cercle d'amis. Physique irréprochable. Douceur. Fragilité. Attirer l'attention. Rire. Toucher. Pleurer. C'est les larmes qui étaient venu à bout de la volonté du Gryffondor. Les larmes fonctionnaient toujours.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Il lui sourit. Elle se radoucît et lui caressa la joue. Le même regard noisette, la même chevelure, le même tempérament. Elle avait cherché longtemps après l'autre avant de le trouver.

Lui.

James Potter.

Patience. Il lui appartiendrait bientôt. Corps et âme. Si son plan fonctionnait. Le plan.

Et si cela ne se déroulait pas comme prévu... et bien elle le tuerait. Comme le précédent.

Mais cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

C'était fatiguant de tout recommencer à zéro une nouvelle fois. De retrouver quelqu'un comme lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir du prénom du premier. Mais elle en fut incapable. Peu importe. Il était mort.

Alors que James était bien vivant.

Elle continua de caressa sa joue, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Son visage d'ange dissimulant la folie de son âme.

S'il ne lui appartenait pas, et bien il n'appartiendrait à personne.

Comment allait-elle le tuer, celui-ci ? Elle fit glisser son doigt vers le cou du garçon. Strangulation ?

Puis elle se reprit. Ne pas le tuer. Il était le bon. Pour le moment.

Elle tourna le visage vers la Garce.

– Tu peux partir Lily, tu es fatiguée, je vais rester avec lui.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et prit la main du garçon. Prendre la place de la Garce. La regarder s'éloigner et sortir de l'infirmerie. Se tourner vers James. Lui sourire. Serrer sa main. La poser contre sa joue en souriant. Les larmes. De joie cette fois. Rassurée de le voir sain et sauf. Ne pas poser de questions.

Simplement heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Ne pas le tuer.

Tout était dans le plan. 


	18. Chapitre 17 - Like a mother

**Chapitre 17**

Lily sortit de l'infirmerie en serrant les poings sous l'effet de la colère. Elle l'avait renvoyé comme une étrangère. Comme si elle n'était personne pour James. La manière dont elle s'était assise sur cette chaise. La manière dont elle avait pris la main de James dans la sienne. Chaque geste, chaque parole de Mary criaient « il est à moi ».

Et il l'était.

Elle se sentit soudain lasse.

Toute colère l'avait quitté.

James Potter appartenait à Mary McDonald.

Elle marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Il était tard. En le voyant sortir de la forêt, couvert de sang, trainant Remus, elle avait tout oublié. Sa promesse de se tenir éloignée de lui. Sa résolution de ne plus penser à lui. Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter un instant lorsqu'il s'était effondré à ses pieds. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle n'avait été libérée du poids écrasant son cœur qu'une fois qu'il avait été hors de danger. Elle avait paniqué quant au matin il avait disparu, tremblé en suivant les traces de sang qu'il avait laissé dans son sillage lorsqu'il avait rejoint Sirius. Elle l'avait veillé de nouveau toute la journée, jusqu'à l'arrivée de... Mary. Sa petite amie.

Elle poussa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se faufila silencieusement dans la Salle Commune. Elle pensait la trouver vide, mais Peter était assis avec Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Sirius sur un ton impatient.

– Rien... répondit Peter.

– Je vois bien que quelque chose est arrivée ! L'état de James s'est aggravé ? Ou celui de Remus ?

Sirius s'était levé, on pouvait déceler une note de panique dans sa voix. Peter lui assura qu'il allait bien. Lily se demanda comment il pouvait bien le savoir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'infirmerie. Ou peut-être était-il venu pendant qu'elle dormait mais que contrairement à Mary, il n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner son pied. Elle s'avança vers eux et intervint en voyant le petit Peter en mauvaise posture.

– Ils vont bien Sirius, tous les deux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sonda son regard comme pour voir si elle avait dit cela pour le rassurer. Mais Lily Evans ne mentait jamais. C'était la fille la plus franche qu'il connaissait. Pourtant Peter lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait vu quelque chose ! Mais il n'insista pas, il réglerait cela avec le petit rat une autre fois.

Il était plus que frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller voir ses amis.

Madame Pomfresh leur interdisait à tous les quatre l'entrée de l'infirmerie à moins qu'ils ne soient « blessés ou morts ». Cela avait été les mots de la vieille infirmière après qu'ils aient organisé une soirée dans l'infirmerie pour fêter la première victoire de James en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

C'est pour cette raison que Sirius avait dû envoyer Peter sous sa forme de rat pour recueillir des informations sur l'état de leurs amis. Il aurait bien pris la cape mais impossible de mettre la main dessus !

Elle devait encore être dans le tunnel.

Ils avaient dû l'oublier dans leur précipitation.

Il était avec Marlène lorsqu'il avait aperçu leur professeur de Potions passer dans la rue. Il avait interrompu leur... il sourit au souvenir de ses lèvres caressant l'intimité de la jeune fille, lui arrachant plusieurs cris de plaisir. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'entendre gémir son prénom ! Mais ils avaient dû cesser leur « jeu ». Si ce vieux croûton de Slughorn attrapait l'un d'entre eux à Pré-au-Lard, ils finiraient tous collé jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il s'était saisi de la main de Marlène et était parti à la recherche des autres. Il avait d'abord trouvé Lily... dans les bras de Diggory. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Elle lui avait alors dit que James était avec Mary aux Trois Balais. Remus, Peter, Alice et Frank les rejoignirent et ils s'étaient tous engouffrés dans le tunnel.

Alice et Frank semblaient sur un nuage.

C'était bien les seuls.

La tension qui vibrait dans le tunnel était pesante. Oppressante.

James n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot, ignorant même la gentille Mary qui tentait en vain de lui arracher un sourire. Lily aussi s'était enfermée dans son silence. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la jolie rousse était soudain si... taciturne. Elle ressemblait à Moony à l'approche de la pleine lune. D'ailleurs ce dernier affichait une expression sombre. Sa transformation devait approcher. Peter était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin c'était une manière de parler. Il doutait que le petit rat possède un quelconque organe de réflexion. Quant à Marlène, elle l'ignorait de nouveau, faisant comme s'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Comme si elle n'avait pas passé l'après-midi à s'agripper à ses cheveux, tandis qu'à genoux devant elle, il s'était appliqué à assouvir son désir toujours plus pressant.

Il avait agrippé les fesses de la jolie blonde dans le tunnel et elle l'avait giflé en l'insultant de pervers.

Et merde... C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait lâché le sac contenant la cape et la carte.

James allait le tuer.

Il fallait qu'il aille les récupérer ! Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais Lily Evans lui bloqua la route en croisant les bras.

– Sirius Black, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu comptes aller à cette heure-ci ?

– J'ai oublié un truc !

– Oui, le couvre-feu.

Il soupira et la laissa le pousser vers les escaliers en lui intimant l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Il ne protesta pas. Mieux valait ne pas contredire la farouche Gryffondor. Elle pouvait se montrer terrifiante. Elle en fit de même avec Peter, les mettant au lit comme des enfants. Il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer en se glissant dans son lit. Elle l'avait alors bordé, avait écarté les mèches de son front et avait déposé un baiser sur son front avec une douceur maternelle qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il aurait aimé que sa mère lui montre ne serait-ce que le quart de la tendresse que Lily venait de lui accorder par ce simple geste.

Pourtant Walburga l'avait toujours méprisé.

Son père avait tout bonnement décidé d'ignorer son existence.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant Lily leur chuchoter « bonne nuit » en fermant la porte.

Sans le savoir elle venait de lui offrir un souvenir heureux.

Il le garderait précieusement.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Avoiding them

**Chapitre 18**

Les semaines passèrent. La tension demeurait la même. Comme chaque matin depuis leur petite virée à Pré-au-Lard, Lily sortit de la Salle Commune en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se réveillait avant tout le monde, se préparait avant tout le monde, mangeait avant tout le monde.

Elle sourit en voyant Sirius l'attendre devant le tableau. Celui-ci avait découvert son petit manège et se faisait un devoir de l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas manqué une seule fois au rendez-vous. Chaque matin, il déjeunait avec elle, la faisait rire, lui faisait oublier sa tristesse. Il ne posait pas de questions, se contentant de lui tenir compagnie.

Marlène se joignait presque toujours à eux. Sauf quand le sommeil l'emportait sur sa volonté d'être avec sa meilleure amie. Mais contrairement à Sirius, la jolie brune posait des questions. Et il était de plus en plus compliqué de les éviter.

Désormais, le midi et le soir, Lily mangeait avec Amos. Elle s'était retrouvée dans cette relation sans vraiment comprendre comment, mais cette routine avec le préfet de Poufsouffle lui était devenue familière. Elle s'y accrochait comme un naufragé à une bouée de fortune. Elle ne parlait presque plus aux autres. Elle s'était éloignée, ils avaient tenté de la retenir. Alice avait même pensé qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle lui avait assuré que non. Aucun d'eux n'étaient le coupable.

La seule personne qui avait mal fait les choses dans cette histoire, c'était elle.

Sa dispute avec son amie avait été violente.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais partie de ces filles qui tournent le dos à leurs amis parce qu'elles se sont dégotées un copain Lily !

Les paroles de son amie refusaient de quitter son esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer la raison de son attitude. Comment avouer à Alice qu'elle avait... fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir davantage. Elle préférait qu'elle pense qu'elle était une fille futile, incapable de gérer à la fois son couple et ses amis plutôt qu'une fille qui... désire des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Au début cela avait était difficile. Les éviter. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ils étaient tous difficile à éviter, à ignorer. Ils étaient trop bruyants, trop envahissants. Merlin, ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Même Lui. Elle ne s'autorisait même plus à penser à son nom.

Une part d'elle lui en voulait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parvienne à...

Puis elle se rendait compte que c'était idiot.

Il n'avait rien fait.

Il était resté lui-même.

C'était elle qui avait changé.

C'était son cœur qui avait changé.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle en riant à une blague de Sirius mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Ils étaient tous là... assis à la table des Gryffondors, vide en raison de l'heure plus que matinale. Elle failli faire demi-tour mais Sirius avait posé sa main dans le bas de son dos en lui chuchotant.

– Oh allez Lily-jolie, un peu de courage, t'es une Gryffondor oui ou merde !

– Espèce de traitre, lâcha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

– Je ne t'ai pas trahi, c'est Marley qui a vendu la mèche ! Et pour sa défense... c'est une Serpentard.

Elle sentit ses jambes défaillirent en croisant le regard de...

Non ! Ne pas penser à Lui. Ne pas penser à son nom. Ne pas se perdre dans son regard.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'installa à côté de Marlène qui lui prit la main sous la table. Lily la lui arracha, en colère. Marlène n'avait pas à faire ça. Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de s'habituer à cette situation. Comme un funambule sur un fil, elle était en équilibre au-dessus du vide et son amie venait de la pousser. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait un filet pour amortir sa chute.

Mary était assise face à elle et lui lança un sourire angélique. La douceur et la beauté de la petite blonde ranimèrent la culpabilité que Lily était parvenue à enfouir. Elle failli se lever pour partir mais elle croisa le regard de Remus qui la suppliait silencieusement de rester... Le garçon lui manquait atrocement.

Tout le monde discutait comme si de rien n'était. Joyeusement. Comme avant. Elle se laissa peu à peu entraîner, riant des pitreries de Peter, des remontrances de Remus quand Sirius faisait une remarque osée à Marlène. Mais au milieu de tous ces rires, des bavardages, au milieu de tout cela elle n'entendait que le silence de...

Car il n'avait rien dit.

Pourquoi être venu alors ?

Pourquoi la regardait-il ?

Elle sentit son propre sourire s'effacer.

Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse avec eux.

Elle se leva. Évitant de croiser le regard de Remus, évitant la main de Marlène qui tenta de la retenir. Le silence se fit. Ils la regardaient tous. Attendant... qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient d'ailleurs ? Elle ne les méritait pas.

– Je dois rejoindre Amos.

– Lily, murmura Sirius.

Elle l'ignora, se précipita hors de la Grande Salle et se mit à courir vers la bibliothèque. Son refuge. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée familière lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard six ans plus tôt. Elle adorait le monde magique. Tout la fascinait mais du haut de ses onze ans, quittant pour la première sa famille, se retrouvant dans ce monde qui n'avait rien en commun avec celui dans lequel elle avait grandi, elle s'était sentie perdue. Etrangère.

Elle se faufila entre les rangées, son corps refusant de mettre fin au flot continue de larmes qui se déversait de ses yeux. Elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet, son dos contre les livres. La seule chose commune aux deux mondes c'était ça. Les livres.

Les livres.

Elle attrapa le premier qui lui tomba sous la main.

Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac.

Se plongeant dedans comme s'il allait lui révéler le secret de la vie éternelle.

– Alors c'est ça ton Amos ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix aux accents narquois.

C'était Lui.

Celui-dont-elle-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Celui auquel elle s'était interdite de penser.

Elle leva les yeux du livre.

James Potter.


	20. Chapitre 19 - First kiss ?

**Chapitre 19**

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. James Potter était beau. Il irradiait de lumière, de chaleur. Il lui faisait un peu penser au soleil. Il brillait tellement qu'il éblouissait tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et elle, pendant tout ce temps, elle avait porté des lunettes opaques, l'empêchant de le voir tel qu'il était.

– Tu m'évites.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Il en posait rarement de toute manière. Petit génie qu'il était. Brillant sorcier. Peut-être le meilleur de sa génération. Il était né pour être sorcier. Il excellait en tout. Que ce soit en cours ou sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait été jalouse. Les professeurs la considéraient également comme une sorcière brillante mais... elle n'avait pas cette ingéniosité, cette malice, cette étincelle qui rendait chaque chose que le garçon faisait extraordinaire.

– Arrête.

Un ordre.

Cela l'étonnait à peine. Il était habitué à commander. Les Gryffondors le suivraient les yeux fermés en enfer s'il le leur demandait. Il avait ce don, cette aura de meneur. On avait envie de lui confier tous ses problèmes. Il trouvait toujours une solution. Comme pour le « petit problème de fourrure » de Remus. Elle n'en revenait pas de son culot. Car il y a un détail qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné à qui que ce soit... Elle-même n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu.

James Potter était un...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant probablement à une autre réaction de sa part. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le gifler. Reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes. Elle se remit sur ses pieds essuyant les dernières traces de larmes de ses joues. Elle laissa retomber ses mains lorsqu'il commença à les essuyer à son tour, caressant avec douceur ses joues probablement noircies de mascara.

– Je dois ressembler à un panda.

– Non.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui, elle savait, briserait toutes ses défenses.

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, son regard dans celui du garçon. Elle caressa doucement sa lèvre, se sentant perdre pied avec la réalité. C'était cliché, mais pourtant elle avait vraiment l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Le silence. La lumière tamisée. L'odeur des vieux livres. Tout rendait ce moment... intemporel. C'est comme si le monde avait retenu son souffle. Ou peut-être qu'elle était la seule à avoir cessé de respirer. Elle le sentit caresser ses joues sans détacher son regard du sien. Ses doigts effleurant sa peau, remplaçant les larmes par de douces caresses. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre son doigt en fermant les yeux. Elle l'observa, le souffle coupé par l'émotion. Bouleversée par sa tendresse. Enivrée par des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Il se pencha et elle ferma les yeux à son tour.

Il allait...

Elle sursauta en entendant une pile de livres s'écrouler. James tourna le regard vers la provenance du bruit et il se tendit en reconnaissant les cheveux gras et l'énorme nez de Servilus. Il se dirigea vers le garçon avec une furieuse envie de le frapper mais il sentit une main le retenir par le pull. Il tourna son regard vers Elle. Lily. Merlin, il avait failli...

– Je vais lui parler, il ne dira rien à Mary... ne t'inquiète pas.

Mary. Il avait oublié ne serait-ce que l'existence de la jolie blonde. Il avait tout oublié. Il n'y avait qu'Elle qui comptait. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle. Il tourna la tête vers Severus qui les regardait avec cet air qu'il avait toujours. Un mélange de colère, de jalousie et de mépris. Lily pensait qu'il s'apprêtait à réduire le garçon en miette parce qu'il craignait que Mary ne découvre la vérité mais elle se trompait. Il voulait faire payer au répugnant Serpentard d'avoir interrompu ce moment.

Leur moment.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec lui. Il voulait lui parler. Lui demander pourquoi elle l'évitait ? Pourquoi elle les évitait tous ? Il voulait lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait. Mais elle avait effacé d'un simple geste toutes ses questions. Rien n'avait plus compté, si ce n'est son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Et ses yeux...

S'il devait choisir ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, ce serait ses yeux.

Ses yeux d'un vert si beau, qu'aucune émeraude ne pouvait rivaliser avec.

Ses yeux qu'il aimait voir s'illuminer lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds uniquement pour pouvoir admirer cette lueur briller furieusement dans son regard.

Il la regarda se diriger vers Servilus et lui faire signe de la suivre. Il les vit s'éloigner, et serra rageusement les poings. Il était venu ici pour arranger les choses avec elle. Essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais une fois de plus, il s'était retrouvé à la case départ.

L'intervention de Servilus n'était peut-être pas si mal tombée. Elle s'apprêtait sûrement à le gifler. Il aurait aggravé la situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de la faire revenir.

Une idée commença lentement à germer dans son esprit et un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres.

Il était James Potter après tout.

Il gagnait toujours.

– Tu t'apprêtais à l'embrasser ! hurla Severus, hors de lui.

– Bien sûr que non ! J'allais le gifler ! protesta-t-elle.

– Tu as toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse Lily.

– Et toi tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde Sev !

– Potter est en couple ! Il se fiche de toi, c'est évident.

– Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien ami.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, hésitant.

Après tout, Potter devrait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. D'un autre coté... Lily serait aussi impliquée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis. Et il fallait qu'il pense sur le long terme. Si James Potter n'était plus avec Mary McDonald... alors plus rien ne se tiendrait entre lui et Lily. Et ça il ne le permettrait jamais. Il ne céderait jamais Lily à Potter. Cet idiot fini, cette brute.

– Non je ne dirais rien.

– Merci.

Il la regarda s'éloigner.

Il la protégerait.

Toujours.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Maybe

**Chapitre 20**

Lily sursauta lorsqu'il tira la chaise à sa droite. Bon sang, elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. James Potter voulait sa mort, c'était désormais une certitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Que tu m'aides en potion.

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de déposer sous ses yeux une petite enveloppe. Elle soupira et la décacheta. Qu'avait-il bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ? Elle lut rapidement le mot, reconnaissant l'élégante écriture de son professeur favori. Mais en lisant le mot, elle se demanda si elle allait continuer de considérer le Professeur Slughorn comme tel. Donner des cours de soutien à Potter. Elle relu le mot à de nombreuses reprises espérant avoir mal compris. Mais les mots restaient les mêmes, le sens ne changeait pas.

– Depuis quand tu as des difficultés en potion ? lui demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

– Depuis toujours.

– Tu mens !

– Peut-être.

Il affichait un sourire amusé. Elle se retint de le gifler. Alors c'était ça son idée de génie ? L'obliger à le voir tous les jours après les cours pour qu'elle lui donne des cours de potions. Elle froissa le papier. Elle avait envie de l'envoyer balader. Il savait ce qui risquait d'arriver. Ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été seuls... Puis elle sourit en repensant à l'épisode dans le tunnel et à celui aux Trois Balais. Qu'ils soient seuls ou non, ce genre de choses arrivait. Il suffisait qu'ils soient ensemble... comme maintenant. Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

Lui attendant sa réponse.

Elle tentant de former une phrase.

– Je le ferais.

– Bien.

Elle le regarda attraper une pile de livre et poser sa tête dessus. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Elle le regarda dormir, se retenant de passer sa main dans sa chevelure éternellement en bataille. Elle reprit son devoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui jeter de légers coups d'œil. Elle vit un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

– Ébloui par tant de perfection Evans ?

– Je suis presque aveugle. Je devrais bientôt investir dans un chien pour me guider.

– Demande à Sirius dans ce cas, lâcha-t-il en riant doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. James Potter serait toujours une énigme. Elle s'était résignée à ne comprendre que la moitié de ce que le garçon lui racontait. Poser des questions était inutile. La plupart du temps, elle était encore plus perdue après lui avoir demandé des explications.

– Tu viens au match ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

– Oui.

– Tu m'encourageras ?

– J'encourage toujours ma maison ! répondit-elle, contournant sa question.

– C'est contre les Poufsouffles.

– Et alors ?

– Diggory jouera aussi.

Elle se figea. Elle se souvint que le garçon lui avait demandé de porter son écharpe aux couleurs des blaireaux ce samedi. Alors c'était pour le match... Elle grimaça, elle avait accepté sans trop savoir à quoi cela l'engageait.

– Oui je sais.

– Tu mens.

– Peut-être, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. C'était agréable de discuter avec lui comme ça. Calmement, sans disputes... comme des amis. Son cœur se serra, elle ne voulait pas être son amie. Cela compliquerait un peu plus la situation. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda silencieusement. Elle les lui ferma avec douceur, ses doigts caressant les paupières clauses du garçon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde. Pas comme ça. Il murmura son prénom et elle frissonna.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce silence si lourd de sens. Empli de cette tension palpable...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Je me documente, répondit-elle en le regardant.

– Sur quoi ?

– Les animagis.

Il ne broncha pas. Comment pouvait-il garder son calme ? Il violait au moins une cinquantaine de lois ! Et il ne tressailli même pas. Il maniait mieux que personne l'art du mensonge. Il lui mentait probablement à elle aussi. Comme il mentait à Mary. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser avoir par son visage enfantin et penser qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle.

– Je t'ai vu.

Il ne répondit pas. Se réfugiant une fois de plus dans le silence.

– Je sais ce que tu es, poursuivit-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Tu ne sais rien de moi Evans.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton neutre. Ce n'était pas un reproche, simplement une constatation. Il n'avait pas tort. Pendant plus de six ans, elle s'était contentée de le juger sans le connaître réellement. Le haïssant sans aucune raison valable. Le repoussant sans même lui donner une chance. Mais ce n'était pas seulement lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien d'elle-même non plus. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'un jour désirer quelqu'un à ce point.

– Apprends-moi alors...

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix si basse, qu'elle se prit à espérer qu'il n'avait pas entendu. L'intonation de sa voix raisonnait davantage comme une supplique que comme une simple requête. Pourtant il avait entendu. Et sa réponse la fit de nouveau frissonner. Ce désir allait la rendre folle. Allait-elle céder à cette tentation de plus en plus irrésistible. Allait-elle devenir l'une de ses filles qui trompent leurs copains, ou encore celles qui s'approprient celui d'une autre ?

– Ce soir.

C'était ce qu'il avait répondu. Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une promesse. Celle d'une soirée qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Le rejoindrait-elle comme promis dans les donjons pour ce cours de potions. Ou l'éviterait-elle encore... comme elle faisait depuis des semaines. Pouvait-elle continuer indéfiniment à fuir ainsi ? Elle en doutait. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder. Elle avait failli le faire d'ailleurs, dans la bibliothèque. Si Severus n'était pas apparu...

– Ce soir, répéta-t-elle une fois qu'il fut parti.

Ce soir tout allait changer.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Second first kiss ?

**Chapitre 21**

Après s'être changé au moins une dizaine de fois, Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un foutu cours particulier ! Elle lâcha un rire nerveux. A qui mentait-elle ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de cela. Elle se redressa et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, et les cheveux en bataille... comme Lui. Elle les arrangea un peu, puis se mit sur ses pieds. Elle ne se changerait plus. A ce rythme-là, elle allait finir par être en retard.

Alice entra à ce moment-là et referma la porte s'appuyant dessus comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ce qu'elle aurait probablement fait.

– Il faut qu'on parle Lily.

Cette phrase ne présageait jamais rien de bon et l'expression de son amie fit même envisager à Lily une fuite par la fenêtre. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe à Gryffondor et que leur dortoir soit dans l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Elle soupira et fit face à la petite brune.

– Je vous ai vu. Toi et... James.

Elle semblait elle-même ne pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Elle lut dans le regard de la jeune fille la même incompréhension que celle qu'elle décelait dans son propre regard. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que son amie avait vu. Mieux valait ne rien confesser, tant qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de l'étendue de ce qu'Alice savait sur ce qui se passait entre elle et celui, qu'aux yeux de tous, elle haïssait.

– À la bibliothèque.

Lily se crispa... Elle n'avait vu que Severus ce jour-là pourtant !

Elle ne parviendrait pas à manipuler Alice comme Severus. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Alice était son amie. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle choisirait ce qui lui semblerait juste et Lily respecterait son choix, quel qu'il soit... Même si cela impliquait de tout dire à Mary. La culpabilité la transperça, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'adorable et innocente petite blonde.

– Il y avait tout ce monde autour de vous mais c'est comme si... comme s'il n'y avait eu que vous. Tu vas penser que je suis folle, que je m'imagine des trucs mais Lily, la manière dont vous vous regardiez, dont vous vous souriez c'était...

Lily fronça les sourcils puis les morceaux du puzzle se mirent en place. Alice ne les avait pas vu le jour où ils avaient failli s'embrasser mais quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Potter était venu lui porter le mot de Slughorn. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus Alice, soulagée qu'elle ne soit venue lui parler que de légers doutes qu'elle avait.

– Lily, est ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda son amie, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne l'aimerais jamais, répondit-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

– Pourtant...

– Alice ! l'interrompit-elle, il ne se passe rien entre Potter et moi, il est avec Mary et je suis avec Amos. Il est juste venu me demander de l'aider en potions.

Alice fronça les sourcils, pas le moins du monde convaincu. Depuis quand James avait-il besoin d'aide dans une quelconque matière ? Mais elle n'insista pas, Lily semblait pressée et mit fin à la conversation en sortant du dortoir. Elle ne la retint pas. Elle avait essayé de la retenir pendant des semaines, en vain. Désormais, elles se voyaient à peine, se parlaient rapidement... Lily lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir. Si Lily avait fui à cause de ce secret alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui aurait des conséquences...

Les secrets ne sont pas tous bons à savoir. Elle était la mieux placée pour le comprendre. L'été dernier, elle avait surpris une conversation entre sa sœur et leur père au sujet d'un certain... mariage. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement saisi quels étaient les deux partis impliqués. Puis elle avait compris. Sa sœur Marlène allait épouser ce monstre de Rabastan Lestrange.

Elle avait voulu pousser cette porte et dire qu'elle épouserait Rabastan. Après tout, elle était l'ainée ! Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Frank Londubat. L'amour de sa vie. Elle était incapable de renoncer à lui... même pas pour sa propre sœur.

Lily descendit rapidement les marches, elle était en retard. Elle n'avait pas pu se changer. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne se changerait plus ! Mais peut-être qu'une jupe aurait été plus appropriée que ce jean ? Appropriée pour quoi au juste. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous ! Il s'agissait... d'assouvir ce désir incontrôlable et de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette tension entre elle et Potter. Une petite voix lui murmura que ce désir n'était peut-être pas seulement incontrôlable mais aussi insatiable.

Elle croisa le Professeur Slughorn qui l'interpella.

– Lily, par ici mon enfant.

– Professeur je suis en retard...

– Je n'en n'aurais que pour quelques minutes voyons.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le vieux professeur était connu pour ses monologues interminables. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à lui parler de son amour pour les poissons rouges. Lily l'écoutait, s'empêchant de montrer le moindre signe d'impatience, ne voulant en aucun cas se montrer discourtoise. Puis soudain il mentionna quelque chose qui attira son attention.

– ... mon cachet et mon papier à lettres. Vous rendez vous  
compte ?

– Qu'avez-vous dis ?

– Je vous disais que mon cachet et mon papier à lettre avaient disparu depuis plus d'une semaine ! Impossible de mettre la main dessus !

– Peut être devriez-vous tenter de vous souvenir de la dernière fois que vous les avez utilisés ?

– Oh mais je m'en souviens parfaitement, le jeune Potter avait besoin d'une dispense à cause du match de demain.

– Et de cours également n'est-ce pas ?

– De cours ? Qui ça ? Potter ? dit-il en riant. Non, nullement, ce garçon est brillant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en état de choc. Alors il avait menti, allant jusqu'à voler les affaires de leur professeur. Elle était stupéfaite par ce déploiement d'ingéniosité et d'efforts pour... pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

– C'était idiot de ma part de penser cela Professeur, répondit-elle en souriant. Je dois vraiment y aller.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Elle marcha rapidement, le cœur battant, descendit les escaliers du donjon, courant presque et poussa la porte de la salle des potions. Il était là. Appuyé contre le bureau du Professeur qu'il avait dupé. Affichant ce petit air si sûr de lui. Merlin, comme elle avait aimé briser cette confiance en lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, calmement. Tout sentiment d'anxiété l'avait quitté.

– J'ai croisé Slughorn.

– Oh vraiment ? dit-il en affichant un petit sourire amusé.

– Figure toi que son papier à lettre et son cachet ont disparu depuis plus d'une semaine.

– Les choses disparaissent si facilement dans ce château, il faudrait en faire part à Dumbledore, il y a peut-être un voleur à Poudlard.

– Je pense connaitre le nom du coupable.

– Et bien dénonce le, Evans. Fais ton boulot de préfète.

Elle détacha son insigne.

Cet insigne dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Cet insigne dont elle était si fière.

La posant sur le bureau.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de cours.

– Pourtant tu es là, répliqua-t-il.

– Oui.

Il se redressa et emprisonna sa taille entre ses mains. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment comment mais en l'espace de quelque seconde, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur le bureau, ses cuisses se resserrant instinctivement autour des hanches de James Potter. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, relevant son menton vers lui, puis se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

– Lily ! lâcha une Alice en état de choc devant ce qu'elle voyait.


	23. Chapitre 22 - The Girlfriend is a Veela

**CHAPITRE 22**  


Lily Evans aurait voulu disparaître. Pouf. Par Magie. Mais la magie ce n'était pas ça. Même dans le monde magique on devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Potter n'avait pas bougé, elle comprit alors qu'elle était celle qui le retenait, agrippée à sa chemise, ses jambes entourant fermement ses hanches. Elle le relâcha, il se tourna vers Alice, elle ne pouvait plus voir l'expression du garçon. Il la protégeait aussi du regard d'Alice. Elle posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa chemise.

– Vous jouez à quoi tous les deux hein ? demanda Alice au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

– J'aimerais bien jouer, mais Evans n'est pas d'accord.

Lily agrippa fermement la chemise du jeune homme. Il la couvrait. Il allait prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait, qu'il l'avait obligé, elle s'apprêta à l'interrompre mais il poursuivit, sa voix couvrant sa maigre tentative pour intervenir. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, expliquant que malgré la première gifle, il s'était dit que s'il avait deux joues ce n'était pas pour rien et avait tenté une deuxième approche.

Alice ne répondit pas. Le croyait-elle ? Lily attendit anxieusement, ses doigts se refermant un peu plus sur la chemise du garçon. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose... Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité.

– Je ne te croyais pas comme ça James... tu me déçois, Mary tient sincèrement à toi ! Et toi tu...

– Et moi je taquine Evans comme toujours, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

– Tu ne la taquinais pas tu allais l'embrasser ! l'accusa Alice de manière virulente.

– Comme si ta copine allait se laisser faire ! Tu la connais mieux que ça Alice.

Il soupira avec lassitude, comme si toute cette conversation l'ennuyait et n'avait aucun intérêt.

– On a un cours de potions, je serais sage, tu peux partir Alice.

– Hors de question ! Lily vient avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu l'approches !

Elle entendit les pas de son amie s'approcher du bureau. Elle la saisit par le bras et l’entraîna hors de la salle de cours. Elle tourna la tête vers James Potter qui la regarda partir sans tenter de la retenir. Pourquoi avait-il menti. S'ils avaient tout admis... ils pourraient...

Elle grimaça. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle et Potter... ensemble ? C'était impossible. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Il voulait être avec Mary. Tout comme elle voulait être avec Amos. Elle entendit l'insupportable voix de sa conscience éclater d'un rire sans joie à cette affirmation. Elle ne voulait pas être avec Amos.

Elle voulait être sur ce bureau, dans cette salle de potion, avec James Potter.

Elle écouta Alice maudire Potter sans piper mot.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas lui. Pas seulement en tout cas. Qu'elle était tout aussi coupable. Mais ce secret ne lui appartenait pas entièrement.

Tel que Potter avait présenté les choses, il avait tenté de l'embrasser en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le repousserait. Il avait juste voulu l'agacer, comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas tromper Mary, il savait qu'elle ne l'embrasserait pas. Il savait qu'elle le giflerait. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir redevenir cette Lily, fidèle à ses principes, qui aurait envoyé valser Potter et la tentation qu'il représentait.

– J'espère que ta gifle lui laissera une marque cuisante sur la joue à ce sombre idiot ! Lâcha Alice, toujours aussi remontée contre son Capitaine.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle détestait devoir mentir et préférait se taire plutôt que de s'embourber un peu plus dans tous ces mensonges. Alice interpréta mal son silence et la prit dans ses bras.

– Lily tu n'as rien fait de mal. James est un idiot mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait forcé à quoi que ce soit, il voulait simplement te mettre en colère pour éviter d'avoir à subir ce cours de potion. Il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'inquiète pas, Amos est un gentil garçon, il comprendra.

Lily se tendit un peu plus à la mention du garçon. Et Alice interpréta une fois de plus cela de travers. La rassurant inlassablement. Lui répétant qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que c'était juste un autre des farces de l'insupportable Gryffondor. Mais Lily savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Elle était coupable. Si James Potter avait décidé de tromper Mary, elle n'en ferait pas de même avec Amos. Elle allait rompre avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que plus de personnes soient blessées dans cette histoire insensée.

Mary se releva, le souffle coupé, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses temps, son visage encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle se traîna hors des toilettes où elle s'était réfugiée quand la crise avait commencé. Elle avait cru mourir. Elle se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid après s'être rafraîchie le visage. Les images refusaient de quitter son esprit. La Garce. Elle l'avait encore touché ! Elle entendit une bruyante explosion provenant de l'une des cuvettes.

Mimi Geignarde.

C'était ses toilettes après tout.

Elle se releva tandis que l'insupportable chouineuse s'approchait.

– Bonjour Mimi, au revoir Mimi, lâcha Mary en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Je t'ai vu. Par Merlin, comment peux-tu être à la fois aussi jolie et l'instant d'après aussi hideuse ? demanda le fantôme, moqueur.

– Tu es morte trop tôt Mimi, en troisième année n'est-ce pas.

Connu pour ne pas supporter que l'on mentionne sa mort, elle vit le fantôme bouillonner de rage.

– Les cours sur ce que je suis sont réservés aux cinquièmes années.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de cours pour savoir que tu es un monstre ! Lui hurla le fantôme avant de plonger dans l'une des cuvettes inondant les toilettes.

– Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis une Vélane ! hurla Mary hystérique.

Elle sortit des toilettes en riant de la détresse de cette pleurnicheuse de Mimi Geignarde, loin de se douter qu'elle n'était pas seule. La porte de l'une des cabines s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une petite élève à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, un peu en état de choc. Elle courut vers la bibliothèque et se saisi d'un livre sur les créatures fantastiques. Elle était en quatrième année, et tout comme la pauvre Mimi, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était une Vélane.

– Mademoiselle Prewett, ces livres sont réservés aux élèves de cinquième année et plus !

Molly Prewett grimaça et reposa le livre en s'excusant auprès de la vieille bibliothécaire. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'était une Vélane... Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un cinquième année qui accepterait de l'aider. Elle remarqua une chevelure presque aussi rousse que la sienne.

Arthur Weasley.

Il l'aiderait probablement !


	24. Chapitre 23 - Blackmail

**Chapitre 23 **

Molly hésita un instant puis s'approcha du garçon, toussant pour attirer son attention, mais il était bien trop occupé pour la remarquer. Elle toussa un peu plus fort, le tirant de ce qui semblait tant le fasciner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un canard en plastique jaune.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

– C'est un objet moldu fascinant ! Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver à quoi il sert...

– Je veux bien t'aider à trouver si tu m'aides en échange.

Elle vit le garçon froncer les sourcils, hésitant, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il décida malgré tout d'accepter, la jeune fille ne payait pas de mine mais il était presque sûr qu'elle ne prendrait pas un non comme une réponse. Elle lui demanda ses cours sur les vélanes. Il fouilla dans son sac, elle était plutôt chanceuse, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal venait de finir le chapitre sur ces dernières. Elle plissa les yeux tentant de le relire en vain. Les pattes de mouche d'Arthur Weasley étaient indéchiffrables. Il sembla le remarquer et commença à lui expliquer.

– Tu aimes le Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ne voyant cependant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

– Tu connais l'équipe de Bulgarie n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il. Leurs mascottes sont des vélanes.

Molly tenta de se souvenir de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle ses frères Fabian et Gideon l'avaient conduite.

Elle était petite et n'en gardait que peu de souvenir pourtant une équipe avait marqué son esprit. Celle des Bulgares l'avait.

Avant l'entrée de l'équipe, des femmes à la beauté surnaturelle avaient fait leur apparition sur le terrain. Pas un souffle de vent et pourtant leurs chevelures semblaient être soulevées par une brise printanière, leurs sourires éblouissants, leurs yeux d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été et leurs chevelures blondes semblables à de longs fils d'or.

Puis l'équipe adverse était arrivée et la fureur avait illuminé leurs regards, la beauté avait laissé place à une laideur toute aussi surnaturelle.

Cette vision avait donné des cauchemars à la petite fille qu'elle était alors, les visages à la perfection irréelle se transformant en des grimaces terrifiantes. Durant les semaines qui avaient suivi elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil.

Vélane.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque Mary McDonald avait hurlé en être une, elle avait senti une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce mot. Ses propres frères hypnotisés par les mascottes de leur équipe favorite l'avaient prononcé devant elle.

– Mais il n'en existe que très peu de nos jours. La plupart ne le sont que partiellement.

– Tu veux dire qu'elles sont de sang-mêlés ?

– Demi-vélanes plutôt, sang mêlé s'applique seulement aux sorciers. Elles n'en restent pas moins puissantes et dangereuses.

– Dangereuses ?

– Oui, une vélane est capable de manipuler les hommes... elle peut les séduire. Une demi-vélane pourra également le faire, d'une manière certes moins puissante mais néanmoins efficace. L'objectif d'une vélane est de trouver avant sa majorité un sorcier. Celui-ci devra l'aimer sincèrement, elle ne doit pas utiliser son pouvoir sur lui. L'échec signifie la mort. Peu d'entre elles y parviennent, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont si peu nombreuses.

Molly nota dans un coin de son esprit tout ce que venait de lui apprendre le garçon.

– Alors, tu penses savoir à quoi pourrait servir ce canard en plastique ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'installa à côté de lui, bien décidé à l'aider. Pour le remercier bien évidement, rien de plus. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque ce dernier l'invita à venir voir le match opposant les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle avec lui.

Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer. Lily ne parvenait pas à rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà installés. Elle vit arriver vers elle Amos et retint de justesse une grimace. Le garçon ne méritait pas cet accueil. Il enleva son écharpe et la lui passa autour du cou. Elle arrêta son geste.

– Amos je...

– Oh tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est pas grave je comprends. Tu veux encourager ta maison c'est normal !

– Je voudrais te parler... après le match si tu as le temps.

Il se tut un instant. Son expression se transformant soudain. Toute gentillesse avait disparu.

– Tu comptes rompre avec moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en la saisissant par le poignet.

– Amos tu me fais mal, lui dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

– Et toi hein ? Tu crois que tu ne me fais pas du mal ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me quitter Lily !

Il était hors de lui. Elle le reconnaissait à peine.

Mary observait le spectacle de loin, riant sous cape. Elle n'avait certes pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir sur James mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'en servir sur les autres garçons de l'école. Elle avait ordonné à Amos d'utiliser tous les moyens en sa possession pour empêcher Lily de le quitter. Même s'il était fort probable que le garçon échoue, tuant la Garce sans le vouloir.

– Amos lâche-moi ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, recherchant de l'aide. Elle crut apercevoir une chevelure blonde au loin mais celle-ci disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

– Je t'interdis de me quitter ou je te jure que je raconte à tout le monde le petit secret de ton Potter !

Elle se figea. De quoi parlait-il ? Puis elle se souvint... Amos était le préfet qui était de garde la nuit où Potter avait trainé Remus hors de la forêt. Tout comme elle, il avait dû voir James Potter sous sa forme animagus.

– Animagus non déclaré... et mineur ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse à Azkaban n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il menaçant.

– Non... tu ne peux pas... Amos qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

– C'est pour ton bien Lily.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit une vague de dégout la parcourir. Comment osait-il la toucher ! Elle le repoussa et de nouveau il la menaça. Elle se laissa faire, lui rendant même son baiser quand il le lui ordonna. Il passa son écharpe autour de son cou, comme un maître passant un collier autour du coup de son chien. Elle se sentait souillée par ses baisers, humiliée par cette écharpe nouée autour de son cou.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches des gradins une fois qu'il partit rejoindre son équipe.

Quand le match débuta, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Les cris de la foule lui parvenaient comme de lointains échos.

Elle aurait voulu crier mais l'écharpe était nouée si fort qu'elle entravait ses cordes vocales.

Les baisers d'Amos avaient scellé à jamais ses lèvres.


	25. Chapitre 24 - Catching the Snitch

**Chapitre 24**

Les minutes passèrent, et aux vues des cris et des commentaires, Gryffondor l'emportait largement. Le prénom de Potter était sur toutes les lèvres. Scandé par la foule. Il ne se contentait pas de jouer, il s'appropriait le terrain offrant un véritable ballet volant de figures toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. C'était un joueur redoutable, il n'avait jamais perdu le moindre match. Capable de jouer à tous les postes, les rumeurs disaient qu'il pourrait remporter un match sans l'aide de son équipe. Il avait toujours fermement démenti cela. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait son importance selon lui. Ils lui étaient tous indispensables.

Mais Lily ne pouvait ressentir aucune joie. Elle se sentait vide. Puis le commentateur, qui n'était autre que Remus, hurla dans le micro le prénom de celui pour qui elle venait de se laisser...

– James Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte !

Cela lui tira un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire cela. Il était poursuiveur et pourtant il s'était toujours fait un devoir d'attraper le vif d'or. Ce vif d'or qu'il aimait à avoir toujours sur lui. Lily, qui avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une autre marque de l'égocentrisme de l'arrogant Capitaine, commençait à douter quelque peu de ce qu'elle affirmait. Potter semblait avoir une réelle fascination pour la petite balle dorée. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il la gardait sur lui pour rappeler à tous qu'il était le petit prodige du Quidditch, capable d'attraper aisément le vif d'or.

Une conversation entre deux élèves qui descendaient les gradins confirma son raisonnement.

– Les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer, heureusement que James s'est décidé à attraper le vif !

Combien de temps était-elle restée assise ici ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais elle sentit les tremblements la gagner de nouveau et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se calmant en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Cette dernière la regarda inquiète.

– Lily ? Ça ne va pas ?

– Si... tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu froid.

Elle se releva, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Son amie remarqua l'écharpe et lui lança un sourire entendu.

– Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas rejoint ? Tu encourageais l'autre équipe ! Petite traîtresse ! Même Marlène encourageait Gryffondor ! Je me demande où elle est d'ailleurs ?

La petite brune regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sa sœur était pourtant avec elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait remarqué que sa sœur disparaissait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Remus descendit à son tour, accompagné de Peter.

– Marley est encore en haut ? Demanda Alice aux deux garçons.

– Non, il me semblait l'avoir vu descendre avec toi, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'ai pas eu le temps de l'inviter à la fête de ce soir ! râla la jeune fille.

– Ce soir ? Quelle fête ? demanda Lily, perdue.

– Dumbledore a permis à James de faire une fête pour célébrer la victoire de l'équipe !

Marlène n'avait pas du tout la tête à faire la fête. Elle faisait face à son... fiancé.

Rabastan l'avait coincé dans un couloir. Il était furieux. La noyant sous un déluge de reproches. Amie des sangs de bourbes et des traîtres à leurs sangs. Lui expliquant que si elle n'apprenait pas rapidement à tenir son rang, il lui apprendrait. Puis il mentionna la seule chose qui la fit réagir.

– Et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant pour tes petites parties de jambes en l'air avec Black.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Oh si tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle Marlène.

Il avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, et les avait saisis entre ses doigts avec une douceur contrastant avec le geste. Il lui cogna avec la même douceur la tête contre le mur, ses gestes étaient lents, réguliers. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux. Imbécile. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Plus rien. Les menaces ne fonctionnaient que si la personne possédait quelque chose à laquelle elle tenait. Mais elle ne possédait plus rien. Elle allait l'épouser. Renoncer à sa famille, à sa sœur, à ses amis et à lui. Même la douleur n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle. Il ne voulait pas cesser de la cogner contre ce mur. Quel était son but ? Lui fracasser le crâne. Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout. Dommage. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la tue. Il la relâcha et s'éloigna, la laissant tomber sur la dalle froide.

Elle se mit à sourire, puis fut gagnée par un véritable fou rire.

Puis ses rires se muèrent en sanglots entrecoupés.

La douleur n'était pas physique mais morale.

Il l'avait assujetti. Elle était sa chose.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il la découvrit. Sirius était toujours là au mauvais moment. Il passa ses bras sous elle et la souleva, ne posant aucunes questions. Il avait toujours respecté le silence des autres. Probablement parce que ses propres silences étaient lourds de sens. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'étranglant presque. Il la laissa faire.

– J'espère que l'autre est dans un état pire que le tien ou je n'aurais plus aucun respect pour toi Marley.

– Il n'a rien du tout, avoua-t-elle honteuse.

– Il faut arranger cela alors.

Il avait dit cela avec nonchalance. Elle cala sa tête contre son torse. Il pensait pouvoir tout arranger. Imbécile. Tout s'arrangerait lorsqu'elle serait morte. Elle le laissa la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était déserte. Madame Pomfresh fêtait probablement la victoire des Gryffondor avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Il l'installa délicatement dans le lit et elle tira sur sa main.

– Reste.

Il hésita. Sirius ne restait jamais pour la nuit. Il partait toujours une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Pas ce soir. Alors elle l'attira vers elle, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux encore humides du garçon. Il venait de prendre sa douche. C'était logique, après le match. Ce match durant lequel elle avait encouragé les lions... durant lequel elle l'avait encouragé lui. Sirius Black.

– Tu as bien joué.

– Marlène... tu n'es pas en état...

– Joue avec moi maintenant.

Elle se redressa et captura les lèvres du jeune batteur. Elle le sentit céder petit à petit, répondant avec le même désir. Elle saurait le garder.

Nuit après nuit.

Puis elle mourrait.

Elle épouserait Rabastan Lestrange.

Mais pour un temps elle voulait être Marlène.

Elle voulait se donner corps et âme au ténébreux Gryffondor qui savait si bien lui faire tout oublier.

Qui savait la faire se sentir vivante à nouveau.

Le temps d'une nuit.


	26. Chapitre 25 - THE first kiss

**Chapitre 25**

La fête battait son plein, tous les Gryffondors s'étaient entassés dans la Salle Commune. Les plus jeunes avaient fini par s'endormir sur les canapés, leurs joues barbouillées de peinture aux couleurs de leur maison. Les autres discutaient joyeusement, grignotant ce qu'il restait du festin que les elfes avaient préparé pour la « petite » réception. Certains commençaient à avoir la tête qui tournait, probablement à cause de la petite flasque que Remus avait vidé dans le punch.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait toujours que l'un d'eux viole le règlement. Mais leurs objectifs étaient toujours le même. Que les autres s'amusent. Que chaque journée soit plus excitante que la précédente. Permettre à chacun de quitter Poudlard, la tête emplie de souvenirs heureux. Faire oublier à tous ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs du château. Offrir un semblant d'enfance à des adolescents qui allaient devoir grandir trop vite.

Etre insouciant, vivre au jour le jour.

Puis quelque chose changea dans l'ambiance, les lumières éteintes, la musique plus douce, des couples valsant doucement entre les canapés rouges. Les flammes des bougies, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, créaient une atmosphère magique. Les ombres des danseurs se confondaient sur les murs tapissés.

Lily sortit discrètement de la Salle Commune. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Elle avait vu Remus verser la petite flasque dans le ponch et pourtant elle avait décidé de boire.

Probablement pour ne pas voir Potter et Mary explorer leurs amygdales respectives. La petite blonde n'avait pas lâché le garçon de la soirée, et était désormais assise sur ses genoux, ses mains glissées dans la chevelure hirsute du Capitaine. Ce dernier était tout aussi éméché que le reste des élèves.

Elle trébucha sans tomber, se rattrapant au mur. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas bu pour célébrer la victoire de l'équipe mais pour oublier. C'était la propriété principale de l'alcool : l'oubli. Elle voulait effacer de son esprit les dernières semaines. Elle sortit sa baguette. Il y avait bien un sort pour effacer ses souvenirs mais il aurait fallu que quelqu'un lui lance ce fameux sort. Elle fit danser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres. Excellente pour les enchantements. Comme elle aimerait se lancer un Oubliette. Effacer chaque instant depuis l'attaque mais cela ne ferait pas disparaitre les événements passés.

Il faudrait lancer une oubliette générale pour que cela fonctionne réellement. Elle ne se serait pas sentie reconnaissante envers James Potter, elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné pour Severus, ne l'aurait pas approché. Aurait été heureuse que son amie trouve quelqu'un. N'aurait pas commencé à sortir avec Amos. Elle grimaça et les lumières du couloir vacillèrent. Elle regarda les lustres tanguer au-dessus de sa tête. A moins que ce ne fut elle qui ne marchait pas droit.

Elle laissa ses pas la porter jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, sa robe blanche virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle adorait cette robe.

Elle lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, était finement brodée de dentelle, coupée au-dessus de la taille, elle formait une jolie petite cloche lorsqu'elle tournait ainsi.

Pétunia l'avait choisi pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais pu la mettre... sa sœur avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute et lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne à ses fiançailles.

Elle continua à tourner inlassablement, puis s'arrêta, titubant. Elle retrouva son équilibre et observa ébahi la beauté du ciel qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois de nuit.

Du rouge au rose, du bleu au vert, du gris au noir, en passant par le turquoise, le mauve, la dorée, ce n'était pas simplement un ciel étoilé qui était déroulé sur ce plafond, c'était la palette d'un artiste qui aurait voulu peindre un arc en ciel d'étoiles. Mais ce ciel n'était pas figé comme la toile d'un peintre, des étoiles filaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, les autres tentaient de briller plus fort que leurs voisines, illuminant le ciel coloré de leurs éclats. Elle regarda chaque planète, fascinée par la rougeur incandescente de Mars, les anneaux de Saturne, la beauté sobre de Vénus. Elle suivit du doigt les constellations, chuchotant leurs noms.

Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains enserrer sa taille.

Elle le reconnu et sourit sans détacher son regard du ciel.

Elle le sentit l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Déposer de légers baisers au creux de son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Le ciel étoilé refusant de quitter son esprit.

Elle le voyait malgré ses paupières clauses.

Comme elle le voyait Lui.

James Potter.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, son pouce effleurant d'une caresse ses lèvres qui murmuraient doucement son prénom. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'agrippant aux épaules du garçon. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel et tendit le bras. Grâce à lui, elle était un peu plus proche de ce ciel magique.

– Il n'est pas réel le ciel, lui dit-elle.

– Tu l'as lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, lui répondit-il amusé.

– Tu n'es pas réel non plus... murmura-t-elle, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

– Tu veux que je te pince ? lui demanda-t-il amusé.

– Non...

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller dans le cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors, ajouta-t-il, sur un ton où on ne décelait cette fois, nulle moquerie.

– Embrasse-moi.

Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Par ce simple geste il provoqua chez elle un véritable feu d'artifice de sensations. Elle oublia de respirer, paralysée par la foule d'émotion qui se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de cette enveloppe trop terrestre, comme s'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait voler, rejoindre ces étoiles qui lui tendaient les bras. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du garçon, se pressant contre lui, le sentant resserrer son étreinte, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes avec une passion qui l'embrasa. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et le sentit répondre à cette proposition muette, approfondissant le baiser, enflammant ses sens. C'était plus qu'un baiser, c'était une danse, celle de leurs lèvres virevoltant inlassablement contre celles de l'autre.

James Potter était son ciel étoilé.

Et ce soir elle pourrait le parcourir sans penser au lendemain.

Sans penser au soleil, qui une fois levé, les séparaient.

La ferait disparaître de sa vue.

Mais pour le moment, elle brillait pour lui.

Il la voyait.

Il la touchait.

Il la voulait.

Il lui appartenait.

Tout comme elle lui appartenait.

Elle était son étoile.


	27. Chapitre 26 - The Scream

**Chapitre 26**

James était incapable de mettre fin au baiser. L'idée ne lui avait d'ailleurs même pas traversé l'esprit. Ce moment il en avait rêvé depuis le jour où il avait croisé le regard farouche de Lily Evans.

Le 1er septembre 1971.

Ils n'avaient alors que onze ans. Il était monté en courant dans le train, Sirius sur ses talons, fuyant la fureur de Walburga Black.

Ils lui avaient fait des signes obscènes tandis que le train quittait le quai de la gare. Laissant derrière eux, les parents émus de voir leurs enfants partir, et une Walburga menaçant de déshériter Sirius si ce dernier n'était pas à Serpentard. Ce dernier avait répliqué, sortant la tête par la fenêtre, que son cœur serait toujours à Poufsouffle. Ils la regardèrent s'évanouir et s'écroulèrent, hilares, bloquant le passage.

C'est là qu'elle était apparue.

Petite rousse aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant.

Derrière elle se tenait Servilus. Il leur avait jeté un regard méprisant avant d’entraîner vers un autre wagon, celle dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom alors.

Lily Evans.

Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

Il l'avait su bien avant que le Choixpeau ne soit posé sur sa tête. Il l'avait su à sa démarche lorsqu'elle était montée sur l'estrade, à son regard lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur le tabouret, à son sourire lorsque la table la plus bruyante de la Grande Salle avait applaudi son arrivée dans leur rang.

Les choses s'étaient gâtées par la suite...

Servilus était monté sur l'estrade. Et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire disparaître le tabouret au moment où le garçon s'apprêtait à s'y installer. Basculant en arrière, la robe de sorcier de Servilus s'était relevée. Sirius avait lancé un de ces sifflements appréciatifs qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux filles provocant l'hilarité de toute la Grande Salle.

Quand il avait rejoint la table des Gryffondors s'installant aux côtés de Sirius, elle lui avait lancé un regard noir. Elle savait qu'il était responsable de l'humiliation de son ami.

S'en était suivi six années de haine réciproque. Même si de son coté, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu la haïr. Ils s'étaient disputés. Parfois si violemment qu'il avait cru qu'ils ne s'adresseraient plus jamais la parole. C'était après l'une de ces disputes, qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de se mentir.

Lily Evans lui plaisait.

C'était même plus que ça, mais il était trop jeune pour voir les choses de cette manière.

Après se l'être admis à lui-même, il l'avait annoncé à ses amis.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient semblé surpris.

Si ce n'est Peter. Mais Peter étant Peter, cela n'était pas étonnant.

Puis il l'avait avoué à Evans.

A sa manière tout du moins...

Manière qui n'avait pas été du goût de la jeune fille.

Le 1er septembre 1976.

Après la cérémonie de répartition.

Alors qu'elle conduisait les premières années à leur dortoir, portant fièrement son insigne de préfète.

Il avait profité de la panique des petits nouveaux lorsque les escaliers avaient commencé à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

– Sors avec moi.

– Que je quoi ? lui avait-elle demandé, incrédule.

– Sors avec moi, avait-il répété, rougissant quelque peu.

– Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?

– Je vais bien merci, lui avait-il répondu, agacé.

– C'est encore une de tes stupides blagues c'est ça ?

– Non Lily...

Elle s'était étouffée. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé Lily après tout. Elle avait toujours été Evans.

Puis la surprise avait laissé place à la colère. Elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms. Le traitant de moins que rien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était tombé aussi bas. Elle avait terminé sa longue tirade par une gifle monumentale et s'était éloignée furieuse, continuant sa longue litanie d'injures toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres.

Il aurait été incapable de dire quel jour ils étaient. Ni même le mois. Encore moins l'année.

La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude c'est qu'il tenait Lily Evans dans ses bras. Que ses lèvres étaient pressées sur celle de la jolie rousse.

Pas de gifles.

Pas d'insultes.

Quand il avait franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, il avait eu un instant le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Elle était fascinée par le ciel. Mais lui il n'avait vu, ni les étoiles, ni les couleurs chatoyantes qui décoraient le plafond. Il n'avait vu que le rouge ardent de sa chevelure, le blanc immaculé de sa robe d'été, le vert émeraude de ses yeux... Le ciel artificiel faisait pale figure à côté d'elle. Aucune étoile ne brillait comme elle.

Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle.

Il l'avait soulevé et il l'avait regardé tendre le bras vers le ciel comme pour rejoindre ces étoiles qui la fascinait tant, sans même savoir qu'elle était déjà l'une des leurs.

Il avait attrapé une étoile.

La plus belle de toute.

Puis il l'avait embrassé.

Il l'embrassait d'ailleurs encore.

Ses lèvres dévorant celles de la jolie rousse. Ses bras enserrant sa taille. Il sentit une vague de désir l'envahir lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autours de lui. Merlin, il devait rêver. Il lui avait proposé de la pincer lorsqu'elle lui avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas réel. C'était lui qui avait désormais besoin qu'on le pince. Il voulait avoir la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Qu'ils étaient bien là. Que les mains qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Que ces lèvres avides des siennes n'étaient pas un mirage.

Puis les vitraux de la Grande Salle explosèrent, provoquant une véritable pluie de verres. Il n'avait eu qu'une fraction de seconde pour la protéger des débris fonçant vers eux. La douleur qu'il ressentait été bien réelle. Le baiser n'était pas un simple fantasme offert par son inconscient. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux de souffrir.

– Tu as entendu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Le cri ? Oui je l'ai entendu...

– On aurait dit celui d'une femme.

Ce cri qui avait raisonné dans tout le château.

Ce hurlement de rage.

Il appartenait à une vélane.

Mary.

Qui gisait inconsciente dans un couloir désert.

Peut-être pas si désert d'ailleurs

Molly regarda la jeune fille se relever, après avoir repris connaissance.

Et ce qu'elle lut dans les yeux de la blonde ne présageait rien de bon...


	28. Chapitre 27 - My Girlfriend is a veela

**Chapitre 27**

Une bougie brillait encore faiblement et Molly put apercevoir le visage de la petite blonde lorsque cette dernière se redressa. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Disparu le visage en forme de cœur, disparu le sourire doux et tendre, ce qui se tenait devant elle était... une monstruosité. La laideur qui se dégageait de ce visage n'était pas ce qui avait tant effrayée la jeune Gryffondor. Il y avait autre chose... une horreur indescriptible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité dans les yeux de la vélane. Cruauté et bestialité. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les prunelles désormais d'un noir sombre.

Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir eu assez de jugeote et de s'être abritée derrière la tapisserie. Elle paniqua en sentant se picotement familier au bout de son nez... la poussière. Elle allait éternuer. Bon sang c'était bien le moment ! Elle se pinça le nez en se rappelant que ses deux idiots de frères lui avaient un jour expliqué, qu'elle risquait de mourir s'il elle faisait ça. Une histoire sordide de vaisseaux sanguins qui explosaient.

Elle la vit se diriger vers la Grande Salle, elle lâcha un soupire soulagé.

Le pan de la tapisserie se souleva alors et elle se retrouva face à la vélane.

Elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur.

Elle vit la jeune fille lui sourire.

Un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Qu'avait dit Arthur ?

Qu'elles envoûtaient les hommes.

Que faisaient-elles aux femmes alors ?

Molly poussa un cri de douleur. Elle découvrit très vite quel sort les vélanes réservaient aux femmes.

Il était fort probable que Remus n'ait pas versé qu'une seule flasque dans le ponch.

Ou alors il n'avait pas été le seul à ajouter sa touche personnelle à la boisson.

Lily se réveilla dans son lit, elle tendit les bras vers le plafond s'étirant doucement.

Puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et elle se redressa brusquement.

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et se laissa retomber sur le dos.

Elle avait embrassé James Potter.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, visualisant encore et encore la scène.

Elle roula sur elle-même, étouffant son rire dans l'un des oreillers.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

– Enfin réveillée Lily ?

Elle se figea. Mary...

James lui avait-il déjà parlé ?

Il avait dit qu'il le ferait le plus tôt possible.

Pourtant l'entrain avec lequel son amie avait parlé ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'une fille qui venait de rompre avec son petit ami.

Pas de panique. Après tout, Potter n'avait jamais été du matin. D'après Remus, chaque réveil était un éternel combat. La plupart du temps James l'emportait et restait dormir, ce qui expliquait sa présence si rare au cours de la matinée. Cela provoquait un effet domino chez ses amis, Sirius retournait se coucher, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller en cours sans James et Peter les imitait à son tour.

Il dormait probablement encore.

– Amos t'attend depuis plus d'une heure devant la Grosse Dame.

Lily se crispa. Non... pas lui.

Elle avait oublié Amos. Elle avait dit à Potter qu'elle lui parlerait aussi. Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller sous le regard de la petite blonde. Etrangement Lily se sentit soudain mal, elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de sa tête et due s'assoir.

– Ça ne va pas Lily ?

Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre, le souffle coupé comme si... comme si des mains invisibles l'étranglaient. Elle étouffait, Mary attrapa sa main inquiète. Elle porta la main à son cou, essayant de faire comprendre à la jeune fille ce qui se passait, mais elle se tendit en sentant une douleur encore plus atroce apparaitre. Comme elle aurait voulu hurler, elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur.

Puis soudain plus rien.

Elle reste en état de choc.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Mary qui la regardait inquiète.

– Lily ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

– Je... je ne sais pas... j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer et ensuite de bruler...

Son amie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne la croyait visiblement pas. Elle se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être sceptique. Elle s'approcha du miroir. Aucune trace d'étranglement, pas de brulures. Elle-même commençait à douter de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

– Si tu ne veux pas voir Amos, tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer ce genre de chose Lily... je peux aller lui dire que tu es malade.

– Je n'invente pas ! protesta Lily.

La petite blonde se contenta de la regarder avec une pointe de déception dans le regard. Elle ne mentait pas ! Elle avait vraiment ressenti cette douleur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et descendit l'escalier et se figea en voyant Potter et les autres assis dans la Salle Commune. Ils riaient tous joyeusement. Lui aussi. Potter. Il était réveillé. Il leva les yeux vers elle et se figea. Puis Mary descendit et le rejoignit. Elle se glissa dans ses bras en riant doucement. Il la laissa faire. Lily sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre.

Menteur.

Lâche.

Elle sortit en trombe et se retrouva nez à nez avec Amos.

– Lily ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle voulut le repousser mais il la serra fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger le moindre muscle.

– Tu n'as pas été très sage hier. Tu as donc oublié que la liberté de ton Potter était en jeu.

Elle se figea.

Son Potter ?

La bonne blague.

Elle commença à rire nerveusement. Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda surpris. Puis son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, se transformant en sanglots. Elle pleurait dans les bras de son bourreau.

Non... son véritable bourreau se trouvait derrière ce portrait. Il enlaçait sa copine et riait avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était...

Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Comme s'il ne venait pas de réduire en miette son cœur.

James Potter ria à la blague de Sirius en serrant Mary dans ses bras.

Il s'était rendu tôt dans la matinée à l'infirmerie pour récupérer la potion tue loup de Moony auprès de Madame Pomfresh et il avait vu la petite Molly Prewett allongée dans l'un des lits. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'avait pas immédiatement répondu, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Puis elle avait semblé remarquer sa présence et lui avait chuchoté ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Sa copine était une vélane.

Il aurait voulu courir derrière Evans... mais il fallait qu'il évite de la mettre en danger. Si la petite blonde au visage angélique apprenait ce qui se passait entre lui et la jolie rousse, elle la tuerait. Il devait la protéger en attendant de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser du monstre qui lui servait de petite amie.


	29. Chapitre 28 - Marauders can't fail

**Chapitre 28 **

Madame Pince ne les quittait pas des yeux. James soupira en levant les yeux vers Sirius qui parcourait l'allée tandis qu'il écopait de la corvée de lire les livres que lui balançait son meilleur ami.

– Rappel pourquoi c'est à moi de lire ces foutues ouvrages ?

– C'est ta copine, pas la mienne Jaime, lui répondit le garçon en lui balançant un autre livre.

– MONSIEUR BLACK ! Cessez de lancer ces livres comme s'il s'agissait de cognards. Vous n'êtes pas sur un terrain de Quidditch mais dans une bibliothèque, le réprimanda Madame Pince.

– Actuellement Madame Pince, c'est le souafle que les joueurs se passent, précisa Sirius en lançant un autre livre vers James qui le rattrapa agilement.

La bibliothécaire s'éloigna en se retenant de pousser un cri de rage. Impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec ces garçons. James pouffa doucement de rire en la voyant s'éloigner, bouillonnante de rage puis reporta son attention sur le livre que venait de lui passer Sirius. « Journal d'une vélane », il soupire et entama sa lecture. Sirius s'installa à côté de lui et attrapa aussi un livre.

Lily attrapa le livre qui l'intéressait et se dirigea vers sa place, puis elle se figea et revint sur ses pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient à la bibliothèque. Assis au milieu de piles de livres qu'ils avaient visiblement entassés. Et le plus incroyable dans toute cette scène était que les deux garçons... lisaient. Ils prenaient même des notes.

Madame Pince passa près d'elle en soupirant.

– Moi aussi Miss Evans, je n'en reviens pas. La dernière fois que ces garçons ont ouverts un livre ici c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année. Ils avaient mis sens dessus dessous ma section sur les animagus. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils s'intéressent aux vélanes.

– Les vélanes ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je ne comprends pas ce soudain intérêt pour ces créatures terrifiantes ! D'abord la petite Molly et maintenant ces deux-là.

– Molly ? Molly Prewett ?

– Oui, la pauvre petite, voilà bien une semaine qu'elle est à l'infirmerie.

– Elle est à l'infirmerie ? s'étonna Lily.

– Oui, elle n'a pas dit un mot. C'est comme si elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole, elle qui était si pipelette. Je pense qu'elle doit savoir quelque chose au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

– Ce soir-là ?

– Le soir de la petite fête de Potter, poursuivit-elle, lançant un regard empli de suspicion aux deux garçons. Faire exploser toutes les vitres du château, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux garnements soient trempés dans cette affaire. Je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore ne les renvoie pas ! Aucun des deux n'est capable de fournir un alibi !

Aucune rougeur ne lui monta aux joues à la pensée qu'elle était l'alibi de Potter ce soir-là.

Lily ne ressenti rien. Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était comme une machine qu'on avait programmée pour se réveiller à une certaine heure, effectuer certaines taches comme aller en cours, prendre des notes, participer pour faire gagner des points à sa maison, manger, de nouveau aller en cours, faire ses devoirs, manger, terminer ses devoirs et aller dormir.

Elle parlait peu, mangeait peu, dormait peu.

Ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus ses amis. Amos tentait de lui changer les idées, parfois il était de nouveau ce garçon gentil, doux et attentionné qu'elle avait connu mais dès qu'il la sentait se détacher de lui, il devenait ce fou furieux, menaçant, violent...

Elle lança un dernier regard à James Potter, il ne la remarqua pas, puis elle s'éloigna vers sa place. Son cœur n'était pas brisé. Il avait juste disparu.

Elle s'installa à côté de Marlène qui dormait profondément. Remus qui était installé face à elle, la regardait.

– Lily...

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à expliquer son attitude. Faire comme si elle n'entendait pas ce que ses amis lui disaient. Comme si elle n'entendait pas Remus lui demander pourquoi elle allait si mal ? Pourquoi elle avait cessé de rire ? Pourquoi elle avait cessé de vivre... Elle l'ignora lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne, poursuivant ses questions, continuant d'essayer de la réconforter, de la faire réagir, de franchir ce mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle.

Mais il n'y avait pas de mur.

Il n'y avait plus de mur.

Il avait été brisé à jamais ce mur.

Par James Potter.

Elle l'avait laissé entrer.

Abaissant ses défenses.

L'accueillant entre ses remparts, comme le cheval de Troie.

Et il avait tout détruit, tout pillé, tout souillé.

Elle essuya frénétiquement ses lèvres, dégageant sa main de sous celle de Remus.

– Evans te regardait, lâcha Sirius sans lever le nez de son livre.

– Je sais, répondit James en lançant un regard vers le bout de l'allée, où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Tu devrais lui parler. Marley et Alice disent qu'elle va mal.

James se contenta de poser sous le nez de son ami, le « Journal d'une vélane » en tapotant un paragraphe. Sirius se mit à le lire à haute voix.

– « 27 juin 1987, il a embrassé cette humaine, cette vulgaire sorcière ! Il me reste peu de temps, je vais devoir la tuer. Une fois morte, il sera à moi ». Bon sang...

– Elle sait probablement ce qui s'est passé entre Evans et moi... je dois lui faire croire qu'il n'y a plus rien. Qu'elle a gagné, poursuivit James.

– Mais Evans...

James balança rageusement le livre.

Se haïssant pour ce qu'elle avait à traverser à cause de lui.

Il était impuissant.

– MONSIEUR POTTER ! s'indigna Madame Pince.

– Pardon Madame Pince... s'excusa le Gryffondor provocant la stupéfaction de la vieille bibliothécaire.

James Potter ne s'excusait jamais.

Sirius aussi regarda son ami en état de choc. Il vit ce dernier se replonger dans sa lecture. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en comprenant que ces excuses n'étaient pas destinées à Madame Pince mais à celle à qui son meilleur ami avait à jamais donné son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, n'étant lui-même jamais tombé amoureux, mais il comprenait le désir qu'avait son ami de vouloir protéger la jeune fille.

Après tout, il en avait fait de même pour Marlène.

Rabastan avait croupi plus de quatre jours dans l'une des cellules du donjon. Rusard l'y avait découvert hier, dans un piteux état. Sirius regarda son poing bandé. Il avait battu le mangemort à sang. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, il pensait que le vieux Directeur le renverrait mais il s'était contenté de lui offrir des bonbons en le priant à l'avenir de ne plus répondre à la violence par la violence.

Il s'installa près de son ami et se remit à lire.

Ils trouveraient une solution.

Ils étaient les Maraudeurs après tout.

Et les Maraudeurs n'échouaient jamais.


	30. Chapitre 29 - I want his heart

**Chapitre 29**

Mary jubilait. Elle serrait la main de Potter en entrant dans la Grande Salle, se délectant de la jalousie qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de la plupart des filles de la salle. Elle se crispa en s'installant face à la Garce. La plupart des filles mais pas toutes. Lily Evans leva vers elle ses yeux que James aimait tant. Dans son regard, nulle trace de jalousie. Pire, elle y lu de la pitié. De la pitié ? De la pitié ! Mary sentit la fureur s'emparer d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme où elle deviendrait... ou son visage perdrait ses jolis traits. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Lily qui ne le lui rendit pas et se concentra sur le livre qu'elle lisait. Petite Garce ! Elle allait la tuer ! C'est à ce moment-là que James pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À quoi bon la tuer. Si elle tuait la Garce, il faudrait jouer la comédie de la tristesse. Et le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il ne fallait tuer la Garce, que si et seulement si cette dernière était un obstacle. Or elle ne l'était plus.

James détacha ses lèvres de celle de Mary et du se faire violence pour ne pas regarder Lily. Il se tourna vers Sirius et commença à rire avec le garçon. Chaque jour il devait se contrôler, s'empêcher de l'admirer, de la toucher, de lui parler. Il devait tout bonnement faire comme si elle n'existait pas et c'était bien la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui est jamais été demandé. Son monde avait toujours tourné autour de la jolie rousse. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, il la cherchait du regard, lorsqu'il la voyait sourire il souriait, lorsqu'elle était en colère ou triste il en recherchait la cause même si la plupart du temps... il était cette cause.

Elle était son soleil, tout gravitait autour d'elle.

Prétendre que Mary était celle autour de laquelle son monde tournait désormais, c'était comme se battre contre l'apesanteur. Vouloir voler sans balai.

Il vit Amos approcher et du continuer d'afficher un sourire insouciant, saluant même son rival, faire comme si le voir embrasser Lily ne le tuait pas littéralement de l'intérieur. Continuer à sourire en les voyant s'éloigner main dans la main. Sourire joyeusement à Mary. A ce monstre au visage d'ange. Il n'avait jamais aimé les blondes. A vrai dire, s'il devait choisir quel était son type de fille, il répondrait les « Lily Evans ».

Lily marchait silencieusement au côté d'Amos.

– Je voulais aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle brusquement.

– Pourquoi, tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il sincèrement inquiet.

– J'ai une amie qui y est, répondit-elle.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi, elle oubliait presque le chantage qu'il lui infligeait. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, pouvait-il être aussi manipulateur. C'était insensé, puis elle se figea. Les pièces du puzzle se mettant lentement en place dans son esprit. Mais tout cela n'était que théorique. Il lui fallait une preuve concrète de ce qu'elle avançait. Et cette preuve, elle savait où là trouver.

Molly Prewett.

– Amos...

– Oui ?

– Tu as déjà parlé à Mary McDonald ?

– Une fois.

– Tu te souviens de ce dont vous avez parlé ?

Elle le regarda froncer les sourcils et se concentrer pour se souvenir mais il fut incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit de leur conversation.

– Je veux que tu m'accompagnes.

Si son raisonnement était juste, Amos n'était qu'un pion qui s'était retrouvé sur cet échiquier par un malencontreux hasard. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Amos sur les talons, heureux qu'elle soit, pour une fois, celle qui sollicite sa présence. Elle s'approcha du lit où Molly était toujours allongé. Elle prit la main de la petite rousse qui fixait le plafond, le regard vide.

– Molly... c'est moi Lily Evans, tu te souviens ? La préfète un peu casse pied qui t'oblige à aller te coucher...

La jeune fille ne sembla pas réagir, pourtant Lily la sentit serrer doucement sa main. Elle sourit. Molly était peut-être plus maligne que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Quelque chose lui disait que la petite rouquine savait pertinemment qu'il serait dangereux pour elle de sortir de ce lit. Probablement parce qu'elle en savait trop.

– Molly, je t'ai apporté de la lecture... Madame Pince m'a dit que tu t'intéressais aux créatures magiques.

De nouveau elle sentit la fille presser sa main. Lily trépigna d'impatience. Elle était donc sur la bonne voie. Elle décida cependant de ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Après tout, si ce qu'elle pensait était juste alors, elle était en danger et... Potter aussi.

– Est ce que tu connaissais les vélanes ? Elles sont fascinantes n'est-ce pas ! Tu vas me trouver bizarre mais j'aimerais en rencontrer une. Peut-être qu'il y en une de cachée parmi nous dans l'école.

Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsque Molly serra une fois de plus sa main. Alors il y en avait bien une de caché ici...

– Mon ami ici présent s'appelle Amos, je crois que vous avez une amie en commun. Est-ce que tu connaitrais une certaine Mary McDonald ?

Elle vit la jeune fille trembler un peu puis serrer sa main.

Mary McDonald était donc une vélane.

Lily s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, et ferma les yeux.

Elle les ouvrit de nouveau et les posa sur Amos.

La première étape était de libérer Amos de cette sorte d'Imperium qui le poussait à la menacer.

Elle serra la main de Molly en se levant.

– Je vais te sortir de ce lit Molly... sois patiente.

– James m'a dit la même chose, chuchota la petite rousse.

Lily se figea. Alors il savait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme elle avait souffert les dernières semaines... le haïssant alors qu'il... qu'il essayait de la protéger. Elle laissa Amos, l'entrainer dans les couloirs sans prêter attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'il la poussa dans une pièce sombre. Elle s'écorcha les genoux et les paumes en tombant, elle se retourna et le vit refermer les grilles.

– Amos, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle tentant de ne pas paniquer.

Mais Amos ne fut pas celui qui lui répondit.

– Pauvre petite Lily...

Mary poussa le garçon et la toisa. Son visage reflétant enfin la noirceur de son âme. Lily porta instinctivement la main à sa baguette mais elle ne rencontra que du vide.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ? lui demanda Mary en jouant avec sa baguette.

– Mary laisse-moi sortir !

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demain c'est mon anniversaire et je serais enfin libéré de cette malédiction qui pèse sur mon espèce. Potter sera à moi. Pour l'éternité. Pauvre idiot, il pense m'avoir dupé, mais je peux lire dans le cœur des hommes. Il t'aime toujours.

– Tu as perdu. Il ne t'aimera jamais, répondit Lily avec douceur.

La petite blonde poussa un hurlement strident, puis repris son calme.

– Je le sais ça. Mais il y a une alternative. Quelque chose que ton peuple ignore au sujet du mien. J'ai juste besoin qu'il m'offre son cœur ...

Lily fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que la vélane voulait dire.

Mary éclata de rire.

– Vous les humains, vous adorez les métaphores. Pour ma part je les ai toujours eus en horreur. Je préfère dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Elle mit ses mains en coupe, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

– Je vais tenir le cœur de ton amant entre mes mains et je le dévorais. Mais pour que cela fonctionne il faut qu'il me le donne de son plein gré, et c'est là que toi ma petite Lily tu entres en jeu.

– Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla Lily, glacé d'effroi en comprenant ce que Mary sous entendait.

– Il me le donnera. Pour toi. Pour te sauver.


	31. Chapitre 30 - The pureblood

**Chapitre 30 **

Bellatrix lança un coup regard ennuyé à sa sœur. Cette dernière riait à une remarque que venait de faire cet imbécile de Lucius. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Cissy pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à l'héritier Malfoy mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre... après tout il était de sang-pur. Elle s'étira et lança un regard à son propre fiancé, Rodolphus. Elle lui lança un sourire taquin et se leva, son doigt glissant d'une épaule à l'autre de son fiancé, lui signifiant silencieusement de la suivre. Il se leva et la suivit.

– Bella... soupira Cissy en voyant sa sœur s'éclipser du banquet. N'as-tu donc aucune retenue.

Bellatrix agita ses doigts sous le visage de sa sœur.

– Désolé sœurette j'ai dû oublier mon anneau de pureté à la maison à côté de mon masque !

– Bella ! siffla Cissy.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu leur échange et croisa le regard gris de son cousin. Sirius. Elle le toisa un instant, concentrant tout le mépris qu'elle put réunir dans son regard. Mais il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire étrangement triste. Elle serra sa fourchette dans sa main, baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Sirius avait toujours été un rebelle. Comme sa propre sœur Andromeda. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise près du jeune homme à la table des Gryffondor...

– Ta sœur se donne en spectacle, à nouveau. Elle et ce traître à son sang.

– Lucius... murmura Narcissa, honteuse.

– Pardonnes moi Cissy, j'oublie qu'il était ton cousin, s'excusa Lucius en lui prenant la main.

Narcissa lança de nouveau un regard vers Sirius qui riait joyeusement avec Andromeda. C'était si simple pour tout le monde de parler au passé. Il « était » ton cousin. Effacer une personne d'une stupide tapisserie ne supprimait en aucun cas les liens du sang. Sirius n'était plus un Black, tout comme elle ne serait bientôt plus Narcissa Black mais Narcissa Malfoy. Sa sœur deviendrait Bellatrix Lestrange... Seul Regulus conserverait le nom des Blacks.

Elle le regarda rire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était toujours parvenu à lui arracher un sourire même quand elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Sirius... Il lui disait souvent que sous ses airs de Princesse des Glaces se cachait la personne la plus douce et la plus adorable qu'il connaissait.

Puis il avait disparu une nuit. Sa tante Walburga avait envoyé un hibou à leur père Cygnus. Ce dernier leur avait par la suite expliqué que Sirius s'était enfui et était allé vivre chez les Potter, refusant de rejoindre les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres. Bella l'avait traité de lâche. Et comme souvent, elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa sœur. Sirius avait été assez courageux pour refuser la proposition du Maitre des Ténèbres.

Cette nuit-là, une autre personne manquait à l'appel... Andromeda. Elle n'était rentrée qu'au matin. La panique qu'avait provoqué la fuite de l'ainé d'Orion et Walburga Black, avait permis à la jolie jeune fille de retrouver celui qu'elle voyait en secret depuis bientôt un an, un sorcier né moldu du nom d'Edward Tonks.

Narcissa avait vu sa sœur embrasser le sang-de-bourbe avant de remonter l'allée menant à leur manoir.

Mais pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas... elle n'avait pas dénoncé la jeune femme.

« Toujours pur », telle était leur devise. La pureté du sang... Narcissa ne l'aurait bien sur jamais admis à haute voix, mais elle avait toujours pensé que cela ne tenait pas la route.

Narcissa se leva de table, s'excusant auprès de son fiancé. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Bellatrix, cette dernière était partie avec son livre de potion, et il était peu probable que son ainé se présente aux cours de la matinée aux vues des activités auxquels elle souhaitait s'adonner avec Rodolphus.

Elle savait que le lieu de prédilection des deux amants lorsqu'ils souhaitaient copuler était les donjons. Elle descendit donc à leur recherche, avançant prudemment et silencieusement au cas où sa sœur et son futur beau-frère aient déjà entamé leurs ébats.

Elle se tendit en reconnaissant une voix qui n'était pas celle de sa sœur mais celle du sang-de-bourbe que Severus appréciait. Elle suppliait... un garçon dont elle ne put distinguer le visage, ce dernier lui tournant le dos.

– Amos par pitié, il faut que tu me laisses sortir, tu n'es pas toi-même.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Amos Diggory sortait avec la sang-de-bourbe, ce n'était un secret pour personne... pourquoi l'enfermait-il dans les cachots ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à la question.

– Bonjour Narcissa. On joue les petites espionnes ?

Narcissa se tourna et fit face à une petite blonde qui lui souriait, un rictus narquois. Cissy lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle ne connaissait l'insolente Gryffondor que de nom. Mary McDonald. La fameuse première petite amie de Potter.

– Ce que je fais ne te regarde nullement, répliqua Narcissa froidement.

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots qu'elle s'écroula inconsciente. La douleur avait été inouïe, son corps avait lâché.

Mary grimaça, elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Elle ordonna à cet idiot de Diggory d'enfermer l'arrogante sang-pur avec la Garce.

La présence de celle-ci posait problème.

Elle savait comment pour l'absence de Lily. Elle avait prévu de raconter à tout le monde que Lily avait voulu passer une journée avec Amos, et l'absence de ce dernier corroborait ses dires.

Mais pour ce qui était de Narcissa Black, le Plan ne prévoyait absolument rien. Et bientôt le fiancé de celle-ci lancerait une véritable battue pour retrouver la jeune femme. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Il fallait agir plus vite que prévu. Elle avait voulu, symboliquement, que le jour où elle dévorait le cœur de Potter soit également le jour de son anniversaire mais tout son plan tombait à l'eau si elle perdait la Garce.

Pas de Garce.

Pas de Cœur.

Pas de Cœur...

Elle frissonna. Elle n'échouerait pas.

Elle remonta les escaliers. Un nouveau plan se dessinant dans son esprit.

Il fallait d'abord attirer Potter loin de ses amis.

Seul, il était moins puissant.


	32. Chapitre 31 - Where is Lily

**Chapitre 31**

Mary s'installa à coté de James pour le cours de métamorphose. Sirius lui lança un regard noir, il s'asseyait toujours à côté de son meilleur ami, elle venait de lui prendre sa place. Comme elle était parvenue à prendre la place de Lily Evans. Elle ne devait cependant pas crier victoire trop rapidement.

Elle devait d'abord se procurer le cœur du garçon et le dévorer. C'était une pratique barbare que peu de personne connaissait. Coutume oubliée, la plupart des vélanes n'en connaissaient pas l'existence. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était une vélane de sang-pur, presque royale, l'une des dernières descendantes de la vélane originelle.

Et elle utiliserait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et posa la main sur celle de James qui se tourna vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire joyeux, plein de vie... dans quelques heures, il serait mort. Elle aurait tant voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Elle avait fini par s'attacher au garçon. Pourquoi n'en n'avait-il pas fait autant. Tout ça, c'était la faute de la Garce. Lily Evans méritait de mourir. Elle était celle qui s'était mise en travers de leur histoire.

Elle la tuerait, après avoir dévorée le cœur de James.

Remus se penche vers Sirius qui s'était assis en ronchonnant à côté de lui.

– Calmes toi Paddy, lui murmura le garçon avec douceur.

– Combien de temps va-t-on encore devoir supporter cette psychopathe ? demanda Sirius avec colère.

– Je te l'ai dit, dans le journal, la vélane précise que si elle ne parvient pas se faire aimer par le sorcier ou l'humain qu'elle a choisi avant son dix-septième anniversaire, la vélane s'éteint.

– Vivement son anniversaire ! marmonna Sirius.

– C'est demain, un peu de patience.

– La patience c'est ton truc Moony, moi j'opterais pour l'éteindre nous-même, cette folle ne mérite pas de fêter son anniversaire.

James lança un regard vers sa « petite amie » et du se retenir de grimacer, se contentant de lui sourire, en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Tout son plan reposait sur ça. Mary McDonald ne devait en aucun cas deviner qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, si ce n'est un dégout profond. Demain elle mourrait avec la certitude qu'il l'aimait... et Lily serait sauvée. Il pourrait enfin tout lui avouer. Lui dire qu'il l'aime, que tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour elle... pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.

Il dut de nouveau sourire à la vélane lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retirer la sienne.

Pour ne pas penser au douloureux souvenir de la main de Lily dans la sienne.

A ses battements de cœur lorsqu'il avait failli l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque.

A la vague de désir qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint dans la salle des potions.

Au baiser dans la Grande Salle.

Il lança instinctivement un regard vers le second rang où s'installait d'habitude Lily, mais la place près d'Alice était vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Lily ne ratait jamais les cours. Mary du remarqué son regard et l'informa que Lily avait décidé de sécher pour passer la journée avec Amos.

James sentit les pics de la jalousie le transpercer douloureusement. Amos Diggory. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr le Poufsouffle même si ce dernier n'avait rien fait qui justifie cette animosité qu'il avait à son égard. Si ce n'est aimer la même fille que lui. Réussir là où il avait toujours échoué... se faire aimer de la jolie rousse. Sortir avec Lily Evans.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Lily. Il ne la comprenait pas toujours mais il la connaissait, c'était une certitude. Et Lily Evans ne sécherait pas les cours. Encore moins pour un garçon. Il avait toujours admiré cette passion que la jeune fille avait pour les cours. Lui qui détestait les longues heures à prendre des notes... Puis il avait fini par comprendre. Ce n'est pas les cours que Lily adorait mais la magie. Elle aimait apprendre mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie. La plupart des nés moldus avaient cette passion mais cela ne durait que la première année. Puis ils se lassaient. Pas Lily. Après six ans, Lily Evans était toujours aussi passionnée par la magie, le monde magique, elle voulait toujours en savoir plus, elle voulait tout savoir.

Il lança un regard à Sirius et lui désigna du menton la chaise vide de Lily. Son meilleur hocha la tête et chuchota quelques mots à Remus qui fit passer un mot à Peter. Ce dernier hocha la tête après avoir lu le mot de son ami.

Le professeur McGonagall commença le cours et soupira en remarquant l'agitation des quatre Gryffondors. Que préparaient-ils encore ?

Elle vit Sirius s'écrouler au sol.

– Monsieur Black, dit-elle agacée, que vous arrive-t-il encore.

– L' « appencitrite » Professeur, lâcha Peter parfaitement sérieux.

Le gémissement de douleur de Sirius se transforma en fou rire.

– Pas l'appencitrite. Corrigea Remus en riant aussi, bon sang Peter il suffisait de lire le papier.

– L'appendicite, répéta Peter en lisant le mot.

– Black, sortez de mon cours, soupira le Professeur.

– Merci Minerva, dit-il en se relevant.

– Appelez-moi encore une fois par mon prénom Monsieur Black et je vous donnerais une bonne raison de vous rouler de douleur.

Il sortit de la salle en riant doucement, puis une fois dehors fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la carte. Il jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et commença à chercher Lily sur la carte. Il finit par la trouver, elle était avec Diggory dans les cachots, il grimaça et s'apprêtait à refermer la carte quand il remarqua qu'une troisième personne se trouvait avec eux.

Narcissa Black.

Cissy.

Que faisait sa cousine avec le couple ?

Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ce mystère. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il ne pouvait pas attendre les autres, il ne savait pas ce que préparait sa cousine... autrefois il n'aurait jamais douté d'elle mais elle était désormais fiancée à un futur mangemort et Lily était son amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui faire de mal.

Il avait déjà eu à faire ce choix autrefois.

Ses amis ou sa famille.

Aujourd'hui encore il dirigea son choix vers ses amis.


	33. Chapitre 32 - I know you're a liar

**Chapitre 32 **

James entendit son prénom. Il se pencha et attrapa son sac pendant que la vieille McGonagall expliquait un schéma de métamorphose. Il se saisit du miroir, il vit le visage soucieux de Sirius apparaitre.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas paniquer.

– Elle est dans les donjons avec Diggory et Cissy.

– Comment ça avec Cissy ? Demanda James un peu trop fort.

Il s'attira les foudres de la Professeure de métamorphose, pourtant ce qui l'inquiétait ce n'était pas cette dernière mais plutôt la fille assise à côté de lui, en apparence inoffensive, mais qui sous ses airs d'ange cachait une âme peut être aussi sombre que celle du Maître des Ténèbres.

Il se figea en croisant le regard de la vélane. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amour ou de tendresse dans son regard. Elle savait tout. Il n'était pas parvenu à la duper. Ils se dévisagèrent comme si c'était la première fois. Disparu les artifices, les faux semblants. Il ne mentait plus et elle non plus.

– Tu devrais dire à Sirius de ne pas descendre. Ce qui se passe en bas ne le regarde pas, lui dit-elle avec un calme olympien.

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui se passe en bas ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton sans la lâcher du regard.

– Pour le moment rien... à la fin de ce cours... un échange.

– Un échange ?

– Oui.

– Quel genre d'échange ?

– La vie de ta Lily contre ton cœur, lui répondit-elle avec toujours le même sang-froid.

– Ça risque d'être compliqué.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Mon cœur ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Evans.

Il la vit perdre son calme et tenta de ne pas broncher lorsque le visage de la jeune fille se transforma peu à peu en une hideuse gargouilles dignes de cette vieille cathédrale que sa mère avait absolument voulu visiter lors de leur séjour à Paris l'été passé.

C'est durant ce voyage qu'il avait appris à connaitre la jeune fille qui se tenait aujourd'hui face à lui. Elle aussi passait ses vacances dans la capitale française, mais elle était seule, alors Sirius et lui l'avait invité à se joindre à eux. Étrangement la timide Gryffondor les avait suivis dans toutes leurs aventures. James n'aurait jamais cru que la douce Mary McDonald accepterait de sauter du haut de la Tour Eiffel avec eux et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité.

Cet été là, il avait écrit de nombreuses lettres à Lily... mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. Elle ne répondait jamais. Sirius lui conseillait de passer à autre chose. Six ans à courir après la même fille, aussi géniale soit elle, c'était malsain et déprimant. Et puis Mary lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Il avait d'abord décliné mais elle avait pleuré et il s'était identifié à elle. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais pleuré pour Evans mais... la douleur que ses rejets lui infligeait était la même... alors il avait accepté.

– Tu es comme elle. À penser que je veux ton cœur d'une manière... comment vous dîtes vous les humains ? Romantique ? Je ne veux pas de ton amour James Potter, j'ai compris que tu ne me le donnerais jamais. Je veux cet organe qui te permet de vivre.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas être sérieuse... n'est-ce pas ? Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Les pages du journal de la vélane apparurent dans son esprit, il se tendit en se rappelant les derniers mots de celui-ci, il avait cru à une métaphore... « J'ai survécu, il m'a offert son cœur et je l'ai dévoré... ».

– Contre Evans ?

– Oui.

– Oh et Diggory a sa baguette pointée sur elle, au moindre mouvement suspect il a pour ordre de la tuer. Alors ordonne à ton petit « toutou » de revenir.

Il se tendit davantage en l'entendant. Elle savait pour leur nature d'animagus. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour les manipuler. Il prit donc le miroir et demanda à Sirius de faire demi-tour. Sirius le fit sans poser de questions, il avait compris à l'expression de James que leur plan avait échoué.

– Bien... je veux que tu me donnes la carte et ta cape.

– Quel cape ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'ignorance.

Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de sa main et le regarda grimacer de douleur.

– C'est ton seul défaut James. Tes mensonges.

– Il n'y a qu'à toi que je mens.

– Tu as menti à Lily, en lui disant que tu romprais avec moi.

– Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'était pour la protéger ! protesta-t-il, perdant son calme.

– Tu m'as trompé.

– Non.

– Comment peux-tu continuer à me mentir alors que je sais tout.

– C'est Lily que je trompais avec toi. C'est elle que j'aime. Pas toi.

Elle leva la main comme pour le gifler puis sembla se souvenir qu'ils étaient encore dans une salle de cours et se ravisa. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le cours soit terminé. Les élèves quittèrent tous la pièce. Seuls les maraudeurs et Mary demeurèrent.

– Tu auras l'occasion de prouver cet amour ce soir. Donne-moi la cape et la carte.

Sirius les avait rejoints et tendit la carte à Mary après que James le lui ait demandé. Le ténébreux Gryffondor la lui donna rageusement, ainsi que la cape. Puis il lui lança, sur un ton narquois.

– Cache-toi là dessous Mary, ta laideur est insoutenable.

– Tu n'es qu'un enfant incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit si ce n'est toi-même Sirius. Pourtant si je le voulais, tu serais sous mon charme.

Elle caressa la joue du garçon et James frissonna en voyant se dessiner un sourire béat sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

– Arrête ça !

Mary libéra Sirius de son emprise et se tourna vers James.

– Ce soir je veux que tu viennes seul dans la Grande Salle. Et si quelqu'un t'accompagne... je le saurais grâce à votre magnifique carte.

Elle quitta la pièce.

Les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux. C'étaient la première fois qu'ils se sentaient aussi impuissant. James posa sa main sur son cœur. Mary se trompait. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Son cœur appartenait à Evans. Pas seulement d'une manière romantique.

Si pour la sauver il devait se sacrifier alors il le ferait sans hésiter. Car il refusait de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde dans un monde où elle n'existerait pas.


	34. Chapitre 33 - Peter is the traitor

**Chapitre 33 **

Peter écouta ses amis discuter entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait en savoir autant sur eux. Sirius s'était emporté en accusant James de s'être vanter auprès de sa petite amie. Ce dernier avait protesté avec virulence. Les choses avaient commencé à s'envenimer, chacun des deux garçons accusant l'autre du flop de leur plan.

– Si tu avais su cacher tes sentiments pour Evans on n'en serait pas là ! lâcha Sirius.

– C'est toi qui m'as parlé dans ce foutu miroir alors que tu savais qu'elle était à côté de moi !

– Pardon la prochaine fois j'attendrais que tu ais terminé avec ta Mary adorée !

– Sirius ! James ! les interrompit Remus. On perd du temps.

James se dirigea vers Sirius et Peter cru un instant qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Le silence se fit dans la salle de cours désormais déserte. Ils se firent face un moment, James tournait le dos à Peter. Mais lorsque Sirius pointa sa baguette, ce fut vers Peter. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire qui que ce soit et s'écroula au sol.

– Sirius, tu aurais pu utiliser un autre sort, lui fit remarquer Remus.

– Il nous a trahis, répliqua Sirius agacé.

Peter se figea. Il avait été découvert ? Ils étaient au courant pour son double jeu avec le mangemort. Depuis quand ? Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Le livrer aux détraqueurs ? Il tenta de bouger en vain. Il ne voulait pas finir le reste de ses jours à Azkaban.

– C'était involontaire, répliqua Remus. On aurait tous fait comme lui.

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Remus le défendait. Pire il affirmait qu'ils en auraient tous fait de même. Le monde ne tournait pas ronds, c'était la seule explication plausible.

– Désolé Peter, marmonna Sirius. Mais je voulais que tu sois immobilisé, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle t'a ordonné de faire.

James déplia la carte du maraudeur. Peter ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait clairement vu Sirius donner la carte à Mary.

– J'espère que ton sort de duplication fonctionne bien Paddy, lâcha James en souriant.

– Elle n'y verra que du feu, j'ai des années de pratique à mon actif, lui répondit Sirius fièrement.

Il y avait de cela à peine quelques minutes, les deux garçons se disputaient et voilà qu'ils riaient ensemble comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passer. Peter essayait de comprendre, en vain. Remus le fit léviter jusqu'au placard de la salle de cours et l'y enferma.

– Désolé Peter, Mary t'a sous son contrôle.

Ce matin-là, avant le petit déjeuné, James était descendu aux cuisines pour glisser dans la nourriture des elfes une potion. Celle-ci colorait les cheveux de ceux qui avaient été contrôlé par la vélane. Les cheveux d'Amos et Peter étaient devenue, l'espace de quelques secondes, rose bonbon. Une fois qu'il avait eu la certitude que Sirius et Remus n'était pas infecté, il leur avait rapidement expliqué son plan.

Sirius avait laissé Mary s'installer à sa place sans faire de scandale même si cela l'agaçait au plus haut point... mais pour que le plan fonctionne il fallait qu'il le fasse. Alors il était sorti de la salle. La présence de Narcissa dans les cachots était un détail que James n'avait pas prévu mais Sirius décida de s'en tenir au plan et contacta James alors que ce dernier était encore aux côtés de Mary dans la salle de cours, poussant cette dernière à faire tomber le masque et à révéler son plan. Ce qu'elle fit. C'était le seul élément qui leur manquait. James savait qu'elle utiliserait Lily comme moyen de pression mais il ne savait pas exactement à quelles fins. Il avait ensuite lancé un sort de duplication sur la carte du Maraudeur et avait donné la copie à Mary. Ils avaient ensuite simulé une dispute jusqu'à ce que Mary s'éloigne de la porte, avec la certitude que son plan fonctionnait. Puis James s'était approché de Sirius, vérifié sur la carte que Mary s'était éloignée. Sirius n'avait ensuite plus qu'à mettre Peter hors d'état de nuire.

Ce dernier avait sans le vouloir révéler tous leurs secrets à Mary, elle les lui avait soutirés avec son pouvoir de persuasion de vélane. Ils avaient cependant dû renoncer à la cape. Elle était impossible à dupliquer. Sirius s'excusa mais James ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Ils devaient agir vite. Il avait peu de temps devant eux et sans la cape ils perdaient l'élément de surprise.

Narcissa se releva, ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés étaient emmêlés et sur sa joue s'étalait la marque de la dalle sur laquelle elle était allongée. Lily aurait voulu en rire, mais elle n'y parvint pas, se contentant de ronger ses ongles anxieusement.

– Evans... voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

– Une petite amie jalouse, lui répondit Lily avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

– Et pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette histoire ? Lui demanda –t-elle en se levant gracieusement.

– Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je suppose.

– J'ai un don pour ça... répliqua Narcissa tout bas pour elle-même. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

– Comment ? Elle nous a pris nos baguettes et Amos surveille l'entrée. Il a déjà pétrifié trois personnes qui ont eu le malheur de descendre ici. L'une de ses personnes étant ton fiancé.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla la parfaite sang-pur.  
Où est-il ?

– Dans la cellule à notre droite.

Narcissa regarda vers la grille et se tendit. Amos avait la baguette pointée sur Lily.

– Que fait-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Mary lui a ordonné de nous tuer au moindre mouvement suspect... Si une personne descend encore, ce n'est pas un simple sort d'immobilisation qu'il lancera.

– Bon sang...

– Comme tu dis.

Narcissa s'installa sur la dalle froide à nouveau. Près de la sang-de-bourbe. Et elle ne repoussa pas cette dernière lorsqu'elle lui prit la main. Elles allaient mourir, à quoi bon se disputer. Elle serra la main de Lily à son tour. Sans un mot.


	35. Chapitre 34 - His heart

**Chapitre 34 **

Narcissa était patiente. Elle était la plus patiente de la famille. Pourtant, le fait de savoir que Lucius gisait inconscient derrière ce mur la plongeait dans un état d'impatience de plus en plus insupportable. Lily était dans un état similaire. Se répétant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Que Mary ne s'apprêtait pas à dévorer le cœur du garçon. Elle serra inconsciemment la main de Narcissa qui le lui rendit avec une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas à la sang-pur.

– Ton Potter et mon idiot de cousin vont nous sortir de là, lâcha Narcissa avec assurance.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? demanda Lily.

– Parce que tout comme Lucius, James ne laisserait pas quoi que ce soit t'arriver. Pour ce qui est de Sirius... il adore ce genre de situations dangereuses.

– Moi je pense qu'il viendra pour toi, répliqua Lily en souriant.

– Il me hait, il nous hait tous.

– Sirius a toujours dit que tu étais sa cousine préféré Narcissa, ce qui a le don de mettre Andromeda hors d'elle.

– C'est vrai ? demanda Narcissa en souriant comme une enfant.

Lily resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Narcissa Black sourire. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait le même sourire que Sirius. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Potter était-il vraiment capable de tout pour elle. Elle frissonna. La pensée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit la plongeait dans une terreur sans nom. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la grille. Elle s'apprêtait à parler à Amos mais Mary descendit les escaliers et l'interrompit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Diggory s'approcha de la jeune femme et Lily ne put entendre ce que Mary disait. Puis la vélane s'approcha d'elles.

– Mes petites prisonnières préférées.

– Je me serais bien passé de ta préférence, rétorqua Narcissa.

– Oh et bien tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais du favoritisme ? demanda la petite blonde en ouvrant la grille, sa baguette pointée sur Lily.

Mary fit sortir Lily du cachot et referma la grille. Elle obligea ensuite la jolie rousse à avancer. Lily chercha autour d'elle, ne voyant Amos nulle part.

– Où est Amos ?

– Amos est caché. J'ai besoin de lui, au cas où mon plan ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Maintenant avance, lui ordonna-elle.

Lily ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Je t'ai dit d'avancer. J'ai besoin de toi vivante, mais rien ne m'empêche de te torturer tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? La menaça la jeune femme.

La courageuse Gryffondor frissonna en se rappelant la torture que lui avait infligée Mary la dernière fois... au lendemain de son baiser avec Potter. Privée d'air, brulée à vif... et aucune trace pour en témoigner. Cependant elle ne bougea pas. Elle sentit la douleur cuisante la parcourir et s'effondra au sol.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas avancer Lily-jolie ? Lui demanda la vélane en se délectant de sa douleur.

Mais Lily Evans ne bougea pas. Si elle montait ces marches, cela signifiait la mort de Potter. Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle sentit la vélane perdre patience.

– Dépêche-toi de te lever, où j'ordonne à Lucius de tuer sa petite reine des glaces.

Narcissa poussa un cri d'effroi en l'entendant. Elle chercha le regard de Lily et cette dernière se leva. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour elle... Elle l'avait vu supporter les longues minutes de tortures sans lâcher le moindre cri. L'indifférence qu'elle ressentait pour la sang-de-bourbe s'était muée en respect. Et tandis qu'elle la regarda gravir une à une les marches, le respect se teinta de reconnaissance.

James se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il faisait nuit, les couloirs étaient vides. Il poussa la porte de la Grande Salle. Le ciel était assombri par les nuages, un orage se préparait. Il ne les vit nulle part. Où étaient-elles ? Mary lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait avec Evans ici... Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau et lorsqu'il se tourna il se figea. Lily était dans un piteux état. Elle boitait et semblait souffrir atrocement. Il serra les poings mais parvint à maîtriser sa colère. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

– Et bien James, qu'attends-tu ? Installe-toi.

James monta sur l'estrade et s'installa à la place qu'occupait habituellement le vieux directeur. Devant lui, se trouvait un couteau aiguisé. Il grimaça. Ça allait faire mal... Il prit le couteau dans sa main, obéissant aux instructions que Mary lui avait fait parvenir par hibou une heure plus tôt.

– Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

– James, murmura Lily en le regardant faire.

Elle poussa un hurlement et s'effondra lorsqu'il planta le couteau dans son cœur. Mais le couteau était enchanté, et il dut continuer, s'ouvrant le torse sous le regard horrifié de Lily. Mary se lécha les lèvres impatientes. Ce couteau était une fabrication vélane. James devait s'arracher lui-même le cœur pour le lui donner. Elle se délecta de leurs douleurs à tous les deux. Après tout, ils méritaient tout cela. Ils l'avaient tous les deux trahi. Ils avaient prétendu tenir à elle, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés de fricoter ensemble. Ils l'avaient poignardé dans le dos. Tout ceci n'était que justice.

Puis le tonnerre explosa au-dessus de sa tête et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur James, ce dernier gisait la tête sur la table, son cœur dans la main. Elle relâcha Lily qui sanglotait au sol et courut jusqu'à la table, elle dévora le cœur sanguinolent de James Potter.

Lily était incapable de se calmer. Il était mort. Elle essaya de se relever en vain, toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. James était mort. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit... à quel point elle...

Elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle s'effondra... inconsciente.


	36. Chapitre 35 - Memory

**Chapitre 35**

Lily se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'étaient passés avant son évanouissement lui revinrent immédiatement. Elle se redressa brusquement et le chercha du regard. Elle le vit allongé un peu plus loin dans un des lits. Elle se leva et courut presque jusqu'à son lit. Il était réveillé, un peu pâle mais vivant. Les images du garçon s'ouvrant le torse, celle de son cœur dans sa main, Mary... Elle regarda autour d'elle, où était la vélane ?

– Si tu cherches ma petite copine psychopathe, elle est morte, la renseigna le garçon.

– Comment ? Mais et toi ?

Le torse du garçon était bandé. Il ne semblait pas en si mauvais état que ça pour quelqu'un qui avait arraché son cœur. Il lui lança un sourire amusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être agacée, il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à ne pas lui expliquer la situation. Se délectant d'en savoir plus qu'elle.

– Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

– Blanche Neige.

– Quoi Blanche Neige ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

– On s'est inspiré du chasseur. Je ne porte pas les chasseurs dans mon cœur comme tu peux le savoir, mais j'ai fait une exception.

Lily ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas les chasseurs ? Et quel rapport avec Blanche Neige et le fait qu'il s'était ouvert le torse ?

– Ce n'était pas mon cœur, juste un cœur de biche, Sirius a ensorcelé le plafond pour provoquer un orage, Mary a été distraite un instant. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour placer le cœur dans ma main. Elle l'a dévoré convaincu d'être parvenu à ses fins. Puis minuit a sonné et... elle est morte.

– Alors...

– Oui c'est fini...

Elle s'installa au bord du lit du garçon, posant sa main sur son cœur, ressentant un soulagement immense.

– Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvée au milieu de tout ça. Sirius m'as dit qu'elle s'était également attaquée à Narcissa et Lucius. Ton petit ami est aussi l'une de ses victimes.

– Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– Oui, on l'a juste retrouvé caché dans la Grande Salle sous la c...

Il s'interrompit. Et lui lança un sourire innocent. Elle ne releva pas, simplement soulagé qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs. Elle observa un instant le garçon qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire enfantin, ses yeux pétillants de malices. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il se releva s'appuyant sur ses coudes, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Situation étrangement familière. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant détailler son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ne pas rougir.

– Toi ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui... ce n'est pas moi qui me suis ouvert le torse.

– On a fait un petit remix du conte moldu. C'était plus dramatique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et ce fut au tour de James de sentir son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Elle était magnifique. Et ce regard... bon sang, il l'embrasserait bien sur le champ s'il le pouvait mais ça ne serait pas convenable. Pourtant, il se redressa un peu plus et elle ne recula pas. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jolie rousse et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire amusé en voyant sur ses joues se colorer à cause de leur proximité. Il lui faisait un certain effet c'était certain. Il du résister à l'envie de la faire basculer sous lui, et de découvrir s'il pouvait la faire rougir un peu plus que ça.

Elle venait de vivre ce qui était probablement l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Elle n'avait probablement aucune envie de lui.

Lily combattait de son côté les mêmes pulsions... Comme elle aurait aimé presser ses lèvres sur celle du garçon, elle le chevaucherait, ses doigts s'agripperait à sa chevelure hirsute, tiraillerait ses mèches rebelle...

Bon sang elle avait envie de lui. Elle mit cela sur le contrecoup du choc. Elle n'était pas aussi... Ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir ce genre de chose. Avec Amos, ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. S'embrasser.

Se tenir la main.

Parfois un peu plus mais... mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir.

Le ressentait-il aussi ? Probablement pas au vu de son sourire narquois. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle s'écarta, son désir pour lui complétement envolé.

James fut surpris de la voir s'écarter aussi brusquement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Puis il se rappela qu'elle avait un copain. Amos Diggory. Il sentit la jalousie le transpercer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que le garçon qu'il avait trouvé caché dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant sous la cape d'invisibilité n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qui convenait à la jolie rousse. Il se rallongea, son humeur s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure qu'il les visualisait ensemble. Il ne les avait vus ensemble qu'en de rare occasion et son imagination ne put donc être alimentée par des souvenirs réels.

Lily l'observa, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à l'idée qu'il pensait à cette... Mary. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureux... mais peut-être n'était ce qu'une façade. Après tout, malgré tout ce que lui avait fait subir la vélane, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse à l'idée qu'elle était morte, après tout elles avaient été amies pendant des années. Alors pour le garçon, c'était probablement tout aussi douloureux. Il avait été ensemble... elle se tendit un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-elle ressentir cela ?

Elle aurait dû pleurer son amie ou encore lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle lui avait subir, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était... Elle rougit de nouveau.

– Lily Evans c'est ça ?

– Oui et toi... c'est James Potter ?

Il hocha la tête.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle désirait un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

James sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement à cause du sourire de la jeune fille. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment bien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était préfète avec Moony et qu'elle avait été amie avec Servilus.

Et qu'il la désirait.

Oui c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

Qu'il la voulait dans son lit... ou n'importe où d'ailleurs. Étrangement, il pensa à la bibliothèque. Lui qui n'y mettait presque jamais les pieds.

Sirius observa Lily et James discuter puis se tourna vers Remus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il affichant une expression sombre.

– Dumbledore nous dit qu'il s'agit d'un sort complexe et qu'il n'est pas en son pouvoir d'inverser les choses. Si Diggory se souvenait du sort qu'elle lui a demandé de lancer, ça serait plus simple.

– La garce. Elle a tout effacé. Leurs souvenirs communs.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle a effacé de leurs souvenirs tous leurs sentiments.

– Alors James n'aime plus Lily...

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son regard sur son ami qui discutait avec la jolie rousse. James n'aimait plus Lily. Mais il retomberait amoureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se sourire. Parce que James et Lily étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Et personne ne peut se mettre en travers du destin.


	37. Chapitre 36 - She hated him

** Chapitre 36**

Madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie le soir même. Lily en fut soulagée, elle s'était déjà disputée plus de dix fois avec l'insupportable garçon. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cette raison que l'infirmière l'avait laissé partir, lassée de les entendre se chamailler pour des broutilles. Lily ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait à la mettre hors d'elle aussi rapidement. Elle ne s'emportait que très peu d'habitude. Pourtant Potter semblait être diplômé en « que dire afin de rendre furieuse Lily Evans furieuse ».

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle entendit des cris de joies, les confettis voletèrent au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit l'émotion la gagner en voyant que les Gryffondors avaient tout décoré, il y avait même une bannière avec son prénom écrit en lettre rouge et or. Sirius la prit dans ses bras la soulevant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après les évènements de la veille, il faisait bon de rire avec tout le monde.

Même Marlène était présente. Alice la serra si fort qu'elle failli l'étouffer. Remus déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en lui souhaitant de sa voix douce « un bon retour parmi eux ». Même Peter, si timide avec les filles, était venu lui parler. Marlène n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pourtant cette fois-ci, elle se laissa gagner par l'émotion et la serra contre elle.

– Ne me fais plus jamais ça Lily.

– Je suis désolé Marley...

– Ne t'excuses pas, j'aurais dû voir que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute manière.

– Lily... les interrompit Molly en s'approchant.

– Oh Molly ! Toi aussi Madame Pomfresh t'a relâché.

– Oui... je voulais te remercier.

– Mais... je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit Lily surprise.

– Tu as tenue promesse... tu m'as sorti de mon lit. Alors merci, je saurais m'en souvenir.

Elle s'éloigna, ne laissant pas le temps à Lily de lui répondre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne lui devait absolument rien. Elle avait fait cela pour... Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée l'otage de la petite amie de Potter ? Elle sentit sa tête tourner mais quelqu'un la soutint par le bras. Elle leva la tête pour remercier la personne et reconnu Amos. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés et une expression de profond... regrets ? Oui c'était bien du regret qu'elle lut dans le regard de son petit ami.

– Amos ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Lily inquiète en posant sa main sur la joue pâle du garçon.

Il sembla surpris par son geste.

– Je... Lily... je suis tellement désolé. Je n'étais pas moi-même, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, ni menacé ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

– Me menacer ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je... je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens seulement de t'avoir frappé... plusieurs fois. Quelque chose me rendait furieux...

Lily ouvrit la bouche en état de choc. Marlène en fit de même. Cette dernière fut la première à réagir et poussa le garçon. La séduisante Serpentard était furieuse. Lily la retint par le bras.

– Marlène attend, je veux savoir !

– J'étais furieux, elle disait que tu me trompais avec Potter.

Lily s'étouffa. Marlène aussi.

– Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça idiot maintenant que je ne suis plus sous son emprise... Je voulais m'excuser Lily... pour tout. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute, répondit Lily en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf.

Il la serra contre lui. Certaines questions restaient sans réponses... Pourquoi Mary l'avait-elle accusé d'avoir eu une « liaison » avec James Potter. C'était bien évidement un mensonge mais pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi pour cible ? Elle fronça les sourcils, il faudrait qu'elle tire tout cela au clair. Les explications plus que floues de Madame Pomfresh ne lui convenaient pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir des mauvais traitements qu'Amos venait d'avouer lui avoir infligé ? C'est comme si elle avait perdu un pan de sa mémoire. Elle se figea et recula un peu en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Amos. C'était ça... elle avait perdu la mémoire. Mais qu'avait-elle oublié ?

– J'ai perdu la mémoire n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Amos.

Le silence de ce dernier ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

Quant à Marlène, elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Lily avait perdu la mémoire ? Elle remarqua que Sirius ne lâchait pas Lily du regard et chuchotait quelques mots à Peter et Remus. Elle se dirigea vers les garçons. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ?

– Bon, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches, expliquez-moi c'est quoi cette histoire de perte de mémoire.

Les garçons se lancèrent des regards où elle décela une certaine gêne. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une perte de mémoire... il y avait quelque chose, un secret. Elle savait que Sirius ne dirait rien, Remus ne se laisserait pas intimider... il ne restait plus que Peter. Elle s'approcha de lui, affichant son plus beau sourire, elle caressa la joue du garçon qui se mit à rougir violemment. Elle le poussa sur le canapé et s'installa sur ses genoux, caressant son torse du doigt sous les regards éberlués de Remus et Sirius, trop choqués pour intervenir.

– Dis-moi Peter, si tu me disais ce que vous me cachez hein ? lui susurra-t-elle.

– Je... il... nous... vous... tu, bégayas le garçon devenu rouge tomate.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé une liste de pronoms mais de me raconter ce qu'il se passe avec Lily.

Avant que ses deux amis n'aient eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Peter déballa tout ce qu'il savait, parlant rapidement, pressé de satisfaire la jeune fille.

– Mary McDonald a ordonné à Amos, si jamais les choses se passaient mal, d'effacer les souvenirs et les sentiments de James et Lily de manière à ce qu'ils se considèrent comme de simples connaissances. Il était caché dans un coin de la Grande Salle, invisible grâce à la...

Sirius bondit et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Peter qui écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli révéler l'un des secrets des maraudeurs.

– Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda Marlène.

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une réponse se formait dans son esprit... mais c'était impossible ! Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius.

– Vous... c'est impossible, ne me dîtes pas que ce que Mary a dit à Amos est vrai ? Lily... et James ? Non. Impossible.

– Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ta copine craque pour Jaime, lui répondit Sirius en souriant amusé. Enfin... craquait au passé, puisque maintenant elle a même du mal à se souvenir de son prénom.

Marlène se tourna vers Lily qui discutait toujours avec Amos.

Lily n'aurait jamais trompé le garçon et encore moins avec Potter. Elle était son amie, elle la connaissait.

Il devait y avoir une explication à tout cela.

Pourtant le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

Lily avait commencé à les éviter après que James ait commencé à sortir avec Mary.

Elle était devenue la petite amie d'Amos, après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard... après avoir passé l'après-midi en compagnie de James et Mary. Alice lui avait également rapporté qu'une fois, elle avait surpris James en train de faire des avances à Lily dans une salle de potion... cette dernière était apparemment assise sur le bureau.

Était-il possible que Lily ait été... consentante ?

Non.

Aucune chance.

Lily Evans haïssait James Potter.


	38. Chapitre 37 - The Phoenix

** **Chapitre 37 ** **

Lily ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle se leva et se prépara avant ses amies et descendit dans la Salle Commune, déserte à cette heure matinale. Elle s'excusa auprès de la Grosse Dame qu'elle réveilla en ouvrant le tableau.

Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la tour où se situait le bureau du Directeur.

Elle n'y était allée que deux fois.

La première fois était lors de sa quatrième année, lorsqu'elle avait giflé pour la première fois James Potter. Elle se figea. D'où lui venait ce souvenir ? Elle reprit sa marche en essayant de penser à autre chose, détestant cette sensation d'incohérence de son esprit.

La deuxième fois qu'elle s'y était rendue ça avait été au début de sa cinquième année. Le Directeur avait tenu à féliciter les nouveaux préfets en personne.

Elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille permettant d'accéder au bureau, incapable de se souvenir du mot de passe. Elle se souvenait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une friandise... Elle en essaya plusieurs. Allait– elle devoir retourner au dortoir pour récupérer la convocation.

– Tritons au gingembre.

La gargouille fit un pas de côté, et le mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Mais Lily ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle s'était retournée pour voir qui avait donné le mot de passe même si elle avait reconnu le propriétaire de la voix sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Ça aussi c'était... bizarre. Comment pouvait– elle reconnaître la voix d'un garçon qu'elle avait si peu côtoyée ? Il était dans sa classe depuis maintenant de six ans, c'était normal. Tout à fait normal. Une petite voix lui chuchota que la voix d'un simple camarade de classe n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'effet sur elle. Elle l'ignora.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

– Dumby m'a convoqué. Et toi ? répondit-il en montant les marches.

– Moi aussi.

Elle hésita un moment mais le suivi en voyant la gargouille s'impatienter. Pourquoi les avaient-ils convoqués tous les deux ? Puis elle se rappela que Dumbledore avait précisé dans sa lettre qu'il voulait la voir au sujet de sa perte de mémoire, or Amos lui avait expliqué, il y a de cela une semaine, qu'il lui avait effacé ses souvenirs mais qu'il avait également effacé ceux de James Potter. Il était là pour la même raison qu'elle. Il voulait des réponses.

Elle toussota en montant les escaliers.

– Potter, je me demandais si...

– Si je me souvenais de quelque chose ? l'interrompit-il.

Elle se retint de taper du pied. Il aurait pu la laisser finir sa phrase ! C'était agaçant ! Il semblait toujours tout savoir, même ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Alors même si la réponse était « oui », elle opta pour la mauvaise foi.

– Non et si tu me laissais finir mes phrases toute seules, tu saurais ce que je voulais te demander.

– C'est ce que tu allais me demander, répondit-il, moqueur.

– Non !

– Bien sûr que si. Et la réponse est oui, je me souviens.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, se tourna vers elle, et redescendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Il était trop près. Ce garçon ne connaissait– il donc pas l'espace personnelle, la bulle intime ?

– C'était quoi ta question, demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle en ignorant le sourire narquois dont il la gratifia en l'entendant répondre. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Il descendit encore une marche, se retrouvant sur la même que la sienne. Encore trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

– Je me souviens d'un truc Evans, mais ça pourrait aussi être un fantasme.

Il la coinça contre le mur. Elle retint son souffle, puis posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Bon sang, elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante. Mais que pouvait– elle faire contre le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et son corps parfaitement... par Merlin... ça c'était des pectoraux. Elle se gifla intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme toutes ces filles aux hormones bouillonnantes !

– Peux-tu te pousser ? Tu envahi mon espace vital.

– La dernière fois, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, répliqua-t-il.

– Si c'est de cela que tu penses te souvenir alors je confirme, c'est juste un fantasme.

Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le sien.

-On peut toujours se créer ces souvenirs, lui chuchota– t– il, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer de manière notable, sa poitrine se pressant contre les foutues pectoraux du garçon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il allait le voir... bon sang. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur sa peau, elle ferma les yeux, et s'agrippa à sa chemise. Puis il s'écarta. Elle resta appuyée contre le mur, n'étant pas sûre de tenir sur ses jambes.

Il grimpa de nouveau les marches et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Elle inspira profondément et le suivit dans le bureau.

James Potter était debout près du perchoir de Fumeseck. L'oiseau frottait son bec contre la joue du garçon. Ils avaient l'air de se connaitre. Puis elle se souvint qu'il était un fauteur de trouble de première et qu'il devait passer son temps dans ce bureau. Elle s'approcha à son tour du Phoenix. Quand elle le toucha, il s'enflamma et fut réduit en cendre. Elle poussa un cri.

– Tu me fais cet effet aussi, lâcha James en riant doucement.

Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras. Il remarqua les larmes de la jolie rousse et se sentit un peu coupable. C'était toujours éprouvant de voir la première combustion d'un phœnix. Lui-même n'avait que douze ans lorsque Fumeseck s'était enflammé devant lui. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Evans mais il avait aussi pleuré, convaincu d'y être pour quelque chose.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Evans. Et il va...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, des cendres, sortait un petit oisillon. Il vit la jeune fille sécher ses larmes et un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui donna de nouveau un petit coup dans le bras, sans lâcher Fumeseck du regard, sans perdre son sourire.

– Il est magnifique, murmura t'elle en le voyant renaitre de ses cendres.

« Et toi tu es parfaite ». C'est ce qu'il aurait dit. Il l'aurait probablement fait si le vieux directeur n'était pas apparu en haut de l'escalier.


	39. Chapitre 38 - The Jily Shipper

**Chapitre 38**

Dumbledore s'installa à son bureau et les pria d'en faire de même. James attrapa des bonbons au passage et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Lily lui lança un regard réprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire enfantin, croquant le bonbon sans la lâcher du regard. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le vieux Directeur qui les observait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait cette nette impression que Dumbledore en savait toujours plus que les autres. Il était en quelque sorte... omniscient.

Elle s'apprêter à prendre la parole mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, James glissa un bonbon dans sa bouche. Elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le retirer de sa bouche. Elle lança un regard noir au séduisant Gryffondor qui lui souriait, fier de son coup.

– Je vous ai convoqué tous le deux au sujet de ce malencontreux problème de perte de mémoire. Je me suis penché sur le problème et ne suis parvenu qu'à une seule solution. La Legilimancie.

James fronça les sourcils. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir en quoi cela consistait. Lily s'agita un peu sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement en quoi cela consistait. Peu de personne savait que cette option était disponible à Poudlard. Cette matière n'était pas enseignée avant la sixième année. Severus avait une fascination pour cette matière et souhaitait ardemment la prendre, il en parlait sans cesse. Après leur dispute, elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre Legilimancie, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver avec son ancien ami.

– En principe seuls les élèves majeurs peuvent s'inscrire. Mais au vu de la situation, j'ai décidé de faire une petite exception.

– C'est injuste ! protesta James.

Lily fut surprise par l'intervention du garçon. Elle était pourtant convaincue qu'il était le genre de garçon a adoré les privilèges. Pourtant ses protestations prouvaient le contraire. Elle avait cependant parlé trop vite.

– Pourquoi j'aurais des cours supplémentaires ! Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais être sanctionné pour l'avoir oublié !

– Ce n'est pas une punition James, expliqua calmement le Directeur.

– Je me suis souvenu de pleins de choses sans avoir besoin de cours supplémentaires !

Lily lui lança un sourire moqueur. Il osait prétendre se souvenir alors que la seule chose qui lui était revenu en mémoire était ce fantasme, probablement inventé de toute pièce par son esprit pervers.

– Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'amuses ?

– Rien, c'est juste ton « pleins de choses ». Moi j'aurais dit, une seule chose.

– 30 janvier.

Elle se figea et le regarda. Comment... comment pouvait-il connaître sa date de naissance ? Il attrapa encore des bonbons.

– Je peux très bien me souvenir tout seul.

– Je le sais pertinemment. Le jeune Diggory ayant jeté le sort sur Mademoiselle Evans, celui-ci a eu moins d'impact sur vous, d'où votre facilité à retrouver ces souvenirs. Il n'en va cependant pas de même pour elle.

– Et bien elle n'a qu'à les prendre ces cours de Légi... légi-quoi ? Répliqua le garçon agacé.

– Legilimancie, répondit Lily tout aussi agacée.

Le vieux Directeur toussota pour les interrompre, évitant sans le savoir le début de la première guerre mondiale des sorciers.

– James, Mademoiselle Evans a besoin de vos souvenirs pour compléter sa mémoire. C'est là qu'intervient la Legilimancie, qui consiste à extraire de l'esprit d'une personne des souvenirs ou des émotions.

– Alors... Evans va fouiller dans ma tête ? demanda James.

– En quelque sorte, répondit Dumbledore amusé.

– Hors de question ! lâcha James.

– Comme si j'avais envie de voir ce qui se passe dans ton esprit perverti ! répliqua Lily.

Albus Dumbledore continua de sourire les regardant se chamailler, s'insultant mutuellement de pervers et de voyeuse. Les premiers amours étaient toujours les plus beaux à observer. Le déni des deux protagonistes, optant pour la haine afin de cacher leurs véritables sentiments sous-jacents.

Mais les deux Gryffondors étaient déjà passés par toutes ces étapes. Il était si près de gagner ce stupide pari avec Minerva. Sans l'intervention de la vélane, il y serait parvenu. Minerva préférait que l'élève modèle qu'était Evans choisissent quelqu'un d'autre que le turbulent Potter. Horace avait même émis l'hypothèse d'une possible romance avec le petit Severus. Mais Albus savait que Lily Evans et James Potter étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Alors, il avait parié avec la Professeur de Métamorphose. Et aujourd'hui il était assis, face aux deux tourtereaux, essayant de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

Minerva aurait répliqué que c'était de la triche. Pourtant elle n'était pas loyale non plus, associant toutes les rondes de Lily au studieux mais non moins séduisant Amos Diggory.

– Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Monsieur Potter, j'ai pensé à ce petit détail. L'Occlumancie vous permettras de ne pas divulguer à Miss Evans les pensées que vous désirez garder secrètes.

James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi le mot Legilimancie lui avait paru familier. Il avait survolé le sujet en cours d'Occlumancie en cinquième année. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné cette matière, en raison de son incapacité la plus complète à protéger son esprit.

– Je hais l'Occlumancie. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé ! C'est vous même qui m'avait autorisé à abandonner cette matière, protesta James.

– Vraiment ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mentit le Directeur, il faudra donc vous en passer.

– Mais...

– Pas de mais Monsieur Potter, vos souvenirs sont essentiels.

– Mais pas du tout, le coupa Lily, je peux m'en passer.

– Non ! répondit un peu brusquement Albus. Il vous faut vous souvenir. Car dans la mémoire réside la clé du futur.

Placer une phrase obscur et vide de sens produisait toujours l'effet escompté. Les deux élèves tenteraient d'en percer le sens, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une vérité universelle. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette fascination qu'avaient les élèves pour ce qu'il disait. La plupart du temps il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses maximes. Il se leva pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles et gravit les marches sans se retourner, laissant les futurs amants derrière lui.

Il allait gagner ce pari.


	40. Chapitre 39 - Pregnant

**Chapitre 39**

Molly paniquait.

Vraiment.

Ses parents allaient la tuer.

Elle sortit des toilettes, un peu tremblante, se lava les mains, observa le robinet où était gravé un serpent. Pour une fois elle fut reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait pas de miroirs dans ces toilettes des filles. Elle s'appuya au lavabo en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution... puis elle courut de nouveau vers la cuvette et se remit à vomir.

Une solution à ce petit problème de taille.

Marlène entra dans les toilettes des filles. Elle grimaça. C'était celle de Mimi Geignarde mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était cela ou faire face à son fiancé qui la poursuivait depuis le début de la matinée. Elle s'approcha des lavabos et se pencha pour boire mais elle fut coupée dans son mouvement car une fiole à la couleur rosée attira son attention, elle la saisit en état de choc. C'était une potion de...

Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un vomir. Elle s'approcha de la cabine et poussa la porte et vit la petite rousse se relever et se tourner vers elle.

– Molly... dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je crois..., chuchota Marlène et agitant le flacon sous le nez de la petite Gryffondor.

– C'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Molly, sans grande conviction.

– Avec qui ? demande Marlène en essayant de conserver son calme.

– ... Arthur Weasley.

Marlène soupira, Arthur Weasley n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il prendrait ses responsabilités. Elle baissa les yeux vers le ventre de la petite rousse. Molly Prewett allait devenir... mère. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes. Marlène l'a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, la consolant et la rassurant avec douceur. Molly Prewett allait devenir mère, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Elle parvint à la calmer et elles sortirent de la cabine, Molly essuya les dernières traces de larmes de son visage et quitta les toilettes après que Marlène lui ait dit de partir. Elle lui avait promis de se charger de tout. La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de cette potion de grossesse.

Elle posa la potion au sol et pointa sa baguette dessus et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort mais elle fut interrompue par la longue plainte du célèbre fantôme des toilettes des filles. Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière flotta jusqu'à elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

– Félicitation Marlène, tu vas être Maman. Qui est le papa ? Est-ce que c'est Sirius ? Je vous ai vu la dernière fois, dans la troisième cabine.

– Ferme là Mimi ou je te tue une deuxième fois, la menaça Marlène.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, un silence de mort s'abattit. Les yeux de tous les élèves étaient fixés sur elle. Elle s'installa à la table de sa maison. Rien ne restait secret bien longtemps à Poudlard. Le fantôme n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Elle croisa le regard moqueur de Bellatrix.

– J'ai toujours voulu être tante, j'aurais préféré que tu te fasses engrosser par Regulus plutôt que par mon traître à son sang de cousin.

Mais ce ne fut pas la remarque de Bellatrix qui la tétanisèrent, ni le regard méprisant de Narcissa. Non ce n'était ni les murmures, ni les insultes.

La raison de sa paralysie était toute autre.

En croisant le regard sombre de son fiancé... Marlène venait de découvrir ce qu'était la peur. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre, se soustraire à son regard mais elle savait qu'il la retrouverait. Peu importe où elle se cacherait. Il la retrouverait. Car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rabastan Lestrange d'abandonner.

Sirius se leva mais James le retint par le bras.

– Si tu y vas... tu confirmeras la rumeur, lui dit Remus d'une voix calme.

– C'est peut-être vrai ! Peu importe, je ne vais pas la laisser se faire...

– Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin que tes groupies hystériques la prennent pour cible ? lui demanda James.

Sirius s'installa de nouveau, tentant de garder son calme malgré les insultes qu'il entendait fuser. Il serra les poings. Alice posa sa main sur celle du garçon.

– Marley est plus forte que ce que tu ne le crois Sirius... elle va tenir le coup, lui dit la jeune fille en souriant.

– C'est toi qui surestimes ta sœur Alice... elle a besoin d'être protégée comme tout le monde.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever de nouveau mais Lily le devança. Les regards se posèrent sur la rousse qui se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la table des Serpentards. La Grande Salle était de nouveau plongée dans le silence le plus total. Lily passa devant la table des Professeurs et rechercha l'approbation de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dans le regard du Directeur qui hocha la tête en souriant satisfait. C'est donc, avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, qu'elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards.

Elle glissa sa main sous la table et attrapa celle de Marlène qui la serra à son tour avec force. Lily tressailli, sa meilleure amie, d'ordinaire si forte était... terrorisée.

De nouveau une insulte brisa le silence de la Grande Salle mais elle fut immédiatement suivie par une explosion. La personne qui avait lancé l'injure se retrouva transformée en... bébé. McGonagall lança un regard à James Potter qui lui riait, fier de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était doué, c'était indéniable. Elle n'avait jamais eu un élève aussi doué en métamorphose.

D'autres élèves subirent le même sort. Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent peu à peu de la table des serpents. Que faisait Dumbledore ? Allait-il laisser la Grande Salle se transformait en pouponnière ? Pourtant lorsque le Directeur se leva pour prendre la parole, ce ne fut pas pour punir le responsable de ce retour en enfance.

– Que l'on prépare des berceaux et des biberons, Poudlard ouvre sa première maternelle.

Cette déclaration provoqua l'hilarité de la plus grande majorité des élèves de la Grande Salle à l'exception de la table des serpents. Minerva toussota pour lui signifier que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

– Un peu plus sérieusement, les bébés sont priés de se rendre à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh se chargera de leur redonner leurs apparences. Même si au vu de leur maturité, celle-ci conviendrait bien mieux.

Cette affirmation fut accompagnée des applaudissements de toutes la Grande Salle. Inutile de préciser qu'une des tables demeurait silencieuse. Sirius croisa le regard de Marlène. Comme toujours il n'y trouva aucune réponse. La jolie sang-pure était tout sauf un livre ouvert. Était-elle réellement enceinte ? Et si oui... était-il le père ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Non.

C'était ce qu'elle lui signifiait. Mais non à quoi ? Non je ne suis pas enceinte. Non tu n'es pas le père. Bon sang c'était intenable. Il voulait savoir.


	41. Chapitre 40 - She is the winner

**Chapitre 40**

Marlène descendit les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué pour « avoir une petite conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ». Elle avait à peine été étonnée lorsqu'il lui avait dit savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Dumbledore savait tout. En bas des marches l'attendait quelqu'un qui était loin de tout savoir. Quelqu'un qui attendait des réponses. Quelqu'un à qui elle allait devoir mentir.

– Je dois t'appeler maman ? lui demanda Sirius en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Elle frissonna à son contact, il le sentit. Il la poussa délicatement contre le mur en pierre et fit glisser ses mains sous son chemisier, caressant son ventre. Elle le regarda. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas enceinte mais elle devait mentir. Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Il avait dit qu'il la savait assez forte contrairement à la petite Molly. Le stress serait mauvais pour sa condition. Il lui avait laissé le choix, lui expliquant qu'il comprendrait parfaitement si elle décidait de ne pas prendre cette responsabilité. Mais Marlène n'avait pas hésité. Le souvenir de Molly terrifiée face à la situation l'avait poussé à accepter. Elle pourrait supporter les remarques des autres, leurs insinuations, leurs regards méprisants... elle avait toujours été forte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre d'attention.

Elle était après tout la « sang-pur » qui fréquentait « la sang-de-bourbe ».

Elle serait désormais la « sang-pur » en cloque.

– Tu n'es pas le père, lui dit-elle froidement.

Cela sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur le garçon qui s'écarta. Sirius était possessif. Terriblement possessif. Il l'avait un jour surprise à discuter avec un jeune homme de Serdaigle, il l'avait par la suite ignoré pendant des jours. Elle l'avait confronté et il lui avait assené une phrase qui raisonnait encore aujourd'hui clairement dans son esprit.

– Je déteste que l'on touche à mes jouets.

Un enfant.

Voilà ce qu'était Sirius. Quand on le comprenait il était déjà trop tard. On se retrouvait dans ce rôle de figure maternelle, lui passant ses caprices pour éviter une nouvelle colère. On ne se rendait pas forcément compte de cette évolution.

Un soir on couchait avec lui et le lendemain, on se retrouvait à lui préparer une tarte aux pommes. Il obtenait ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois.

Marlène avait analysé sa manière de faire.

Dans un premier temps il jouait de son charme. Il savait parfaitement que son sourire craquant et son regard d'un gris envoutant pouvait faire céder n'importe quelles filles.

Mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas, il se mettait alors en colère, n'obtenant pas ce qu'il désir. La fille réagissait alors de deux manières possibles. Paniqué à l'idée de le perdre elle cédait, allant jusqu'à s'excuser alors qu'elle n'était pas celle en tort.

Mais parfois il arrivait que cette colère ne produise pas l'effet désiré et que la fille s'emporte à son tour. Mais elle restait rarement en colère. Il était presque impossible d'en vouloir à Sirius quand il décidait de passer à la troisième étape. Il se servait alors sans vergogne de son enfance malheureuse pour que la colère se transforme en culpabilité. Comment reprocher à ce garçon son incapacité à aimer quand on savait qu'il avait grandi sans amour. L'amante se transformait en mère, éprise d'un désir de lui offrir cet amour qui lui avait manqué.

Il était plus que rare que Sirius passe à la dernière et ultime étape.

Car oui il y en avait encore une, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'en faire usage, les trois précédentes lui permettant toujours d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Mais Marlène l'avait vu s'en servir... une fois.

C'était durant leur quatrième année. Poudlard avait accueilli les séduisantes et élégantes élèves de Beaux Bâtons. Sirius avait couché avec chacune d'elles sans exception. Trente-deux élèves. En deux semaines.

L'une d'entre elle, Apolline Delacour avait résisté plus longtemps que les autres. Sirius avait usé toutes les étapes de son schéma de manipulation en vain. La rumeur commençait à courir que la jeune fille serait la première de l'histoire à lui résister. Pourtant la veille du départ des élèves de l'école de magie française, c'est dans le lit de Sirius que l'on retrouva Apolline.

James et Remus avaient cuisiné leur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par leur révéler ce qu'il avait fait pour la faire céder.

– Je l'ai aimé.

Il avait dit cela en souriant.

Il avait enfin compris comment les tenir enchainées à lui pour toujours.

L'amour.

Il suffisait de leur rendre ce qu'elles lui offraient. Car elles étaient toutes malheureuses avec lui et il le savait. Bien sûr au début, elles étaient parfaitement comblées, couchant avec le garçon le plus scandaleusement séduisant de l'histoire.

Il était doué.

D'un simple baiser il embrasait leurs sens. Une caresse et il les faisait défaillir de plaisir.

Mais le temps passait et immanquablement elles finissaient par s'attacher à ce garçon malicieux, enfantin, charmeur, à la beauté irréelle. Elles commençaient à vouloir plus que cette simple intimité physique. Sirius n'était pas ce genre de garçon qui refuse de s'ouvrir, bien au contraire, et c'était fatal. Et une fois qu'on connaissait son histoire, qu'on apprenait que derrière ce sourire confiant se cacher une profonde insécurité, que derrière ce regard malicieux et rieur se trouvait une souffrance, une douleur impossible à effacer. Les mauvais traitements de ses parents, la colère de son frère, le mépris du reste de sa famille... Il vous laissait tout voir, leurs donnant l'impression d'être spéciales. D'en savoir plus que les autres.

Mais une fois de plus, il était d'une égalité effrayante à leur égard. Or, ce qu'elles désiraient ce n'étaient plus de faire partie de faire toutes ses filles qui partageaient son lit. Elles ne voulaient plus être comme toutes les autres. Elles voulaient être spéciales. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles basculent. Il y avait un retournement de situation étrange, un inversement de rôle des plus troublants. De celui qui procure du plaisir, Sirius se retrouvait celui à qui l'ont doit faire plaisir. Elles se pliaient en quatre pour devenir sa favorite.

Marlène était probablement la seule à avoir compris que cela ne menait à rien. Sirius avait déjà sa favorite. Depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas une femme. Ce n'était pas une amante. Ce n'était même pas quelqu'un qu'il désirait de cette manière. Pourtant il l'aimait. Incontestablement. Inconditionnellement. Celui à qui Sirius avait donné son cœur n'était autre que son meilleur ami.

James Potter.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux croisant l'acier glacial de ceux du garçon. Il était en colère. Elle venait d'admettre avoir brisé la seule règle imposée par le ténébreux Gryffondor à ses conquêtes. Règle qui consistait à être fidèle à cet infidèle compulsif. Si la fille décidait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre alors il la quittait. Il n'aimait pas partager. Il voulait être le centre de leur monde, alors que le sien ne tournait pas autour d'elles. C'était culotté, déplacé, injuste... Ça lui ressemblait.

– Je ne suis pas le père ?

– Non.

Il recula encore d'un pas. Il était furieux. Ses yeux s'assombrir. La froideur avait laissé place à la fureur. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle frissonna. La colère du garçon loin de la terrifier comme ce fut le cas pour celle de son fiancé, lui procurait un plaisir intense. Elle s'était toujours contentée de rester à l'étape un. Le sexe. Rien de plus. Ne lui posant aucune question sur sa famille, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'être spéciale.

Mais de voir qu'elle avait cet effet sur lui, cette jalousie qu'elle lisait dans son regard la rendait presque euphorique. Pour la première fois elle fut celle qui initia le premier contact entre eux. Elle le tira par la cravate, et l'embrassa, il lui mordit la lèvre à sang. Elle le coinça contre le mur, il ne la touchait pas, ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Elle sentit sa volonté fléchir. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, pourtant en se pressant contre le garçon elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la désirait. Elle glissa sa main le long de ton torse, il lui attrapa le poignet, elle fit remonter son genou entre les cuisses du garçon et appliqua une pression sur son entrejambe. Elle esquissa un sourire en l'entendant gémir.

– Un problème.

– Je ne te sauterais pas Marlène. Va demander ça au père de ton gosse.

– C'est moi qui vais te sauter Sirius.

Elle appuya plus fortement sur la virilité du garçon qui lâcha un autre gémissement rauque.

Elle le savait perdu. Elle avait bouleversé tout son schéma si parfaitement structuré. Après la colère de l'étape 2, il était de nouveau à l'étape 1, le plaisir physique brut, oubliant son « infi-  
-délité ».

Il lui rendit son baiser.

Elle avait gagné.


	42. Chapitre 41 - Mum ?

**Chapitre 41**

James cachait difficilement son anxiété. C'est bien la première fois qu'il était à l'avance pour un cours. Surtout un cours supplémentaire. D'un autre côté il s'agissait d'un cours particulier avec Lily Evans. Mais la personne qui le rejoignit devant la salle n'était pas la jolie rousse. Cette personne n'avait rien de jolie. C'était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Même Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne suscitait pas un tel dégoût chez lui.

– Potter.

– Servilus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Comme tous les vendredis je m'apprête à me rendre en cours, c'est ce qu'on fait à Poudlard, c'est une école tu sais, pas seulement un terrain de Quidditch.

James attrapa sa baguette. Il semblerait que Lily n'ait pas été la seule à perdre la mémoire. Servilus semblait croire qu'il pouvait lui répondre.

Severus posa également sa main sur sa baguette près à se protéger et à contre attaquer. Mais ils furent interrompus.

– Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous n'allez pas commencer.

Lily s'était interposée entre eux.

Elle était furieuse. Comment pouvaient– ils être aussi gamins tous les deux ! Voilà plus de six ans qu'ils se vouaient une haine inexplicable. N'étaient-ils dont pas fatigués ? Elle poussa la porte de la salle et remarqua le regard surpris de Severus.

– Je vais suivre ce cours.

– Vraiment ? demanda le garçon joyeusement.

– Moi aussi.

James avait ajouté cela en passant la porte à son tour lançant un sourire narquois à Servilus. Il vit le visage du garçon se décomposer. Il se délecta de l'agacement du répugnant serpent et s'installa à côté de Lily. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Un vrai gamin. Leur professeur ne tarda pas à arriver. James s'étouffa à moitié en voyant sa mère entrer dans la salle.

– Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étrangla James.

– Maman ? répéta Severus en état de choc.

– Je ne suis pas ta mère ici James, mais ton professeur. Et tu viens de griller ma couverture !

Elle lui lança un livre qu'il esquiva agilement en riant. Severus regarde l'échange entre eux, une expression atterré figé à ses traits. Le Professeur Black était en réalité Madame Potter. La mère de son ennemi. Depuis le début de l'année, il l'avait vu tous les vendredis pour les cours d'Occlumancie avancé et de Legilimancie. Elle était brillante. Auror au Ministère, Severus lui vouait une admiration sans failles. Et voilà que tout s'écroulait. Dorea Black était en réalité Dorea Potter. Il aurait dû le voir. Ils se ressemblaient. Le même sourire enfantin, la même assurance, les yeux... noisettes pétillants de malice. Il sentit ce sentiment désagréable qu'il ressentait toujours en présence du Gryffondor, apparaître. La jalousie.

Comme il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme celle de Potter. Elle commença le cours sous le regard toujours abasourdi de James qui lui coupait la parole toutes les deux minutes.

– Maman !

– Professeur ! Je suis ton Professeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'enseigne, ça se voit non ? répondit-elle en poursuivant son cours.

– Mais... et le Bureau des Aurors ?

– J'y travaille toujours ! Je rends juste service à Dumbledore en donnant des cours ici. Maintenant ça suffit les questions !

Elle reprit son cours et James resta étrangement calme. Severus ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle avait de l'autorité sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier prenait même des notes. Il remarqua cependant un échange entre eux qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours. Dorea Potter lança un sourire entendu à son fils en pointant du doigt Lily. Cette dernière ne le remarqua pas puisqu'elle prenait consciencieusement des notes. Potter avait rougi et avait lancé un regard agacé à sa mère. Severus se tendit. Ils étaient donc si proches que ça ? Ils avaient ce genre de relation mère-fils. La jalousie se transforma en colère. L'injustice de la situation le frappa. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie de Potter soit en tous points parfaite ? Lui qui avait grandi avec un père moldu violent, haïssant la magie et une mère soumise, constamment d'humeur maussade, le méprisant car il ne répondait à aucune de ses attentes. Il la haïssait profondément.

Il les haïssait tous les deux.

Après la théorie, Dorea Potter passa à la pratique. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Avant que Lily et Potter ne rejoignent il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Dorea Potter était entré dans son esprit un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle avait tout vu. La violence de son fils. Les moqueries de ce dernier et de ses amis. Son humiliation constante. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais tous les deux faces à elle. Elle était également au courant pour ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ancienne meilleure amie. Pourtant lorsqu'elle forma les groupes, elle plaça son fils avec Lily. Elle le privilégiait. Comme tout le monde dans ce château. La colère refusait de le quitter.

Lorsqu'elle vint se placer devint lui, il ne put rien lire sur son visage. Et il se savait incapable d'envahir l'esprit l'Auror surqualifiée. Mais il était déterminé à l'empêcher de pénétrer son esprit. Elle n'était plus le Professeur qu'il admirait. Elle était la mère de son pire ennemi et il ne la laisserait plus lire dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle lança le sort, il était prêt.

Elle lui sourit.

Le même sourire que Potter.

Après une longue demi-heure durant laquelle leurs esprits luttèrent l'un contre l'autre, elle se retira finalement. Il était à bout. Mais il n'avait pas cédé. Essoufflé, en sueur, il leva les yeux vers elle. Le combat psychique n'était pas parvenu à étioler son élégance.

– Je suis fière de toi.

Elle avait dit cela avec sincérité. Il était déstabilisé. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota pour que Lily et Potter n'entendent pas.

– Quand tu trouves ce pourquoi tu désires te battre, rien ni personne ne peut se mettre en travers de ton chemin Severus. Et sache que ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit durant toutes nos séances restera entre nous. Je ne dirais jamais rien à James. Et il a été sévèrement puni pour chaque blague de mauvais goût qu'il t'a infligée.

Elle lui lança un sourire complice.

– Je t'avoue que c'était plutôt amusant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment je pouvais être au courant de chacune de ses bêtises.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regretta sa colère à l'égard de la sorcière. Elle avait été un professeur fantastique. Et elle venait en une séance de lui donner la clé pour protéger son esprit. La détermination.

– Pour ce qui est de Lily Evans...

Il la regarda, anxieusement.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle vous fait tourner la tête à tous les deux. Mais tu me pardonneras Severus si je suis partiale cette fois ci, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers James et Lily qui se faisait face. James riait et Lily semblait furieuse.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver cette jalousie maladive qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble.

Il avait déjà perdu ce combat.

Il avait perdu Lily Evans depuis déjà bien longtemps.


	43. Chapitre 42 - Patronus

**Chapitre 42**

– Tu m'énerves ! s'emporta Lily.

– C'est mon unique raison de vivre, lui répondit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle aurait bien poussé un cri exaspéré si la mère du garçon n'avait pas été présente dans la pièce. Dorea Potter. Ou plutôt Dorea Black puisque cette dernière, ne souhaitant pas que l'on fasse le lien avec son fils, avait décidé de prendre son nom de jeune fille.

Leur Professeur était d'une beauté et d'une élégance rare.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les membres de la famille Black étaient naturellement pourvus d'un physique plus qu'avantageux ? La mère de James possédait une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais qu'elle avait élégamment relevée en un chignon négligé. Sa peau était mate et ses yeux en amande, ombragés de cils, brillaient de la même malice que ceux de son fils. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce, et quand elle souriait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Même Severus lui avait rendu son sourire.

– Recommence, lui demanda James.

– Pour que tu me montres un autre souvenir de toi gâchant ma vie ? Non merci j'en ai eu assez.

Il pouffa doucement de rire. Il riait toujours, il était probablement la personne qui riait le plus dans cette école. Toute la journée, il redoublait d'inventivité pour transformer une banale journée de course en un véritable marathon du rire. Et la plupart du temps, la victime désignée de l'insupportable groupe de garçons était un certain Serpentard qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans leur salle de cours.

Et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, par extension, elle était aussi la cible des farces du « maraudeur ». Elle avait vu ce mot dans l'esprit du garçon. Il avait semblé particulièrement mécontent qu'elle ait eut accès à cette information.

Dans le souvenir qu'il lui avait montré, il devait avoir douze ans, elle était à la bibliothèque avec Severus et Marlène. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien jusqu'à l'intervention du turbulent Gryffondor. Lui et le reste des « maraudeurs » avaient débarqué dans la bibliothèque poursuivit par Miss Teigne. James était monté sur la table et avait couru faisant s'envoler les parchemins, plumes, encres de ses camarades ainsi que le peu de sang-froid qu'il restait à Madame Pince. Cette dernière devint si pâle que Lily cru un instant que la vieille bibliothécaire allait s'évanouir.

Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Rusard fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque. En feu. Il était en feu, au milieu des livres ! Elle avait poussé un cri et avait sombré dans l'inconscient.

Rusard en tentant d'attraper Potter, avait grimpé à son tour sur la table, les flammes s'emparant et dévorant les parchemins éparpillés et piétinés quelques secondes plus tôt par le garçon. Puis Sirius était arrivé avec un saut d'eau et l'avait vidé sur le concierge... Malheureusement pour Severus, il se trouvait dans l'axe de lancé du garçon et avait écopé lui aussi d'une bonne douche froide.

Au lieu de s'excuser, Sirius était parti dans un fou rire tonitruant. Elle s'était emportée. Ses souvenirs prenaient fin à cet instant précis mais pas ceux de James. En effet, il avait fait apparaitre un sceau d'eau et en avait vidé le contenue sur sa tête.

– POTTER ! avait-elle hurlé, trempé jusqu'aux os.

– Oh pardon Evans, avec tes cheveux, je croyais que toi aussi tu t'étais enflammée.

Sa mémoire fonctionnait comme un cadenas dont Potter était la clé. Une fois que Potter lui donnait la suite d'un souvenir, son esprit se chargeait du reste et lui rendait le souvenir dans son intégralité. Ainsi elle fut heureuse de voir que loin de se laisser faire, elle avait à son tour sorti sa baguette l'avait pointé sur le garçon et un puissant jet d'eau s'en était échappé, faisant tomber le garçon de la table. Il s'était redressé tout aussi trempé qu'elle, en état de choc. Il avait la bouche ouverte. Une expression hébétée avait remplacé son habituel rictus moqueur.

– Dis-moi ce qu'est un maraudeur.

– Hors de question !

– Dis-moi ! insista-t-elle.

– NON !

Elle s'introduisit alors dans l'esprit du garçon. Elle voulait découvrir ce qu'était un « maraudeur » ! Elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il était tard. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et la salle commune était vide. A l'exception des quatre « maraudeurs ». Elle s'approcha des fauteuils où étaient installés, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Elle tenta de ne pas s'impatienter. Elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient les maraudeurs, ce souvenir n'avait aucun intérêt.

– C'est de la folie, s'emporta Remus.

– J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall, répliqua le garçon.

– Tu as quoi ? S'étrangla Remus.

Puis elle bascula dans un autre souvenir. Potter avait dû penser à autre chose. Il essayait de résister. De l'empêcher d'en voir trop. Mais il n'était pas très doué pour cela. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant hésiter à entrer. Alors il avait tout de même peur de certaine chose. Il finit par frapper et entrer.

– Potter ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir convoqué.

– Je suis venu de moi-même... j'ai une question.

– Je vous écoute, lui répondit-elle en cachant difficilement son étonnement.

– Hypothétiquement... si la morsure d'un loup garou n'affecte pas les animaux alors un sorcier sous sa forme animagus ne serait pas infecté n'est-ce pas ? Hypothétiquement bien sûr.

Le Professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle savait pertinemment où le garçon voulait en venir. Tout comme Lily l'avait compris. Peu de personne connaissait la condition de Remus... « son petit problème de fourrure ». Elle avait lu cela dans l'esprit de Potter et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait trouvé le moyen de rire d'une tragédie.

– Hypothétique non, le sorcier sous sa forme animagus ne sera pas infecté en cas de morsure. Mais laissez-moi vous dire... qu'hypothétiquement c'est un processus très long et il faudrait des années d'entrainement avant de parvenir au résultat escompté. De plus, toujours hypothétiquement bien sûr, un sorcier mineur risquerait de finir à Azkaban, s'il devenait un animagus non déclaré.

– Et bien, il devra faire en sorte de ne pas se faire attraper... hypothétiquement bien sûr, lui répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

– Hypothétiquement, je pense que ce sorcier est doué pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Elle sentit le cadenas de son esprit céder à nouveau et les souvenirs affluer. Tout du moins ceux impliquant Potter et le mot animagus. Elle se souvenait distinctement de cette matinée de juin, elle était en cinquième année et James Potter était entré dans la salle de cours de métamorphose, essoufflé. Il avait foncé vers le Professeur McGonagall, plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

– Je suppose que vous n'avez pas couru pour la simple raison que vous êtes en retard à ce cours, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

– J'ai... j'ai hypothétiquement réussi, répondit-il essoufflé.

Minerva McGonagall avait poussé un cri de joie et prit le garçon dans ses bras sous le regard abasourdi de toute la classe. Lily n'avait jamais pu comprendre cet échange entre eux, et maintenant tout prenait un sens. Un autre souvenir s'imposa à son esprit. Celui de Potter sous sa forme animagus, sortant du foret interdit, son meilleur ami sur le dos. La vision du cerf l'avait marqué... Non. « Marqué » était un euphémisme. La beauté de l'animal, sa grâce, sa majesté l'obnubilait au point que...

– Evans...

Elle releva la tête vers le garçon qui la regardait abasourdi. Oh non. Elle se sentit rougir violemment. Trop occupée à fouiller dans les souvenirs du garçon, elle avait oublié de protéger son esprit et ses propres souvenirs. Et il avait vu... il avait vu que...

– Ton patronus... continua-t-il visiblement en état de choc.

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre, rougissant simplement davantage. Elle fut heureuse de voir la mère de Potter s'approcher d'eux.

– Alors ça avance vous deux ? leur demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en pétard de son fils.

– Oui, lui répondit le garçon sans quitter la jolie rousse des yeux. On avance.


	44. Chapitre 43 - Eternity

**Chapitre 43**

Lily descendit les marches de la volière à la fois furieuse et blessée. Elle avait répondu à la lettre de ses parents... ou plutôt à celle de Pétunia; Dans cette lettre, que ses parents avaient envoyé par la poste moldu car sa sœur avait refusé d'utiliser un hibou, ses parents expliquaient que Pétunia avait décidé d'inviter des « amis » à passer les vacances chez eux... et qu'il serait préférable qu'elle ne rentre pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Pétunia avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de faire une chose pareille ! Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, son cœur s'alourdir et les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver et réprima sa violente envie de céder à la tristesse et la colère.

– La pleine lune tombe en plein pendant les vacances James, je ne peux pas.

– Tu préfères la cave de tes parents ? répondit le garçon.

– Non... Et tes parents ?

– Maman est en mission pour le Ministère et Papa est de garde presque tous le temps à St Mangouste. Dis oui ! Tout le monde sera là, même Andy a inventé un truc pour venir !

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Lily dans l'escalier menant à la volière. Sa peau déjà blanche était encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. James du le voir aussi mais comme toujours le garçon mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

– T'es tellement blanche qu'on te confond avec la neige Evans.

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait retrouvé la plupart de ses souvenirs des cinq premières années à Poudlard et ses sentiments pour le garçon étaient mitigés. La plupart du temps il l'agaçait profondément comme c'était le cas en ce moment même. C'est comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire en toutes circonstances. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement amusant quand elle n'était pas la cible de ses stupides farces. Elle vit Remus donner un petit coup de coude à son ami mais ce dernier ne sembla pas saisir le message.

– Remercie tes cheveux, sans ce rouge on te prendrait pour un fantôme. Evans le fantôme de la volière.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Son répondant. Et voilà qu'elle semblait vidée de toute son énergie. Instinctivement ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à elle, il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se tendit en voyant ses yeux rougit par les larmes.

– Lily... murmura-t-il.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom fit naître un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer mais soudain elle eut envie de tout lui raconter, qu'il fasse l'une de ses stupides blagues, qu'il la fasse rire, qu'il lui fasse oublier sa colère, sa tristesse, le rejet de sa sœur... Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et enfoui son visage contre son torse. Elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Elle laisse couler ses larmes, trempant le pull du Gryffondor qui la berçait doucement contre lui. À travers ses larmes elle l'entendit lui demander la raison de ses larmes.

– Pétunia... elle ne veut pas que je rentre pour Noël et elle a réussi à convaincre mes parents...

Lily adorait Poudlard, elle adorait rester pendant les vacances mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas son choix. On le lui imposait et elle détestait ça. Le fait que la lettre ait mis tant de temps à arriver n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cette haine que Pétunia vouait à la magie était absurde ! Utiliser la poste moldu pour envoyer une lettre, c'était stupide. Avec une chouette, elle aurait reçu cette maudite lettre des semaines auparavant, elle aurait pu convaincre ses amies de rester avec elle. Marlène et Alice ou encore Andromeda. Mais maintenant... tout le monde avait quelque chose de prévu !

– Tu veux venir... chez moi ?

Elle se figea et leva le visage vers James Potter qui la regardait au travers de ses lunettes rondes... ses yeux noisettes ne brillaient d'aucune lueur moqueuse. Il était parfaitement sérieux.

– Il y aura Sirius, Peter, Andy et Remus.

– Je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! protesta le loup agacé.

Lily hésita. Elle aurait dû répondre par la négative immédiatement pourtant elle hésitait. Lors de leur dernier cours de Legilimancie, elle s'était jurée de ne plus adresser la parole au garçon. Il lui avait montré cette journée fatidique où elle avait tourné le dos à son meilleur ami qui venait de la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait quitté la salle de cours furieuse mais ce souvenir avait déclenché en elle une sorte d'effet domino. Tous les souvenirs dans lesquels Potter et l'insulte à l'égard des nés moldus étaient impliqués étaient revenu brutalement. Elle se souvint alors de ce que le Gryffondor avait fait à Rabastan... de ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Comme c'était le cas maintenant.

– Tu peux inviter... ton copain, ajouta-t-il en se tendant quelque peu.

– Amos et moi c'est fini, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Elle avait rompu avec le garçon la veille. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu accepter de sortir avec lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle vit un sourire éclairer le visage du garçon à l'annonce de sa rupture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

James sentit son cœur rater un battement en la voyant sourire. Comme il aurait voulu lui montrer ce dont il s'était souvenu hier... la fois dans le tunnel, quand il s'était saisi de sa main. Le presque premier baiser dans la bibliothèque avant que Servilus ne les interrompe. Cette fois où il avait failli la prendre sur le bureau de leur Professeur de Potions... Et finalement leur premier baiser dans la Grande Salle.

Mais sa mère lui avait bien expliqué que la chronologie était importante. La jolie rousse ne comprendrait plus rien s'il commençait par la fin. Il fallait être patient. Et il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

Pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle il était prêt à tout.

Même à attendre une éternité.

– Je viendrais.

Il la serra dans ses bras, éclatant d'un rire joyeux et enfantin.

L'éternité n'était peut-être pas si loin.


	45. Chapitre 44 - Marauders

**Chapitre 44**

Elle termina sa valise et la referma. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers sa table de nuit où gisait la lettre de ses parents. Elle l'avait reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Par hibou cette fois-ci. Ils s'excusaient d'avoir cédé au caprice de Pétunia et la priait de venir. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir. Elle irait chez Potter.

Elle attrapa sa valise et descendit les marches des dortoirs. Les « garçons » ou plutôt les « maraudeurs » l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait fini par découvrir ce qu'étaient les maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient les maraudeurs. Ils avaient trouvé ce nom après que le père de James ait donné à ce dernier un objet... qui leur permettait de parcourir le château chaque nuit. Ils appelaient cela « maraudage ». Cela expliquait leur connaissance incommensurable de chaque recoin du château. Elle ne parvint pas à accéder à cette information. Potter malgré sa faiblesse en Occlumancie était parvenu à lui dissimuler ce qu'était l'objet en question.

Chaque maraudeur avait un surnom en rapport avec leurs formes durant les nuits de pleine lune... pour James il s'agissait de Prongs, Moony pour Remus, Padfoot pour Sirius et Wormtail pour Peter. Elle avait été plus qu'étonnée de découvrir que non seulement Sirius était un animagus, un chien plus précisément mais que Peter était également parvenu à le devenir. Sous une forme un peu moins imposante que celle de ses deux camarades mais il y était parvenu. Il était un petit rat. Ce qui était bien pratique pour les garçons lorsqu'ils souhaitaient espionner leurs camarades ou encore leurs professeurs.

Mais ceci n'était pas l'objectif premier de leur forme animagus.

Ils avaient fait cela pour Remus. Ou Moony comme ils l'appelaient.

Pour rendre ses nuits de pleine lune moins éprouvante. Pour que le loup garou ne se sent plus aussi seul. Pour être avec leur ami et le soutenir durant cette épreuve mensuelle. Elle admirait leur dévouement les uns envers les autres. Elle l'avait toujours dit, c'était plus qu'un simple lien d'amitié qui unissait les quatre garçons. C'était bien plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de descendre les escaliers, elle remarqua que James Potter dormait profondément, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Sirius. Remus remarqua son regard.

– James n'est pas du matin, crut-il bon de préciser.

– Je vois ça, dit-elle amusée.

« Ne pas être du matin » était un euphémisme lorsqu'il était appliqué à James Potter. Elle regarda Sirius hisser son meilleur ami sur son dos, ce dernier étant toujours profondément endormi, tandis que Remus attrapait en plus de sa valise, celle de la Belle au bois dormant.

– Ça ne serait pas plus simple de le réveiller ? demanda Lily en les suivant hors de la salle commune.

– Rien ne peut le réveiller. Pourquoi penses-tu que tous les matchs de Quidditch ont lieu dans l'après-midi, lui répondit Sirius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

– Tu plaisantes ? lui demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

– C'est le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard. Si les équipes des autres maisons l'apprenaient, ils leur suffiraient de placer les matchs le matin et on perdrait à chaque fois.

Lily regarda le garçon profondément endormi sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et elle remarqua ses longs cils aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle les lui envia. Ça devrait être interdit pour un garçon de posséder de tels cils. Il semblait si innocent... elle rougit un peu en se rappelant le souvenir qu'elle était parvenue à récupérer la veille.

En arrivant devant la salle, elle sut que ce vendredi ne serait pas ordinaire. James Potter était survolté. Même sa mère avait du mal à canaliser l'énergie débordante de son fils. Elle avait récupéré la totalité de ses souvenirs si ce n'est les dernières semaines et quand elle s'introduisit dans l'esprit du garçon, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tous les cadenas de son esprit avaient été déverrouillés, et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le séduisant Capitaine la submergèrent comme un tsunami, emportant tout sur leur passage, sa fierté, ses convictions, sa morale... Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, car lorsqu'elle se retira de l'esprit du garçon, elle était de nouveau elle-même.

Lily Evans.

Elle remercia Peter d'un sourire lorsque celui-ci hissa sa valise dans la calèche. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire lorsque dans sa maladresse, il lâcha la dîtes valise qui s'écrasa ouverte, ses vêtements éparpillés dans la neige fondue. Le jeune Maraudeur se confondit en excuses et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

– Ce n'est rien Peter, lui dit-elle gentiment.

– Peter est un petit malin, ajouta Sirius en se baissant, ramassant un soutien-gorge.

– Sirius ! protestèrent Peter et Lily d'une même voix, rougissant fortement tous les deux.

Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment-là que James se libéra des bras de Morphée. Il se redressa et vit Peter et Lily accroupit devant une valise et Sirius agitant un soutien-gorge... James ne put s'empêcher de rougir... il appartenait à Lily.

Cette dernière tendit la main pour l'attraper mais fut devancée par Marlène.

– Tu te travestis Black ? lui demanda la Serpentard moqueuse.

– Lâche ça McKinnon, ce n'est plus ta taille, répliqua Sirius sur le même ton. Ça gonfle de jour en jour.

Il tendit les mains vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qui lui donna une tape sur chaque main.

– Ne touche pas ! Ou je t'arrose de lait Black.

Tout le monde grimaça de dégoût à l'exception de Marlène qui monta dans la calèche satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle aimait de plus en plus prétendre qu'elle était enceinte. Les parents de Rabastan remettaient même le mariage en question. C'était parfait. Mais elle savait que ça ne durait pas. Ses parents l'emmèneraient à St Mangouste pour vérifier de la véracité de cette grossesse et découvrirait le subterfuge.

James hissa la valise de Lily dans la calèche pour éviter une autre catastrophe de type « Pettigrow », puis il se tourna et tendit la main vers Lily qui s'en empara sans hésiter. Il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Merlin... elle ne remercierait jamais assez le Quidditch. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse du Capitaine et retint son souffle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle vit sur son visage, se dessiner un sourire moqueur. Il s'apprêtait à dire une ânerie.

– Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de lait maternel. Je les trouve parfait.

– T'es un porc, Potter.

– T'adores ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha de lui, s'installant dans la calèche. Sirius essaya d'agripper les seins de Marlène pendant tout le trajet et fini par y parvenir pendant une seconde d'inattention de la jolie Serpentard. Il dut faire le reste du trajet jusqu'à la gare à pied, Marlène l'ayant fait basculer hors de la calèche d'un coup de baguette.

Lily grimpa dans le Poudlard Express qui la conduisait chez Potter. L'excitation la gagnait peu à peu, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans une famille cent pour cent sorcier. Pas besoin de se cacher, elle n'avait pas à se restreindre pour faire plaisir à Pétunia. Elle avait tout lu au sujet de la Trace, et les limites de celle-ci. Le Ministère s'assurait avec cette dernière que les sorciers mineurs n'utilisaient pas la magie en dehors de l'école. Mais la Trace n'était pas précise. Ainsi dans une maison pleine de sorciers et où de nombreux sorts étaient actifs, il était difficile pour le Ministère de détecter la magie d'un élève mineur.

Elle allait pouvoir vivre comme une véritable sorcière.

Elle se sentait comme ses supers héros, qui une fois leur identité secrète révélée, peuvent être eux même.

Elle était libre.


	46. Chapitre 45 - The Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre 45**

Bruyants.

C'était ce qui les définissait le mieux. A eux deux, Sirius et James parvenaient à faire un véritable brouhaha dans le compartiment. Vers le milieu du trajet, leur énergie débordante sembla les quitter. Sirius s'endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Marlène qui lui caressait avec douceur les cheveux. Il était rare de voir des démonstrations de ce genre entre les deux amis, mais quand cela arrivait Lily parvenait à les visualiser en tant que couple, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ce qui les unissait n'était qu'une sorte de pacte physique. Plan cul comme dirait plus crûment sa meilleure amie. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en sentant la tête de Potter se poser sur son épaule. Elle retint instinctivement sa respiration sous l'effet de la surprise.

– Respire Evans, lui chuchota-t-il amusé.

– Je respire ! répondit-elle agacée. Les gens normaux n'ont pas besoin de se rappeler de respirer mais il semblerait que ton cerveau soit dénué même des automatismes les plus primaires.

James pouffa doucement de rire en voyant Peter s'écrouler de la banquette et prendre sa forme animagus dans son sommeil. Lily étouffa un cri de surprise et lança un regard vers Marlène pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Mais cette dernière s'était endormie, sa main toujours glissée dans les cheveux de Sirius. James se pencha ramassa le petit rat et le mit sur les genoux de Remus qui dormait aussi, son livre ouvert sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, se fut à son tour d'oublier de respirer puisque la jolie rousse l'avait pris de vitesse et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Son cerveau se retrouvait dénué de toutes ses capacités même les plus primaires mais elle avait oublié un détail de taille... cela ne se produisait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Aucunes filles n'avaient, ne serait-ce que le millième de l'effet de la farouche Gryffondor sur lui. D'un simple regard, elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Un sourire, et son cœur entamait une course effrénée. Et Merlin quand elle le touchait...

– Respire Potter, lui dit-elle moqueuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il ne savait pas si elle dormait... il n'osait pas parler de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère. Il voulait que son séjour avec eux soit parfait. Qu'elle oublie sa sœur et ses préjugés. Il écarta une mèche qui s'était échappée de la queue de cheval de la jeune fille. Il sourit en la voyant plisser le nez. Il devrait y avoir une loi interdisant à une fille d'être aussi scandaleusement attirante.

Il s'endormi à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'entrouvrit. Le silence avait laissé à penser à la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte que le compartiment était libre. La personne aurait probablement refermé la porte et serait partie à la recherche d'un compartiment libre si la chevelure rousse si familière n'avait pas attiré son regard.

Lily Evans.

Sa Lily.

Profondément endormi sur l'épaule de Potter.

Severus Snape senti la jalousie le transpercer de toute part. A cela s'ajoutait l'incompréhension. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir la nature de leur relation. Potter aimait Evans. Tout de moins il la désirait, car il doutait sincèrement de la capacité de l'arrogant Gryffondor à aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que sa personne. Mais Lily haïssait le garçon autant que lui ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs longues après-midi à critiquer Potter et ses sbires, leurs incapacités à ne pas se faire remarquer, leurs stupides farces.

Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait parmi eux. Profondément endormi sur l'épaule de leur ennemi commun. Il grimaça en voyant le rat sur les genoux du loup garou. Il avait fini par découvrir la véritable nature de Lupin. Il aurait voulu le crier sur les toits, ruiner l'avenir d'au moins l'un de ses bourreaux. Il se serait délecté de voir le lycanthrope quitter l'école sous les injures de ses camarades. Mais Potter lui avait « sauver la vie ». C'était ainsi que Dumbledore avait qualifié le geste du Gryffondor.

Mais Severus savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait cela pour lui mais pour son ami. Il n'aurait pas voulu que son loup garou de meilleur ami ne devienne un meurtrier et ne termine sa vie enfermée à Azkaban.

Dumbledore... et même Lily l'avait traité d'ingrat.

Le vieux Directeur lui avait intimé le silence. Il l'avait menacé de le renvoyer lui aussi si la moindre rumeur lui parvenait au sujet du « problème » de Lupin.

– T'es plutôt flippant Servilus.

Il se tendit et tourna la tête vers Sirius qui avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait moqueur.

– Contente toi de t'occuper de la fille que t'as engrossé Black.

– Cette fille que j'ai engrossée c'est la meilleure amie de la fille que tu prétends aimer Servilus. Mais tu veux que je te dise, je ne pense pas que tu l'aimes. Ou alors c'est l'histoire d'amour la plus répugnante de l'histoire. Un remix de la Belle et la Bête. Sauf que dans cette version, pas de Prince sous la Bête. Seulement un garçon mesquin et rancunier qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il ne mérite pas la Princesse.

– Tu penses que Potter la mérite bien sûr ? répondit Severus, camouflant sa rage derrière un ton sarcastique.

– Non mais il essaye. Il fait des efforts pour la mériter. Toi, tu as rejoint le camp qui a pour objectif d'exterminer ce qu'elle est. Je ne saisis pas vraiment ton raisonnement... si raisonnement il y a.

– Je... je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! lâcha Severus d'une voix sifflante et venimeuse.

Lily bougea un peu dans son sommeil, se blottissant un peu plus contre le Gryffondor. Severus la regarda faire, résistant à l'envie de les séparer.

– Si ça avait été James à ta place, il vous aurait réveillé en jouant de la cornemuse.

– Désolé de ne pas être un insupportable m'as-tu vu ! répliqua Severus de plus en plus en colère.

– Une fois de plus tu ne parviens pas à la bonne conclusion. James vous aurait réveillé, non pas pour se faire remarquer mais pour vous séparer. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne gagnes pas Servilus, tu ne joues pas. Tu ne peux même pas perdre parce que tu ne te bats pas pour ce que tu veux. Tu te contentes d'être un spectateur.

Severus serra les poings. Il aurait voulu faire taire l'insupportable sang-pur et faire taire cette voix qui s'élevait dans son esprit. Cette voix qui lui murmurait que le Gryffondor avait raison.

– Si tu avais été la Bête, Gaston aurait gagné.


	47. Chapitre 46 - Nah she didn't

**Chapitre 46**

Lily ouvrit les yeux au moment où le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, les parents attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Lily se tendit en voyant ses propres parents au milieu de la foule. Elle croisa le regard de Marlène qui grimaça aussi. Elle avait dû voir ses propres parents. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient voir sa famille mais chacune pour des raisons différentes. Lily avait la certitude que Marlène n'était pas enceinte. Il n'existait pas une personne qui se protégeait plus que sa meilleure amie. Combiné à cela Sirius Black qui au vu de sa vie sexuelle plus qu'active devait à lui tout seul écouler les stocks de contraceptifs sorciers. A eux deux, ils étaient probablement les deux personnes les plus infertiles de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Mais sa meilleure amie devait avoir une bonne raison de mentir et elle n'avait pas insisté lorsque celle-ci lui avait servi son mensonge.

Sirius courut sur le quai et entoura Dorea Potter de ses bras. La mère de James, le serra contre elle avec beaucoup de tendresse. Marlène le regarda faire, surprise. Sirius était un garçon tactile. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas pour objectif de mettre une fille dans son lit. Il aimait Dorea Potter. C'était une évidence. Elle qui n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre jalousie à l'égard des nombreuses conquêtes de Sirius, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en les regardant. Cet amour inconditionnel qu'il vouait à la sorcière, c'était celui d'un fils à sa mère, mais ça n'en restait pas moins de l'amour.

Et maintenant qu'elle le savait capable d'une telle chose... elle voulait en être l'objet.

Marlène lança un regard à ses parents et attrapa la manche de James qui la questionna du regard. Sa mère lui faisait signe de les rejoindre, Alice s'éloignait déjà avec leur père.

– Laisse-moi venir chez toi...

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas présenter le bébé à ses grands parents ? lui demanda-t-il moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait cette nette impression que personne ne pensait réellement qu'elle fut enceinte. Elle vit cependant James demander à sa mère si elle pouvait passer les vacances chez eux. Dorea acquiesça en soupirant de soulagement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de partir en mission. Le manoir allait être rempli d'adolescents et elle serait à des milliers de kilomètres. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un couple qui s'était approché timidement.

– Bonjour... nous sommes les parents de Lily.

– Oh bonjour ! leur dit-elle en leur serrant la main. Je suis la mère de James.

– Lily vient de nous apprendre qu'elle passerait les vacances chez vous…

– Suite à votre refus de la voir rentrer, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit James ? demanda-t-elle à son fils qui hocha la tête.

Lily observa l'échange à la fois satisfaite et anxieuse. Elle ne serait jamais parvenue à parler ainsi à ses parents, leur reprocher leur faiblesse face à Pétunia et ses caprices. Elle apprécia le fait que la mère de Potter les confronte ainsi, elle aima les voir honteusement s'emmêler dans leurs explications. Tout comme son fils, Dorea possédait cette franchise qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise quiconque n'y ayant jamais fait face.

– Je peux vous assurer que Lily sera parfaitement en sécurité au manoir, avec ses amis. Ainsi, elle n'importunera pas par sa nature de sorcière votre autre fille et ses amis.

Dorea Potter avait dit cela sur un ton courtois ce qui contrastait fortement avec la discourtoisie de son discours. Lily vit son père perdre quelque peu patience.

– Amis ! Amis ! Lily n'a jamais mentionné votre fils en de si bons termes.

– Les choses changent, répliqua l'Auror.

– C'est bien ce garçon qui faisait de ta vie et de celle de Severus un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Et voilà que tu veux passer tes vacances avec lui ! s'emporta son père.

La mère de Lily posa avec douceur sa main sur celle de son mari et lui demanda de se calmer.

– Elle le détestait !

– Non elle le détestait pas, répondit Sirius tandis que Remus l'entraînait au loin, lui intimant l'ordre de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

– Je peux comprendre vos réticences Monsieur Evans. Mais les relations entre James et Lily se sont, je le crois améliorées et je ne vois pas réellement de raison de s'opposer à cette réconciliation des plus improbable je vous l'accorde.

– Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser y aller, dit la mère de Lily d'une voix toujours douce. Après tout, nous sommes en tords cette fois ci. Nous sommes désolé ma chérie, la prochaine fois nous serons moins laxiste avec ta sœur.

– Désolé ma puce, ajouta son père.

Lily s'approcha de ses parents et les serra dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait jamais leur en vouloir bien longtemps. Ils avaient toujours montré une tolérance sans borne et même de l'amour pour ce qu'elle était. L'encourageant dans ses études, faisant des efforts pour s'intégrer à ce monde qui n'était pas le leur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'aurait était sa vie s'ils avaient été animé de la même que Pétunia pour la magie.

– Ne te sens pas obligé de passer tes vacances avec ce garçon si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux rentrer avec nous, lui dit son père en jetant un regard noir à James.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant James aussi terrifié. Il avait saisi la main de sa mère et semblait prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le courage du lion semblait s'être complètement évaporé. Effet beau-père. Elle se figea et rougit violemment. Comment avait-elle pu penser une chose pareille ! Se marier à... James Potter.

– Lily ?

– Je veux aller chez lui.

– Mais il... tu le détestes !

Elle sourit un peu plus et répondit avec assurance. Répétant ce que Sirius avait répondu quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Non, je ne le déteste pas.


	48. Chapitre 47 - Another Mary ?

**Chapitre 47 **

Lily fut plus que surprise de voir que Dorea Potter possédait une voiture. Ils s'entassèrent tous à l'arrière du véhicule. Une Rover P5. Elle n'était pas une fanatique des quatre roues, mais cette marque de berline l'avait marqué car dans le petit village industriel ou elle avait grandi, la première personne à avoir pu faire l'acquisition d'un véhicule comme celui-ci, avait été le Maire. Elle se souvenait que son père avait critiqué cette dépense scandaleuse en cette période de crise.

Elle eut la stupidité de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture comme les autres. La mère de James mit le contact et la voiture ronronna doucement. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Ce fut par la suite que les choses devinrent... magiques. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les sorciers n'étaient pas le moins du monde patient lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déplacer. Leur devise en matière de transport serait « le plus rapidement possible même au péril de ta vie ». Balai, porte-au-loin, poudre de cheminette. Tout était bon pour arriver à bon port dans les plus brefs délais.

Lily sursauta et s'accrocha au bras de Potter lorsque la voiture au lieu de rouler en ligne droite se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse folle. Elle ne s'entendit pas hurler, lorsque la voiture se dématérialisa et réapparu au milieu d'une route sinueuse traversant une épaisse forêt.

Elle tremblait un peu... beaucoup. James lui prit la main. Il affichait une mine soucieuse.

– Evans... rassure moi tu ne comptes pas vomir ?

– Non... répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne devait pas être suffisamment convaincant puisque le garçon demanda à sa mère de ralentir un peu.

Elle se concentra sur le paysage, essayant de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à la main du garçon qui tenait toujours la sienne. Remus lui expliqua qu'il était dans la forêt de Sherwood. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James Potter habitait donc au cœur de la forêt de Robin des Bois. Mais ce ne fut pas une vulgaire cabane dans un arbre qui apparut au détour d'un virage mais les hautes grilles d'un... elle hésitait entre les mots « manoir » et « château » pour qualifier la demeure des Potter. Elle compta au moins six tours s'élevant au loin, un nombre incalculable de cheminées, des fenêtres ou plutôt de gigantesques baies vitrées au vu de leur taille. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et la voiture remonta la grande allée bordée de part et d'autre de bouleaux centenaires. Elle était... émerveillée. Dorea Potter arrêta la voiture devant le perron. Un magnifique escalier en fer à cheval conduisait à la porte d'entrée presque aussi massive que celles que l'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard. Elle descendit de la voiture, toujours en état de choc devant la beauté de la maison. Les garçons déchargèrent la voiture. Marlène la rejoignit.

– Ça fait toujours cet effet la première fois mais on s'habitue.

– Que font les parents de Potter ? demanda Lily.

– Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de travailler tu sais... mais la mère de James travaille pour le Ministère en tant qu'Auror quant à son père il est Chef du service des Grands Blessés de la Magie Noir à Saint Mangouste.

Lily vit James et Sirius se presser autour de Dorea Potter. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux enfants. Chacun d'eux demandant l'attention de la jeune femme, la noyant sous un déluge de questions qui n'avait pour but que de la retenir plus longtemps, de retarder son départ.

– Tu reviens quand ?

– Où est ce que tu vas ?

– Avec qui tu pars en mission ?

– Les garçons je dois y aller. James tu embrasseras ton père de ma part et je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

– Ce n'est pas notre genre, répondit Sirius en souriant malicieusement.

– Remus je compte sur toi pour les encadrer ! lui lança Dorea amusé. Marlène, tes parents veulent que tu ailles à St Mangouste pour des tests, arrange-toi avec Charlus. Peter, ta mère veut que tu lui écrives tous les jours. Quant à Lily, j'espère que la prochaine fois j'aurais plus de temps pour faire connaissance avec l'amour de la vie de mon fils.

– MAMAN !

Le visage du garçon avait viré rouge écarlate. Quant à celui de Lily, même le rouge de Gryffondor ne pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur de ses joues. Puis l'élégante jeune femme était remontée dans la voiture après les avoir tous embrassé... Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant James serrer sa mère dans ses bras, une lueur de peur indescriptible dans le regard.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait dû voir sa mère partir en mission, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire au revoir de manière sereine. Il avait toujours cette angoisse que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il se souvenait de lui avoir un jour demandé de lui promettre de revenir mais elle avait refusé.

– Je ne veux pas que le dernier souvenir que tu ais de moi, soit celui d'une promesse brisée. Mais je te promets de faire tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rentrer.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Son cœur se serrant à mesure que la distance entre sa mère et lui augmentait.

Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit rire le garçon. Lily rassurée de le voir sourire se laissa entraîner par Marlène à l'intérieur de la gigantesque demeure. Elle entra, quelque peu hésitante, intimidée par le luxe qu'elle aperçut lorsque Marlène ouvrit les grandes portes. Des chiens foncèrent sur eux, aboyant joyeusement. Des lévriers. Lily se pencha et caressa leur tête en souriant. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi mais les chiens se mirent à grogner en fixant la porte. Dans l'embrasure, se tenaient les quatre garçons qui soupirèrent d'une même voix. Lily mit un certain temps à faire le lien entre l'arrivée des garçons et le changement de comportements des chiens. James rasa les murs et se faufila dans le salon en marmonnant.

Sirius pouffa de rire et le suivit, pointant une arme invisible vers son ami. James lui lança un regard noir mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer Sirius qui poursuivit, poussant la plaisanterie jusqu'à l'appeler Bambi. Lily trouvait plutôt ironique le fait que le père de James soit friand de la chasse à cours alors que son fils était lui-même un cerf et donc un gibier potentiel. Partout sur les murs on pouvait voir ses trophées de chasse, dont les bois d'un cerf.

Elle était perdue dans la contemplation d'une armure qui devait dater de l'époque d'Arthur et ses chevaliers de la table ronde, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître une petite rousse à la moue espiègle et au regard malicieux.

– JAMES ! cria-t-elle.

Lily se tendit quelque peu. Par pitié, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie d'affronter une seconde Mary. Mais ce ne fut pas sur James que la jolie rousse fonça. Elle la vit traverser le grand hall à toute vitesse et se jeter au cou de Sirius, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Lily tourna la tête vers Marlène. Cette dernière observait la scène sans un mot.

– Marlène ? Qui est ce ? demanda Lily.

– Mon cauchemar personnel. Je te présente Emmeline Vance, répondit Marlène.

Lily s'apprêtait à rire du ton dramatique qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie mais elle remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre affichait une mine sombre. Elle vit Remus observer Emmeline et Sirius s'embrasser langoureusement. Il baissa la tête et gravit silencieusement le grand escalier menant à l'étage. Lily le suivit, il fallait qu'elle confirme ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans le regard du docile Gryffondor. Elle l'interpella mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pressa le pas derrière lui.

– Remus tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille ?

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle, il ne répondit pas et cependant la réponse était là, dans son regard, sur ses lèvres... tout son être le lui criait.

Remus était amoureux.

Lily s'approcha du garçon et l'entoura de ses bras. Remus posa son front sur l'épaule de la jolie rousse. Elle le berça doucement contre elle. Elle était à la fois heureuse et attristée pour son ami. Elle savait que Remus se considérait comme un monstre. Il ne pensait pas mériter l'amitié des garçons, ni la sienne d'ailleurs. Mais il avait fini par accepter leur amour...mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire la moindre avance à une fille. Il refusait de se lier aussi intimement à quelqu'un. Il était convaincu que toutes les filles méritaient mieux que lui. Lily avait toujours troué ce raisonnement absurde. Loup garou ou non, Remus était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle doutait qu'aucune fille ne mérite une personne aussi foncièrement bonne que Remus.


	49. Chapitre 48 - Golden Snitch

**Chapitre 48**

Une toux les interrompit. Lily s'écarta brusquement de Remus en voyant James qui les observait... elle parvint facilement à déceler quels sentiments animaient le garçon. James était incapable de cacher ce qu'il pensait. Ou tout du moins ne faisait-il aucun effort pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Ainsi sur son visage elle put lire une foule de sentiment, la curiosité teintée de jalousie, celle-ci provoquant irrémédiablement la colère.

– James... commença Remus.

– J'allais montrer à Lily, sa chambre mais peut être que tu devrais t'en charger Moony.

– James ! protesta Remus.

– Quel crétin, murmura Lily pour elle-même.

– Merci Evans, ça me touche!

Elle grimaça. Il l'avait entendu. Possédait-il donc une ouïe surnaturelle ?

– Désolé de ne pas être aussi parfait que Remus !

Elle s'approcha de lui. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait probablement giflé mais elle était bien trop joyeuse pour faire cela. La jalousie qu'il ressentait c'était la preuve qu'il... tenait à elle. Ce crétin était possessif et elle... comme une idiote était euphorique à cette idée. Remus dût penser qu'elle était de taille à gérer la colère de James puisqu'il s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

– Ton nouveau copain vient de partir Evans.

– Je n'ai pas de nouveau copain, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.

– Oh alors tu fais ça avec n'importe qui ? C'est parfait. Je peux ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle frissonna en le sentant glisser ses mains sur sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, croisant même ses bras derrière son cou. Il la souleva avec facilité. Elle sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou.

– Lily... murmura-t-il, en pressant ses lèvres avec douceur derrière son oreille.

– Montres moi cette chambre... répondit– elle en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle eut cette nette impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas... provocatrice, sensuelle... Par Merlin, elle était en train de flirter avec James Potter. La réalité la rattrapa brusquement. Ce qui s'était déroulé les semaines précédentes aurait dû la vacciner ! Une petite amie psychopathe, un petit ami violent, une perte de mémoire intempestive. Le destin lui hurlait que ce qu'elle faisait... ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux était mal.

– Reposes moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Une fois de plus elle ne contrôla pas sa voix. En antithèse parfaite avec la sensualité de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener voir sa chambre, elle lui avait demandé de la reposer avec tant de froideur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un vent polaire avait soufflé sur eux. Elle le sentit se tendre. Probablement à cause des moins quarante degrés qu'affichait désormais le thermomètre. Il la déposa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut un mélange d'incompréhension et de désir. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage de son étreinte. Tant qu'il aurait ses mains sur elle... elle serait incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle recula mais il la retint fermement contre lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse tentant de s'échapper des bras musclés du Capitaine...

– C'est quoi le problème Evans ? lui demanda-t-il agacé.

– Le problème c'est que ce qu'on fait...

– Tu veux dire ce qu'on ne fait pas, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le front.

– T'es vraiment un idiot !

– Et toi t'es une allumeuse Evans !

– Je te demande pardon ? répondit-elle outrée.

– Oh James, emmène-moi dans ma chambre ! Non James repose moi au sol !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle aurait voulu le rouer de coup. Comment osait-il l'imiter ainsi ! Elle n'était pas une allumeuse ! Elle avait juste repris ses esprits !

– Très mauvaise imitation ! Je ne t'appelle jamais par ton prénom, répliqua-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ? répondit-elle en feignant l'ignorance, espérant qu'il se lasserait.

– Pourquoi je suis le seul que tu appelles par son nom de famille ?

Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Une habitude... non ce n'était pas juste ça. L'appeler par son prénom... c'était trop intime. Lui-même ne l'avait appelé Lily que durant les rares moments où ils avaient partagé une certaine intimité. Elle le sentit resserrer son emprise autour de sa taille. Il fallait qu'elle s'écarte. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de s'éloigner de lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner. Même quand le match semblait perdu, il refusait de baisser les bras. Et chaque match se terminait par une victoire de Gryffondor. La foule scandant le nom du Capitaine le plus talentueux de l'histoire. « Potter ». Même lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à penser à lui, ce n'était qu'en tant que « Potter ». Il n'avait jamais été...

– James, dit-elle distinctement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était en état de choc. Elle sentit le cœur du garçon battre plus rapidement. Elle pressa un peu plus sa main contre son torse, fascinée par l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

– Encore... murmura-t-il.

– Il faut toujours que tu en demandes trop.

– Allumeuse.

– Crétin.

– Lily.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment était-elle supposée résister à ça ? Le destin avait décidément de l'humour. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon qui ouvrit la bouche quelques peu hébété. Elle s'empêcha de pouffer de rire. Il était parfois si enfantin, si innocent...

– James.

James sentit son cœur rater une fois de plus un battement. Cette fille allait finir par le tuer... Littéralement. Il avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes, elle battait le chaud et le froid à sa guise. Lui faisant des avances pour le repousser quelques secondes plus tard. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de progresser ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre elle le faisait reculer de trois kilomètres. Même le vif d'or n'était pas aussi difficile à attraper. Mais Lily Evans n'était pas un vif d'or. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un match de Quidditch.

Ou peut-être que ça l'était.

Il n'était juste pas sur son terrain. Une chance qu'il connaisse un spécialiste. Une chance que ce spécialiste soit son meilleur ami. Une chance que ce dernier se trouve à ce moment même à l'étage en dessous.

Sirius Black était un attrapeur d'un tout autre genre.

Pour lui, toutes les filles du monde étaient des vifs d'or.

Et il ne l'avait jamais vu échouer.


	50. Chapitre 49 - The Doe and the Stag

**Chapitre 49**

Les lèvres de Sirius se pressaient avec avidité sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'insinua en elle. Il frissonna de plaisir en la sentant griffer son dos et l'attirer un peu plus contre elle.

– SIRIUS !

Sirius se figea et baissa les yeux vers Marlène, qui lui lança le même regard d'incompréhension.

– Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas mué pendant la nuit, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Si ce n'est pas toi alors...

– SIRIUS !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître James, essoufflé. Marlène poussa Sirius qui s'écrasa au sol. Il leva vers elle un regard accusateur mais elle ne le regardait pas, trop occupée à rabattre le drap sur sa poitrine dénudée. Bordel... Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui parlait rapidement, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation plus qu'incongrue dans laquelle il venait de les placer. Sirius ne parvint à distinguer que quelques bribes de mots tant James parlait rapidement et s'emmêlait dans ses explications. Sirius attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila en essayant de ne pas penser à Marlène... nue... dans son lit.

– James.

– Mais le truc c'est que tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Alors j'ai voulu faire autrement, et ça ne marche pas non plus, comme la fois où on était...

– JAMES ! l'interrompit Sirius. Tu peux me résumer de manière concise la raison pour laquelle tu nous as interrompu ?

– Nous ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

James se pencha et sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Marlène.

– Salut Marley ! lui lança James joyeusement avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Sirius était fasciné par cette facette de la personnalité de James. C'est comme s'il était programmé pour ne voire que Lily. Une fille se tenait nue dans un lit face à lui et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était « salut ». Il ne lui avait même pas ne serait que jeté un regard appréciatif alors que lui-même parvenait difficilement à se concentrer sur autre chose que les formes plus qu'avantageuses qui se dessinait sous les draps. Ces draps si fins qu'ils en étaient presque transparents...

– Sirius tu m'écoutes ? demanda James agacé.

– Désolé, lâcha Sirius en concentrant toute son attention sur James.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide pour qu'Evans tombe amoureuse de moi!

– La dernière fois que tu as demandé conseil à ce sombre idiot tu as fini le torse ouvert et un cœur de biche dans la main, intervint Marlène.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait jamais dit à James de sortir avec Mary la Psychopathe ! Il lui avait dit de se servir de la jeune fille pour rendre jalouse Evans.

– Techniquement mon plan a marché ! Lily-jolie était jalouse, tu ne peux pas le nier Marley ! répliqua Sirius.

– Elle a aussi accessoirement perdu ses souvenirs de James !

– Elle les a retrouvés. Et est actuellement installé dans le manoir !

– Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi !

Sirius poussa un soupire exaspéré. Rien ne servait d'argumenter avec Marlène McKinnon, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir le dernier mot. C'était plus qu'agaçant.

– Le sexe, lâcha de but en blanc Sirius.

– Quoi le sexe ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

– Si tu couches avec elle plusieurs fois, elle s'attachera émotionnellement à toi. Les filles sont comme ça. Elles se targuent de pouvoir faire comme nous, ne rien ressentir, faire ça uniquement par plaisir mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elles ne baisent pas elles « font l'amour ».

Marlène écouta la tirade du ténébreux sang-pur en serrant les draps dans ses mains. Petit con. Si elle n'avait pas été nue, elle se serait probablement levée et aurait quitté la chambre. Le manoir. Elle serait partie en se jurant de ne plus réapparaitre devant ce petit con ! Mais elle était coincée, dans ce putain de lit, avec ce putain de drap enroulé autour d'elle. Obligé de l'écouter déblatérer ses inepties comme s'il s'agissait de vérités universelles. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr !

– Evans ne voudra jamais coucher avec moi ! C'est à peine si elle me laisse l'approcher !

– Tu plaisantes ? Vous puez la tension sexuelle à des kilomètres ! Elle a envie de toi ! T'es d'accord avec moi Marley ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers la sulfureuse Serpentard.

Sirius se figea en croisant le regard de celle-ci. Elle était furieuse. Pourquoi était-elle furieuse ? James regarda Marlène attendant sa réponse avec impatience. En temps normal, Marlène aurait tenté de dissuader James de suivre ce plan qu'elle jugeait complètement idiot. Mais elle voulait faire payer à Sirius son opinion au sujet des femmes et de leur incapacité à ne pas s'attacher émotionnellement ! Lily ne céderait jamais aux avances de Potter. Pire elle serait furieuse si ce dernier lui proposait d'être son plan cul. Elle fit donc un sourire éclatant à James et répondit avec assurance.

– C'est évident que ça va fonctionner. Proposes lui une relation sans sentiments, sans avenir, seulement du sexe, rien que du sexe, et tu peux être sûre qu'elle te tombera dans les bras.

– Vraiment ? Demanda James en souriant comme un enfant.

Marlène sentit une pointe de culpabilité la transpercer. James ne lui avait rien fait. Elle n'aurait pas dû se venger sur le garçon. D'un autre côté, le Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins avec Lily peu importe les méthodes qu'il utilisait. Lily Evans n'aimerait jamais James Potter. Elle l'avait toujours haï et le haïrait toujours. Sa culpabilité disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle regarda James sortir de la chambre, convaincu d'enfin détenir la clé du cœur d'Evans.

Sirius s'approcha de nouveau du lit. Elle se releva, le drap toujours fermement enveloppé autour d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je me détache émotionnellement de toi.

Sirius contourna le lit et se planta devant elle, il l'attira sans douceur dans ses bras. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une étreinte affectueuse. Il l'emprisonnait littéralement.

– Comme si tu en étais capable, lâcha t'il moqueur. Je vais te faire l'amour Marley, arrête de faire la gueule, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Si elle n'avait pas tenu ce foutu drap dans ses mains, elle l'aurait giflé. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Sirius Black était un connard, un macho, un salop ! Et comme une idiote elle avait cru... elle avait osé espérer.

– Toi et ton meilleur ami dégénéré vous vous croyez irrésistibles mais vous vous trompez. Lily ne craquera jamais pour James, et moi je ne coucherais plus avec toi.

Elle vit une lueur de colère illuminer son regard, il la poussa dans le lit et la coinça sous lui. Elle se débattit, mais il se saisit de ses poignets, les serrant si fort qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Dans sa lutte, le drap avait glissé, offrant son corps nu au regard du garçon assombri par la colère. Elle sentit le frisson familier du désir la parcourir, balayant sa volonté de couper les ponts avec Sirius Black.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Baise-moi ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il relâcha quelque peu la pression autour des poignets de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Dans sa colère il était allé trop loin...

– Tu peux me punir autant que tu veux Marlène mais ne te venge plus en utilisant James. Il... l'aime vraiment.

– C'était ton plan.

– Peut-être mais maintenant c'est aussi le tien. Si ça tourne mal, tu seras tout aussi coupable que moi.

– Pourquoi ça tournerait mal ? Il va une fois de plus se faire gifler et Lily ne lui parlera pas pendant des mois.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Elle l'aime aussi tu sais.

Elle éclata de rire.

– Lily ? Elle le déteste ! C'est évident. Que James soit convaincu d'avoir une chance c'est plutôt mignon mais ne me dit pas que tu y crois aussi !

– J'y crois. Lily et James sont des âmes sœurs.

Elle fit mine de prendre sa température en posant sa main sur le front du garçon.

– Tu m'inquiètes. Depuis quand tu crois à ces idioties.

– Le patronus de Lily.

– Quoi le patronus de Lily ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Celui de James est un cerf.

Marlène se figea, son sourire moqueur disparaissant à mesure que son cerveau faisait le lien.

– Impossible. Et puis ce n'est qu'une... légende, un mythe.

Le patronus d'une personne est la représentation physique de son âme.

La biche et le cerf.

D'après le mythe sorcier, lorsque les patronus de deux personnes formaient une paire...

Alors ces deux personnes étaient des âmes-sœur.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais fait le lien.

Elle se maudit intérieurement et tenta de se lever mais il maintenait fermement.

– Sirius ! Il faut l'empêcher de...

– Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas ?

– Je n'y crois pas, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

– Bien, alors laissons faire les choses, s'ils sont faits pour être ensemble, ce plan foireux ne les séparera pas.

Sirius se pencha et déposa une pluie de baisers sur sa poitrine, attrapant entre ses lèvres, la pointe de ses seins dressés allumant en elle un véritable brasier. Elle passa ses doigts dans les boucles d'ébènes du garçon tandis que ce dernier laissait sa main s'aventurer au plus profond de son intimité. La fièvre l'avait saisi, l'entrainant dans un lieu où la réflexion n'avait plus sa place.

– SIRIUS ! cria-t-elle lorsque de nouveau il la pénétra d'une seule et vigoureuse poussée provoquant en elle une véritable tempête de plaisir.

Elle se jura une dernière fois avant de s'abandonner à lui que c'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'elle... faisait l'amour avec Sirius Black.


	51. Chapitre 50 - She is my soulmate

**Chapitre 50**

Insomnie. Impossible de fermer l'œil. Lily se redressa. Le manoir était silencieux, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais on était probablement au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle glissa silencieusement hors de son lit. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il l'empêchait de dormir. Des cheveux éternellement en bataille, un sourire espiègle, des yeux où brillait toujours brillant de malice.

En deux mots. James Potter.

Le meilleur remède contre les insomnies... Il n'y en avait pas, dans tous les cas on ne dormait pas, mais quitte à faire une nuit blanche, autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'elle avait aperçue lorsque Potter l'avait conduit à sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière provenant de la double porte entrouverte donnant accès à la gigantesque bibliothèque. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour. Elle poussa la porte, à cette heure-ci c'était probablement juste les elfes.

Pourtant ce n'était pas un elfe qui tenait en équilibre instable sur une échelle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort pour amortir la chute de l'inconnu. Elle courut vers l'homme, qui était allongé au sol. Un sourire enfantin, des cheveux décoiffés... bruns. C'était la seule différence... Ceux de James étaient noirs, tandis que ceux de l'inconnu étaient bruns. Nul doute sur l'identité de l'homme... Elle venait de rencontrer le père de James.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Aucune idée, je ne suis pas médicomage, répondit-il. Oh mais attends, je le suis.

Il se releva en riant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aucun doute, c'était bien son père. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils.

– C'est bien la première fois que je vois une elfe de maison rousse.

– Je... je ne suis pas une elfe de maison... je suis une fille, répondit Lily confuse.

– C'est aussi ce que disait Pinocchio, répliqua t'il peu convaincu.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et attrapa une paire de lunettes qui gisait au sol, le verre de droite était brisé. Il les enfila et l'observa de nouveau.

– Toutes mes excuses, j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne mentais pas, ton nez n'a pas poussé.

– Vous êtes le père de James n'est-ce pas ?

– James comment ? demanda-t-il parfaitement sérieux.

– James Potter, répondit Lily complètement déstabilisée par cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

– Ah oui celui-ci c'est bien le mien ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Il l'observa silencieusement un instant. La détaillant du regard.

– Tu es Lily Evans ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– C'est moi oui, répondit-elle. Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

– Je ne te connais pas voyons, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre.

– Mais vous connaissez mon nom.

– La connaissance d'un nom n'apporte pas la connaissance de la personne elle-même. Faut que je la note ! Albus va adorer !

Elle le regarda courir vers le bureau, se saisir d'une plume et écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

– Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ?

– James et Sirius parlent souvent de toi, dit-il en glissant le parchemin dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta et donna à une magnifique chouette. Porte ça à Albus.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda-t-elle en camouflant difficilement sa curiosité derrière un ton neutre.

C'est alors que le père de James commença à réciter sans la regarder des phrases où son prénom était présent, prononcé par James et Sirius. Elle commença à rire car il s'agissait des remarques et anecdote de leur première année à Poudlard. Puis peu à peu elle écarquilla les yeux. Il... il avait tout retenu. Il ne se contenta pas de lui rapporter deux ou trois réflexions par ci par là mais tout ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était humainement impossible...

Puis un souvenir s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle devait être en quatrième année... ou peut-être en troisième. Elle était tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque avec Severus, ils discutaient joyeusement des prochaines vacances et de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire. Un cri les avait interrompus. Ils avaient tourné la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et ne furent pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Potter et Black s'en prenant lâchement à une élève. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Plus tard dans la journée elle se souvenait avoir abordé le sujet avec lui.

– Tu t'en prends même aux filles maintenant ?

– De quoi tu parles ? avait-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

– De la fille que tu as bousculée à la bibliothèque.

– J'ai fait ça moi ?

– Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'assumer ce que tu fais, s'était-elle emportée.

– La mémoire sélective tu connais ?

– Qu'est-ce que ta mémoire a sélectionnée dans ce cas ?

– Lily Evans, assise à la troisième rangée, la table face à l'allée D, deuxième chaise, face à Servilus.

Elle avait cru à une autre de ses plaisanteries... elle n'avait même pas relevé, se contentant de le traiter d'imbécile, s'emportant à cause de ce surnom ridicule que lui et Sirius avaient eu la brillante idée de donne à Severus.

Elle se souvenait avoir pensé que James ressemblait à sa mère. Mais elle s'était trompée. James était la copie conforme de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Un génie. C'était difficile de l'admettre mais... James Potter était un petit génie. Capable de retenir la table à laquelle elle était assise. Tout comme son père avait retenu toutes les phrases de James et Sirius à son sujet. C'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

– Monsieur Potter... l'interrompit-elle.

– Lequel ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Et bien... vous.

– Sois plus précise dans ce cas, sais-tu combien il y a eu de Monsieur Potter dans l'histoire.

– Non... et vous ? Vous le savez ? demanda-t-elle curieuse de voir les limites du génie de Charlus Potter.

– Bien sûr que je ne sais pas, cette information est sans importance, tu ne connais donc pas la mémoire sélective ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La ressemblance était frappante.

– Monsieur Charlus Potter...

– Lequel des 5 ?

– Vous, répondit-elle en riant.

– Je t'écoute. Bien que les autres ne puissent pas t'entendre ils sont morts.

– Je suis désolé, dit-elle poliment.

– Pourquoi ? Tu es impliqué dans la mort de mes ancêtres ? lui demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

– Non ! répondit-t-elle précipitamment. C'est juste une formule de politesse...

– Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi laisser entendre que tu es impliquée dans la mort d'un membre de ma famille est poli mais soit... que voulais– tu me demander ?

– La dernière chose que vous ayez entendue James dire à Sirius à mon sujet ?

– « J'abandonne, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Lily se tendit et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle tenta de camoufler ses sentiments derrière un sourire de façade. Mais il ne la regardait pas, occupé à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

– Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole. Insomnie n'est-ce  
pas ?

– Vous êtes sûr que ça fera effet ?

Elle parvenait difficilement à cacher sa méfiance. Après tout, si le père de James était comme son fils... alors mieux valait se méfier de ce qu'il créait.

– Bien sûr que je suis sûr. On a un médicomage dans la famille. Oh mais c'est moi ! ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

– Merci, dit-elle en prenant la fiole.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, le regard vide... les paroles du père de James résonnant dans son esprit. « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ». Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma, laissant libre court à sa tristesse et à sa colère.

Charlus Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant d'avantage si c'était possible.

– Les enfants posent toujours les mauvaises questions. Ils commencent toujours par la fin.

– Qu'aurait– elle dû te demander ? lui demanda une jeune femme dans un tableau.

– La première phrase que James a dite à son sujet.

– Qu'as t'il dit ?

– « Papa, Maman... j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, elle s'appelle Lily Evans ! ».

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit Charlus ? répliqua la jeune femme du portrait ennuyée. Il a abandonné par la suite.

– On ne peut pas abandonner son âme sœur. Cela reviendrait à renoncer à une part de soi-même. Il faut que je l'écrive ! Albus va adorer !


	52. Chapitre 51 - 50 Shades of Black

**Chapitre 51 **

Marlène s'étira doucement ce qui fit s'agiter Sirius. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit mais il la retint fermement contre lui en marmonnant. Elle se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus son emprise autour d'elle, elle se retrouva le visage contre son torse. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur la peau du garçon et le sentit frissonner à son contact.

– Tu n'es donc jamais rassasié ? Lui demanda-t-il moqueur.

– Venant de ta part, je trouve ça plutôt culotté.

– C'est toi qui en redemandais.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir marcher à cause de toi !

– Tu ne te plaignais pas hier pourtant... « Oh oui Sirius, plus  
fort ».

Elle lui mordit violement le torse et l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur. Il la coinça sous lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se perdit dans le gris de ses yeux. Merlin, comment pouvez-t-il être aussi beau ?

– Je vais te donner une bonne raison de ne plus pouvoir marcher... lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante, voilée par le désir.

Il la retourna brusquement. Elle tenta de se redresser, désormais à quatre pattes. Marlène agrippa les draps anxieusement. Non... pas comme ça. Elle le sentit faire glisser sa main le long de son dos, faisant courir ses doigts en de lentes caresses sur son dos. Elle se cambra instinctivement, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle. Elle sentit son érection effleurer son intimité et remonter vers... Non ! Mais tout ce qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut un gémissement de plaisir. Elle serra les dents en le sentant agripper ses fesses à pleines mains. La suite fut beaucoup moins agréable... ou peut-être l'était ce... Elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement rauque et jurer entre ses dents, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Elle crut un instant qu'il se retirait... renoncerait à cette idée.

Mais c'était bien mal le connaitre, sans prévenir il se saisit de ses bras, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses poignets. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle retint son souffle... anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

– Sirius... murmura-t-elle.

Il tira brusquement ses mains vers lui, la relevant sur les genoux, la pénétrant d'un coup de rein. Elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle lorsqu'il s'enfonça entièrement en elle. BOR... DEL. Elle appuya son dos contre le torse du garçon, le souffle coupé par le plaisir, les larmes aux yeux car à ce plaisir se mêlait la douleur. Il resta un instant sans bouger, puis il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, caressant son ventre. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et saisi fermement dans sa paume son sein tandis que l'autre effectuait le chemin inverse, descendant avec lenteur entre ses cuisses s'emparant de son intimité, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se cambra de nouveau et l'entendit pousser un autre juron.

Elle tremblait de plaisir.

Il enfonça ses doigts en elle et ce fut à son tour de jurer. Elle l'entendit rire et entamer de lents mouvements de bassin, adoptant le même rythme de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en le sentant déposer une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque du garçon agrippant ses cheveux. Ce fut lent, douloureux... mais le plaisir qu'elle ressenti n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.

Il la poussa en avant et elle se rattrapa, de nouveau à quatre pattes. Il adopta alors une cadence plus rapide, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Elle étouffa ses cris de plaisirs dans un oreiller, se cambrant davantage.

– Sirius ! SIRIUS !

Il sembla perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. La pénétrant sauvagement. La douleur était supportable. Le plaisir insoutenable. Elle parvenait difficilement à respirer tant son souffle était saccadé. Et soudain, elle le sentit se tendre. Il allait... Non ! Pas ici... Pas là... Elle poussa un cri où on ne décelait aucune trace de douleur. Seul demeurait le plaisir. Primitif. Enivrant. Elle se laissa retomber sur le ventre tandis qu'il se dégageait d'elle et se laissait retomber à côté d'elle.

– Je te hais, lâcha-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

– Menteuse.

Elle se leva, tituba pour ramasser ses affaires. Il ne la retint pas cette fois. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Où était cette foutue petite culotte ! Elle concentra toute sa colère dans la recherche active de celle-ci. Elle enfila sans trop savoir comment son pull et sa jupe et sorti de la chambre en tenant dans sa main la « foutue petite culotte » que Sirius avait trouvée avant elle. Il agitait celle-ci.

– C'est ça que tu cherches.

– Je te hais ! dit-elle en la lui arrachant.

– Tu te répètes.

Elle claqua la porte, se retenant de le gifler.

Elle se figea.

Remus lui faisait face.

Il observa un instant son visage encore baigné de larmes, puis baissa les yeux sur sa main dans laquelle elle tenait la « foutue » ...

Elle le vit serrer le poing.

– Remus...

– LA FERME ! lui hurla-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Elle sursauta. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Remus Lupin perdre son sang-froid. Non... c'était définitivement la première fois. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se retint de justesse au mur. Elle remarqua la présence de Lily qui la regardait. Cette dernière semblait en état de choc.

Lily ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas de Emmeline que Remus était épris... mais de Marlène. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita vers son amie qui ne tenait que difficilement debout.

– Marley ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ?

– Tu connais l'expression « ne pas abuser des bonnes choses » ? Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de Sirius Black.

Oui c'était exactement cela.

Elle s'était un peu trop approchée du soleil alors qu'on lui avait dit de faire attention. Tout comme Icare, elle s'était brûlée les ailes et entamait une longue chute qui prendrait fin avec son mariage avec ce monstre de Rabastan Lestrange.

Avec lui le plaisir ne viendrait nullement compenser la douleur.

Sa vie ne serait que souffrance et indifférence.


	53. Chapitre 52 - Friends

**Chapitre 52**

Cela faisait plus de trois fois qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre pour ensuite la refermer. Marlène en raison de... son état, était cloué au lit. C'était donc seule qu'elle devait descendre rejoindre les garçons. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec James. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et se figea. Elle venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais quelle idiote, elle se serait donnée des gifles. Il fallait qu'elle rouvre cette porte. Mais comment expliquerait-elle ce qu'elle venait de faire. La panique ?  
Une urgence ?

Elle sursauta quand il frappa à la porte.

– Evans ? Tout va bien ?

Elle allait répondre mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle toussota pour éclaircir celle-ci.

– Je... j'arrive.

– Ouvre, lâcha-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

– Non...

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis nue.

Et voilà. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'approcher de ce mur et se cogner la tête dessus. Nue ! Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Qu'on la fasse monter à l'échafaud dès maintenant. La mort serait une douce délivrance à l'humiliation qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même. Elle entendit le rire du garçon s'élever derrière la porte. Qu'on lui apporte une pelle. Elle s'enterrait vivante. On écrirait sur sa tombe « ci-git Lily Evans, humiliée à jamais ».

– Ouvre Evans, j'arrête de me moquer, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

– Attends je m'habille.

– T'as ouvert la porte je te signal et crois moi je m'en serais souvenu si t'avais été nue.

– Pervers !

– C'est toi qui as abordé le sujet la première. Maintenant je t'imagine en tenue d'Eve. Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce.

– Dégage !

James fouilla dans ses poches et attrapa une petite clé. Sa clé « ouvre tout ». L'une de ses plus belles inventions. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas nue. Mais cette porte close laissait beaucoup trop d'espace à son imagination. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla porte qu'il poussa doucement. Elle se tenait debout... habillée.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit.

– Je me le suis octroyé.

– Toujours convaincu que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à toi Pot...

Elle ne prononça pas la fin de sa phrase car il s'était soudain approché. La porte se referma tandis que lui-même emprisonnait sa taille entre ses mains.

– Je ne sais plus où on en était, murmura-t-il ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes.

– Tu voulais que j'ouvre la porte... Mais…

– Mais tu étais nue... La coupa-t-il.

Elle respirait plus fort, son rythme cardiaque s'était aussi accéléré. Elle posa deux doigts sur les lèvres du garçon. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son index en son majeur. Deux doigts... c'est tout ce qui les séparait. Elle le sentit resserrer son emprise sur sa taille.

– Je ne le suis plus, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur ses doigts. Ces derniers s'appuyer désormais sur ses propres lèvres. Elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Elle aller céder.

– On peut arranger ça...

– Je crois qu'on devrait descendre, répondit-elle en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Les autres doivent attendre.

Elle recula mais il la plaqua de nouveau contre lui. Dans sa surprise elle s'était agrippée à ses épaules. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque et rien ne les séparait plus. Rien si ce n'est eux même.

– J'ai une proposition.

– Indécente je suppose ? répondit-elle en essayant de garder une voix assurée.

– Ça dépend ce que tu juges indécent.

– Toutes propositions émanant de toi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Couches avec moi.

Lily se figea. Se glaça. Elle en oublia même de le gifler. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où il la harcelait de « sors avec moi Evans ». Elle se prit à regretter cette époque. Il avait la décence de cacher ses intentions peu louables derrière la promesse d'une vie de couple. Elle ne l'avait pas giflé car elle était celle qui s'était pris une gifle. De petite amie, il venait de la rétrograder à un simple plan cul. Il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Il voulait... son corps.

Elle avait passé la dernière heure à essayer de récolter ce qui restait de sa meilleure amie après que Sirius l'ait brisée et voilà que Potter lui proposait de vivre le même enfer ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle accepterait. Puis elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle était la seule fautive. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait laissé approcher plus d'une fois. Plus que ne le voulait les convenances. Allant jusqu'à l'embrasser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Alors qu'ils avaient chacun quelqu'un. Elle lui avait donné l'image d'une fille facile, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que désormais il se comporte avec elle comme avec une fille facile.

– Lâche moi, lui dit– elle d'une voix menaçante.

James la relâcha immédiatement. Son corps avait réagi instinctivement. Peu de chose lui faisait peur... Une Lily Evans en colère le terrifiait pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle n'était jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle était en colère et que bien souvent il se retrouvé partiellement déconcentré. La seconde raison était une conséquence de la seconde. Partiellement déconcentré, il ne parvenait pas à saisir la totalité de ce qu'elle lui reprochait et finissait toujours par aggraver la situation qui était la plupart du temps déjà critique. Et voilà il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, trop occupé à se perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

– Je ne coucherais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais avec toi ! lui hurla-t-elle.

Ah ça il l'avait entendu.

Il la vit regarder autour d'elle. Oh non... elle cherchait sa baguette. Il la repéra sur la table de nuit et se précipita pour s'en saisir le premier. Il y parvint mais elle s'était élancée derrière lui et sans trop savoir comment la jeune fille s'était accrochée à son dos. Ses jambes fermement enroulées autour de lui.

– Rends la moi ! lui dit-elle en tendant les bras.

– Je veux pas mourir ! répondit-il en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

– JAMES POTTER RENDS MOI MA BAGUETTE !

En essayant de se débarrasser d'elle, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur le lit. Elle lâcha prise en poussant un léger cri. Il se retourna rapidement dans le lit mais elle fut plus vive que lui et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, tendant la main pour attraper la baguette. Elle poussa un cri de victoire en l'attrapant puis sembla se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il tressailli. Il ne l'avait pas juste mise en colère cette fois... il l'avait profondément blessé. Il le lut dans son regard.

– Je suis désolé Evans. C'était idiot.

Elle serra son petit poing et lui donna un coup sur le torse. Puis deux, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. Il la laissa faire sans un mot.

– Je me hais.

– Tu veux dire « je te hais » non ? lui demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non.

Fille facile.

Plan cul.

– Je t'aime bien assez pour deux.

Elle lui redonna un petit coup en souriant à travers ses larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le retrouver. Le garçon capable de la rendre furieuse pour ensuite lui déclarer qu'il l'aimait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde.

– Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi, je fini toujours par te mettre en colère. Je te fais même pleurer maintenant.

Il essuya avec douceur l'une des larmes qui s'était sournoisement échappée de ses yeux pour glisser le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit frémir au contact de sa main sur sa joue.

– Commence par ne plus me demander de coucher avec toi... c'est insultant.

– Très bien la prochaine fois je le ferais sans te le demander, répondit-il en riant.

Elle lui donna de nouveau un coup sur le torse en riant doucement.

– Idiot.

– Je ne peux pas te demander de sortir avec moi, ni de coucher avec moi. Dis-moi juste ce que je suis censé te demander.

– On pourrait commencer par apprendre à se connaître.

– Tu veux dire... être ami ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

– Oui.

– Non. répondit-il catégoriquement.

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un refus aussi virulent.

Mais James ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être son ami. D'un autre côté... Frank et Alice avaient d'abord étaient amis avant de sortir ensemble. C'était donc ça la leçon que voulait lui apprendre Sirius ! Il sourit joyeusement. Il avait mal interprété ce que son ami lui avait dit. C'était probablement cela ! Sirius ne l'aurait jamais mis dans une situation difficile volontairement. Ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Sirius c'est qu'il y avait une étape avant celle de sortir ensemble.

– Oui !

– Quoi oui ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

– Soyons amis ! dit-il en souriant joyeusement.

Lily se massa les tempes.

Être l'amie de James Potter n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	54. Chapitre 53 - Another mystery

**Chapitre 53 **

– Je suis enceinte de toi Arthur.

Molly observait son reflet dans le miroir. Peu importe comment elle le formulait, cette phrase résonnait toujours comme une sentence de mort. Tu vas être papa. Fini les canards en plastiques et les études sur les moldus, dit bonjours aux couches, biberons et autres nuits blanches. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle sursauta.

– Bien le bonjour Moulinette !

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Guidon.

– Moi c'est Gideon tu sais.

– Et moi c'est Molly. Et tu pourrais frapper à la porte !

– Pourquoi, t'as un truc à cacher ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

La question de son frère était plutôt anodine. Mais Molly ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à sa famille qu'elle était...

– J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu caches quelque chose ! Tu as menti à papa et maman hier à table.

– Je n'ai pas menti !

– J'ai vu le frère de Emmeline ce matin et il m'a dit que sa chère petite sœur était chez les Potter pour les vacances, or tu as dit aux parents que tu la voyais aujourd'hui. La question est donc, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui.

– Je la rejoins chez les Potter, mentit Molly.

– Quelle chance, Potter nous as invité Fabian et moi pour une partie de Quidditch. On pourra y aller tous ensemble.

Il jubilait le scélérat. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait et tentait de la coincer mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle irait chez les Potter et ensuite elle trouverait le moyen de se rendre à St Mangouste. Elle fit donc un grand sourire à son frère et accepta sa proposition avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de posséder.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Molly était dans le salon avec ses deux frères qui lui lancé des regards soupçonneux. Leur passion dans la vie ? Faire de la sienne un cauchemar. Elle espérait que ce bébé serait une fille. Si sa fille était l'ainée elle n'aurait pas à subir des frères tyranniques.

Elle entra dans la cheminée, se saisit de la poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement « Manoir des Potter ». Les flammes vertes la happèrent et elle se retrouva dans le salon où était installée Marlène.

– Molly ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les garçons ont dit que tes frères venaient mais ils n'ont rien dit à ton sujet.

– Longue histoire. Fais comme si c'était prévu ! Il faut que je trouve Emmeline...

Marlène se tendit à la mention de la jeune fille.

– Ta copine Emmeline est occupée. À l'étage. Avec Black.

– Mais... protesta Molly paniquée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit, que son frère Fabian apparaissait dans la cheminée. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Marlène. Cette dernière posa son livre et se redressa, décidant de prendre les choses en main.

– Salut Marlène ! dit joyeusement Gideon qui venait également d'arriver.

– Salut vous deux, répondit Marlène en souriant. Les garçons sont sur le terrain à l'arrière.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité des frères Prewett.

– Où est Em' ? Moulinette devait la voir.

– Elle a été distraite par Black. Et vice versa puisqu'il semble avoir oublié votre petit match de Quidditch, lâcha Marlène ennuyée. Molly peut rester avec moi. Allez jouer.

Fabian et Gideon cachèrent difficilement leur déception et quittèrent le salon, déçu que leur sœur n'ait pas menti. Molly les regarda partir et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Marlène venait une fois de plus de lui sauver la mise. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez la jeune fille. Elle regarda l'élégante Serpentard passer une main dans sa chevelure de jais. Elle était magnifique c'était indéniable, et la grâce qui se dégageait de sa personne lui donnait l'impression d'être une véritable empotée.

– Merci Marlène.

– Ne me remercie pas, j'ai un intérêt dans tout ça, lui répondit la sulfureuse jeune fille.

– Comment ça ?

– Je vais avoir besoin de ton bébé, lui répondit Marlène en regardant son ventre.

Molly posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre et recula d'un pas. Elle n'était pas sûr de ce que préparait Marlène mais la lueur qu'elle voyait dans son regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à fuir et elle faisait étrangement confiance à la jeune femme même si la plupart du temps elle ne portait pas les Serpentard dans son cœur.

– On va avoir besoin de polynectar, suis-moi !

Une heure plus tard, Molly se trouvait dans la chambre de Marlène. Une fois de plus elle était devant le miroir mais cette fois, elle ne s'entrainait pas à annoncer la nouvelle à Arthur. Elle observait son reflet. De longs cheveux noirs, un regard tout aussi noir, une bouche pulpeuse, un nez droit, des formes généreuses... Elle était Marlène McKinnon.

Elles s'étaient procurées le polynectar dans le bureau de Charlus Potter. Molly se sentait terriblement coupable, c'était du vol, quoi que puisse en dire Marlène...

– Molly, soupira Marlène en lui tendant des vêtements à sa taille. James et Sirius vivent ici, tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'ont jamais pioché dans la réserve de Potter senior pour leurs stupides farces.

Molly enfila silencieusement les vêtements de Marlène. Rien ne servait de contredire la jolie blonde qui arborait désormais une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en entendant frapper. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire de leurs réactions.

– Détends-toi, je resterais avec toi, dit-elle tout bas à la Gryffondor.

Marlène se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait Charlus Potter. Molly tressailli. Il savait. Il venait les emmener à Azkaban où elles croupiraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

– Marlène est prête. Je peux venir avec elle ? Je ne me sens pas très bien non plus.

Molly écoutait la discussion de Charlus et Marlène avec anxiété. Le plan de cette dernière était quelque peu bancal et reposait tout entier sur leur capacité à ne pas se faire attraper. Elle lui avait dit qu'elles iraient à St Mangouste où Molly, sous la forme de Marlène effectuerait le test de grossesse demandé par les parents de celle-ci. Celui-ci s'avèrerait positif et... Molly n'en savait pas plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme tenait tant à être enceinte. Marlène avait refusé de lui expliquer.

Charlus Potter observa les deux jeunes filles qui rassemblaient leurs affaires. Polynectar, plus que vingt-deux fioles. Il en manquait trois. Le mystère concernant deux d'entre elle venait d'être résolu. Marlène McKinnon est Molly Prewett. Molly Prewett est Marlène McKinnon. Qui avait utilisé la troisième fiole ?

Il soupira. Dorea lui manquait. Elle était celle qui était douée pour gérer ce genre de situation. Devait– il faire une remarque aux deux jeunes filles au sujet de leur changement d'apparence ? Dorea aurait su quoi faire. Il lui manquait un élément.

Le sujet A n'était pas enceinte. Ses parents ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle soit enceinte. En principe ce test de grossesse aurait confirmé tout cela et il n'y aurait plus eu de problème. Pourtant la jeune fille avait changé d'apparence, faisant passer une autre fille, dans le cas présent Molly Prewett, pour elle-même. Or Molly Prewett était enceinte. Ainsi Marlène souhaitait être enceinte. Il lui manquait la solution de l'équation.

Et pour la trouver il devait laisser le sujet A parvenir à son objectif.

Dorea n'approuverait pas...

Il hésita puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dorea n'était pas là. Et il mettrait fin à son observation si ça tournait mal.

– Allez vite, plus vite ! Molly a un test de grossesse à passer !

– Non ! protesta Marlène, une note de panique dans la voix. C'est Marlène qui passe un test de grossesse Monsieur Potter.

– Tu ne voulais pas en passer un aussi ?

– Non bien sûr que non ! répondit Marlène en passant une main dans ses cheveux désormais roux.

– Tu as dit te sentir mal aussi. Tu t'exprimes avec peu de précision. Ta phrase laissait à penser que tu présenter les mêmes symptômes que ton amie. Assez perdu de temps.

Marlène se massa la tempe. Elle avait oublié à quel point Charlus Potter était... spécial.

Tout aussi spécial que son fils, si ce n'est plus.

Charlus quitta la chambre en ordonnant aux deux jeunes filles de se presser. Il grimaça, il avait fait une erreur dans son impatience. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse. Ces vacances allaient être amusantes. Deux mystères.

Une fois celui de Marlène résolu, il passerait à la dernière fiole manquante de polynectar.

Il espérait qu'un autre prendrait la place des deux précédents.

Il n'avait rien eu d'intéressant depuis sa théorie des horcruxes.


	55. Chapitre 54

**Chapitre 54 **

Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel où des balais filaient de toute part. Après-midi Quidditch. Sirius et Emmeline faisaient ce qu'ils... faisaient. Quant à Marlène, cette dernière s'était rendue à St Mangouste pour son test de grossesse. Lily soupira, elle ne comprenait pas le mensonge de sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait posé aucune question. Marlène était d'une franchise sans égale, et son mensonge était plus qu'inhabituel. C'est la seule chose qui retenait Lily de noyer son amie sous un déluge de questions. Il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, elle sentait que sa volonté de respecter le secret de son amie commençait à faiblir notamment en raison que la petite Molly semblait dans la confidence. C'est avec celle-ci que Marlène avait décidé d'aller à St Mangouste. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, elle était la meilleure amie de Marlène...

Elle vit James filer vers les grands anneaux et marquer avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait toujours trouvé surnaturelle son aisance lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un balai. Lorsqu'il volait, il irradiait d'énergie, de bonheur, de confiance... C'est comme si ce sport avait été créé pour lui. Severus avait toujours fait preuve d'une terrible mauvaise foi lors des matchs de Gryffondor. Affirmant que James trichait... Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il préférerait perdre que de gagner déloyalement.

James Potter n'était pas un tricheur. James était un vainqueur.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche et cria le prénom du garçon pour l'encourager.

James failli basculer dans le vide en l'entendant. Il se rattrapa de justesse. Lily Evans venait de... Il vit le cognard foncer vers lui et culbuta de justesse. Il entendit la jeune fille pousser un cri. Elle était inquiète... pour lui. Il croisa son regard. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et ses mains recouvraient sa bouche. Elle s'était levée, son livre gisant au sol. Il lui fit un immense sourire pour la rassurer et fila de nouveau dans les airs à la recherche du vif d'or.

Lily se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, son cœur tambourinant un peu plus fort que la normal. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était la cause de cette accélération soudaine de son rythme cardiaque. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la presque-chute de Potter ou du sourire malicieux et enfantin qu'il lui avait lancé après qu'il se soit rendu compte de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé. Idiot. Crétin.

Merlin, il allait finir par la rendre folle.

Trop occupée à regarder James jouer, elle n'avait pas vu Emmeline arriver. Elle ne sursauta cependant pas lorsque la jeune fille s'installa à côté d'elle.

– Lily c'est ça ? lui demanda Emmeline.

– Oui, répondit la jolie rousse.

– La fameuse Lily Evans.

Lily se tendit. Emmeline avait dit cela avec un ressentiment certain. Elle décida de ne pas relever, choisissant d'éviter le conflit que semblait rechercher la jeune fille. Elle ne fit cependant aucun effort pour engager la conversation. Cette fille était désagréable, et elle était la rivale de Marlène. Même si cette dernière refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait pour Sirius des sentiments autre que physique.

James marqua une fois de plus et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Venue encourager ton petit ami, c'est mignon.

– Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, répondit Lily désormais sur la défensive.

– Il y a plusieurs garçons sur ce terrain et pourtant tu vois pertinemment de qui je parle, lui répondit Emmeline sur un ton moqueur.

Lily grimaça. Cette fille n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait à aucun moment mentionné le téméraire Gryffondor, pourtant instinctivement elle avait pensé à lui. Elle fit mine de se concentrer sur le match mais son regard suivait inlassablement le balai de Potter. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ils étaient amis, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à lui de manière... physique.

– On est juste ami, dit-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

– C'est ça. Au final tu es comme ta copine Marlène. Tu n'es venue ici que pour te faire sauter.

– Pardon, c'est vrai que toi tu es venue pour une œuvre caritative, lui répondit Lily en souriant.

– Je ne te permets pas espèce de sang de...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. James avait attrapé le vif d'or avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il avait laissé derrière lui les frères Prewett profondément agacé par leur défaite et s'était posé à quelques mètres d'elles.

– Lily ! T'as vu ça ! dit-il joyeusement, en agitant la petite balle dorée sous son nez.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu l'approches autant ! Je ne porte pas de lunettes moi ! dit-elle en souriant.

– Mais moi non plus, répondit-il en enlevant ses lunettes et en les cachant derrière son dos.

Lily attrapa les lunettes et les enfila.

– Je suis le grand James Potter et j'attrape des vifs d'or plus vite que mon ombre !

Il glissa alors ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui en souriant en coin. Lily retint son souffle et plaça ses mains sur le torse du garçon. Sa respiration était encore rapide, probablement à cause du match, et son cœur tambourinait aussi rapidement que le sien si ce n'est plus. Les amis font ce genre de choses. La petite voix dans son esprit lui rétorqua sur un ton moqueur « oui Lily, avec Severus vous aviez ce genre de contact ».

– Tu sais ce que j'attrape aussi plus vite que mon ombre Evans ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Emmeline toussota brisant le moment. James crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Il se tourna vers son « amie » d'enfance. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de la jeune fille. Elle habitait la petite ville d'Edwinstone à la lisière de la forêt de Sherwood et passait son temps au manoir. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard, ses parents avaient préféré l'inscrire à Beaux Bâtons.

– Je ne t'avais pas vu.

– J'avais bien compris.

Lily s'écarta mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui. James refusait de la lâcher, ils se défièrent du regard. Puis il tourna la tête en entendant le klaxon de la Rover P5. Sa mère était rentrée !

James relâcha Lily et courut vers le manoir. Sirius l'avait devancé, il avait entendu le crissement familier de la voiture de l'Auror.

Peter observa les retrouvailles de James et sa « mère ». Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pauvre idiot. Lui ? Un petit génie. Il en doutait très sérieusement. Incapable de reconnaitre la supercherie. Le père de James était le seul capable de préparer la potion de polynectar dont les effets ne s'estompé que lorsque le sorcier le souhaite.

Il en avait volé un flacon sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres permettant à Lysandra Black de pénétrer le manoir des Potter sous les traits de la maîtresse de maison.

Dorea Black Potter.

Il ne connaissait pas les détails du plan mais il espérait qu'il n'aurait plus rien d'autre à faire.

Lysandra serra le garçon dans ses bras, caressant avec douceur les cheveux en bataille de celui-ci. James Potter. Cette étreinte était légitime. Elle était après tout, sa tante.


	56. Chapitre 55 - Angel

**Chapitre 55**

Andromeda se faufila dans le long vestibule. Il était plus de minuit et un silence de mort pesait sur le sinistre manoir. Ses parents devaient probablement déjà dormir et demain elle aurait à subir les remontrances concernant son absence au dîner. Mais cela valait le coup. Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse avec Ted. C'était comme un rêve.

Un rêve qui allait devenir un cauchemar.

– Andy chérie...

Andromeda se figea en reconnaissance la voix de sa sœur. Bella. Elle était appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier principale et posait sur elle ses yeux brillants comme toujours de la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le Maître des Ténèbres. Sa sœur était devenue un monstre. Quant à Cissy, elle était assise en haut des marches et faisait mine de ne pas être concernée par ce qui allait se dérouler.

C'était toujours fascinant de voir ses deux sœurs l'une à côté de l'autre. Deux opposés. Le jour et la nuit. Bellatrix descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

– Où étais-tu ? lui demanda d'elle, un sourire de prédateur qui était parvenu à encercler sa proie s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis allée me dégourdir les jambes. Est-ce que s'est proscrit ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

– Non. Mais tu sais ce qui proscrit ? Coucher avec un sang-de-bourbe.

Toutes traces d'amusement avaient quitté son regard. Son expression était celle d'une démente. Elle en était certaine. À cette minute même, sa sœur était capable de la tuer. Andromeda glissa sa main jusqu'à sa baguette, se préparant au duel qu'elle savait ne pouvoir éviter.

– Teddy ? C'est ça son petit nom ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix aigüe, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Andromeda croisa le regard de sa sœur. Indifférence. C'était ce qui définissait le plus Narcissa à cet instant même. Si elle avait eu un livre sous la main, elle serait probablement en train de lire sans même prêter attention au drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par une violente gifle. La bague de Bellatrix entailla sa joue et lorsqu'elle porta la main à son visage, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.

– Traître à ton sang ! cracha Bellatrix, la giflant une fois de plus.

– Doucement Bella, intervint Cissy d'une voix ennuyée, tu vas finir par réveiller Mère.

Bella lui tourna le dos pour regarder leurs sœurs. Andromeda profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour lancer un sort à sa sœur qui s'écroula inconsciente. Narcissa se leva et Andromeda pointa sa baguette vers elle.

– Ne soit pas idiote. Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Narcissa monta les escaliers sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle suivi sa sœur à l'étage. Celle-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra en vérifiant qu'aucun elfe de maison ne les avait vus.

– Cissy tu...

– J'ai préparé ta valise. Tu dois partir.

– Mais...

– Bella comptait te torturer jusqu'au matin puis te livrer aux Maîtres des Ténèbres.

– Tu es aussi des leurs Cissy, lui répondit sa sœur.

– Non... répondit cette dernière en caressant son avant-bras gauche, l'un de ses rares sourires s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Il est vrai que sa sœur, tout comme elle n'arborait pas la marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'était pas une mangemort... Tout du moins, elle ne l'était pas encore. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant elle l'aidait. Elle lui offrait une échappatoire. Elle l'écouta lui expliquer qu'un portoloin l'attendait au chaudron baveur dans la chambre 12 et qu'il la conduirait chez les Potter.

– Pourquoi ? l'interrompit-elle. Pourquoi tu m'aides Cissy.

– Tu es comme Sirius, toujours à poser de stupides questions. Dépêche-toi !

Andromeda regarda sa sœur ressortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers en comptant les marches, s'installant sur celle où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

– Lance-moi un sort maintenant.

– Cissy...

– Presse toi !

– C'est toi n'est-ce pas... qui a aidé Sirius à partir cette nuit-là.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, détournant le regard.

– Viens avec moi Cissy... tu n'es pas comme eux !

– Tu pars par amour et je reste pour la même raison.

– Lucius ?

– Lucius, répondit avec sérénité sa sœur, un sourire s'étirant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

– Merci...

– Prends soin de toi Andy.

Andromeda tressailli. Voilà bien longtemps que Narcissa n'avait pas utilisé son surnom. Elles se parlaient à peine. Elle avait cru que sa sœur était comme Bella... mais Narcissa n'était pas l'esclave du Maître des Ténèbres. Elle menait son propre combat. Refusant de renoncer à celui à qui elle était destinée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa sœur qui lui souriait toujours avec douceur. Elle porta gracieusement sa main à ses lèvres et lui envoya un léger baiser. Andromeda sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en la voyant faire. Elle trembla et lança maladroitement le sort. Ce dernier atteignit cependant sa cible et Narcissa s'effondra, inconsciente.

Elle regarda le corps de sa sœur gisant au sol et étouffa un sanglot.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle quitta le manoir sans un regard en arrière, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en un flot intarissable. Elle n'était plus une Black mais Narcissa resterait sa sœur. A jamais.

Elle arriva de justesse au portoloin et ce dernier la fit apparaitre dans le grand salon des Potter. Sirius sursauta en la voyant apparaitre.

– Andy ? Mais tu ne devais arriver avant la semaine prochaine.

Puis il sembla remarquer ses larmes, posa son livre et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle éclata en sanglot. Il la berça longtemps. Il la comprenait mieux que personne. Lui aussi avait du tout quitter. Abandonné sa famille, son petit frère. Elle le faisait par amour, et lui par amitié.

– C'est elle qui t'a aidé n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle parvint à se calmer.

– Mon petit ange blond, lui répondit– il en souriant.

Il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Elle avait tenté de lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle l'avait harcelé pour qu'il lui dise comment il avait fait pour s'échapper du 12 Square Grimmauld. Quand Narcissa lui avait demandé de lui jeter le sort, elle avait fait le lien. Le lendemain de la fuite de l'héritier des Blacks, on avait retrouvé la jolie blonde inconsciente dans l'entrée.

Narcissa Black était à sa manière devenue une résistante.

Au même titre que ceux qui se battaient contre les forces du mal, elle était devenue une héroïne.


	57. Chapitre 56 - Not the Chosen One

**Chapitre 56**

Le père d'Alice poussa un hurlement de rage. Enceinte. ENCEINTE ! Il jeta la lettre de St Mangouste au feu. Il se tourna vers sa femme, rouge comme une tomate.

– Ta fille est enceinte !

– C'est aussi ta fille, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de sa broderie.

– Toi et ton éducation laxiste ! Elle va tous nous faire tuer !

– À quoi bon s'époumoner, ce qui est fait est fait.

Alice connaissait l'étape suivante. L'indifférence et la nonchalance de son épouse Ursula provoquait toujours une colère noire chez Phineus McKinnon. Il brisa un vase hors de prix. Ursula leva les yeux au ciel. Alice tenta de quitter la pièce mais son père le remarqua. Il l'interpella toujours hors de lui.

– Qui est ce ? Par qui ton idiote de sœur s'est-elle fait engrosser ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'y étais pas ! On est proche mais tout de même ! répondit Alice avec insolence.

Il la gifla. Alice porta la main à sa joue en état de choc. C'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur elle. Jamais il n'avait été violent, ses colères l'étaient certes, mais jamais il ne s'était attaqué à autre chose que les vases hideux que sa mère peignait.

– Alice... je ne voulais pas.

Son père tremblait. Lui aussi était en état de choc. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur aucunes de ses filles mais la perspective de leur mort imminente ainsi que le fait qu'aucune d'elles n'ait compris la gravité de la situation, lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle.

– Mais tu l'as fait ! répliqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu es allé trop loin cette fois Phineus, ajouta son épouse froidement en quittant à son tour la pièce.

Alice se précipita à l'étage, lança à la hâte ses affaires dans un sac et redescendit les escaliers tout aussi rapidement. Sa mère tenta de le retenir en vain.

– Je vais chez Frank ! Et il est de sang-pur ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! dit-elle hargneuse avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son balai. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration. Si elle y retournait, ça casserait tout l'effet dramatique de sa sortie ! Elle s'installa sur le perron, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'air maligne maintenant !

Elle sursauta et serait probablement tomber si elle n'était pas déjà assise.

Une lumière vive l'aveugla, accompagnée d'une violente déflagration. Elle avait porté sa main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, et lorsqu'elle abaissa celle-ci, elle vit devant ses yeux un bus violet. Un sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle vit Frank descendre du Magicobus.

– Frank ! dit-elle en se relevant.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle courut s'y blottir. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon qui entoura ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Loin de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait depuis la montée en puissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer– le-nom. Autrefois ils avaient été heureux. Ses parents étaient tolérants, tout du moins ils ne faisaient pas une affaire d'état du statut de sang des personnes qu'ils fréquentaient. Mais la guerre avait détruit cet équilibre. Ils avaient choisi leur camp. Pour les protéger. Son père pensait que faire profil bas était la meilleure solution, le seul moyen de rester en vie. Mais petit à petit, les exigences du Maître des Ténèbres devinrent de plus en plus importantes à mesure qu'il gagnait du pouvoir. Jusqu'au jour où sa sœur s'était retrouvée fiancée à un sang-pur de la pire espèce. Et cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Son père refusait de voir la vérité en face... mais un jour, il leur faudrait se battre pour une cause en laquelle ils ne croyaient pas. Se battre contre leurs amis, contre leurs familles. Se battre pour un fou furieux convaincu de la supériorité d'une partie de la communauté sorcier.

– Comment... ? commença-t-elle.

– Une intuition, la coupa-t-il.

– C'est encore une de tes visions ? lui demanda-t-elle tremblant un peu.

– Je n'ai pas de vision, répondit-il en se tendant quelque peu.

– Ça n'arrivera pas. On va gagner.

Elle avait dit cela en tentant d'y mettre toute la foi qu'elle avait pu réunir en elle-même. Mais Frank avait décelé l'incertitude derrière l'apparente confiance. Comme elle aurait aimé que Frank se contente d'être doué en botanique. Mais non il avait fallu ajouter à cela un petit talent pour la divination.

La première vision à laquelle elle avait assisté avait été terrible... c'était la première et seule fois où elle avait vu Frank pleurer. Il lui avait alors expliqué, tremblant ce qu'il avait vu… ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ou plutôt ce qu'ils allaient vivre.

La torture. Les doloris. La folie... le bébé.

Car oui... il y avait une lueur de bonheur dans ce carnage que s'apprêtait à être leur futur. L'enfant.

« Il n'est pas l'élu ».

C'est ce que la mangemort hurlait joyeusement en les torturant. « Il n'est pas l'élu ». Elle ne savait pas qui était l'élu... mais elle espérait que les parents de ce dernier n'auraient pas à subir des souffrances plus terribles que celle qui leur serait infligé à Frank et elle.

Ils auraient pu se séparer et cette vision ne se réaliserait pas... mais l'enfant ne naitrait pas et elle se savait parfaitement incapable de renoncer à son amour pour Frank. Elle était prête à mourir pour lui. Pour lui et pour ce futur enfant qui naîtrait de leur amour.

Neville.

Elle connaissait même son prénom.

Frank lui avait décrit son visage. Ses petites joues rebondis, ses yeux à elle, son sourire à lui. Il était une part d'eux. Il ne pouvait ne pas exister.

Son bébé. Leur bébé.

L'enfant qui n'était pas l'élu.


	58. Chapitre 57 - Charlie

**Chapitre 57**

Charlus Potter observa son « épouse ». Ou plutôt celle qui se faisait passer pour son épouse. Le mystère de la troisième fiole de Polynectar s'était résolu seul. Il était rentré de St Mangouste et avait trouvé cette jeune femme, installé à la coiffeuse de sa véritable femme. Elle prétendait être Dorea. Et elle était douée. Il n'aurait probablement pas remarqué la supercherie s'il n'avait pas ajouté un effet à sa « potion de Polynectar infinie ». En effet, une fois la potion prise, le sujet prenait en tout point l'apparence qu'il désirait à une exception... un petit détail sans importance et qui pourtant dévoilait la supercherie à qui savait être attentif.

– Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle en se détournant de son reflet.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, plongé dans une profonde réflexion afin de découvrir qui se cachait derrière les traits de sa femme et surtout dans quel but ?

– Je te disais que je voulais organiser un bal de Noël au château.

Un bal de Noël.

Etrange.

C'était donc son objectif. Un bal... non il devait y avoir autre chose, il doutait très sérieusement que l'un des adolescents est pris le risque de prendre l'apparence de Dorea dans le seul but d'organiser une soirée.

– Charlie ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il se figea. Charlie ? Charlie. Une seule personne l'appelait ainsi. Il recula instinctivement d'un pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sa démarche, sa manière de sourire... c'était elle. Ses lèvres formèrent son prénom sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe... « Lys ». Ou plutôt Lysandra Black.

Sa belle-sœur.

Et accessoirement son ancienne fiancée.

Les Potter avaient toujours été très proches de la famille Black. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Il l'appelait Lys et elle l'appelait Charlie. Inséparables. Mais les choses s'étaient gâtées avec l'arrivée de Dorea. La petite sœur de Lysandra. Charlus était tombé sous son charme en un regard. Il effectuait un stage au Ministère, ne sachant pas encore que sa vocation se trouvait ailleurs. Elle venait de faire son entrée comme apprentie Auror.

Il l'avait courtisé sans relâche. Elle l'avait repoussé. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais parce qu'il était déjà fiancé... à Lysandra. Mais il n'aimait pas Lysandra. Elle était son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Mais rien de plus. Lorsque leurs parents respectifs avaient décidé de cette union, il n'avait pas protesté. Il n'était pas familier de ce sentiment que les autres appelaient « amour ». Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Dorea. Elle était montée dans l'ascenseur et lorsqu'elle en était sortie, elle avait emporté son cœur avec elle. Il savait qu'il lui appartiendrait à jamais. Il avait rompu ses fiançailles pour elle. Malgré tout, elle avait répondu par la négative lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il ne comprenait nullement ce refus. Elle l'aimait. Il en était plus que certain. Puis il avait compris l'élément perturbateur. Lys. Lysandra l'aimait et Dorea le savait pertinemment. Mais une nuit... elle avait cédé. Cédée à son amour, oubliant sa sœur, elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras. Ses bras qu'elle n'avait plus quittés.

Par la suite, Lysandra avait sombré dans la folie... Après leur mariage, elle avait rejoint les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres et voilà qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

– Tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup trop, lui dit-elle, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre eux.

– J'ai trouvé la solution. Je ne réfléchis plus.

– Un de tes « mystères » a été résolu. Tu peux te concentrer sur moi maintenant ? lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

– On est le 18 décembre.

– Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi...

– C'est ta période rouge, la coupa-t-il. Ton deuxième jour pour être plus précis.

– Tu me parles de mes..., commença t'elle incrédule.

– Menstruations. Oui.

Elle recula et marmonna « j'avais presque oublié que tu étais comme ça ». Bon sang, elle s'était portée volontaire pour cette mission dans la perspective de... Elle lança un regard à l'amour de sa vie. Cet idiot fini de petit génie. Charlus Potter. Charlie.

Elle était la mieux placée pour prendre la place de sa sœur et le Maître avait accepté de l'envoyer. Ce manoir si bien protégé. Ce manoir dans lequel elle avait passé tant d'été. Ce manoir qui aurait dû lui appartenir. Comme elle l'avait supposé, les protections ne s'appliquaient pas à elle. « Tu seras toujours la bienvenue au château Lys ». C'était les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites avant d'épouser Dorea.

Elle avait remonté l'allée au volant de la voiture de sa sœur.

Elle avait serré son fils dans ses bras.

James Potter. Portrait craché de son père.

Comme elle la haïssait de lui avoir tout prit.

Jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait.

Traitresse.

Elle la tuerait.

Pour le moment elle gisait simplement inconsciente dans l'une des cellules du Maître mais si elle réussissait la mission... le Maître lui avait promis de la laisser la tuer. La douce perspective de la mort imminente de sa petite sœur lui arracha un sourire. Si elle échouait... alors ils mourraient tous. Charlus... James... et elle. Mais elle n'échouerait pas. Elle parviendrait à faire entrer au manoir les Mangemorts. Et la seule qui mourrait serait Dorea.

Elle en avait rêvé. Elle avait imaginé jusqu'au plus infime détail en la regardant remontée l'allée bordée de fleurs dans sa robe d'un blanc immaculé. Elle avait imaginé le sang qui éclabousserait cette robe. Cette robe qui aurait dû être la sienne. Elle serrait son cou entre ses doigts et la regarderait s'éteindre.

Elle allait reprendre tout ce qui aurait dû lui appartenir.

James serait son fils.

Charlie, son époux.

A jamais.


	59. Chapitre 58 - Elvendork

**Chapitre 58**

– Ce n'est pas ma mère je te dis ! lâcha James agacé, en croisant les bras.

Remus soupira et reprit sa lecture. Rien ne servait d'argumenter avec James. Quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête... aussi ridicule soit elle, il n'en démordait pas. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il affirmait haut et fort que sa mère n'était pas sa mère. Il avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie mais le chef des Maraudeurs était parfaitement sérieux. Et le pire c'était que Sirius le soutenait dans ses élucubrations.

– Toi aussi tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ! s'exclama James.

– Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, répondit Sirius tout aussi agité, on ne voyait que ça !

Remus regarda Peter. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi agité que les deux autres maraudeurs. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle agitation chez ses amis. La pleine lune était certes proche mais celui qui aurait dû en être affecté, c'était lui. James faisait les cents pas, tandis que Sirius s'acharnait sur un gros chat, le torturant joyeusement sans pour autant lui faire mal. Peter quant à lui se rongeait les ongles... même si Remus doutait qu'il reste des ongles au garçon. Ce dernier était depuis quelques semaines rongées par l'anxiété. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, regardait sans cesse autour de lui. C'était plus que de l'anxiété... Peter avait peur de quelque chose.

– Moony tu m'écoutes ! Il faut la démasquer ! l'interrompit James dans sa réflexion.

– James, ta mère est fatiguée, ça peut attendre demain.

– Elle n'est pas fatiguée ! Elle devait partir deux semaines et voilà qu'elle revient après trois jours seulement ! Et pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas ma mère !

– Appelons-la, Elvendork ! intervint Sirius.

– Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous choisissiez ce prénom, demanda Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et se lancèrent un sourire complice.

– Parce que c'est un magnifique prénom unisexe ! répondirent les deux maraudeurs en cœur.

Remus soupira, ce qui provoqua les rires de ses amis. Il espéra pendant l'espace de quelques secondes que James avait oublié sa nouvelle théorie du complot concernant sa mère mais il fut déçu lorsque celui commença une nouvelle tirade.

– Mais elle est arrivée avec sa voiture ! l'interrompit Peter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda James en se figeant, toutes traces d'amusement avaient disparu de son visage.

– Qu'elle était arrivée avec sa voiture.

Le sourire de Sirius disparu à son tour. Dorea Potter était arrivée en voiture. Or Dorea n'était pas Dorea. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Sirius regarda James se précipiter vers la porte mais le retint par le bras.

– James ! Attends !

– Tu ne comprends pas Sirius ! paniqua James en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son meilleur ami.

– C'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas ! s'emporta Sirius. Elvendork a mis ta mère K.O ! Elle est surement plus puissante que quatre adolescents encore sur les bancs de Poudlard, aussi doué ces adolescents soient– ils.

– Mais mon père...

– Charlus a surement deviné tout comme nous qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur ! C'est lui qui l'a inventé ! le coupa Sirius.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Remus, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

– La potion de polynectar, murmura Peter.

Sirius et James regardèrent Peter étonné. Il avait compris. Il ne comprenait jamais rien. Ce dernier se tassa sur lui-même en remarquant que l'attention s'était portée sur lui. Puis James se tourna vers Remus.

– Même Peter a compris avant toi Moony ! lâcha-t-il incrédule.

– Compris quoi ?

– Tu te souviens de la « potion de Polynectar infini », lui demanda James.

– Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! C'est l'invention du siècle ! Je ne comprends pas que ton père garde cette découverte pour lui ! S'agaça Remus.

– Mon père a vu trop de ses inventions détournées et être utilisé par le Ministère pour d'autres taches que celles qu'il envisageait. Pour en revenir au problème ! Elvendork a pris cette potion et a pris la place de ma mère.

– James c'est ridicule ! Ta mère est ta mère !

– Mon père a volontairement introduit un défaut dans sa potion.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Ce défaut... James avait dû le voir sur Elvendork. Bon sang, voilà qu'il l'appelait aussi comme ça. Si Elven... si la fausse mère de James était arrivée avec la voiture de la véritable Dorea... alors quelque chose avait dû arriver à celle-ci.

– Peut être que l'imposteur s'est procuré la même voiture que ta mère ! dit Remus dans une tentative pour rassurer son ami.

– Elvendork n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'introduire au château en sachant que ma mère pouvait débarquer à tout moment.

Seul le bruit de Peter se rongeant les ongles brisait le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Lily, Marlène et Andromeda passèrent la tête par celle-ci.

– On trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop silencieux, commença Marlène.

– Vous préparez un mauvais coup n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Andromeda.

James regarda Sirius. Ce dernier affichait un sourire machiavélique. Si Elvendork n'était effectivement pas sa mère et si elle avait fait le moindre mal à sa mère alors elle le paierait...

– Sirius ? commença James d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

– Oui mon amour ? répondit Sirius, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades.

– Je crois qu'il est de notre devoir de faire découvrir à Elvendork les plaisirs d'être mère.

Lily observa l'échange sans en comprendre le sens. Comme toujours, les Maraudeurs étaient une véritable énigme ? Pourtant malgré la façade d'insouciance qu'affichaient les garçons, elle sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple farce.

– Elvendork ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? demanda Andromeda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Le prénom de mon deuxième enfant avec Evans, répondit James parfaitement sérieux.

– Comment s'appellera le premier ? demanda Lily en riant doucement.

– « Preuve que j'ai couché avec Lily Evans », dit-il toujours aussi sérieux.

– C'est un peu long comme prénom, intervint Marlène amusé.

– Comme ma... commença Sirius.

– SIRIUS ! Protestèrent-ils tous en cœur.

– Bah quoi ?

Tous riaient à l'exception de James qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lily s'approcha et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il attrapa sa main. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés, son cœur entamant une course effrénée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point mais ça ne devait pas être anodin. Elle se laissa donc faire lorsqu'il l'entraina loin de la chambre qui était désormais plus qu'animé par le débat existentiel concernant le membre de Sirius.


	60. Chapitre 59 - Jily is life

**Chapitre 59**

Ils marchaient silencieusement... main dans la main. Si proches que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Lily frissonnait à chaque contact. Elle hésita et fini par prendre la parole.

– Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi calme...

– Tu vas trouver ça idiot, dit-il sans la regarder.

– Je te trouve idiot la plupart du temps, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, dit-elle le taquinant avec douceur.

Il s'arrêta devant une magnifique porte en bois sculptée. Elle était de toute beauté.

– C'est la chambre de mes parents... et en ce moment même une femme qui n'est pas ma mère est à l'intérieur avec mon père.

Lily ne pouvait pas... non c'était plus que ça, elle refusait de croire que Charlus Potter soit capable de tromper le Professeur Dorea Black, ou plutôt Dorea Potter. Il n'était pas comme ça, il était comme James. Elle regarda le garçon qui fixer sombrement la porte.

– Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire... ça me semble improbable.

– Tu es comme Remus ! Tu refuses de me croire ! Je te dis que la femme derrière cette porte n'est pas ma mère !

– Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais j'ai rencontré ton père et... ta mère est arrivée toute à l'heure, je le vois mal faire cela alors que sa femme est sous son toit.

– Elle a pris l'apparence de ma mère !

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors le père de James n'était pas au courant ! Il ne voulait pas tromper son épouse ! Il avait lui-même était trompé par cette imposteur ! Mais il fallait le prévenir avant qu'il ne commette une grossière erreur ! Elle tendit la main vers la porte mais James la retint fermement.

– Mais James il faut le lui dire ! Avant qu'il ne...

– Il le sait, la coupa-t-il.

– Quoi ? Non... non c'est impossible.

James l'entraina loin de la porte, il descendit en trombe les escaliers sans lâcher sa main. Elle du trottiner derrière en se concentrant pour ne pas tomber.

– Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il sans ralentir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les jardins du manoir. Lily eut à peine le temps d'observer les magnifiques parterres de fleurs, et les buissons taillé et agencé à la française. En opposition complète avec les jardins anglais, tout était symétrique, les allées étaient parfaitement tracées et définie. C'était tout simplement magnifique ! Digne d'une toile d'un artiste de la Renaissance.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la forêt en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe. Elle pressa à son tour sa main pour lui signifiait qu'elle ne comptait nullement l'abandonner. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt et se tourna vers elle, semblant enfin remarquer sa présence.

– Evans...

Elle tira doucement sur sa main. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé... elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il se figea un instant, puis l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il murmura son prénom d'une voix que l'habituelle assurance avait quitté. Elle croisa ses bras derrière son cou dans une volonté de lui redonner un peu d'énergie à travers cette étreinte. Elle le sentit resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva et qu'elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le dépassant désormais d'une tête. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il aimait ses yeux. La vérité était qu'elle aimait ses yeux tout autant. Toujours empli de malice, brillant d'intelligence, noisette, chocolat. Beaucoup se serait contenté de dire qu'il avait les yeux d'un marron banal. Mais rien n'était banal chez lui. Ses yeux ne pouvaient l'être. En cet instant, ils étaient si clairs qu'on aurait pu les croire dorées.

Il la fit lentement glisser vers le sol, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à hauteur du sien. Elle retint son souffle, ses doigts caressant les lèvres du garçon comme s'ils étaient pourvus de leur propre volonté. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il les embrassa. Elle voulait que ses lèvres se pressent sur les siennes. Comme cette nuit-là dans la Grande Salle. Cette nuit qui semblait désormais si lointaine, si irréelle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Il était bien réel cette fois ci.

Les étoiles.

La lune.

Rien n'était artificiel.

La magie n'émanait pas des lieux cette fois-ci.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Ce qui se passait entre eux.

C'était ça qui était magique.

– Lily Evans je vais t'embrasser, dit-il avec cette détermination qu'il lui était si propre.

– Non, répondit-elle avec la même fermeté.

Elle le sentit se tendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était peut-être présomptueux de sa part mais elle avait la nette impression qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur le réputé indomptable et impétueux Gryffondor. C'est comme si James Potter était...

– Je suis amoureux de toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda. Oui elle le savait. C'était probablement la chose dont elle était la plus sûre au monde. C'était ce qui n'avait jamais changé. C'était la constante. James Potter l'avait aimé dès le premier jour et l'aimait encore aujourd'hui. Mais c'était plus qu'une simple habitude désormais. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il... se détourne d'elle. C'était terriblement égoïste. Elle qui ne lui donnait jamais rien en échange de cet amour inconditionnel.

– Pourtant tu es sorti avec Mary, lui reprocha-t-elle.

– Et toi avec Diggory, répliqua-t-il durement.

– On a rompu ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

– Elle a voulu me dévorer le cœur ! Je pense que je t'ai battu sur ce coup-là, répondit-il amusé.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il la redéposait avec douceur au sol. Puis sans prévenir il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut si léger qu'elle douta un instant que cela soit véritablement arrivé. Mais le sourire du garçon lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Puis il l'entraina de nouveau vers le manoir. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Que les amis ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses... D'un autre côté, toutes les amitiés ne se ressemblaient pas.

James et elle étaient amis.

À leur manière.


	61. Chapitre 60 - Merry Christmas

**Chapitre 60**

Sirius regardait Marlène rire aux éclats avec Andromeda. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas... C'était une torture. Bien sûr il y avait Emmeline mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il partageait avec Marlène. Marlène était un bon coup. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle était plus que douée. C'est comme si elle était née pour... Il sentit les premiers signes de son désir pour elle se manifester par une réduction plus que notable de l'espace fourni par son pantalon au niveau de son entre jambe. Bordel.

– Marlène, dit-il un peu tendu.

– Oui ? dit-elle interrompant sa conversation animée avec Andromeda.

– Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il, son regard hypnotisé par les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille.

Il voulait que ses lèvres... Il se tendit un peu plus. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pas tant qu'elle n'était pas à genoux devant lui... Stop. Ne pas penser... ne surtout pas penser.

– Je discute avec Andy, ça ne peut pas attendre ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant amusée, son regard glissant vers la bosse désormais proéminente.

La Garce.

Elle savait. Elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et elle s'en délectait. Elle le torturait. Emmeline n'était pas là. Et ce n'est pas Emmeline que son corps demandait. Il jura entre ses dents. Il se serait bien levé mais il avait un « petit problème » ... un peu trop visible. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Andromeda eut la magnifique et brillante idée de quitter la pièce en lançant un regard excédé à son cousin lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Il y répondit par un sourire innocent. Ne restait dans la pièce que Marlène, Peter et lui. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du petit rat et vite...

Il vit Marlène se lever à son tour et la retint par la main lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se dégager. Il resserra son emprise et tira si fort qu'elle tomba exactement là où il fallait. Sur ses genoux.

– Lâche moi Sirius, siffla-t-elle furieuse.

– Je serais doux cette fois. Promis, tu pourras t'assoir.

– Espèce de...

Peter était assis en tailleur près de la table et recopiait consciencieusement le devoir de métamorphose de Remus. Il semblait complétement hermétique à ce qui se passait sur le canapé à, à peine un mètre de lui.

– Peter, tu ne veux pas aller recopier ton devoir ailleurs, lâcha Sirius excédé.

– Non, ça va je suis bien ici, répondit Peter sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

Marlène pouffa légèrement de rire et s'installa un peu mieux sur lui. Il agrippa fermement le plaid qui gisait sur le canapé lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger son bassin contre le sien. Une fois de plus il jura entre ses dents, fermant les yeux tandis que des vagues de désir et de plaisir enivraient ses sens. La situation, ce qui amusa d'autant plus la sulfureuse Serpentard.

– Peter dégage ! lui ordonna Sirius en retenant Marlène alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever.

Le cri de surprise de Marlène se mêla aux excuses balbutiées par le désormais très rouge Peter qui s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Le timide Maraudeur rassembla maladroitement ses affaires, en fit tomber la moitié et quitta la pièce après s'être pris les pieds dans les affaires qu'il avait fait tomber quelques secondes plus tôt et qu'il avait par la suite décidait d'abandonner. Ce n'était que des objets... voir ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver ne les traumatiserait pas outre mesure.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision de Sirius qui dans son impatience n'avait pas attendu qu'il quitte la pièce, faisant basculer Marlène sur la table basse où quelques minutes plus tôt il recopiait en toute innocence le devoir de Remus.

En parlant de Remus... il lui fonça dedans en s'éloignant du petit salon où Sirius et Marlène... copulaient joyeusement au vu des cris de plaisir qui lui parvenait de la porte. Merlin. Il leva les yeux vers son ami dont les traits étaient figés en une expression que Peter ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours... c'était probablement due à cela. Moony était toujours plus taciturne à l'approche de ce moment du mois qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa condition de « maudits ».

– Je n'ai pas encore fini de recopier ton devoir...

– Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Pourquoi tu les as laissés seuls ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix où grondait une colère sourde.

– Je... Sirius voulait...

– N'arrêteras-tu donc jamais de lui obéir ! Es-tu donc dénué de libre arbitre ! hurla Remus couvrant les gémissements qui parvenait du petit salon.

– Remus... bégaya Peter, terrifié par cet excès de colère du plus doux des Maraudeurs.

Remus passa une main sur son visage, tentant de reprendre son calme, ce qui était plus que difficile lorsque les gémissements et les cris de Marlène emplissaient le silence du manoir. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter contre son ami. Après tout, il était difficile de dire « non » à Sirius. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Marlène hurla « OUI ». Il jura entre ses dents.

– Désolé Peter... c'est juste qu'on a un problème et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur James.

– Un problème ? demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

– Elvendork... je veux dire la fausse mère de James a prévu d'organiser un bal pour Noël... sauf que ma transformation c'est le 24.

Peter grimaça même si intérieurement il jubilait. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un problème ! Et il était la cause de tout cela. Fait ci, fait ça ! Le voilà son libre arbitre ! Il avait introduit une mangemort dans le manoir des Potter et cette dernière s'apprêtait à inviter tous ses camarades Mangemorts pour une soirée qui promettait d'être mémorable. L'un de ces invités n'était autre que Fenrir Greyback. L'Alpha venu cherchait le louveteau perdu de sa meute.

Joyeux Noël Remus Lupin.

Et bienvenu chez les Mangemorts.


	62. Chapitre 61 - Lys

**Chapitre 61**

Lysandra Black poussa un hurlement de rage qui raisonna dans toute la maison. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir tâtant son visage horrifié. C'était officiel, elle allait devenir folle. Ils allaient la rendre bonne pour l'asile, ces foutus mioches ! Charlus n'était jamais là, prétextant sans cesse une urgence à St Mangouste. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre sans qu'une série de catastrophes ne s'abattent sur elle. Elle avait cette impression d'être Ramsès et de subir les dix fléaux de Moise. Sauf que les quatre monstres ne s'étaient pas arrêtés au ridicule chiffe de dix, redoublant d'ingéniosité. Elle était devenue complètement paranoïaque à cause de leurs stupides farces !

Chaque objet était potentiellement dangereux. Sa lampe de chevet s'était avérée être un portoloin qui l'avait conduit au cœur d'un camp de centaures qui furent plus que désagréablement surpris par sa visite impromptue. Après être rentré de cette escapade dans la forêt interdite, elle avait voulu se détendre en prenant un bain... et cette fois, ce fut la baignoire qui la transporta au cœur du palais des êtres de l'eau... Elle dut user de nombreux stratagèmes pour que ces derniers abandonnent l'idée de l'offrir en pâture au Calmar Géant du lac noir. Lorsqu'elle revint au manoir, ce dernier avait disparu. Elle avait passé la journée à parcourir la forêt de Sherwood à la recherche du manoir avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse de nouveau à minuit tapante.

Elle avait foncé vers leurs chambres et les avaient trouvés assis, jouant aux échecs. Ils avaient levé leurs regards emplis d'innocence vers elle et James avait même eu le culot de l'appeler « maman », poussant le vice jusqu'à lui demander ce qu'elle avait préparé à manger. Elle était donc descendue aux cuisines et avait trouvé ces dernières dans un état post apocalyptique. Elle avait voulu lancer un sort pour ranger mais la magie semblait annihilée dans cette pièce. Elle se souvint alors que sa sœur était partisane de cette théorie plus que vaseuse qui affirmait que les plats cuisinés à la manière moldue étaient de meilleure qualité. Elle avait alors appelé les elfes mais aucuns d'eux n'avait répondu à l'appel... Elle était remontée dans la chambre des garçons et avait demandé la raison de l'absence des serviteurs. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le fils de Dorea lui expliqua qu'il avait offert des vacances à tous les elfes de maisons comme cadeau de Noël.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de se plaindre à Charlus des agissements de l'insupportable garnement, il s'en était suivi une conversation sans queue ni tête.

– Ton fils m'a envoyé dans un camp de centaures !

– Mon fils ? demanda le sorcier intrigué.

– Oui ton fils !

– Je n'ai pas eu de fils qui ne soit pas le tien, répondit Charlus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Notre fils ! s'emporta-t-elle. James Potter.

– Oh celui-ci.

– Oui celui-ci ! répondit-elle excédée. Je te dis qu'il m'a envoyé dans un camp de centaures et ensuite au palais des êtres de l'eau !

– Je ne le connaissais pas aussi attentionné.

– Je te demande pardon ? lâcha-t-elle incrédule.

– Il ne m'a jamais offert ce genre de chose. Je crois que... je suis jaloux.

– Il a donné congé à tous les elfes ! s'époumona-t-elle.

– Il aime les elfes plus qu'il ne m'aime. C'est définitif. Je suis jaloux.

– CHARLUS ! Comment suis-je censé préparer un bal sorcier sans l'aide des elfes !

– Demande à ton fils de t'aider !

Il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, déclamant des vers sur la douleur d'un père délaissé par son propre fils. Les insupportables garçons avaient installé des chaises devant la porte de la bibliothèque, applaudissant Charlus à la fin de chaque tirade.

– Ton père est un génie, il parle même en alexandrins, lâcha Sirius pendant l'entracte.

– C'est fascinant, j'espère que la pièce sera produite ! Ajouta Remus sincèrement impressionné.

– Tu penses que j'aurais le rôle, demande James anxieusement.

Lysandra sortie de sa chambre au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle aurait voulu quitter ce satané manoir de fous mais elle devait accomplir la mission que le Maître lui avait confiée. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne du polynectar et vite ! Elle ne savait pas comment mais les sales mioches étaient parvenus à annuler les effets de la potion et elle était de nouveau... elle-même. Elle parvint à subtiliser une fiole dans le bureau de Charlus et la bue sans attendre après avoir mis un cheveu de sa sœur dans la préparation. Elle observa son reflet dans l'un des miroirs et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau adopté l'apparence de Dorea. Elle fut pour la première fois reconnaissante que son « mari » ne soit pas à la maison. Elle aurait été découverte...

Elle se faufila hors du bureau et passa devant l'un des petits salons et son attention fut attirée par la mention du nom des Lestrange.

Lily parvenait difficilement à comprendre la situation que Marlène et Molly s'évertuaient de lui expliquer. Elle avait surpris Molly et Marlène dans les toilettes. La seconde tenant les cheveux de la première qui... vomissait. Les pièces du puzzle que représentait le mystère de la grossesse de Marlène se mirent lentement en place. Elle avait toujours exclu la théorie selon laquelle Marlène était enceinte. Et elle avait désormais sous ses yeux la preuve qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas Marlène qui attendait un enfant... mais Molly. Elle avait trainé les deux cachotières jusqu'à un petit salon vide et attendait les explications de son amie.

– Mais... Marlène tu as reçu un hibou hier de ton père qui disait...

– Il pense que je suis enceinte oui, la coupa la ténébreuse Serpentard.

– Mais comment ? demanda Lily, et pourquoi ?

– Je suis fiancée Lily... à Rabastan Lestrange.

Lysandra regarda le sang-de-bourbe s'assoir en état de choc, tandis que la fille Prewett rongeait anxieusement ses ongles. Elles auraient dû se réjouir pour leur amie pourtant les deux rouquines semblaient affligées.

– Tu ne peux pas l'épouser c'est... un monstre, lâcha Lily une pointe de panique dans la voix.

– Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie tout cela ? Je ne suis pas toi Lily... je n'aurais pas couverte Molly si je n'avais pas eu un intérêt dans cette histoire.

– Mais comment ? demanda Lily. Tu as fait ce test de grossesse !

– Le polynectar. Molly a pris mon apparence et a passé le test à ma place. Le mariage est annulé et...

– Et Molly est toujours enceinte ! s'emporta Lily. Elle est enceinte et personne ne le sait ! Qui est le père ? demanda Lily à une Molly terrifiée.

– Qui est le père Molly ? répéta Lily en essayant de conserver son calme.

– Arthur... Weasley.

Lysandra sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toussoter derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fit face à James. Ce dernier lui souriait de ce sourire qui la terrifiait tant. Le même sourire que celui de sa sœur. Ce sourire qui scandait haut et fort « je sais pertinemment ce que tu prépares ». Elle baissa les yeux vers le bouquet de fleur qu'il lui tendait. Elle recula d'un pas et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le garçon qui affichait maintenant un sourire angélique.

– Tu n'aimes pas mes fleurs... maman ? demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

– Ce sont des lys. Je pensais que tu les aimerais.

Le sale mioche.

Il savait.


	63. Chapitre 62 - The Dress

**Chapitre 62**

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était Noël et rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée. Elle ignora sciemment la lettre de sa sœur posée sur sa table de chevet et sauta du lit avec entrain, fredonnant doucement Elle ramena le drap sur Marlène qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, attrapa quelques affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle se prépara consciencieusement.

Lily était loin d'être un garçon manqué mais elle n'était pas non plus le genre de fille qui accorde beaucoup d'importance à son apparence. Elle aimait être jolie, faire les boutiques avec Marlène et Alice, mais elle aimait aussi pouvoir enfiler un jean et T-shirt, remonter négligemment ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et trainer sans but avec Remus. Mais pour ce soir elle devait être parfaite.

C'était son premier bal sorcier. A l'exception de celui qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard en cinquième année lorsque les élèves de Beaux Bâtons étaient venus passer les vacances de Noel à Poudlard... bal de Noël qui s'était avéré être un véritable fiasco. Potter l'avait harcelé durant des semaines pour qu'elle l'y accompagne et pour mettre fin à ses demandes incessantes, elle avait dit oui à un individu de la pire espèce. Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie, il n'avait pas cessé une seconde de lui parler de ses exploits de Quidditch et elle s'était maudite d'avoir choisi le prétentieux Serdaigle plutôt que Potter. Elle aurait pu passer sa soirée avec les maraudeurs à rire et à s'amuser plutôt que d'être obligé d'écouter les fables abracadabrantes de Lockhart.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait eut ce genre de raisonnement en cinquième année vu la haine qu'elle vouait à Potter à cette époque. Dans son ignorance, elle avait cru que Gilderoy se révélerait un meilleur choix et maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux Potter, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée.

Mais cette fois, elle s'amuserait. Elle ne laisserait pas des préjugés idiots et des rancunes enfantines gâcher cette soirée. La veille, Marlène et Andy l'avaient trainées dans les boutiques les plus chic du Londres sorciers à la recherche de La Robe. « Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite ». C'est ce que Marley et Andy n'avaient cessé de répéter tout au long de leur journée shopping. Les parents de Lily n'étaient pas très riches mais ils lui avaient envoyé une sorte d'avance sur son cadeau de Noël lorsqu'elle leur avait écrit pour leur dire que les Potter donnaient un bal. Elle avait aussi réussi à mettre un peu d'argent de côté l'été dernier en faisant quelque babysitting.

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender quelque peu les prix qui semblaient si élevés que la boutique préférait ne pas les afficher. Pas d'étiquettes. Quand on est riche on ne compte pas. Seule la qualité compte et elle ne pouvait nier que les robes qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux étaient... sublimes. Le genre que l'on voit dans les films sauf que contrairement au vieux téléviseur que ses parents avaient acheté, rien n'était noir et blanc, elle était entourée de couleurs chatoyantes. Ses doigts glissaient sur le tissu, sur les froufrous, le taffetas, la soie, sur la dentelle ouvragée.

Lily n'était certes pas un garçon manqué ni une accro du shopping pourtant lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur elle, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de La Robe. Elle était parfaite. Elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle avec impatience comme si elle n'avait craint que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Elle avait tendu la main vers celle-ci et une vendeuse l'avait interrompu.

– Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher Miss, lui avait-elle dit en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux et hautain.

– Pardon je ne savais pas.

– Née moldue je suppose ? Demanda la jolie sorcière en souriant sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son mépris.

– Oui mais je ne...

– Cette robe a été faites par des fées. Si vous l'aviez touché vous auriez été obligé de l'acheter car elle se serait transformée pour vous. Seule des mains de fées peuvent la manipuler.

Lily s'était tendue. Le ton qu'avait employé la sorcière était plus qu'insultant. Elle la prenait pour la dernière des ignorantes. Elle savait parfaitement les vertus que possédaient les vêtements créés par les fées. Elles donnaient vie à la robe en chantant lors des clairs de lunes bleues. À la différence de la vendeuse, Lily ne s'était pas attardée sur l'exploitation outrancière que les sorciers faisaient du don des petits êtres mais plutôt sur leurs disparitions progressives en raison de la destruction de leur milieu de vie.

– Vous devriez jetez un œil à des robes qui seraient davantage dans vos moyens. Mais je doute que vous trouviez ceci ici... Miss.

– Je vais prendre cette robe, déclara James en s'interposant entre Lily et la jeune femme.

Lily le regarda incrédule, ne comprenant pas d'où il pouvait bien sortir. Elle remarqua alors que Peter, Sirius et Remus était également dans la boutique, tous trois vêtus d'élégants costumes. La vendeuse papillonna des yeux et Lily sentit sa main la démanger.

Il est vrai que James était... il était parfait. Le garçon se comportait comme un gamin des rues la plupart du temps. Mangeant avec entrain sans se soucier des convenances, parlant fort pour se faire remarquer, toujours couvert de boue à cause de ses entrainements de Quidditch. Mais dans ce costume noir qu'on aurait dit taillé pour lui –ce qui était probablement le cas– malgré son nœud papillon dénoué sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé entrouverte, malgré ses cheveux éternellement en bataille... il était d'une élégance sans pareille.

– Potter... dit-elle en posant sa main dans le dos du garçon. Elle le sentit se tendre.

– C'est mon cadeau de Noel, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

– C'est trop. Je ne peux pas accepter.

– Les cadeaux de Noel ne se refusent pas. Pour une fois, laisse-moi avoir le dernier mot Evans.

Il s'empara de sa main profitant de son hésitation et sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul sa main avait frôlé La Robe qui sembla prendre vie sous ses doigts et se modifier imperceptiblement.

– Elle est à toi, murmura-t-il.

– Merci. Elle est parfaite.

– C'est toi qui l'es Evans.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'éloignant de nouveau vers les garçons qui faisait les idiots dans leurs tenues de gala. Sirius ayant troqué son élégant costume pour une robe scandaleusement... révélatrice, se pavanant dans la boutique pour le plus grand désespoir des vendeurs.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir.

En jean et gros pull en laine.

En attendant ce soir.

En attendant d'enfiler La Robe.

Elle serait parfaite... pour lui.


	64. Chapitre 63 - James

** Chapitre 63 **

Lysandra parcourut la salle de bal du regard. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir passée un peu plus d'une semaine avec lui, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir du fils de Dorea. Il était peut-être la réplique conforme de Charlus, mais il possédait le même don que Dorea pour faire de sa vie un cauchemar. Elle et Charlus auraient bien le temps de faire d'autres enfants. Des enfants qui n'essayeraient pas de la tuer. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant le jeune homme, ce dernier se tenait anxieusement près de l'entrée de la salle de bal et aucun de ses sbires n'étaient à ses côtés, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel.

Il était plus que probable que le rejeton Black copulait joyeusement dans un recoin du manoir, comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la semaine passée. Quant au lycanthrope il devait surement être en train de se transformer dans les bois qui jouxtaient la propriété. Pettigrow, leur complice, quant à lui, se goinfrait déjà au buffet.

Charlus comme toujours avait dû préférer la compagnie de ses livres, plutôt que les échanges de banalités de la haute-société magique. Elle ne put retenir un soupire, elle aurait aimé danser avec son premier amour. Elle chassa néanmoins cette idée de son esprit, ils auraient tout le temps une fois sa mission accomplie. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une agitation soudaine. Les McKinnon semblaient avoir mis la main sur leur petite menteuse de fille. Lysandra était satisfaite, elle venait de sauver du fiasco un mariage sang-pur. On pouvait aussi déduire que l'absence des Prewett était due que ces derniers avaient préféré passer Noel en famille –famille qui ne tarderait pas à accueillir un nouveau membre. Elle remarqua qu'une autre famille manquait à l'appel : les Blacks, ou tout du moins une partie d'entre eux. Cygnus et Druella devaient surement avoir mieux à faire avec une fille qui fréquentait un moldu. Elle grimaça à cette idée.

En parlant de moldus, la sang-de-bourbe qu'avait invité James venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de bal. Elle remarqua que son neveu dévorait littéralement du regard la rouquine, qui on ne pouvait le nier, resplendissait de beauté.

James retient son souffle lorsque qu'elle passa la double-porte de la salle de bal. Non Lily Evans n'était peut-être pas une vélane mais il doutait très sincèrement qu'elle fut seulement humaine. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon laissant quelques mèches rousses retomber le long de son cou. Elle portait un discret pendentif en argent, qui dans sa simplicité, allait à merveille avec la robe féerique qu'elle portait. Cette dernière épousait jusqu'à la taille parfaitement chaque courbe de la jeune fille, pour ensuite se déployer en une magnifique coupole argentée de volants. Ses épaules ainsi que ses bras étaient dénudés à l'exception d'un discret bracelet qui enserrait son poignet. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Evans avait toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention. Lui qui adorait ça avait mis un certain temps à le comprendre. Le silence qui avait suivi vibrait des murmures admiratifs des invités se demandant à quelle famille appartenait la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait ravi toute l'assemblée. Il la vit passer anxieusement ses mains sur les plis inexistants de sa robe, hésitant probablement entre avancer ou fuir l'assistance.

Mais il ne la laisserait pas fuir.

Pas cette fois.

Mais James avait tort, Lily n'était pas une trouillarde, elle prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout le courage dont elle disposait –et ce n'était pas peu dire– et avança. Dans cette foule composée des plus imminentes familles de sorciers. Elle était parvenue à susciter l'admiration chez les sang-purs qui se plaisaient à la mépriser. Pour un soir, elle ne serait pas la sang-de-bourbe. Elle releva fièrement le menton et rejoignit cet idiot de Potter.

– Ferme la bouche, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des règles qui s'appliquent lors de vos soirées mondaines, mais je suis presque sûre que baver en public est indécent.

James aurait bien aimé répliquer par un ingénieux trait d'esprit mais tout ce qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres fut un mélange étrange et non moins ridicule d'un bégaiement mêlé à un couinement. Ajoutez à cela le rouge qui lui était surement monté aux joues, et vous aurez la parfaite combinaison de « comment passer pour un idiot devant la fille de vos rêves ». Pourtant elle ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque même si un sourire amusé éclairait son visage.

– Tu comptes m'inviter à danser ?

Il abandonna l'idée de lui répondre puisqu'il semblait que parler soit devenu impossible en présence de la jeune fille. Il se contenta donc d'un simple hochement de tête et lui tendit la main en priant que cette dernière ne soit pas moite. Elle la prit et l'entraîna avec impatience au milieu des danseurs qui évoluaient déjà sur la piste. Elle se plaça face à lui et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il avait toujours été un excellent danseur, c'était sa chance de briller devant Evans. Ce fut à son tour de réunir tout le courage qu'il possédait. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la magnifique et fougueuse Gryffondor, et entoura d'abord timidement puis fermement sa taille, l'attirant avec douceur contre lui. Pas un seul instant son regard n'avait quitté celui de la fille qui par sa simple présence faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Il en aurait rougi, s'il n'avait pas remarqué les battements désordonnés et tout aussi rapides de sa cavalière.

L'orchestre entama une nouvelle valse et James, pour la première fois, sentit que l'indomptable rousse le laissait avoir le contrôle. Il était celui qui la guidait. Elle se laissait porter par la musique, s'abandonnant complètement dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait désormais contre son cœur. Il pria pour que les yeux d'Evans demeurent clos et qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué le sourire narquois et entendu de Sirius qui les observait de l'autre bout de la salle. Sirius leva sa baguette et malgré le regard excédé de son meilleur ami, fit apparaitre au-dessus de leurs têtes une branche de gui.

– Je te préviens Potter, je ne vais pas t'embrasser uniquement parce que ton idiot de meilleur ami a pris la peine de se renseigner sur les traditions moldues.

Merde.

Elle avait vu.

– Et mon cadeau ?

– Demande autre chose, j'ai assez attiré l'attention ce soir, sans ajouter à cela une séance de bécotages avec l'hôte de la soirée.

– Je peux demandais n'importe quoi ? Demanda-t-il, malicieusement, la faisant gracieusement tournoyer sur elle-même.

– Oui mais je me réserve le droit de refuser Potter.

Il l'attira de nouveau vers lui, enserrant sa taille d'une poigne désormais assurée. Ils avaient cessé de danser, se défiant tous deux du regard.

– Mon prénom.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Je veux que tu m'appelles James. Pas Potter.

Après quelques secondes, qui semblèrent interminables à James, il vit les lèvres de la jeune fille lui offrirent non pas un baiser mais le cadeau qu'il lui avait réclamé.

– James.

– Dis le encore.

– James, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire mélodieux qui l'enchanta. James !

James.

Il aimait... Non, il adorait la manière dont son prénom résonnait lorsque c'était Elle qui le prononçait. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la manière dont ses parents l'appelaient, ces derniers préférant par ailleurs l'emploi du diminutif Jaime, utilisant son prénom uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de le réprimander. Ses amis, quant à eux, s'adressaient à lui en utilisant le surnom qu'il s'était choisi en tant que Maraudeur. Mais quand c'était Elle, c'était différent. Le Potter qu'elle s'était évertuée à employer durant les six dernières années était une distance qu'il avait toujours cru infranchissable. Et pourtant, il y était parvenu.

Il manquait pourtant quelque chose, et il espérait qu'il ne perdrait pas la parole une fois de plus comme il l'avait fait au début de la danse. Il n'aurait pas dû appréhender autant cet instant car ce fut sans difficulté que ses lèvres formèrent ce mot qu'il avait tant rêver de prononcer. Tout comme elle, ses lèvres formèrent le mot silencieusement avant de laisser le son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne bégaya pas, ne couina pas, il ne se mit pas inexplicablement à rougir et ses mains n'étaient pas moites. Il était James Potter et elle était...

– Lily.


	65. Chapitre 64 - Save him

**Chapitre 64**

Il parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la clairière. Essoufflé, il leva le museau vers la lune et lança un hurlement qui brisa le silence des bois environnants. Il entendit la course affolée du chien noir. Le son des pas de ce dernier était à peine audible, étouffés par l'épaisse couche de neige. Il aurait aimé jouer avec son ami mais il devait répondre à l'appel. Il reprit sa course, suivant le hurlement qui venait faire écho au sien. Son créateur l'appelait. Il freina brusquement. Le cerf. Il lui barrait la route. Il avait toujours été plus rapide que lui... il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et l'avait amèrement regretté. Mais il devait passer. Le hurlement de l'alpha s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence de la nuit. Il essaya de le contourner mais l'imposant animal lui barrait la route. Alors il se mit à hurler. S'il ne pouvait rejoindre l'alpha alors... l'alpha le rejoindrait.

Le cerf tourna la tête vers la droite, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Lui aussi avait perçu l'arrivée de l'Autre. L'arrivé de son maître. Il s'inclina, le museau touchant la neige en voyant apparaître le gigantesque loup à la lisière de la petite clairière. Le cerf ne fit pas preuve du même respect, s'interposant entre l'Alpha et lui. Il allait surement payer son insolence de sa vie. La pensée l'attrista étrangement. Mais il restait le chien. Le chien jouerait avec lui. Il observa le cerf et l'Autre se jauger l'un l'autre, aucun d'eux n'attaquant pour le moment.

James se savait en mauvaise posture. Le loup qui lui faisait face était bien plus imposant que Moony. Et Sirius devait être à mi-chemin du manoir. Il fallait qu'il retienne le loup jusqu'à ce que son père vienne en renfort.

Sirius se précipita hors des bois, reprenant forme humaine. Merde. Il était maintenant nu dans le jardin des Potter. Andromeda lui faisait face un verre de champagne à la main.

– Parfois, j'ai honte que tu sois de ma famille. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

– J'ai pas le temps ! Il faut que je trouve Papa Potter !

– Tu pourrais avoir la décence d'essayer de cacher... cette chose. Mes yeux sont innocents et purs.

– Il faudrait plus que deux mains pour cacher ça, répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Maintenant, donne-moi ton manteau !

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– Parce que sinon je dis à Teddynouchet que sa Andy fume en cachette.

Il la vit jurer entre ses dents et écraser sa cigarette sur le gravier avant de lui tendre son manteau, l'insultant dans sa barbe. Il enfila le long manteau et se faufila dans le manoir. Il fallait qu'il trouve Charlus Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Andromeda lui cria de loin quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un « Qu'est-ce que tu fou nu dans un bois bordel ? », mais il ne répondit pas, il avait perdu assez de temps.

Lily aperçut la silhouette familière de Sirius se faufiler parmi les invités, attirant encore plus que de coutume l'attention, ce qui était plutôt cocasse puisque pour une fois il semblait désirer se faire discret. Il s'y prenait mal. Enroulé dans un long manteau en fourrure, les mollets et les pieds nus, il était tout sauf invisible. Malgré cette tenue peu orthodoxe, Sirius était loin d'être ridicule. Ce garçon avait le don de conserver une élégance irréelle en toutes circonstances. Elle décida de le suivre hors de la salle de bal. James était sorti une bonne demi-heure auparavant. Elle comprenait parfaitement la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'abandonner mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que les garçons avaient l'habitude des pleines lunes... elle sentait que quelque chose clochait cette fois-ci. Sirius affichait une expression sombre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

– Sirius ! Cria-t-elle en le rattrapant difficilement dans les escaliers, fichue robe.

– Je n'ai pas le temps Lily-jolie, je dois trouver Charlus, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

– Il doit être dans la bibliothèque.

Elle le vit gravir les marches à toute vitesse et sentit la panique la gagner. Si les garçons avaient besoin de Charlus, c'est que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu ! Sirius était revenu seul. James. La panique se transforma en une peur viscérale. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Elle se précipita à la suite de Sirius qui revenait déjà vers elle.

– Il n'y est pas ! Lily, il n'est pas là ! bredouilla un Sirius qui semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe.

– Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! Où est James ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

– Dans la forêt avec Moony mais Greyback est là aussi, il veut Moony. Il est venu le chercher !

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais des cris leurs parvinrent et ces cris n'étaient pas une énième tentative de la vieille tante Hortense de réaliser son rêve de devenir chanteuse d'opéra. Non... il s'agissait de hurlements de terreur. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent en bas, Lily trainant un peu à cause de sa robe, elle finit par relever ses jupons et rattraper son ami. La panique faisait rage dans la salle de bal, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Lily se baissa échappant de justesse à un sort mortel. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts attaquaient les invités. Personne ne pouvait fuir, le transplanage rendu impossible par les sorts protégeant le manoir des intrus. Malheureusement les intrus étaient à l'intérieur...

Puis aussi soudainement que l'attaque avait débuté, le calme tomba sur la salle de bal. Les invités cessèrent de crier et les mangemorts se figèrent. Semblable aux statues des jardins du manoir, ils ne bougeaient plus le moindre muscle. Elle chercha autour d'elle ce qui pouvait en être l'origine. Mais elle se fit bousculer par les invités qui fuyaient la réception profitant de l'immobilisation des mangemorts. Après quelques minutes de d'un chaos qui semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin, la salle de bal fut vidée, seul demeurait les serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, statufié. La plupart était en tenue de bal... ils ne s'agissaient pas d'intrus... les mangemorts faisaient partis des invités depuis le début !

Andromeda remonta les marches menant à la terrasse qui donnait sur les jardins. Ensanglantée, elle passa les grandes portes vitrées ouvrant sur la salle de bal, sa baguette à la main.

– Andy ! S'écria Lily inquiète, rejoignant la jeune femme qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

– Ceux à l'extérieur sont aussi figés ! lâcha Andromeda encore sous le choc de l'attaque.

– Tout va bien. Il suffit d'attendre l'arrivée des Aurors, les interrompit une voix calme et assurée.

Charlus sirotait nonchalamment son verre de champagne, tendant la main vers les petits fours du buffet. Sirius courut vers le savant et le tira par le bras.

– James ! Il est dehors avec Moony !

– Sirius voit calme toi, le sort s'étend à toute la propriété, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Toutes les personnes portant la marque des Ténèbres sont figées de manière temporairement définitive.

– Mais Charlus ! Greyback ne porte pas la marque ! lâcha Sirius en l'entrainant vers les jardins.

Lily installa Andromeda sur une chaise et après s'être assuré que son amie allait bien elle se précipita à son tour dehors en essayant de faire la voix qui lui insufflait une peur sans nom. Il fallait qu'elle conserve son calme. Cette fois, elle serait celle qui le sauverait. Et le père de James venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire une trentaine de mangemorts. Un de plus se révélerait un jeu d'enfant.

Pourtant loin de se précipiter vers la forêt Charlus Potter s'était figé. Sirius tirait en vain sur le bras du sorcier qui semblait murmurer des formules complexes et inconnues.

– Sirius qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Il... n'avait pas prévu ça... grimaça Sirius, abandonnant l'idée de faire bouger le père de James.

– Dorea... murmura Charlus.

Lily comprit immédiatement la situation. Charlus Potter était un génie, donnez-lui une équation et il la résoudra sans problème. De son bureau, il planifiait tout, calculant toutes les possibilités, variations. Mais qu'elle était la probabilité pour que le meilleur ami de votre fils soit un loup garou et que ce dernier ait été mordu par un loup garou à la solde du Mage Noir le plus craint de l'histoire magique ? Même l'esprit surdéveloppé de Charlus Potter n'aurait pas pu prévoir cela... C'est là qu'intervenait d'habitude Dorea. Elle était celle qui réagissait spontanément, s'adaptant à la situation. Charlus en était incapable. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était Auror et lui Médicomage.

Un hurlement déchirant s'éleva alors.

Sans attendre elle arracha les pans de sa robe qui entravait ses jambes, transformant la magnifique œuvre des fées en une sorte de tutu improvisé, elle descendit de ses talons hauts, enfila les bottes en caoutchouc qui trainait sur la terrasse et se mit à courir vers la forêt, sa baguette à la main, ignorant les cris de Sirius qui lui ordonnait de revenir.

Elle devait y aller.

James avait besoin d'elle.

Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.


	66. Chapitre 65 - You lost her

**Chapitre 65**

Un énorme chien noir vêtu d'un manteau la dépassa et tenta de lui barrer la route. Sirius... Elle ignora les grognements et les aboiements menaçant qu'il lui adressa. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle passa près de lui sans ralentir, ne sursautant même lorsqu'il fit claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de ses mollets. Elle sauta par-dessus les racines, courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mue par une énergie qu'elle ne se savait pas posséder. C'était plus que difficile de progresser dans la forêt, la lune était cachée par les nuages et la neige ralentissait sa course.

Pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas, ignorant les ronces qui s'accrochaient à sa robe, déchirant ce qui restait de sa robe, lacérant ses jambes et ses bras nues. Il ne restait probablement plus qu'un désordre de mèches folles de la coiffure que l'elfe de maison s'était appliqué à lui faire. Mais rien n'importait. Rien si ce n'est les hurlements du loup qui la guidait vers Lui.

Les nuages découvrirent la lune, éclairant les bois d'une lumière surnaturelle, les loups hurlèrent de concert. Sirius mêla sa voix à celles des loups, déchirant le silence de la nuit. Elle parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la clairière. Elles les voyaient. Ils étaient... terrifiants. Elle s'avança mais une main la retint par la taille, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Elle se débattit.

– C'est moi, chuchota doucement Sirius dans son oreille.

Elle cessa de se débattre et observa le carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le magnifique cerf était encerclé. Les deux loups tournaient autour de lui, l'attaquant à intervalle régulier. Le gigantesque loup noir bondit et planta ses dents dans l'encolure du cerf qui lâcha un gémissement plaintif et déchirant. Lily sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. Ils allaient le tuer...

James ! JAMES ! Elle avait crié mais son cri avait été étouffé par la main de Sirius qui la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Ils l'affaiblissaient dans l'espoir qu'il se retransforme. Le loup gris mordit lâchement la patte arrière du cerf qui s'écroula au sol. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lily mordit violemment la main de Sirius qui la relâcha. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du combat. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur le loup noir qui l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais elle était parvenue à détourner leur attention du cerf. De James.

Elle lança un autre sort et une fois de plus il l'esquiva sans difficulté. La magie ne fonctionnerait pas... Le plus gros loup concentra de nouveau son attention sur le cerf qui gisait maintenant inconscient, son sang souillant la blancheur de la neige. Elle se pencha et attrapa la première pierre qui lui tomba sous la main. Mais oui ! Le sang ! Elle s'ouvrit le poignet et regarda un filet de sang s'échapper de l'entaille. Les deux loups se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle. Elle se figea. Bon sang ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser paralyser par la peur !

Elle devait sauver James.

Ses jambes semblèrent retrouver leur motricité et elle se mit à courir. Les halètements et les craquements lui confirmèrent qu'ils la suivaient. Elle trébucha sur une branche et se rattrapa à un tronc. Elle était perdue. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit Sirius, il aboya dans sa direction et se mit à courir, elle le suivit. Le chien noir courrait bien plus vite qu'elle et elle faillit le perdre de vue un nombre incalculable de fois, elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt. Les lumières du manoir brillaient à travers les arbres. Elle se tourna pour vérifier que les loups étaient toujours derrière elle mais seul le loup gris la poursuivait. Elle jura entre ses dents et recula sans lâcher le loup du regard et leva sa baguette. Quelque part... Remus était quelques parts là-dessous. Ou pas... le loup bondit vers elle et le chien s'interposa. Sirius se retrouva écrasé par l'imposante masse du prédateur. S'ensuivit une lutte durant laquelle il aurait été impossible de dire qui l'emportait. Le loup possédait l'avantage de la taille mais le chien celui de la rapidité.

Le regard de Lily fut détourné par l'arrivée des Aurors. De longues voluptés d'un blanc étincelant descendaient du ciel vers le manoir. Et Sirius qui était toujours sous sa forme animagus ! Elle tourna la tête vers le bois. Et James...

Animagus non déclaré ou pas, les Aurors n'étaient pas la priorité pour le moment. Elle préférait les savoir sains et saufs enfermés à Azkaban plutôt qu'ils... Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il fallait d'abord séparer Remus et Sirius.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers les deux amis qui s'entretuaient dans la neige désormais boueuse et ensanglantée. Mais le sort ne fusa pas de sa propre baguette mais de celle de... Elle se tourna et poussa un soupire soulagé. Charlus se tenait là, il semblait avoir enfin recouvert ses esprits. Lily tourna la tête vers le chien et le loup qui se disputait un gigantesque... steak. Ils le dévorèrent et s'effondrèrent inconscients.

C'était du... délire. Un truc aussi idiot ne pouvait pas...

– J'ignorais qu'on possédait un chien comme celui-ci... lâcha Charlus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– Il n'y a pas que le chien Monsieur Potter ! intervint Lily précipitamment, il y a un cerf !

– Tu veux dire celui-ci ? lui demanda le sorcier en pointant un cerf couvert de sang sortir de la forêt. Il a toujours eu un don pour s'attirer des ennuis mais... il sait très bien s'en tirer tu sais. Il tient de sa mère.

Lily se précipita vers le cerf et passa ses bras autour de l'encolure de ce dernier, le serrant avec force, le visage enfoui dans ses poils, sans se soucier du sang qui recouvrit sa robe. Elle sentit le cerf se détendre dans ses bras. Il allait bien, elle laissa échapper un rire joyeux en le sentant poser sa truffe humide sur sa joue. Un rire sans joie s'éleva derrière eux.

– Quel charmant petit tableau !

Charlus se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait enfin quitté l'apparence de son épouse pour reprendre la sienne. Lysandra se tenait face à lui. Elle n'avait pas changé... tout du moins au premier regard. Quand on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait déceler les ravages du temps, de la folie et de la magie noire... Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau d'ordinaire mate comme celle de sa sœur était si blanche qu'elle ressemblait à un fantôme...

– Tu penses avoir gagné mais tu te trompes. Elle est morte. Ta chère et tendre... Dorea.

Elle transplana, son rire raisonnant dans le silence de la nuit.


	67. Chapitre 66 - Even forever don't last

**Chapitre 66**

Remus remit James dans son lit pour la énième fois. Ce dernier devait se reposer mais il ne tenait pas en place. Sirius le regarda faire, il comprenait mieux que personne son ami, étant lui-même submergé par l'inquiétude. Dorea n'était peut-être pas sa véritable mère mais elle l'avait aimé comme un fils. Elle lui avait offert ce qu'il avait désiré le plus au monde... une famille. Incapable de continuer à observer la détresse de son meilleur ami, Sirius quitta la pièce. Lily s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

– Alors ? lâchèrent-t-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Sirius ne s'étonna pas que la jeune fille le laisse parler, c'était Lily et elle avait toujours cette manie de faire passer les autres avant elle.

– Il va mal... ses blessures n'arrêtent pas de se rouvrir parce qu'il gigote sans cesse, il devrait se reposer mais il ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit ! Remus se sent coupable, comme toujours, il est convaincu que tout cela est de sa faute et...

– Et toi ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait rester fort... pour James. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami dans cet état. James était la personne la plus confiante et la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Sa poursuite inlassable de la jolie rousse en était la preuve.

Mais pour la première fois, James n'était pas fort. James n'était plus le roc qui soutenait tout le monde. Pas de stupides farces pour faire oublier à tout le monde cette monotonie trop sombre qui s'était faufilé dans leur vie. Plus que jamais auparavant, il ressentait le poids de cette guerre froide qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Pour la première fois, ils étaient ceux qui avaient perdu... NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas être... Non... Lysandra avait menti.

Il se laissa faire lorsque Lily le prit dans ses bras, le berçant avec la douceur qui lui était si propre. Il laissa ses larmes couler lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à craquer. Lorsqu'elle lui chuchota que c'était normal. Que Dorea était sa mère, tout autant qu'elle était celle de James.

Une déflagration ébranla le manoir et fit perdre l'équilibre aux deux adolescents. Lily n'entendait plus rien et quelqu'un semblait s'amuser à jouer de la batterie dans son crâne, sauf qu'à la place des baguettes, le musicien se servait d'un marteau. Sirius gisait inconscient, du sang coulait de sa tempe. Elle parvint à le rejoindre difficilement. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle secoua le garçon qui sembla revenir à lui.

– Sirius, ça va ? demanda-t-elle rongé par l'inquiétude.

– Triste époque, on ne peut plus enlacer une fille en sécurité, répondit-il en soupirant faussement dramatique.

– Idiot, dit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Remus soutenait James qui était plus pâle que jamais. Lily se leva.

– James, tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu dois...

– Elle est ici... elle est rentrée, murmura-t-il.

– Comment ? commença-t-elle.

Son regard fut attiré par l'horloge qui indiquait que Dorea était à la maison. L'horloge sorcier se trouvait dans le salon mais Remus avait dû la déplacer car James refusait de tenir le lit, descendant inlassablement les escaliers pour vérifier si les aiguilles n'indiquaient plus... indiquaient autre chose. Elle vit Sirius se relever et l'imita, il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes pourtant il se plaça à la droite de James et aida Remus à le soutenir. Elle avait voulu les retenir... après tout on ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué l'explosion... et le silence qui régnait dans le manoir ne présageait rien de bon.

Une elfe couverte de terre apparu devant les garçons. Elle pleurait à chaude de larmes, James tendit la main et le petit elfe s'en saisi. Ils disparurent tous deux dans le craquement familier du transplanage elfique. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, comme toujours aucuns mots n'étaient nécessaires pour eux, d'un simple regard ils se comprenaient.

Un cri déchira alors le silence qui pesait sur le manoir.

C'était celui de James.

Sirius tomba sur ses genoux.

Remus ne tenta même pas de le rattraper.

Ce cri contenait, une douleur inimaginable... insoutenable.

Lily trembla, il fallait qu'elle bouge mais ses muscles refusaient d'obtempérer. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul... il avait besoin d'eux. Elle fit un pas... puis un second, ses pas la portant dans l'escalier. A mesure qu'elle approchait du grand salon, les cris se muèrent en sanglots. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle.

Elle poussa la double porte et elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

James était agenouillé, tenant le corps inerte de sa mère dans ses bras. La détresse du garçon était palpable. Ses bras la serrant avec trop de force, la berçant d'avant en arrière, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Le cœur de Lily se brisa lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'il murmurait de manière presque inaudible.

– M'man... réveilles toi s'il te plait... s'il te plait... Maman !

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit face à lui. Impuissante. Elle posa sa main sur celle de James qui la repoussa sans cesser son mouvement de balancier. Il était couvert de sang. Lily ne put soutenir la vision du corps de l'Auror. Elle avait été torturée...

« Traître à son sang » avait été gravé sur son avant-bras droit.

Lily était impuissante face à la douleur du garçon. Les larmes obstruèrent sa vision. Perdre un parent était... il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ça. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les garçons les avaient rejoints. Sirius était en état de choc, ne pleurant pas, figé dans une expression d'horreur indescriptible, incapable de détacher son regard du corps mutilé de celle qui avait été sa mère.

Charlus apparu derrière James, la petite elfe toujours en larmes lui tenait la main. Il tomba à genoux près du corps de sa femme.

– Non... non... Dorea... mon amour.

James sembla réagir à la voix de son père. La tristesse disparue, remplacée par une colère inexplicable. Le garçon se tourna vers son père et le poussa violemment.

– Tu avais dit que tu la trouverais ! Tu avais dit que tu la ramènerais ! Menteur ! cria le garçon hors de lui, sa voix se brisa, répétant inlassablement, menteur... t'avais promis...

Charlus attira le garçon dans ses bras, le berçant doucement contre son cœur.

– Je suis désolé... pardonnes moi James, murmura le père.

– Tu avais promis. Tu avais dit que maman reviendrait... comme toujours.

Lily sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'elle entendit le père de James répondre avec une douceur dans laquelle on décelait la douleur d'une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais... James apprit alors la plus douloureuse des leçons.

« Rien n'est éternel... pas même les toujours ».


	68. Chapitre 67 - Her eternity

**Chapitre 67**

James se laissa retomber sur son lit, serrant rageusement la cravate qu'il tentait de nouer depuis bientôt plus d'une demi-heure. Il n'irait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir le cercueil se refermer sur Elle. Il refusait de les voir le faire descendre dans le trou prévu à cet effet. Elle avait toujours détesté être enfermée. Ce n'était pas de la claustrophobie. Non. Sa mère n'avait peur de rien. Elle adorait la liberté. Le manoir répondait à cet amour. Les immenses fenêtres laissaient la lumière inonder chaque pièce, chaque corridor... En été, on avait presque l'impression que les murs n'existaient pas. La forêt qui les entourait, les isolants, les protégeant. L'odeur de l'herbe, la rosée matinale, les vieux chênes millénaire. Il inspira... sa mère aimait la nature, elle aimait se promener, chasser à cour avec son père. Même si la plupart du temps ils ne ramenaient pas de gibier. Elle aimait revenir les bras chargés des fleurs sauvages qu'elle avait cueillies.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

– Jaime... c'est l'heure.

Il ouvrit la porte et Sirius lui faisait face. Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrêtèrent sur la cravate qu'il serait toujours dans son poing. Sirius dénoua sa cravate ce qui tira un sourire à James. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. La souffrance et la douleur qu'il lisait dans le regard de son meilleur ami étaient le reflet parfait de ses propres sentiments.

Dorea avait toujours affirmé que les deux garçons étaient identiques. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. C'était comme de regarder une personne s'observer dans un miroir. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs inspiré leur première invention majeure : le miroir à double sens.

– Je ne veux pas y aller Pad.

– Encore heureux. Il faudrait avoir un sérieux problème pour avoir envie d'aller à un...

Sirius grimaça incapable de poursuivre sa phrase. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en rire. Ils étaient toujours parvenus à surmonter les pires situations, ne ratant jamais l'occasion de placer une remarque sarcastique et pleine d'humour même lorsque le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

Ils prirent tous deux une profonde inspiration et se sourirent de concert comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsque par hasard ils faisaient ou disaient exactement la même chose au même moment.

Cela arrivait tellement souvent que Dorea avait fini par les soupçonner de préparer leur coup et leurs répliques. Mais ses soupçons n'étaient en réalité qu'un prétexte. En effet, quand Sirius s'était installé chez les Potter, il partageait la chambre de James. Or Dorea avait décidé de les séparer, affirmant qu'ils ne dormaient pas mais répétaient leurs rôles de « faux vrai jumeaux ». Elle avait fait mine de réfléchir longuement à où mettre le garçon. Dans le grenier ? La cave peut-être... au-dessus des écuries ? Sirius l'avait écouté débattre avec elle-même une expression horrifiée au visage. Il l'avait suivi sans un mot jusqu'au « placard » qu'elle avait décidé de lui attribuer. Affirmant qu'il serait un peu à l'étroit mais qu'elle avait demandé aux elfes de retirer les balais et autres toiles d'araignées. Sirius n'avait pas protesté... rien ne pouvait être pire que le 12 Square Grimmauld.

Et elle avait poussé la porte du « placard » qui n'était pas du tout un placard mais une chambre aussi spacieuse que celle de James... peut-être même plus. Un lit, un bureau, des affiches de ses équipes de Quidditch favorites, de motos... pas de filles en bikinis cette fois.

– Tu n'es plus ici pour les vacances Sirius... tu es ici chez toi.

Remus les attendait en bas de l'escalier. Il les prit tous deux dans ses bras.

– Remus tu nous écrase, lâcha Sirius en gigotant.

– Il essaye de nous étouffer, ajouta James en simulant un manque d'air.

– Je ne vois qu'une explication... poursuivit Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Un loup garou tuerait même son meilleur ami... compléta James.

– C'est sa manière de nous dire... continua Sirius.

– Qu'on est ses meilleurs amis, termina James avec douceur, rendant son étreinte à Remus.

Le manoir était plein à ne craquer de personnes, toutes de noir vêtues, venu dire au revoir à Dorea. C'était égoïste mais James voulait qu'ils partent tous. Les collègues de travail, les amis, la famille... Son père n'était nulle part fuyant toujours la foule, les gens... la réalité.

Charlus était pourtant dans la pièce. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, debout près du corps de celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Près de celle qu'il aimerait toujours. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait suivi pendant des semaines, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, observant ses habitudes. Il avait cessé de travailler, consacrant ses journées à la fascinante Auror.

Et puis un jour, elle l'avait remarqué. Ça avait été un peu violent. Il s'était retrouvé une baguette pointée vers lui et une femme en colère à l'autre bout.

– Tu as trente secondes pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

– Article 34 alinéa 2 du Code de Procédure Civile Sorcier...

– Super un employé du Magenmagot, le coupa t'elle sans abaisser sa baguette.

– Ex...

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Ne t'excuses pas, les trente secondes sont terminées, dit-il.

– Elles seront terminées quand je dirais qu'elles sont terminées ! le coupa-t-elle agacée. Nom, prénom... et la raison de ta présence sous cette cape... tu me suis ?

– Potter Charlus... ne pas être vu. Je t'étudie.

– Charlus ? Le fiancé de Lys ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu  
m'étudies !

– Oui le fiancé de Lys même si j'aurais préféré me définir autrement. Je t'étudie pour te faire la cour. Mais je n'ai pas récolté assez d'éléments et notre relation commence mal.

– Tu...

Elle s'était contentée de rougir violemment, abaissant sa baguette et s'éloignant ignorant sa dernière question... « les trente secondes sont-elles terminées ? ».

Plus tard, cette phrase était devenue une sorte de rituel entre eux. Une sorte de code... « Tu as trente secondes pour m'embrasser » ... « ça te dirait un rendez-vous de trente seconde avec moi ? ».

Mais ce rituel avait pris fin...

Un matin comme celui-ci. Il s'était réveillé tout comme aujourd'hui. Mais ce jour-là... Elle était encore à ses côtés et il lui avait demandé de rester... Pas pour trente seconde mais pour l'éternité. Et quand elle lui avait répondu oui, il avait compris pourquoi l'immortalité représentait un tel attrait pour le genre humain.

Il aurait voulu que ce bonheur ne prenne jamais fin. Il aurait voulu offrir la vie éternelle à Dorea... Pour ne pas avoir à vivre un seul jour sans voir ses yeux brillants de malice, sans entendre son rire contagieux et raisonnant de bonheur.

Il regarda son fils approcher du cercueil ouvert et les larmes brouillèrent sa vision. Elle lui avait offert l'éternité. Elle lui avait donné un fils qui possédait son regard, son sourire... Elle vivait en James.

Elle n'était pas vraiment morte.

James était son éternité.


	69. Chapitre 68 - You're special

**Chapitre 68**

Lily soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle aurait voulu sortir, c'était le dernier jour avant la rentrée. Après cela, fini les vacances... Même si elles avaient pris fin lorsqu'elle avait quitté le manoir des Potter après l'enterrement. Elle n'avait pas pu rester longtemps, ses parents avaient eu vent de l'attaque et lui avait ordonné de rentrer. Les journaux moldus avaient annoncé la mort de Dorea Potter, célèbre pour ses dons à de nombreuses associations. Ses parents n'en savaient pas beaucoup les événements qui agitaient le monde magique. Lily s'était arrangée pour qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance. S'ils avaient su qu'un mage noir menaçait de tuer tous les nés moldus, elle aurait dû dire adieu à Poudlard.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement mentir à ses parents même si dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait plus d'une omission que d'un mensonge à proprement parler... Il était cependant peu probable que ses parents soient de son avis.

Elle ne leur dissimulait pas les troubles qui sévissaient chez les sorciers par égoïsme mais parce qu'elle devait terminer sa formation. Pour être en mesure de les protéger. Elle avait conscience que c'était présomptueux de sa part. Après tout, que pouvait une adolescente contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom ? Mais elle se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté et quitter les bancs de l'école de manière prématurée était idiot.

Elle serait incapable de se le pardonner si quoi que ce soit arrivait à ses parents en raison de sa nature de sorcière. Elle voulait n'avoir jamais à vivre ce que... James avait vécu. Voir sa mère mourir.

Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots pour effacer ce voile de tristesse qui avait remplacé la malice habituelle du Maraudeur. Elle aurait voulu lui faire oublier sa colère, son désir de vengeance et le voir afficher de nouveau ce sourire moqueur et arrogant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il relève la tête, qu'il passe avec assurance sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus que de coutume... Mais il n'en fit rien. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, il semblait plier sous le poids d'une douleur qu'elle était incapable d'atténuer.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire c'était de le serrer dans ses bras, le berçant doucement contre elle. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'ait reconnu. Le regard vide de tout émotions, il l'avait remercié machinalement de sa présence. Répétant cette phrase de courtoisie qu'il avait dites à chaque invité.

Il était à bout, il n'aurait pas dû avoir à remercier qui que ce soit... Il avait besoin de solitude, il avait besoin de dire au revoir à sa mère sans que des inconnus l'observent avec pitié, chuchotant ce qu'il savait déjà... « Pauvre petit, le voilà orphelin de mère... », « Charlus est incapable de s'occuper de lui... Pauvre enfant » ...

Lily avait alors fait la seule chose en son pouvoir, elle avait posé ses mains sur les oreilles du garçon. S'il ne les entendait pas... Alors ils n'existaient pas. Il lui avait souri. Oh bien sûr on était loin du sourire enfantin et éclatant de l'impétueux Gryffondor mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

La tristesse, la douleur et la colère n'avait pas quitté le regard du garçon mais elle y décela autre chose. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes sans détacher son regard du sien et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement un « merci ».

Puis il s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même, se détachant d'elle, repoussant ses mains, s'éloignant... Reprenant ses inlassables courtoisies mondaines. Son regard d'ordinaire si clair qu'on aurait pu croire ses pupilles dorées, assombri par le chagrin, la haine et la rancune.

Lily s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle étouffait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pétunia avait amené des « amies » à la maison. Leurs gloussements lui parvenaient à travers les murs trop fins pour lui épargner leur détestable compagnie. Pétunia n'avait pas le droit de révéler à ses amies moldues qu'elle était une sorcière mais elle ne se gênait pas pour propager les pires rumeurs à son sujet. Il y a de cela deux ans, Lily avait découvert avec horreur que sa sœur était allée jusqu'à nier son existence, affirmant qu'elle était fille unique. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour raisonner la petite fille qu'avait été Pétunia et maintenant il était trop tard... Ils avaient cru à tort qu'il s'agissait d'une simple rivalité entre sœurs.

Elle entrouvrit la porte en vérifiant qu'aucunes des stupides amies de Pétunia ne se trouvaient dans les parages. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que le parquet ne grince pas... Ce fut l'escalier qui craqua sous ses pas. Le traître ! Il n'en fallu pas plus. Elle entendit des pas précipités et se retrouva en un instant face à Pétunia entourée de ses acolytes. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, Lily aurait été incapable de dire laquelle était Daisy et laquelle était Myrtle. De toutes manière elles étaient tout aussi détestable l'une que l'autre avec leurs chignons parfaitement tirés, leurs jupes plissées, leurs chemisiers dénués du moindre pli. Mais toute cette perfection ne parvenait pas à dissimuler leurs natures exécrables !

– Salut Lily, lui dit Daisy-Myrtle de sa voix haut perchée.

– Bonsoir.

– Pétunia nous avait pourtant dit que tu ne rentrais pas de ton école du cirque.

– Je ne fais pas une école du cirque... répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Oh tu n'as pas à avoir honte Lily chérie, tu sais ce qu'on dit... Il n'y a pas de sous métier.

Pétunia n'intervint pas, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose... Lily suivit le regard de sa sœur, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de participer au jeu qu'elle préférait : l'humilier. Elle se figea en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette qu'elle tenait toujours à la main... Zut de zut ! Elle voulut la cacher, la glisser dans sa poche arrière mais l'autre fille, Myrtle-Daisy lui saisit le poignet et la lui arracha des mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pour ton prochain numéro de cirque?

– Rends la moi, lâcha Lily adoptant le ton le plus menaçant qu'elle avait en stock.

– Lily chérie, une jeune fille de la bonne société ne hausse pas la voix. Tes amis du cirque ont une influence déplorable sur toi, poursuivit la jeune fille, agitant la baguette dans tous les sens.

– Je ne fais pas une école du cirque. Rends-la-moi.

– Tu y tiens tant que ça ? intervint Daisy-Myrtle avec un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Elle tenta de récupérer sa baguette mais l'insupportable pimbêche tendit le bras en l'air. Détestable girafe arrogante ! Puis elle entendit un craquement inquiétant qui la tétanisa. Ce n'était pas le plancher, ni ce traître d'escalier cette+ fois...

– Oh Myrtle regarde ce que tu as fait, lâcha celle qui devait par conséquent être Daisy.

– Je suis désolé Lily chérie, lui dit Myrtle nullement désolé en déposant dans ses mains sa baguette... brisée en deux.

– Oh regarde, elle pleure ! Ajouta Daisy jubilant derrière son ton faussement navré. Pour un vulgaire bout de bois... On t'en trouvera un autre dans la forêt Lily chérie, sèche tes larmes.

– Espèce de...

Les lumières clignotèrent dans le couloir et Pétunia recula de quelque pas en lançant un regard terrifié à sa sœur. Une ampoule explosa à l'autre bout du couloir, faisant sursauter les trois « amies ». Une brise légère souffla alors que toutes les fenêtres étaient closes.

– Lily calme toi... Supplia Pétunia, une note de panique dans la voix.

Lily prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Elle entendit sa mère appeler les « filles ». Le père de Daisy était venu les chercher. Les deux pestes descendirent les escaliers, la contournant en lui lançant des regards soupçonneux. Pétunia n'avait pas bougé.

– Arrête de pleurer ! Je vais encore être puni par ta faute !

– Ma faute ! lâcha Lily incrédule. Non mais je rêve ! C'est ton amie qui a brisé ma baguette en deux.

– Et alors ? répondit Pétunia en croisant les bras, évitant toujours son regard.

– Et alors ! Et alors je fais quoi maintenant sans baguette hein !

– Tu faisais tes trucs bien avant d'avoir ce vieux bout de bois.

Puis elle l'avait planté là. Lily n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ça avait était maladroit et peut être même qu'elle se faisait des idées mais elle était presque sûre que Pétunia avait voulu la consoler. Elle lui avait dit, à sa manière certes, qu'avec ou sans baguette elle était et serait toujours une sorcière. Elle était spéciale et rien ni personne ne lui enlèverait cela. Demain, elle irait chez Ollivanders réparer sa baguette.

– Merci Tunney, murmura-t-elle.

– La prochaine fois reste dans ta chambre, lui répondit sa sœur avant de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Demain elle retournerait dans son « école du cirque » mais aujourd'hui elle allait profiter de sa dernière journée de vacances. Elle descendit les escaliers, ne se souciant plus de faire craquer les marches, attrapa son manteau et sortie joyeusement affronter le froid de l'hiver. Mais ce ne furent pas les flocons de neiges virevoltant qui l'accueillirent... Non. C'était plus sombre...

– Lily...

– Severus...


	70. Chapitre 69 - Try to live with it

**Chapitre 69 **

– Que fais-tu Sirius ? demanda Charlus en voyant le garçon s'activer près de la porte close de James.

– J'essaye de le faire sortir de là, lui répondit le garçon en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

– La porte est un obstacle évident, mais la force de ton pied ne suffira pas à l'ouvrir. Tu devrais essayer ça...

Sirius regarda Charlus fouiller dans le carton qu'il portait à bout de bras et lui tendit finalement un bâton de dynamite. Sirius s'en saisi sans se faire prier, fasciné par cette petite bombe portable.

– UN BATÔN DE DYNAMITE ! Merci Charlus ! s'exclama Sirius en sautillant de joie.

Sirius se tourna vers l'escalier tandis que Charlus se penchait pour le regarder aussi. Ils se figèrent tous deux et un silence pesant s'installa. Ils avaient eu la même attente... Le même espoir. Oubliant un instant la réalité. Mais elle ne viendrait pas. Elle n'était plus là. Plus personne ne foncerait vers eux, confisquant tout objet potentiellement mortel qui se serait retrouvé par mégarde dans les mains des garçons. Plus personne pour donner une violente tape sur l'arrière de la tête de cet « idiot de mari ».

La porte de James s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui ne fit qu'accentuer le silence qui régnait désormais en maître sur le manoir.

– James...

Mais Sirius ne poursuivit pas, le regard fixé sur la valise de son meilleur ami. Le monde ne tournait pas rond... James ne pouvait pas être réveillé, habillé, prêt à partir. James aurait dû être dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette, volets fermés, profondément endormi. Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa passer son ami et sa valise déjà prête...

James ne s'était pas réveillé... Il n'avait tout simplement pas dormi.

Charlus se remit à fouiller dans le gigantesque carton.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, demanda Sirius en le regardant faire.

– Quelque chose qui le fera dormir.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que de la dynamite soit vraiment utile dans ce cas précis, intervint Sirius amusé... Sauf si l'objectif est un sommeil éternel.

Charlus lui tendit une boîte remplie de minuscule fiole. Sirius lui rendit le bâton de dynamite qui alla rejoindre les autres dans le carton.

– Quel dosage ? demanda Sirius que toute trace de sarcasme avait déserté.

– Trois gouttes, de préférence avant qu'il ne mange.

– Il... Ça l'a fait mûrir. Statua Sirius une légère pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

– Toi aussi, lui répondit Charlus.

– Moi ? lâcha Sirius en riant nerveusement. Ma valise n'est pas faite, c'est la chouette de Mus qui m'a réveillé...

– Tu ne m'aurais jamais rendu le bâton de dynamite de toi même autrefois. Et la valise de James n'est pas prête non plus.

Charlus pointait du doigt le couloir dans lequel gisaient les vêtements de James. Comme le Petit Poucet il semblait avoir semé ses affaires derrière lui. Mais il était peu probable que James l'ait fait de manière délibérée. Sa valise devait être ouverte. Sirius pouffa doucement de rire et suivit « la piste », rejoignant son meilleur ami qu'il trouva profondément endormi à la table du petit déjeuné, la joue posée sur sa tartine de confiture.

Quelques heures plus tard Charlus les déposa dans le centre-ville de Londres sous le regard atterré de la plupart des passants moldus qui devait se demander ce qu'une calèche tirée par des chevaux faisait garée en double file...

Ils se faufilèrent entre les Londoniens qui s'écartaient, décontenancer par les deux garçons qui un balai à la main se frayait un chemin jusqu'à un coin de rue où il n'y avait rien.

James poussa la lourde porte du Chaudron Baveur et la tint à Sirius qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire tomber la chouette qui le déséquilibrait sensiblement en battant furieusement des ailes dans sa cage.

– Pourquoi tous les hiboux sont aussi agressifs hein ! demanda-t-il à James en posant la cage sur une table.

– Il n'y a que les tiens qui le sont Pad, répondit James amusé. Tu te souviens celui qui avait essayé de manger l'œil de ton père !

– Comme si je pouvais oublier cette semaine magique durant laquelle Père a dû porter un bandeau pirate sur l'œil.

– Le Capitaine Orion Black, compléta James en brandissant une épée invisible.

– Mère m'avait privé de repas pendant deux jours pour l'avoir appelé comme ça mais Reg...

– Reg te ramenait à manger en cachette comme toujours, termina James en souriant. Mauvais attrapeur mais un bon petit frère...

– C'est un bon attrapeur, le défendit Sirius en riant.

– Alors pourquoi les Serpentards ne gagnent jamais ? lui demanda James en souriant un peu plus.

– Parce que tu es meilleur.

Un soupire les interrompit. James et Sirius se tournèrent pour trouver la personne qui s'était permis un tel geste, bien que les deux Gryffondors avaient parfaitement reconnu la voix de...

– Servilus.

– Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre Black alors qu'il te lèche les bottes, répondit le Serpentard avec insolence.

James posa l'un de ses pieds sur la chaise à la droite de Severus tandis que Sirius coinçait le garçon de l'autre côté, posant une main paternaliste sur son épaule. Severus se débattit mais ne parvint pas à échapper à la poigne de fer du séduisant batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

– Sirius… Je pense que Servilus a raison. Tu n'es plus qualifié pour lécher mes bottes et pourtant, mes chaussures ont toujours besoin d'être ciré, lâcha James faussement affligé.

– C'est terrible... Qu'allons-nous faire ! répondit-Sirius, feignant la panique.

– Pas nous. Lui.

James avait à peine terminer sa phrase que Sirius plaquait le visage de Severus à quelques centimètres de la chaussure du maraudeur qui affichait un sourire innocent.

– Merci d'être volontaire Servilus, susurra Sirius à l'oreille du garçon qui tentait en vain de se libérer.

– Lèche, lui ordonna froidement James.

– Non.

Sirius écrasa le nez du garçon sur la chaise en riant doucement et James retira son pied et attrapa la cage de la chouette et les balais, tandis que Sirius s'occupait des valises, ignorant Severus qui releva la tête, toujours agenouillé, tremblant de colère. Il se remit sur ses pieds difficilement et pointa sa baguette sur les garçons qui s'éloignant discutaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

– Pas de ça ici jeune homme, lui ordonna Tom, l'obligeant à abaisser sa baguette.

– Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu quand ils...

– Parce que tu l'as cherché, l'interrompit le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Et ils se sont arrêtés avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Les paroles du vieux Tom faisaient échos à celles de Lily. La veille, il avait voulu pour la énième fois se faire pardonner et avait une fois de plus échoué.

– Ta sœur a dit que tu passais tes vacances chez un ami... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas chez lui que tu étais. Dis-moi...

– Je n'ai rien à te dire Severus, l'avait-elle interrompu.

– Alors c'est vrai ! S'était-il emporté.

– Ta mère a dit à la mienne que tu avais passé des vacances chez un ami aussi. Lucius je suppose ?

– Oui...

– Non. La bonne réponse est non. Ces gens-là ne sont pas tes amis. Ils se servent de toi.

– Ils me protègent de tes nouveaux amis !

– Ils n'auraient pas besoin de te protéger si tu cessais de les provoquer.

– Alors quoi ? Je devrais faire comme tout le monde et obéir à Potter, avait-il demandé hargneusement.

– Non. J'aurais préféré que tu restes le Severus que je connaissais. Celui qui refuse toute sorte d'asservissement. Que ce soit celui de son père... De James Potter... de Lucius Malfoy... Ou de Lord V...

– Ne prononce pas son nom !

– A quoi ça sert de ne plus avoir peur de Potter ? Tu es toujours aussi terrifié... Peut-être même plus. A quoi ça sert... Tu n'es même plus libre. Tu fais honneur au surnom qu'ils t'ont donné. Servilus.

Elle s'était éloignée sans un regard pour lui, il l'avait rattrapé par le bras et elle s'était dégagée de son emprise.

– Lily...

– Non ! l'avait-elle coupé en le regardant avec une haine qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il était là ! Lucius ! Il était là ce soir-là ! Tu savais ce qui allait arriver mais tu n'as rien dit ! Tu n'as rien fait !

– Je...

– Ne me mens pas ! Connaissant Lucius, il a dû se vanter que son papa adoré l'emmènerait à la petite fête des Potter. Tu es celui qui a leur a dit qu'elle partait en mission ! Elle nous l'a dit en cours et tu l'as soigneusement noté pour le rapporter à ton maître. J'espère sincèrement que James n'apprendra jamais que tu es impliqué dans tous cela, parce que le cauchemar qu'il te faisait vivre paraîtra bien doux en comparaison à ce qu'il te fera s'il apprend que tu as...

– Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je n'y étais pas !

– Tu l'as tué par ton silence.

Le silence s'était abattu sur eux et il fut celui qui le brisa.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas. Tu l'as dit toi même ! Je suis coupable. Laisse le me punir.

– Tu seras puni. Tu vas devoir vivre avec. Ta conscience. C'est la pire des punitions. Tu vas devoir te réveiller chaque matin et essayer de vivre en sachant que tu as séparé à jamais une mère et son enfant.

– Me pardonneras tu un jour ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, s'éloignant de nouveau. Se pardonnerait-il lui-même un jour ?


	71. Chapitre 70 - I object

**Chapitre 70**

Lily sortit de chez Ollivanders, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Sa baguette était de nouveau entière et elle aussi. Par les temps qui courrait, il ne faisait pas bon de se balader sans baguette même si elle doutait fortement de ses capacités à remporter un duel contre les serviteurs entraînés et impitoyables de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle repéra les boucles du beau châtain clair presque blond de Remus. Le garçon était grand et dépassait d'une bonne tête la plupart des passants, ce qui permis à Lily de le suivre et de le rattraper sans efforts. Il était accompagné de Peter qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, pour les raisons opposées, plus petit que la plupart des passants, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois qu'elle eut rattrapé Remus.

– Remus ! l'interpella-t-elle.

– Lily, dit-il sur un ton sincèrement surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

– Je suis allée chez Ollivanders, je devais faire réparer ma baguette.

– Ta baguette était cassée ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Marley ne nous a rien dit pourtant.

– Marley est ici ? demanda Lily surprise.

– Oui... répondit Remus en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. Lily c'est toi qui lui as donné rendez-vous ici.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Je n'ai donné rendez-vous à personne, je te l'ai dit, je suis venue pour ma baguette. Mon père est chez Fleury et Bott, j'allais vous proposer de vous déposer à la gare, dit-elle en désignant leurs valises de la main. En voiture c'est plus simple.

Lily comprit que ses paroles n'avaient fait qu'accentuer l'inquiétude du doux Gryffondor mais c'était la stricte vérité. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Marlène de la rejoindre. Elle-même ne savait pas qu'elle se rendrait sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'incident de la baguette ne s'étant produit que la veille.

– Où est ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda Lily en tentant de rester calme et d'ignorer la panique qu'elle sentait poindre en elle.

– Près de la boutique de Quidditch. Elle voulait acheter un cadeau à Alice pour son anniversaire, intervint Peter.

– Ce n'était pas plutôt à côté de la ménagerie qu'on l'a croisé ? demanda Remus qui lança un regard incertain à Peter.

– Non je suis sûr que c'était la boutique de Quidditch, insista Peter qui détourna le regard.

– Mais... insista Remus.

– Peter a l'air sur de lui... Elle doit sûrement y être encore, on devrait aller voir, les interrompit Lily.

Les trois adolescents pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la boutique de Quidditch, Peter traînait un peu et lançait des regards inquiets aux alentours. Il leur avait fait gagner du temps... C'était peu mais il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Ils seraient bien obligés de lui être reconnaissant après cela. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être utilisé par l'élite qui servait le Maître et de ne récolter que du mépris. La boutique était bondée, et Marlène n'y était pas. Il se tendit en voyant James et Sirius les rejoindre. Mentir à Remus et Lily avait été facile, mais il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à berner les deux maraudeurs.

Il n'était parvenu que de justesse à expliquer son absence après l'attaque de Noël... Dans sa lettre il avait expliqué à James qu'il était désolé mais que sa grand-mère l'avait emporté lorsqu'elle avait quitté le manoir. Personne n'avait insisté, le chef des Maraudeurs n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à cela après la mort de sa mère.

– Lily jolie, lâcha Sirius un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tu as été incapable de résister à l'appelle de mon être irrésistiblement attiré par ma perfection ?

– J'aurais bien dit oui mais on cherche Marley, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

– Marley ? demanda James affichant une expression incrédule. Dans un magasin de Quidditch ?

Sirius joignit son rire à celui de James. Lily lança un regard à Peter qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles... Il devait se sentir coupable, elle lui fit son sourire le plus rassurant.

– Ce n'est rien Peter, dit Lily en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du timide maraudeur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je suis sûre qu'elle va bien ! On devrait aller voir du côté de la ménagerie.

Peter grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de suivre le groupe écoutant distraitement ce qu'ils disaient. James et Sirius demandèrent des explications et furent gagné par la même inquiétude qui agitait Remus et Lily.

– Quelqu'un a demandé à Marley de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse en se faisant passer pour Lil, résuma James.

– Et Peter nous a fait perdre un temps précieux comme toujours... Lâcha Sirius en lançant un regard noir à son ami qui se tassa sur lui-même dans une volonté évidente de disparaître.

– Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Remus avec une autorité que Lily ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils passèrent devant Gringott's devant laquelle une foule inhabituelle s'était formée. Peter se remit à se ronger les ongles nerveusement mais aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua, tétanisé par la rumeur qui parcourait la foule.

– J'ignorais que les McKinnon possédaient une telle influence ! S'exclama une vieille sorcière.

– Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne la possèdent pas très chère... Lui répondit sa voisine.

– Alors comment ont-ils pu obtenir des Gobelins la salle de réception de Gringott's ?

– Ce n'est pas eux mais les Lestrange. Tu penses bien qu'ils ne célébreraient pas le mariage de leur fils comme tout le monde.

– Pourquoi tant de précipitations ? Les époux ne sont-ils pas encore à Poudlard ? demanda la vieille sorcière sans même essayer de dissimuler sa curiosité maladive pour l'affaire.

– La fiancée était un peu trop frivole.

– Ah la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, soupira la vieille sorcière. Même les familles les plus respectées sont désormais touchées par la débauche.

– Vous parlez des Prewett n'est-ce pas. Triste histoire, lui répondit l'élégante jeune femme.

– Ça dépend pour qui. Les Weasley y trouvent leur intérêts, famille de traître à leur sang...

Sirius n'entendit pas la suite. Il s'était précipité dans la foule, bousculant tout le monde, il passa les portes et traversa le hall ignorant les interpellations des employés de la banque. En poussant les portes il entendit la voix du prêtre qui venait couvrir celle de Marlène qui venait de dire distinctement et avec conviction « je le veux ».

– Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Sirius fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

– JE M'Y OPPOSE PUTAIN !


	72. Chapitre 71 - Wolfstar

**Chapitre 71 **

– Walburga, ton fils fait encore des siennes, lâcha Druella à sa belle-sœur, moqueuse.

– Il n'est plus mon fils, répondit Walburga en grinçant des dents. Concentre-toi sur ta progéniture. Où est Andromeda ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Druella, perdant de sa superbe.

– Oh si tu le sais pertinemment. Tout le monde sait que ta fille fricote avec un sang-de-bourbe.

– Ma fille ne...

Orion Black se leva, ce qui mit fin à la prise de bec des deux sorcières qui se lancèrent des regards noirs. Il descendit l'allée, sa baguette à la main. Sirius ne broncha pas et regarda son père s'approcher de lui.

– Sirius.

– Orion, répondit Sirius, en adoptant le même ton grave et menaçant, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

– Tu t'es assez donné en spectacle. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Je t'ordonne de partir d'ici.

– Oh mais je vais partir. Mais pas sans elle, lâcha Sirius en désignant Marlène. Il va falloir vous trouver une autre mariée, celle-là je la saute toujours. Oh et celle-là aussi, dit-il en pointant une des demoiselles d'honneur qui se mit à rougir fortement. Et celle-ci aussi...

Sirius remonta l'allée en désignant une dizaine de jeunes filles du doigt, provoquant un brouhaha de murmures réprobateurs, de cris scandalisés et une véritable épidémie de rougeurs honteuses sur les jeunes filles de sang-pur qui ne tentèrent même pas de nier. Sirius arriva à la hauteur des mariés et se plaça entre Marlène et Rabastan. Ce dernier bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

– Black espèce de...

Sirius posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Rabastan, provoquant les rires de quelques personnes dans l'assemblée.

– Ne dis rien Stan, dit-il en adoptant un ton dramatiquement ridicule. Je peux t'appeler Stan ? Je comprends ta colère, et je compte bien me faire pardonner. Retrouvons-nous, toi et moi... pour une nuit d'insomnie.

– SIRIUS ! hurla Walburga, hors d'elle, pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Sirius évita de justesse l'endoloris que sa mère lui lança.

– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Wally ! répondit-il en se redressant.

Il la regarda s'étouffer et retomber sur sa chaise feignant comme à son habitude un arrêt cardiaque tandis que sa tante l'éventait, hochant la tête aux plaintes grandiloquentes de la sorcière, « ce garçon aura raison de moi », « qu'ai-je donc fait à Merlin pour mériter un tel châtiment ! ». Il remarqua que plusieurs invités s'étaient saisis de leurs baguettes et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Il fallait détourner leur attention...

Alors il fit quelque chose de stupide pour la seconde fois en à peine dix minutes. Il se tourna vers Rabastan, emprisonna le visage du garçon entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres sur celle du sang-pur tétanisé par la surprise. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de réception. Les invités semblaient incapables de retrouver leurs esprits.

Ce fut Narcissa qui se leva la première. Sa mère se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard empli d'incompréhension.

– Cissy ma chérie mais où vas-tu, le mariage...

– Quel mariage ? Celui de Sirius et « Stan » ? La coupa la jeune fille en lissant les plis inexistants de sa robe, affichant une expression ennuyée. Il n'y a même plus de mariée.

L'attention de l'assemblée se porta sur l'emplacement désormais vide où Marlène se tenait quelque seconde plutôt. La mariée avait effectivement disparu. Rabastan saisit Sirius par le col et l'attira vers lui.

– Doucement mon amour, susurra Sirius moqueur, nous devons attendre la nuit de noce.

– Dis-moi où elle est Black ! Postillonna le garçon, le rouge de son visage jurant avec la blancheur de son costume.

– Ce n'est pas un Black ! Hurla Walburga retrouvant l'espace d'un instant son énergie avant de feindre de nouveau des vertiges.

Sirius pouffa de rire et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Son rire raisonna quelque seconde dans le silence de la salle de réception. Le calme fut de courte durée puisqu'Orion ordonna de retrouver la mariée et l'idiot qui lui servait de fils. Sirius profita du désordre qu'avait provoqué l'ordre de son père pour se faufiler hors de la banque sans se faire remarquer. Ses amis l'attendaient à l'entrée. Tout du moins Remus et Peter.

– Où est ce qu'elle est ? demanda-t-il en cherchant Marlène du regard.

– Avec James et Lily.

– Comment est-ce que... il s'interrompit. Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

– Des avances à un mangemort, répondit Sirius en tirant sur le bras de Remus qui se mit à rire. Arrête de rire Moony ! Je l'ai embrassé putain ! J'ai embrassé Rabastan !

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire de Remus qui pressa cependant le pas. Peter les suivait en trottinant pour rester à la hauteur des deux Maraudeurs.

– Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Sirius.

– C'est Lily ! Elle est géniale ! s'exclama Remus en poussant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, sortant dans les rues londoniennes bondées de monde.

– Lily ? répéta Sirius incrédule.

– Après que tu sois entré, les Gobelins ont fermé les portes. On pensait passer par le toit en utilisant les balais mais ça aurait déclenché les sorts de protections. Alors James a voulu tout faire exploser parce que je cite « plus de Gringott's plus de sorts de protection ».

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être pris d'une crise de fou rire. Ils passèrent les portes de la gare de King's Cross et Remus chercha les autres du regard en poursuivant son récit.

– C'est là que Lily est intervenue, tu pourras la remercier, tu serais mort sous les décombres de la première banque sorcier réduite en miette de l'histoire.

– J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'embrasser Rabastan !

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit Remus amusé. Mais on ne pouvait décemment pas décimer le peuple Gobelins pour te sauver d'un baiser.

– Je comprends, répondit le garçon faussement résigné.

– Je sais plus où j'en étais lâcha Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Comment Lily a sauvé les Gobelins du génocide que préparait James, intervint Peter.

Remus et Sirius regardèrent Peter surpris qu'il utilise un vocabulaire aussi développé. Ils ne se seraient pas doutés une seconde que leur ami connaisse le mot génocide.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda le garçon, sa voix montant dans les aiguës sous l'effet de la panique et de la peur.

– Non c'est juste que parfois je me demande si tu es aussi idiot que tu le prétends ou si c'est juste une apparence...

Sirius ne lâcha pas le garçon du regard.

– Sirius, l'interrompit Remus réprobateur. Arrête de le traiter sans cesse d'idiot ! Peter connait le mot génocide c'est tout. Donc je disais...

Remus expliqua comment Lily avait convaincu James de simuler une colère noire devant les portes de la banque. Un Gobelin était sorti pour expliquer au « jeune monsieur Potter », plus connu sous le nom de « l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays qu'il fallait éviter de contrarier », que la fermeture n'était que provisoire. Il poursuivit, racontant que Lily en avait profité pour se faufiler dans la banque, dissimulée sous la cape.

– Elle nous a raconté que pendant que tu distrayais la foule à la manière « Sirius », elle en avait profité pour attirer Marlène sous la cape et la faire sortir. Ils nous attendent sur le quai.

– Et les valises ? demanda Sirius.

– Le père de Lily a déposé tout le monde, il a pris nos valises aussi. Dépêchons-nous on est en retard.

Sirius n'entendit pas la réponse de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux se posant sur ce qu'il cherchait depuis que Cissy avait fait remarquer son absence. La mariée. Elle sembla sentir son regard et se tourna vers lui. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle attrapa les pans de sa robe blanche et tourna sur elle-même. Elle conclut sa pirouette par une élégante révérence. Elle releva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

– Tu lui as dit oui ! s'emporta-t-il.

– Mon père m'a lancé un impero, répondit-elle calmement.

– J'ai embrassé ton fiancé.

– Mon père t'a lancé un impero aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

– La dernière personne que j'ai embrassée c'est Rabastan ! dit-il toujours en colère.

– Appelle le Stan, vous êtes intimes maintenant, continua-t-elle toujours amusé.

– Marley ! protesta Sirius.

– J'ai compris, dit-elle avec douceur.

Marlène se mit sur la pointe des pieds, emprisonnant le visage du ténébreux sang-pur entre ses mains. Elle frôla légèrement ses lèvres du pouce.

– Effaçons tout ça, murmura-t-elle, laisse-moi être la dernière.

Elle le sentit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Elle croisa ses bras derrière la nuque du séduisant Gryffondor, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un désir teinté de douceur et de tendresse.

Son bouquet tomba et roula un peu plus loin.

Remus se pencha et le ramassa silencieusement, observant le couple tendrement enlacé.

– Tu as attrapé le bouquet Moony, lâcha James amusé, ne remarquant pas l'air sombre qu'affichait son ami. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Le lycanthrope ne répondit pas. Ça ne signifiait absolument rien. A quoi bon attraper ces stupides fleurs quand la personne que l'on désir se trouve être celle qui se marie.

– Qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda James.

– Sirius, répondit Remus, provocant l'hilarité du chef des maraudeurs.


	73. Chapitre 72 - No Muggles

**Chapitre 72 **

– Laisse-moi t'aider, lâcha James en attrapant la valise de la jolie rousse.

– Merci, lui répondit-elle en le regardant placer la valise sur le porte bagage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un peu plus longtemps que ne le voulait les convenances. Il paraissait plus calme. Trop calme. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais il lui faisait penser à l'océan après une tempête. Tout comme ce dernier, il semblait vidé de son énergie. Tout comme les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers, et disparaissant sous une pluie d'écumes brillantes, James Potter semblait résigné à la disparition inéluctable de toutes êtres et de toutes choses. Il ne vivait pas. Il faisait semblant. Prétendant que tout allait pour le mieux. Cachant sa tristesse, sa colère. Dissimulant derrière son sourire chaque pensées, chaque sentiment qui aurait pu laisser transparaître son chagrin.

Mais elle le voyait.

Elle le voyait à ses mains qui tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il tendit les gallions à Margerys. Elle le voyait à l'absence de l'étincelle familière qui illuminait d'ordinaire les yeux du gourmand Gryffondor lorsque la jeune femme lui rendit la monnaie et lui donna l'immense sac de bonbons qu'il avait demandé. Elle le voyait à son regard perdu dans le vide tandis que Margerys s'éloignait en poussant son chariot de friandises. Elle le voyait malgré son rire à la remarque de Sirius au sujet d'une prétendue idylle entre lui et la jolie vendeuse de sucreries. Elle le voyait à la manière dont ses épaules se voûtaient légèrement lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait, pliant sous le poids d'une situation trop pesante même pour lui.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à le voir.

Remus l'avait vu également, laissant sa place favorite près de la fenêtre à James, déposant quelques carrés de chocolat sur les genoux de son ami lorsque celui-ci eut terminé ses bonbons. Sirius redoublait d'inventivité pour faire rire son meilleur ami, s'attirant les foudres de Marlène qui se leva furieuse lorsque le ténébreux sang-pur cru judicieux de déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il souhaitait être celui qui remédierait à la pénurie de bonbons qui sévissait dans le compartiment en allant trouver Margerys... Il demanderait à cette dernière une petite « gâterie ». Quant au petit Peter, il était parvenu à se procurer par on ne sait trop quels moyens un vif d'or qu'il offrit au leader des Maraudeurs.

Il était celui qui ne voyait pas.

Enfermé dans ce monde de solitude, de chagrin insurmontable, de douleur insoutenable.

Aveugle aux attentions, aux inquiétudes, à l'amour inconditionnel de chacune des personnes présentent dans le compartiment. Incapable de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle aurait voulu que le sourire qu'il affichait soit sincère, que la façade moqueuse et malicieuse ne soit justement pas une façade. Mais elle était impuissante. Cette blessure, elle n'avait pas la capacité de la guérir. Seul le temps le pouvait.

Alice ouvrit brusquement la porte du compartiment, essoufflée. Elle tenait visiblement difficilement en place. Elle portait toujours sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur mais cette dernière était dans un sale état... Il en allait de même pour sa coiffure. Elle aussi avait été soumise au sortilège de l'impérium et les invités avaient eu le droit à un avant-goût de la véritable Alice... Sirius la regarda et s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Remus le coupa dans sa lancée.

– Par pitié Alice dis-nous ce qu'il se passe avant que Sirius ne nous gratifie d'une réplique salace avec l'intime conviction qu'il s'agit d'un magnifique trait d'esprit.

– J'allais juste faire remarquer à Alice que si elle souhaitait faire du sport, je pouvais lui proposer une activité bien plus amusante qu'un footing dans un train, répliqua Sirius, visiblement fier de lui.

– Merci mais non merci, les interrompit Alice. Et du sport on va en faire croyez-moi !

– Crache le morceau Alice ! lâcha James impatiemment.

– Je passais par le plus grand des hasards à côté du compartiment de notre Préfet en chef adoré...

– Est ce que tu viens de dire qu'on adorait Lucius ? la coupa Sirius faussement outré.

– La ferme Sirius, lâchèrent de concert Remus et James.

– Je disais donc ! Lucius s'est vanté auprès de sa fiancée adorée de...

– J'adore vraiment Narcissa, par ailleurs si elle n'était pas ma cousine je... La coupa de nouveau Sirius en souriant malicieusement.

– Tu es un porc Sirius, lâcha Lily en lui donnant une tape dans le bras.

– Je peux continuer ? demanda Alice agacée de se voir sans cesse interrompu. Je disais donc ! Lucius a expliqué à Narcissa qu'il était scandalisé d'être écarté du voyage en raison des ASPICs qui approchaient. Surtout que son père en avait financé la plus grosse partie.

– VOYAGE ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et James en cœur.

– On n'est même pas sûr d'être concerné, précisa Remus dans une vaine tentative pour calmer les deux Maraudeurs.

– Oui mais les septièmes années ne sont pas concernées puisque Lucius dit avoir était écarté ! répliqua James.

– Les cinquièmes années ne pourront pas y aller non plus à cause des BUSEs ! Ajouta Sirius.

– Et les autres sont trop jeunes pour un voyage ! intervint Alice qui jubilait littéralement.

– Il ne reste donc plus que nous ! termina Lily tout aussi excitée.

– Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Peter qui semblait hésiter entre la joie et la peur.

– Durmstrang !

Ils discutèrent du voyage tout le long du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Dotée d'une assez mauvaise réputation essentiellement à cause de ses Directeurs réputés pour leurs méthodes peu conventionnelles et le tristement célèbre Grindelwald, la fascination que suscitait cette école n'était cependant pas altérée par les rumeurs qui courrait à son sujet.

Les garçons étaient impatients d'assister aux cours de magie offensive. Cours qui n'était dispensé qu'à Durmstrang. Dumbledore avait réinstauré un club de duel mais ils n'étaient alors qu'en première année et n'avaient pas pu y assister. Par la suite, le club avait été fermé en raison du trop grand nombre de blessés et des plaintes des parents.

Contrairement aux garçons et à Alice, la fascination de Lily ne résidait pas dans le programme de magie offensive mais dans le fait qu'à ce jour, personne ne connaissait la localisation exacte de l'école. Les livres qu'elle avait lus sur les écoles de magie restaient assez vagues à ce sujet. Certain parlaient de la Scandinavie, d'autres de la Sibérie mais ce n'était que des suppositions puisque nul ne pouvait quitter l'école sans avoir préalablement subit un puissant sortilège d'amnésie. Puis elle se souvint d'un autre détail qu'elle avait lu au sujet de l'école.

– Je ne pourrais pas y aller, murmura-t-elle.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle surpris. Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait. Après tout c'était le patriarche Malfoy qui finançait ce voyage. Le réputé sang-pur n'aurait pas investi la moindre Mornilles pour les « sangs de bourbes ».

– Les nés moldus ne sont pas accepté dans l'enceinte de Durmstrang.


	74. Chapitre 73 - Their ritual

**Chapitre 73 **

Lily s'en voulu d'avoir quelque peu gâché l'ambiance festive qu'avait provoqué l'annonce du voyage. Ça avait été égoïste de sa part. Elle se sentit d'autant plus coupable que ses amis tentèrent de la consoler. Alice alla jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle n'y mettrait pas les pieds si elle n'y allait pas. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant que son amie abandonne l'idée de boycotter le voyage. Elle prétexta d'aller voir ce que Marlène faisait pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de James qui la suivit hors du compartiment.

– Evans attend ! l'interpella-t-il tandis qu'elle tentait de le semer dans la foule.

Elle tenta de l'ignorer et pressa quelque peu le pas mais le Capitaine de l'équipe parvint à la rattraper et la saisit par le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes. C'était idiot. Ce n'était qu'un stupide voyage, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas y aller la rendait non seulement triste mais provoquait chez elle un sentiment d'injustice profonde qui la révoltait. Elle était en colère. Elle s'était toujours félicitée de ne pas répondre à la haine stupide et au mépris irrationnel que provoquait son statut de sang. Après tout, que lui importait qu'une minorité de la population sorcière la considèrent comme inférieure... Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de poursuivre ses études dans l'une des meilleures écoles de magie.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où leur Professeur d'histoire de la magie, Cuthbert Binns leur avait parlé des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Peu de personne prêtait attention aux cours du vieux fantôme, elle-même devait se faire violence pour garder les yeux ouverts tant la voix monocorde plongeait la classe dans une atmosphère soporifique. Pourtant ce jour-là, il ne lui fallut pas déployer autant d'énergie pour rester attentive tant le sujet l'avait passionné. L'union des plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque dans le but de créer une école où les sorciers pourraient apprendre et pratiquer la magie sans avoir à se soucier de l'Inquisition qui sévissait à cette époque était de loin la partie de l'histoire du monde magique qu'elle trouvait la plus intéressante. Étrangement elle avait trouvé légitime la haine de Salazar Serpentard à l'égard des moldus. Après tout, la communauté sorcière avait été persécutée sans relâche par les moldus. Elle pouvait comprendre que ce dernier se soit opposé au fait que les enfants de leurs persécuteurs aient accès au savoir magique.

Les trois autres fondateurs furent ceux qui lui inspirèrent son attitude actuelle face au conflit qui agitait le monde magique aujourd'hui. Loin de tenir rigueur aux enfants des moldus, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor décidèrent d'accepter les nés moldus. La connaissance éloigne l'obscurantisme. Elle allait jusqu'à approuver certains penseurs qui affirmaient que le secret n'était pas la solution. Les sorciers devraient révéler leurs existences. Les temps n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les moldus étaient plus ouverts d'esprit. Ses propres parents en étaient la preuve. Mais quand elle pensait à l'attitude de Pétunia ou encore à celle de père de Severus... Elle se disait qu'il était peut-être trop tôt. Mais dans quelque temps, cela serait possible. Elle en avait l'intime conviction. Sorciers et moldus coexisteraient.

Elle s'était toujours évertuée de se montrer compréhensive. Mais elle en avait assez. Assez de se voir écartée, rejetée, méprisé, humiliée de tous les côtés. Un mage noir voulait éradiquer son existence et sa sœur aurait aimé en faire de même ! Elle serra les poings. Elle était une sorcière à part entière. Elle était fière de l'être. Elle n'avait volé la magie de personne. Cette théorie qui affirmait que les sangs de bourbes étaient la cause des cracmols était ridicule ! La consanguinité était la principale raison de cet état.

– Tu iras à Durmstrang Evans. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté un tel voyage si une partie des élèves en avait été écarté. Et si effectivement il te refuse le droit d'entrer alors on ira ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas la seule école ! Il y a l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem ou encore l'école japonaise... Je sais plus comment elle s'appelle...

– Mahoutokoro.

– À tes souhaits, lui répondit-il amusé.

– Tu ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me consoler n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– J'ignorais qu'un « à tes souhaits » avait le pouvoir de consoler les Lily Evans ! répliqua-t-il toujours amusé.

– Idiot, lui dit-elle en riant, lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras.

– Allumeuse, répondit-il sans détacher son regard du sien.

L'atmosphère avait changé. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était capable d'une telle chose mais toute sa colère avait disparu, il lui avait rendu le sourire en un rien de temps et voilà qu'il... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois que cet échange avait eu lieu. Ça avait été la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé...

– James, murmura-t-elle en soutenant le regard du garçon.

– Lily, lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant sensiblement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux toujours plongés dans le doré de ceux du Gryffondor. Il la frôlait presque et elle ne respirait toujours pas... Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de la chemise du garçon, l'attirant un peu plus prêt. Il sembla se tendre et elle ne put déchiffrer l'expression qu'il affichait désormais. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, livrant une bataille dont elle ne connaissait rien. Quels étaient les camps ? La raison du conflit ? Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'à l'issue de cette guerre elle aurait le droit à une « nuit étoilées ».

– Il n'y a pas d'étoiles cette fois, dit-il d'une voix rendue plus grave sous l'effet du désir.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle. « Nuit étoilée ». C'est comme cela qu'elle appelait secrètement leur premier baiser... Et leur second... C'est comme cela qu'elle appellerait le suivant.

Elle lut dans son regard qu'il ne luttait plus.

Il la poussa à l'intérieur d'un compartiment vide, refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui. Elle tressailli en entendant le « clic » familier de la porte verrouillée. Elle agrippait toujours la chemise du garçon. Elle fit remonter ses mains, dessinant de ses doigts les jolies tablettes du Capitaine des Griffons. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, sa langue passant avec gourmandise sur ces dernières. Elle le poussa contre la porte. La vitre de celle-ci vibra doucement sous le choc. Elle fit glisser le store tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille. Il la plaqua contre lui sans pour autant prendre l'initiative du baiser. Elle fit remonter sa main droite jusqu'à son torse. Le cœur du garçon tambourinait avec force contre sa main. Elle laissa sa main poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la nuque de celui-ci. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille. Il ne fit toujours pas mine de l'embrasser alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et fit un léger sourire en coin.

– Je vais t'embrasser Potter.

– Trouves toi tes propres répliques Evans, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

– J'aime les tiennes, répliqua-t-elle.

– Et moi les tiennes. Embrasse-moi Evans.

Elle s'exécuta. Il se figea surpris avant de lui rendre le fougueux baiser, entourant sa taille de ses bras, la soulevant.

Idiot. Allumeuse. James. Lily. Les étoiles. Lui la soulevant pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

Chaque geste, chaque mot s'étaient transformé en une habitude. Une routine.

Elle aurait voulu que cela dure toujours.

Un rituel dont la fin serait inexorablement une « nuit étoilées ».

Un baiser.


	75. Chapitre 74 - Star Wars

**Chapitre 74**

James réajusta sa cravate en sortant du compartiment. Le couloir était vide, les élèves étaient déjà tous descendus du train qui était entré en gare quelques minutes plus tôt. Il observa son reflet dans la vitre qui lui faisait face. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui ne pouvaient être plus ébouriffés qu'en cet instant. Il abandonna l'idée de nouer sa cravate. Et la laissa pendu autour de son cou.

– Ta sang-de-bourbe aurait pu avoir la décence de la renouer avant de s'éclipser.

James se tourna vers sa gauche et fit face à Lucius qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre sa valise. Le Gryffondor regretta d'avoir levé le sort envoyant valser ceux qui prononçaient l'insulte destiné aux nés moldus. Il remercia Merlin d'être celui qui était resté. Lily avait quitté le compartiment la première. Il refusait d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle avait été celle qui avait dû faire face au mangemort en devenir.

– A quoi bon la renouer pour la retirer de nouveau ? Répondit James en souriant d'un air entendu.

– Ta petite amie a raison. Tu es un idiot Potter.

– Je préfère quand c'est elle qui le dit, rétorqua le garçon sans se départir de son sourire.

– Le problème avec vous les Potter c'est que vous êtes incapable de retenir la leçon. Pourtant le message était plutôt clair, lâcha Lucius en soupirant, adoptant un ton faussement attristé.

– Excuses moi je suis resté bloqué sur le fait que tu nous aies espionné tout du long. C'est du voyeurisme ! s'emporta James feignant d'être scandalisé.

– Je vois que toute cette situation t'amuse Potter. Un rétablissement aussi prompt après une telle tragédie c'est véritablement miraculeux.

James perdit son sourire. La référence à sa mère avait été un coup bas. Il aurait dû se douter que le Serpentard l'utiliserait pour parvenir à ses fins. Il allait devoir vivre avec, apprendre à répondre à ce genre de remarque avec la même assurance qu'il possédait avant tout cela. Par les temps qui courent il ne faisait pas bon de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais il était trop tard. Il lut dans le regard froid et calculateur de Lucius que ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il avait frappé là où il le fallait.

– On a perdu sa langue Potter ? demanda Lucius, un sourire d'extrême satisfaction s'étirait désormais sur ses lèvres.

– Tu vas perdre autre chose si tu ne la fermes pas Malfoy, le menaça James en serrant les poings.

– Ta mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Son fils unique, fricotant avec une sang-de-bourbe.

James perdit son calme et se saisit de sa baguette. Lucius était un bon élève mais il était meilleur. Dans un duel il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Le Serpentard semblait en avoir conscience puisqu'il leva la main en l'air en signe de paix. James n'abaissa pas pour autant sa baguette. La colère qu'il ressentait était foudroyante, enivrante. Il aurait pu tuer le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il fut reconnaissant à la voix de sa conscience qui lui fit remarquer que devenir un meurtrier ne ramènerait pas sa mère.

– Un jour tu perdras tout Malfoy et on verra ce qu'il te reste. Quand ton nom ne suscitera pas le respect mais la honte, que tu n'auras plus tout cet argent pour briller en société. Tu es une coquille vide. Je te plains sincèrement.

– Parlons plutôt de ce que toi tu risques de perdre Potter. Je te dis ça en toute amitié. Mais t'afficher avec ta petite « allumeuse » est une mauvaise idée.

– Peux-tu arrêter de faire des allusions à ce qui s'est passé entre Evans et moi. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise, lâcha James en croisant les bras comme l'aurait fait une fille pour cacher sa poitrine. Je me sens violé dans mon intimité.

– Jouer les idiots ne te protégera plus longtemps. Le Maitre perd patience.

– Tu diras à ton Maitre qu'il n'a aucune originalité. Avec Sirius on est allé au cinéma. C'est un truc moldu. On est allé voir Star Wars et tous ceux qui verront ce film sauront que Voldy n'a aucune originalité et qu'il a tout pompé sur les moldus. Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle il veut les éradiquer ? Lui demanda le garçon sincèrement curieux.

Lucius était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que le Gryffondor disait. Un ciné quoi ? Star quoi ? Et venait-il de gratifier le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire du surnom « Voldy ». Ce fut à son tour de perdre son calme. Il était venu ici, avec un plan parfaitement agencé. Il était sûr de faire son petit effet et voilà que Potter ruinait tout ! Comme toujours ! C'était l'une des premières missions qu'on lui confiait et il avait répété ses répliques pour que tout se déroule comme il l'avait imaginé.

– J'ai un message pour toi, dit-il perdant patience.

– J'avais bien compris. Mais ta petite mise en scène m'ennuyait alors j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu le mouvement.

– Reste éloigné de la sang-de-bourbe. Le Maitre te veut dans ses rangs et s'il se mets à considérer qu'Evans est un obstacle... Et bien on sait tous les deux le sort que réserve le Maitre aux obstacles.

– Je n'ai pas peur de ton Maitre.

– Toi non... Mais si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends, tu feras ce qui est bon pour elle. Sa famille est moldue et je doute qu'elle dispose des protections nécessaires contre le Maitre.

James savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas mettre Lily ou sa famille en danger.

– Je ne rejoindrais jamais le côté sombre de la force, lui répondit-il. Evans n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

– Ce n'est pas ce que le Maitre pense. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

– Et si je refuse ?

– Ta sang-de-bourbe de petite amie ira rejoindre ta mère traîtresse à son sang.

James perdit son calme et gratifia le jeune aristocrate d'un magnifique crochet du droit. Lucius se retrouva le visage contre la moquette rouge... La moquette était grise, c'était son sang qui l'avait teinté d'une jolie couleur pourpre. Il lui avait cassé le nez bordel. Lucius jura entre ses dents, incapable de se relever. Lorsqu'il y parvint le garçon était déjà loin.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux calèches, il n'y avait plus personne... Il avait parlé trop vite. Elle était là. Lily Evans. Elle l'attendait caressant doucement... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il s'agissait de chevaux noirs squelettiques ailés aux yeux d'un blanc étincelant. Ils étaient à la fois magnifiques et terrifiants.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda James en s'approchant d'elle.

– Je ne sais pas. Tu les vois aussi ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise. J'ai cru devenir folle ! Personne ne semblait capable de les voir. A part Sirius mais... Enfin on ne sait jamais s'il plaisante ou pas alors personne ne m'a cru.

– Je les vois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les voit et pas les autres ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je pense que c'est des Sombrals. Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une métaphore de la mort... Les livres n'étaient pas explicites, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de véritables créatures. Et si on les voit c'est parce qu'on...

– ... A vu la mort, compléta-t-il dans un murmure. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Il serra doucement la main de la jolie rousse dans la sienne avant de la lâcher. Elle tourna un visage surpris vers lui. Comment allait-il parvenir à renoncer à elle ? Pour la première depuis la mort de sa mère il s'était senti vivant... Grâce à elle. D'un simple baiser, elle avait de nouveau donné un sens à sa vie.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demande-t-elle inquiète.

– Rien, on devrait y aller ou on va être en retard au buffet, dit-il en montant dans la calèche évitant son regard.

– C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en s'installant face à lui. Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta-t-elle inquiète.

– Non bien sûr que non ! répondit-t-il précipitamment.

– Mais ?

– Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble Evans.

– Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Tu... C'est toi qui voulais... C'est toi qui as toujours voulu qu'on soit ensemble ! répliqua-t-elle passant de l'incompréhension à la colère.

Il aurait voulu lui dire les véritables raisons qui l'obligeaient à la repousser mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer qu'à cause de l'intérêt évident qu'il lui avait toujours porté... Elle et sa famille étaient désormais en danger.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut interrompu par Lucius qui monta dans la calèche. Il tenait son nez, bloquant l'afflux de sang avec un mouchoir sur lequel étaient brodé ses initiales. Un silence pesant s'installa sur le trio tandis que la calèche remontait le sinueuse route menant au château.

Lily descendit lâchant un « Idiot » avant de s'éloigner furieuse vers le château. James ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la rattraper.

– Tu as fait le bon choix Potter. le félicita Lucius.

– Je vais tuer ton Maitre et ensuite je l'épouserais.

– C'est une sage décision. Car si tu l'épouses avant de le tuer. Vous mourrez... Tous les deux.

– Je le sais.

Lucius s'éloigna à son tour laissant James en compagnie des étranges chevaux. L'un d'eux lui souffla doucement dans le cou. Cela le chatouilla et lui tira un léger rire. Il lui caressa le museau de ses créatures méconnus que seul ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de voir la mort pouvaient admirer.

– Je suis désolé mon vieux, mais je vais me battre pour créer un monde où plus personne ne pourra vous voir. Un monde où Evans et moi on pourra être ensemble tu comprends ? Plus personne ne doit mourir.


	76. Chapitre 75 - Two parts of one soul

**Chapitre 75**

Lily bouillonnait de rage. Arrogant petit poseur ! Elle s'installa à côté d'Alice qui ne sembla pas remarquer son agacement profond et qui discutait joyeusement de la fête qu'elle voulait préparer pour son anniversaire.

Elle n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir, après tout il n'avait pas fini de faire son deuil... Elle doutait d'ailleurs que quiconque puisse « faire son deuil ». Ce n'était qu'une expression vide de sens. Quand on perd quelqu'un... Quand c'est la mort qui vous l'arrache... C'est irréversible et « faire son deuil » c'est accepter le fait d'être impuissant. Or c'est dans la nature de l'être humain de se croire supérieur... La mort loin de donner une leçon d'humilité ne provoque que tristesse, chagrin et colère. On ne « fait pas son deuil », on se contente de réduire au silence tous ces sentiments avant qu'ils ne nous détruisent.

On fait semblant de vivre. On sourit, on rit, on mange, on dort même si cette impression que cela n'a pas de sens persiste... La seule raison qui nous pousse à continuer de vivre alors que tout en nous est mort c'est les autres. Dans le regard de celui qui a perdu quelqu'un on lit la colère... mais lorsque celle-ci disparaît et qu'il ne reste plus que cette souffrance insoutenable, alors il n'est plus aveuglé et il peut lire dans le regard de ceux qui l'aiment l'inquiétude et la peur. Une peur incommensurable de voir la personne qui ne parvient pas à faire son deuil abandonner, car incapable de trouver une raison de vivre. De la tristesse née alors un désir d'effacer du regard de ceux qui l'entourent la pitié, la tristesse.

C'est ce que James tentait de faire. Il ne supportait plus de voir Sirius et Remus lui lancer des regards emplis de compassion et d'inquiétude...

Et il avait voulu effacer ça de son regard a elle aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse semblant ! Elle serra sa fourchette dans sa main. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser si c'était pour le regretter par la suite. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser pour prouver que tout aller bien. Qu'il allait bien. C'était un mensonge qui avait fait plus de mal que de bien ! Il avait voulu qu'elle pense qu'il était toujours le même, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui... Mais tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire était de remplacer la tristesse par la colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Lily ? lui demanda Alice.

Lily n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que son amie lui avait dit. Elle vit une lueur d'agacement illuminer le regard d'Alice. Elle trouvait légitime que celle-ci lui en veuille après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment assuré au cours de cette année. Elle avait tourné le dos à ses amies pour un garçon... Tout le monde lui avait pardonné après que l'histoire avec Mary ait été révélée mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que son éloignement n'était pas uniquement imputable à la vélane. Elle avait voulu fuir ces sentiments confus que le séduisant Capitaine faisait naître en elle. Et maintenant qu'elle était prête à leur faire face et à accepter cette vérité qu'elle avait niée de toutes ses forces...

– Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Lily mais t'as changé !

– Je suis désolé Alice.

– T'es désolé ? Vraiment ? répliqua la fougueuse Gryffondor sur le ton de celle qui n'est pas dupe. Est-ce que tu vas finir par nous dire ce qui te tracasse ? Ou tu préfères qu'on continu à se demander si on est encore amies.

Marlène se pinça les lèvres en entendant sa sœur sermonner Lily. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui tracassait sa meilleure amie mais ce n'était pas à elle de révéler le secret de celle-ci. Lily sembla hésiter.

– Alice... Il n'y a rien, j'ai été distraite ces derniers temps à cause d'histoire idiotes avec Pétunia.

– Tu n'as jamais su mentir Lily, répliqua Alice en se levant. Je vais manger avec les garçons.

– Alice...

Mais Lily ne pût la retenir, interrompu par l'entrée d'Arthur Weasley. Molly tressailli en posant le regard sur le visage du garçon. Le silence accompagna le Gryffondor qui s'installa à la table. Ses amis le regardèrent en état de choc. Il avait été passé à tabac. Un œil au beurre noir, la tempe ensanglantée, la lèvre du haut fendu. Molly baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle était responsable de tout ce gâchis. Elle n'avait pas pu être celle qui lui annoncerait... Ses parents avaient été contactés par Lysandra Black qui les avait informés du « petit » écart de conduite de leur fille. Les Prewett avaient immédiatement contacté les Weasley. Elle avait eu interdiction de parler au « petit » Arthur lorsque celui-ci était venu leur rendre visite au manoir.

Elle n'était parvenue à entendre que des bribes de conversations... qui ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le loisir de voir le père de son enfant... Ses frères semblaient quant à eux avoir passé un bon moment avec lui au vu de l'état du garçon. Gideon et Fabian n'y étaient pas aller de mains mortes.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le tintement familier du verre de leur Directeur adoré qui s'était levé afin de les gratifier de son traditionnel discours de début de trimestre. Pourtant lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole ce ne fut pas pour épiloguer sur les examens qui approchaient ou encore l'interdiction de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Interdiction qu'il ponctuait d'ailleurs toujours d'un sourire malicieux lancé aux quatre fauteurs de trouble de leur table.

– Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont déjà au courant puisque rien ne reste secret bien longtemps à Poudlard, commença le vieux mage.

Il posa son regard gris avec indulgence sur Lucius Malfoy qui sembla un instant éprouver une pointe de honte d'avoir été celui qui avait vendu la mèche par vantardise mais Lily se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le garçon avait repris son expression suffisante.

– Un voyage aura lieu dans quelques semaines. Ce voyage a été financé par le conseil d'administration et la destination qui fut choisi par son Président Abraxas Malfoy n'est nul autre que l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang.

Un murmure parcouru la salle se transformant peu à peu en un brouhaha insoutenable. Des rixes s'ensuivirent entre les élèves et plus particulièrement entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondor. Les premiers se délectant de la nouvelle et les second protestant et criant à l'injustice.

– Cependant au vu des problèmes que cela soulevait... Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'opter pour une destination qui permettrait à tous les sixièmes années de participer à ce voyage. Le Ministre de la Magie a généreusement contribué à ce projet puisque certain...

Le regard de Dumbledore se porta de nouveau sur Lucius qui gigota sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

– Puisque certain membre du conseil a décidé de retirer leur soutien financier.

– Où est ce qu'on va alors ? demanda Sirius.

– L'institut des sorcières de Salem Monsieur Black.

– Oh mon dieu une école pleine de filles... Qui n'ont pas vu de garçons depuis des années... lâcha Sirius un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

– Sirius... Ces filles rentrent probablement chez elle pendant les vacances tu sais. Comme tout le monde.

Sirius posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Remus.

– Chut ! Je m'apprête à vivre l'un de mes fantasmes ! MERCI NOBBY LEACH ! VIVE NOBBY LEACH ! VOTEZ NOBBY LEACH !

– Je ne te connaissais pas cette ferveur politique Paddy, lâcha James amusé.

– Si le Ministre de la Magie se trouvait devant moi je l'embrasserais ! Je lui ferais l'amour ! Tu m'entends !

– Pas sûr que Madame Leach soit d'accord, pouffa doucement James.

– Je lui ferais l'amour aussi !

– Je lui ferais passer le message Monsieur Black, intervint Albus Dumbledore sincèrement amusé.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à avoir fait passer un message. Peter tapota l'épaule de Lily et lui tendit un petit papier. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et l'ouvrit discrètement sous la table.

_« Retrouve moi le temps d'une nuit étoilée »._

Il avait signé « ton idiot » et le mot était adressé à « mon  
allumeuse ».

Elle froissa le mot.

Pas de « Potter », juste un idiot..., pas d´ « Evans » mais l'allumeuse... Ils appelaient même leurs baisers... Une « Nuit  
étoilée ».

Leur rituel devenait un secret.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être un secret.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ces derniers croisèrent ceux du Capitaine. Ses pupilles noisette étaient assombris par le désir. Les lèvres du garçon formèrent silencieusement son prénom balayant ses doutes...

Pas de Potter.

Pas d'Evans.

Pas d'idiot.

Pas d'allumeuse.

Pas de nuit étoilée.

James et Lily.

Elle défroissa le mot et remarqua le vif d'or qu'il avait griffonné. Dans les ailes de celui-ci elle pût lire « Jily ». Elle pouffa doucement de rire. Il avait accolé leurs deux prénoms comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Deux parties d'une même âme de nouveau réunie sous les étoiles.

Seulement James et Lily.


	77. Chapitre 76 - Moony

**Chapitre 76**

Lily se pinça les lèvres et regarda James s'agiter sur son siège. Elle mordilla un peu plus fort sa lèvre inférieure et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que le séduisant Capitaine retenait son souffle.

Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour leurs nerfs respectifs. Elle doutait qu'une seule pièce du château ait échappé à leurs séances quotidiennes de baisers. Sa peau se souvenait de chaque caresse, ses lèvres étaient avides des siennes. Elle était insatiable. Chaque muscle de son corps se tendait lorsqu'il approchait. Il semblait constamment roder autour d'elle. Lui et son corps d'Apollon... Que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou dans les jardins, il était toujours là.

La tentant...

Lui envoyant ses foutues notes... « Et si tu posais ce livre et que tu te concentrais sur moi », « Je brise le couvre-feu Préfète, si tu me retrouvais dans ce fameux placard histoire de m'enlever quelque points ».

La tension entre eux était insoutenable... Chacun de ses regards l'embrasaient. Véritable combustion instantanée. Elle adorait l'entendre murmurer son prénom entre chaque baiser. Elle aimait la tendresse qu'elle lisait dans son regard...

Parfois les émotions qu'il faisait naître en elle la submergeaient brusquement. Sa respiration devenait plus difficile, son cœur plus lourd tambourinait alors si fort qu'on aurait pu le croire animé d'une volonté propre, celle de bondir hors de ce corps trop étroit pour contenir ce trop-plein de sentiments.

Elle lui lança un sourire resplendissant. Le regard de la jolie rousse s'illuminait de cette lueur malicieuse qui lui coupait inévitablement le souffle. Il la vit agripper sa jupe et la remonter un peu, il prit une grande inspiration essayant de calmer les battements dératés de son cœur. Bon sang il n'allait pas tenir tout le trajet... Il tourna la tête vers Peter qui dormait profondément et soupira. Si son ami n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà sauté sur Evans.

Marlène déambulait parmi les calèches dont le départ était imminent. Rusard s'agaça de la voir errer et lui ordonna de monter immédiatement. Par pur esprit de contradiction elle se dirigea vers la dernière calèche, faisant perdre un temps fou au concierge qui devait donner l'ordre aux Sombrals de décoller une fois tous les élèves de sixièmes années installés.

Elle grimpa donc dans la dernière calèche où était déjà installé Sirius et Remus. Ils se souriaient plus complice que jamais. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Sirius l'accueillit en arborant son plus beau sourire, celui qui faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles du Common Wealth. Remus quant à lui, ne semblait pas ravi de la voir...

Elle avait remarqué que les choses étaient tendues depuis quelque temps entre elle et le garçon connu pour sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Lily était convaincue que Remus avait un « petit » faible pour elle... Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'est pas pour elle que le cœur de Remus battait et ce que Lily avait interprété comme une crise de jalousie en était effectivement une mais la cause de celle-ci n'était pas ce que Lily pensait. La personne que Remus aimait était...

– Sirius ! protesta le garçon.

Marlène n'avait pas vraiment suivi leur conversation perdue dans ses pensées.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda-t-elle curieuse de voir Remus rougir.

– Je disais juste à Mus' que tout était parfait pour...

– Sirius ! l'interrompit de nouveau son ami plus rouge que jamais.

– Pour quoi ? insista-t-elle réellement curieuse.

– Pour un plan à trois.

– Je suis d'accord, répondit Marlène en souriant malicieusement.

Remus s'étouffa, les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuant davantage. Marlène croisa alors le regard de Sirius et elle sentit un frisson de désir la parcourir. Il n'était pas humain, c'était la seule explication plausible. Personne ne pouvait être aussi beau, aussi parfait. C'était comme regarder le soleil. Brillant, magnifique mais douloureux car elle avait malheureusement conscience qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais... Peut-être que c'était ça le secret... Ne pas vouloir Sirius pour elle seule. Elle fit donc glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Remus qui lui attrapa la main. Elle sentit tous les muscles du garçon se tendre sous ses doigts. Elle releva le regard vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais Marley ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rendue basse et grave par le désir.

Sirius tira sur sa cravate dénouée et la laissa tomber sur le siège près de lui. Remus le regarda faire, retenant inconsciemment son souffle. C'était peut-être sa seule occasion de... Il ferma les yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il n'était pas Sirius, ni Marlène. Il n'avait pas des mœurs aussi légères. C'était pervers... Malsain. Il sentit le Loup en lui s'éveiller. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, cette part de lui était un mélange de bestialité, animal sauvage, répondant à ses instincts les plus primaires... Et à l'instant même son instinct lui soufflait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Marlène et Sirius se sourirent de concert, remarquant immédiatement que le timide Gryffondor cédait... Marlène fit remonter sa main le long de la cuisse du garçon qui se tendit un peu plus à son contact.

Ses doigts étaient toujours entrelacés à ceux de la jolie blonde mais cette fois il ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Sirius qui terminait nonchalamment de déboutonner sa chemise. Remus retint son souffle, se tendant de plaisir et d'anticipation. Il avait vu Sirius se déshabiller un nombre incalculable de fois pourtant l'effet que cela produisait sur lui ne s'atténuait nullement. Merlin, pourquoi était-il aussi parfait ? Marlène tourna la tête vers Sirius. Elle affichait la même expression d'émerveillement que lui... Elle était comme lui. Hypnotisée par la beauté irréelle et presque surnaturelle de son meilleur ami.

Sirius déboutonna d'un coup sec son jean et fit glisser sa braguette avec une lenteur délibérée. Il se délectait de leurs regards avides et emplis de désir pour lui. Marlène avait accompagné ses mouvements. Comme un miroir, elle avait déboutonné le jean de Remus et descendu la braguette de ce dernier avec la même lenteur. Il se leva, sa tête frôlant l'habitacle de la calèche qui s'ébroua après que Rusard en ait donné l'ordre.

– Sirius... murmura Remus en le regardant s'approcher de sa démarche gracieuse et inimitable.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'attirance que ressentait son ami à son égard n'avait jamais été un secret très bien gardé. Il agrippa le menton de Remus et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui. Il vit les lèvres du garçon former de nouveau son prénom, une vague de désir l'anima brusquement. Il captura les lèvres du garçon en un baiser mêlant tendresse, désir et... Amour. Car oui. Il aimait Remus. D'un amour inconditionnel qui durerait éternellement. Remus n'était pas une conquête, il était son meilleur ami et probablement la plus belle personne qu'il connaisse. Convaincu d'être un monstre, il semblait incapable de déceler en lui-même la moindre qualité...

Foncièrement bon, droit, indulgent, empli de compassion pour les autres. Sirius était pour sa part incapable de déceler la moindre tare chez le doux maraudeur.

Ils gémirent doucement leurs lèvres toujours unies.

Marlène était la responsable de ces gémissements qui brisaient le silence de la calèche filant vers l'institut des Sorcières de Salem. Elle avait fermement empoigné la virilité du ténébreux Gryffondor, et avait entamé de lentes caresses tandis que sa bouche s'était emparée du sexe tendu du timide Maraudeur. Ses habiles coups de langues arrachant plus d'un soupire au garçon tandis qu'il tentait vainement d'étouffer ceux-ci contre les lèvres désormais entrouvertes de Sirius. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse furieusement sensuelle. Les doigts de Sirius parcourant sa peau à mesure que les boutons de sa chemise allaient rejoindre sa cravate gisant désormais à leur pied.

À mesure que Marlène accentuait ses caresses, les rendant plus pressante, ses doigts raffermissant leurs prises, sa langue taquinant la virilité exacerbée du garçon, les gémissements se transformèrent en jurons.

Remus se sentit à sa limite. Son corps était déchiré, il n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux lui procurait le plus de plaisir. Les baisers de Sirius qui embrasaient ses sens d'un feu destructeur ou les lèvres de Marlène allant et venant le long de son membre gorgé de plaisir. Il tressailli et ses muscles se relâchèrent brusquement dans un soubresaut qui n'était en rien imputable à la zone d'intempéries qu'ils traversaient.

Sirius détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Cette séparation fut douloureuse. Il en voulait plus, il leva les yeux vers son ami. Il se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui noir de jalousie du possessif Gryffondor.

Marlène se releva, créature à la perfection tout aussi irréelle que son homologue masculin. Elle se tenait nue, sa longue chevelure dorée descendant en cascade sur sa poitrine généreuse où bourgeonnait ses tétons roses pointant d'un désir encore inassouvi. Elle poussa Sirius sur la banquette qui se trouvait derrière lui. Remus lui envia cette assurance.

Il la vit se placer à califourchon sur les genoux du garçon s'accaparant toute son attention... Il la regarda pousser un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il la pénétrait d'un coup de reins qui provoqua chez lui un mouvement de bassin instinctif. Merlin il avait de nouveau envie de...

Sirius se leva alors, soutenant Marley par les cuisses, cette dernière ayant enroulée ses longues jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme tandis qu'il la pénétrait brutalement... Pourtant ce n'était pas des cris de douleur qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la jeune fille.

– Remus, lâcha Sirius dans un souffle.

Remus ferma les yeux... Non, c'était déjà allé beaucoup trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne devait pas répondre à cette prière irrésistible, à cet appel plus fort encore que celui de son Alpha.

– Moony.

Moony. D'un simple mot Sirius venait de briser les dernières défenses qui s'érigeaient encore entre la folie et la raison. Il se leva et vint se placer derrière Marlène qui garda un bras enroulé autour du coup de Sirius qui la prenait avec toujours autant de force, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers Remus. Elle plaça sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en une décharge de plaisir. Les dernières hésitations qui l'accrochaient encore à la réalité disparurent lorsque Sirius captura de nouveau ses lèvres, murmurant entre ses baisers ce surnom...

Moony.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que... ? Il regarde autour de lui. Il était dans la calèche qui volait au-dessus des nuages et de l'océan. James et Lily discutaient joyeusement et semblaient aveugles à l'agitation du jeune homme. C'était un rêve... Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il rougit honteux d'avoir pu rêver de cela... Sirius... Remus et... Marlène.

Puis il se souvint de la voix aux intonations si familières... froide et pourtant irrésistible... Un ordre. Ce n'était ni un rêve ni un cauchemar... Il s'agissait d'un ordre du Maître.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ».

– Oui je sais... murmura-t-il.


	78. Chapitre 77 - Happy Birthday Sirius

**Chapitre 77**

Sirius descendit de la calèche et s'étira doucement, plissant les yeux, ne distinguant rien, la Lune étant caché par les nuages. Remus descendit à son tour et fronça les sourcils en détaillant les environs. James les rejoignit avec Peter, il semblait lui aussi septique quant à ce qui leur faisait face.

– On est à Danvers... Pas à Salem, intervint Peter timidement. Je croyais qu'on allait à Salem.

– Je... commença Remus.

– Danvers est près de Salem. On est dans le bon État ! lâcha James optimiste.

– Ce n'est pas... reprit le jeune loup.

– Le Massachusetts, compléta Sirius comme s'il venait de révéler une information qu'il était le seul à détenir.

Peter baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, inquiet.

– Je les ai changés hier ! se défendit-il.

– Écoutez-moi... s'agaça Remus.

– De quoi tu parles Peter ? demanda Sirius distraitement.

– De mes chaussettes.

Sirius et James se regardèrent un instant avant de littéralement imploser de rire. L'ignorance de Peter semblait sans limite. Le Massachusetts... Ses chaussettes. James se tenait le ventre prit d'un violent fou rire tandis que Sirius essuyait les larmes qui coulaient à flot, lui aussi secoué par un rire incontrôlable. Remus pour sa part se massait la tempe gauche tachant tant bien que mal de conserver son calme.

– Il n'y a rien d'autre qui vous choque ? dit-il en désignant de la main ce qui les entourait.

– Tu veux dire autre chose que le fait que Peter n'ait pas changé de chaussette depuis trois jours ? demanda Sirius sur un ton amusé.

– Je les ai changés hier ! protesta de manière virulente le garçon.

Remus pointa du doigt le panneau dans un pitoyable état sur lequel on pouvait déchiffrer : « Danvers State Asylum ».

– Je parle pas américain, lâcha James en tentant de garder une expression sérieuse malgré l'hilarité qu'il sentait poindre en lui.

– C'est un asile ! répliqua Remus en ignorant délibérément son ami, perdant peu à peu patience.

– Les américains parlent anglais aussi non ? demanda Peter soudain inquiet de se retrouver dans un pays dont il ne connaissait pas la langue.

– Je ne sais pas, demande à Remus, il sait parler leur langue il a lu le panneau, répondit Sirius en lançant un sourire innocent à Remus qui leva les bras en l'air de désespoir.

– Moi aussi j'ai lu le panneau... Y'a écrit qu'on est à Danvers. Pourquoi on est à Danvers et pas à Salem, demanda Peter de plus en plus perdu.

– Danvers est sûrement la traduction américaine de Salem, explication Sirius parfaitement sérieux.

– Ok très bien j'ai compris, soupira Remus. On est à Danvers car la ville de Salem Village a été renommée ainsi en 1752. Et contrairement aux croyances populaires, c'est ici et non pas à Salem que se sont déroulés les procès.

– Tu vois quand tu veux Moony ! Lâcha James en lui donnant une violente tape dans le dos, ce qui propulsa le loup garou quelques mètres plus loin.

Il se rattrape de justesse pour ne pas s'étaler face contre terre. Il s'apprêtait à s'emporter mais lorsqu'il releva la tête il comprit ce qui tirait des cris admiratifs aux élèves qui avaient tout comme lui passé les grilles de l'asile. Devant lui se dressait désormais, non pas une bâtisse en ruine, mais un établissement magnifique. On était loin de l'asile digne d'un film d'horreur.

James et Sirius le dépassèrent en discutant joyeusement sans même prêter attention au changement qui devait pourtant s'effectuer sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient au courant les salauds et avait visiblement pris un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule. Peter quant à lui était tellement en état de choc qu'il effectuait un pas en avant puis de nouveau un pas en arrière fasciné.

– Allez Peter... Il ne reste plus que nous.

– Je parles américain, lâcha Peter fièrement.

– Oui Peter, soupire Remus amusé. Avance.

Lily rejoignit Alice et enroula son bras autour du sien. Les dernières semaines les avaient de nouveau rapprochés, leurs querelles avaient vite étaient oubliées de nouveau remplacé par cette complicité qui les avaient toujours unies. Même si chacune gardait de lourds secrets qu'elles auraient voulu partager mais ils ne leurs appartenaient pas entièrement, elles étaient donc condamnées au silence.

Marlène aurait voulu se joindre à elles mais Bellatrix avait imité le geste de Lily et enroulé son bras autour du sien... Mais ce geste n'avait rien d'amicale, elle le lui broyait littéralement, s'agrippant à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

– Dis-moi Marley tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur par hasard ? demanda la mangemort en raffermissant un peu plus emprise.

– Je ne sais pas où est Andy, Bella et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas, répliqua la jeune fille en affichant une expression d'ennui profond.

– Prends garde Marley... Le maître ne pardonnera pas une autre traîtrise de la part de ta famille. Nous serons bientôt belle-sœur après tout.

– Pourtant c'est ton cousin qui a interrompu le mariage, lâcha Marlène incapable de retenir un sourire à ce souvenir. C'est les Blacks qui devraient donc prendre garde à ne pas décevoir le Maître.

– Ce traître à son sang n'est pas un Black ! hurla Bellatrix.

– Cesse de te donner en spectacle Bella, lui ordonna Narcissa sévèrement.

Les sixièmes années se réunifient au pied des marches, le bruit des graviers sous leurs pieds s'atténuant peu à peu à mesure qu'ils s'arrêtait face à ce qui avait été l'asile de Danvers. Le professeur McGonagall avait disparu à l'intérieur de la bâtisse tandis que le Professeur Slughorn semblait avoir été chargé de la tâche de les instruire sur l'école dans laquelle ils allaient passer les deux prochaines semaines.

Lily écoutait distraitement les explications de leur professeur de potions cherchant du regard James. Mais le turbulent Maraudeur n'était nul part... Elle se mit donc en quête de Sirius mais celui-ci, à l'image de son meilleur ami était tout aussi introuvable. Elle croisa le regard de Remus et le questionna du regard. Il grimaça et pointa du doigt un point derrière elle. Elle se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Sirius avait rejoint le professeur Slughorn en haut des marches.

Le vieux sorcier interrompit sa tirade ou plutôt son monologue concernant l'injustice qui avait sévit dans la région, les procès frauduleux, les bûchers... L'école contrairement à Poudlard était extrêmement récente puisqu'elle avait été ouverte une dizaine d'années auparavant. En effet en raison du lourd passé de la population magique américaine, les parents avaient été et été d'ailleurs toujours réticent à envoyer leur enfant étudier la magie. Lily comprenait parfaitement cette méfiance même si elle était plus poussée ici, après tout l'Inquisition avait laissé de douloureuses blessures chez eux aussi, poussant les sorciers à vivre dans le plus grand secret.

– Monsieur Black, lui lança le sorcier scandalisé. Je...

– Je suis désolé Professeur, mais c'est mon anniversaire, le coupa Sirius.

Cette annonce provoqua un brouhaha monstre et pour cause... Nul ne connaissait la véritable date d'anniversaire du ténébreux maraudeur. Il était celui qui décidait quand était son anniversaire et chaque année le même scénario se produisait. Sirius annonçait son anniversaire, s'ensuivait alors une euphorie inexplicable qui ne s'éteignait qu'au cœur d'une fête mémorable alliant farces, luxe et débauche.

L'alarme à incendie se déclencha.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, quelque chose lui disait que James Potter n'y était pas étranger. Après quelques minutes la double porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître des jeunes filles en chemises de nuit blanches... Désormais transparentes à cause des torrents d'eau que les extincteurs pendulaires avaient déversée sur elles.

Sirius affichait un sourire béat, son regard ne sachant sur quelles poitrines se poser.

Il adorait ce premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Merlin bénisse l'Amérique et les américaines.


	79. Chapitre 78 - Mirror of Erised

**Chapitre 78**

La fête battait son plein... Ou plutôt l'after de la réception que l'Institut Salem avait donné en leur honneur. Le bal avait été organisé par les sulfureuses américaines mais la présence des professeurs avait empêché les débordements... Mais c'était SANS compter l'ingéniosité des jeunes sorcières. Elles avaient organisé une soirée digne des célèbres Spring Break dans les sous-sols de l'école, véritable labyrinthe de salles et de couloirs tous empreint d'une atmosphère terrifiante et surnaturelle.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de regarder James et Sirius avec admiration. Les deux Maraudeurs venaient de faire leur entrée provoquant les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Même sur un autre continent ils étaient parvenus à se rendre populaires. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils avaient passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque au cours des semaines précédant le voyage. Ils avaient réuni toutes les informations possibles sur leur destination découvrant que les cours du pensionnat se déroulaient de nuit.

Tout prenait désormais un sens... Le vol d'une des calèches de Poudlard et l'escapade dans celle-ci, tiré par les Sombrals. Ils avaient voulu calculer combien il fallait de temps aux équipages pour effectuer le voyage. Ils en étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'ils arriveraient tard dans la soirée, soit au début des cours. James possédait un plan de l'asile, s'était faufilé dans celui-ci caché sous la cape et avait réveillé à sa manière les élèves de l'école. Suite à la panique provoquée par l'alerte incendie, les cours avaient été annulés. Cela pouvait semblait ridicule d'annuler les cours pour une simple fausse alerte... Mais dans une école ou la plupart des ancêtres des élèves et professeurs avaient brûlé sur un bûcher cela prenait tout son sens.

Le déferlement de filles en chemises de nuit transparentes n'avait été qu'un petit bonus et non pas l'objectif de tout ce remue-ménage.

– Moony ! dit Sirius en passant son bras autour de son cou.

– Joyeux anniversaire Sirius, répondit son ami en souriant.

– Et mon cadeau ? demanda le séduisant Gryffondor en affichant une moue déçue.

– Si tu acceptais de choisir une date fixe pour ton anniversaire plutôt que de faire ça sur un coup de tête, j'aurais le temps de te préparer un cadeau, lui répondit Remus amusé.

– Oui mais ça ne serait pas aussi amusant ! protesta Sirius.

– Pourquoi tu refuses de nous dire ta date de naissance ?

Sirius attrapa un verre et le descendit d'une traite. La boisson lui brûla la gorge, on était loin du ponch qui avait été servi quelque heure plutôt pendant la réception « officielle ». Il refusait de l'admettre... Pas même à Remus ou à James... Mais la raison pour laquelle il refusait de choisir une date fixe était sa génitrice.

Walburga oubliait chaque année cette date. Alors pour son sixième anniversaire, il s'était levé et n'avait rien espéré. Si elle s'en été souvenu il en aurait été heureux et si ce n'était pas le cas... Alors il ne serait pas déçu. Les jours étaient passés et un matin elle le lui avait souhaité... À sa manière tout du moins. Le gratifiant d'un « n'est-ce pas bientôt ton anniversaire à toi ? », et il avait répondu que oui. C'était un mensonge mais c'était mieux que rien, il avait eu un gâteau et des cadeaux. Et chaque année il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille et lui demande sur ce même ton d'agacement profond si aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour de sa naissance. Pendant des années il l'avait laissé choisir le jour où elle décidait que sa naissance lui était assez supportable pour la fêter.

La seule personne au monde qui avait remarqué ce petit manège était désormais morte. Il attrapa un autre verre et le but de nouveau cul sec. Dorea Potter, née Black, était chaque année conviée à la petite fête organisée par sa mère pour célébrer sa naissance qui avait été désiré et très rapidement regretté. Elle avait remarqué au fil des années que la date changeait à chaque fois. Oh certes il s'agissait d'un écart de quelques jours ou quelques semaines mais elle l'avait tout de même remarqué.

Quand il était venu vivre chez les Potter elle lui avait demandé un matin de choisir quand il souhaiterait fêter son anniversaire afin qu'elle puisse tout préparer. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était sa mère qui choisissait cette date et elle lui avait répondu ces quelques mots qui l'avait libéré... « Elle n'est plus là Sirius. C'est à toi de faire tes propres choix maintenant. Alors... Un gâteau poire chocolat ça te va ? ».

James fit un léger signe de la tête à Lily et sortit de la pièce. Elle prétexta une soudaine claustrophobie et quitta la fête. Les couloirs n'étaient pas éclairés, elle marcha donc en tâtonnant le mur.

– James... chuchota-t-elle, mais seul l'écho de sa voix répondit à son appel.

– Bouh ! lâcha une voix à quelque centimètre de son oreille.

Elle bondit en retenant de justesse un hurlement d'horreur plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle donna un violent coup sur le torse du jeune capitaine.

– Potter, espèce de sombre idiot, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Siffla-t-elle son cœur tambourinant doucement dans sa poitrine.

Seul le rire enfantin du garçon brisa le silence. Il mit fin à son déluge d'insultes et autres récriminations en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, effaçant par ce simple geste sa colère. Elle le laissa l'entraîner dans le dédale de tunnels, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés.

– Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle en pressant le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

– Disons que c'est une surprise, dit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

– C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius pas le mien ! répondit-elle, la curiosité prenant peu à peu le pas sur la raison. Et c'est impoli de quitter sa fête comme ça... Les élèves de l'Institut vont se vexer, elles ont organisé tout ça pour vous deux tu sais.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton sarcastique et savait pertinemment que sa voix suintait littéralement de ce sentiment qu'elle refusait de reconnaître... ce qui conduisit inévitablement à une remarque moqueuse du garçon.

– Jalouse Evans ?

– Tu aimerais bien. Allez dis-moi où on va ! demanda-t-elle sur un ton impatient.

– Pas besoin, je crois qu'on ait arrivé.

– Tu crois ? Comment ça tu crois ? le questionna-t-elle tandis qu'il forçait la serrure.

– En me faufilant pour déclencher l'alarme à incendie tout à l'heure...

– Tu devrais avoir honte ! l'interrompit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

– Lily ! Arrête de me frapper ! Je croyais que t'étais contre la violence ! dit-il en poussant un petit cri victorieux en entendant le déclic familier de l'ouverture du verrou.

Il poussa la porte et s'écartant pour la laisser passer, évitant de justesse une autre tape destiné à sa tête. Il savait que la curiosité de Lily l'emportait bien souvent sur son sens moral un peu trop irréprochable à son goût. Il la suivit tout aussi curieux.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est ? lui demanda Lily en se tournant vers lui.

– Non... En me faufilant pour déclencher l'alarme à incendie...

Lily s'apprêtait à le ruer de coups à nouveau mais il s'empressa de poursuivre pour lui faire oublier sa « stupide et immature » ... Enfin d'après Lily... Farce.

– J'ai surpris une conversation entre McGonagall et la Doyenne de l'Institut ! McGonagall a dit qu'elle espérait que toutes les mesures avaient été prises au sujet de « vous savez quoi ».

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily buvant les paroles du garçon, folle de curiosité.

– Je ne sais pas... Enfin pour le moment ! La Doyenne avait répondu que le « on ne sait pas quoi » avait été caché dans les sous-sols et que personne ne trouverait le « on ne sait pas quoi » dans ce labyrinthe !

– Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu l'as trouvé ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

– Parce que je suis James P...

– Oh la ferme Potter ! L'interrompit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel amusée.

Lily hésita puis tira sur le voile qui recouvrait ce que James appelait le « on ne sait pas quoi », se retrouvant face à leur reflet. Un miroir ? Elle tourna la tête vers James qui semblait tout aussi déçu qu'elle.

– Tu es sûr que c'est ça ? demanda Lily en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception.

– Oui... Je ne comprends pas... McGonagall a eu l'air de... Elle souriait en sortant d'ici.

– Tu les as suivis ! C'est comme ça que tu as su que c'était ici ! Comment ça se fait qu'elles ne t'ont pas vu ?

– C'est grâce à la... « Tu ne sais pas quoi » ! Répondit James se rattrapant de justesse.

Lily observa de nouveau leur reflet respectif puis se mis à détailler le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial, pourquoi cacher un simple miroir... Ça ne tenait pas la route. Elle lut l'inscription « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej », sans en être plus avancé.

– Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir.

– Quoi ?

– C'est ce qu'il y écrit, répondit James en pointant du doigt l'inscription.

– Comment tu... ?

– Ce n'est pas de l'américain c'est pour ça, la coupa-t-il à l'évidence parfaitement sérieux.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle ne comprenait pas à un traître mot de ce que le jeune Gryffondor disait, mais il était parvenu à déchiffrer l'inscription, même s'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Puis soudain elle comprit et le sentiment qui la parcouru était à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

– James ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ce miroir ?

– Rien justement ! répondit-t-il agacé, convaincu d'avoir échoué à la surprendre.

– Non... Dis-moi ce que tu vois ? Le reflet... Il te montre quoi ?

– Toi et moi ! C'est un miroir Lily, il reflète...

Il tourna la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir... Elle s'était reculée de quelques pas et n'aurait par conséquent pas dû apparaître... Pourtant elle était là à côté de lui ou plutôt à côté de son reflet... Ce miroir ne reflétait pas leur visage mais leur... Désir. Et Lily Evans était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Il la sentit glisser sa main dans la sienne à l'image du couple qui leur faisait face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Toi, dit-elle ses pupilles vertes brillant d'une lueur qu'il ne leur connaissait pas.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il gagné par l'euphorie. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

– Tu m'embrasses... répondit-t-elle en tirant sur sa cravate.

Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et pressa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon. Tout à leur baiser, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent pas l'apparition d'un enfant aux grands yeux verts empli de malice et aux cheveux en bataille, qui coincé entre leurs doubles étroitement enlacés, les observait.


	80. Chapitre 79 - Gertrude

**Chapitre 79**

Lily observait le réfectoire de l'Institut Salem. On était bien loin du faste de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Ici la nourriture n'apparaissait pas soudain dans les assiettes. Ces changements n'étaient pas aux goûts de tous. Les Serpentards habitués à être servi par les elfes de maisons semblaient vouloir fuir loin de cette école, le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient ici que depuis trois jours et le voyage devait se prolonger durant encore deux semaines.

Lily attrapa un plateau sur lequel elle déposa des couverts. Marlène se plaignait pour la énième fois de la queue interminable qui s'étendait devant eux. Comme toujours la jolie sang-pur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exagérer. Le nombre d'élèves s'élevait à 241.

Elle avait retenu ce chiffre à cause de Sirius qui lui ne se plaignait pas de la cantine mais d'un tout autre problème : le manque de temps. Le garçon avait calculé qu'en dormant huit heures par nuit et en ne prenant qu'une légère demi-heure pour se nourrir trois fois par jour, il ne disposait que de 235 heures pour coucher avec 241 filles. Elle avait voulu demander pourquoi il ne réduisait pas le temps qu'il consacrait à chaque fille mais un regard de Remus l'avait dissuadé de poser la moindre question sur l'emploi du temps du jeune Don Juan.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne font pas appel à des elfes ! Gertrude est odieuse !

– Elle ne s'appelle pas Gertrude, lui répondit Lily, et comprends la, elle ne fait pas le métier le plus valorisant au monde... Servir inlassablement des adolescents ronchons et ingrats.

– Ose appeler ça de la nourriture ! s'emporta Marlène en s'installant à l'une des tables.

– Arrête d'être aussi difficile princesse, lâcha Sirius en s'installant à la gauche de Marlène.

– Tu as le temps de venir me parler ? répliqua presque hargneusement la Serpentard.

– J'ai toujours le temps pour toi, lui répondit-il, visiblement amusé par la jalousie de la sulfureuse jeune fille.

– Un loup garou sur la Lune, ça donnerait quoi à votre avis ? demanda James en s'installant à côté de Lily.

– Il mourrait probablement asphyxié, tenta Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Fille cruelle ! répondit-il en affichant une expression faussement scandalisée. Ai-je dit que je l'y enverrai sans combinaison ?

– Quand on parle du loup ! intervint Sirius en regardant Remus s'installer face à lui à côté de James.

– Où est Peter ? demanda Remus.

– Probablement en train de négocier une ration supplémentaire avec Gertrude, répondit Sirius d'un ton ennuyé.

– Elle ne s'appelle pas Gertrude, le reprit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ah oui et comment elle s'appelle alors ? demanda James en la défiant du regard.

– Je ne sais pas...

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dorcas Meadowes. Alice et la jolie sorcière de Salem s'étaient liées d'amitié pour le plus grand désespoir de Lily et Marlène. Dorcas, que les maraudeurs appelaient désormais « Doe » n'était pas parfaite... Mais elle avait un don pour agir comme si elle l'était. Les garçons lui vouaient une admiration inexplicable qui faisait naître chez les deux jeunes filles une jalousie qu'elles peinaient à dissimuler.

La jeune fille irradiait littéralement de popularité pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle effectuait lors des matchs de Quidditch, une sorte de danse, avec des figures de gymnaste. Capitaine des Pom-Pom Girl. James trouvait cette idée géniale et était partisans de l'idée d'importer cette pratique à Poudlard. Inutile de préciser que Sirius était plus qu'euphorique à l'idée que des filles à moitié dénudées scandent son prénom en se déhanchant pendant qu'il pratique son sport préféré.

– Je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez ! s'agaça Marlène en voyant les garçons suivre Doe du regard tandis qu'elle, et ses « coéquipières » traversaient le réfectoire.

– Elle est drôle ! répondit James.

– Tu dis ça parce qu'elle glousse à chacune de vos blagues !

– Parce que nos blagues sont drôles, lui répondit-il visiblement amusé par la situation.

– Vraiment ? Même celle de Sirius sur les 206 os du corps humain ? insista Lily.

– On a 206 os ? demanda Marlène.

– T'en veux un de plus ? lui susurra Sirius sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

– T'es un porc, grimaça Marlène.

– Doe a trouvé ça très drôle, répondit Sirius. Et j'ai pu enterrer mon os...

– Doe trouve tout ce que vous faites drôle, intervint Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Parce que tout ce qu'on fait est drôle ! répliqua James avec arrogance.

– Oh oui comme cette fois où Minerva t'avais dit qu'elle voulait te parler et que tu lui as répondu que si c'était au sujet du bal, tu avais déjà dit à Albus que tu étais pris ! Se remémorera Sirius en riant.

– Vous devriez arrêter de les appeler par leurs prénoms, les réprimanda Remus avec son habituelle douceur.

– Pourquoi ? demandèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix, ne remarquant visiblement pas où été le problème.

– Parce que ce sont des professeurs et que ça serait plus respectueux de...

– Minerva et moi sommes très intimes ! l'interrompit Sirius. Tu as vu les commentaires qu'elle me met sur mes copies ? « Très bon travail » ... C'est évident qu'elle ne parle pas juste de mon devoir !

– Et moi je passe plus de temps dans le bureau d'Albus qu'avec ma propre copine.

James ne sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire qu'après avoir croisé les regards emplis d'incompréhension de ses amis.

– Enfin je veux dire... Dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais une copine, ajouta-t-il dans une maigre tentative pour se rattraper.

– Je ne pense pas que tu aies une copine hypothétique James, je pense qu'elle est bien réelle et que tu la cache, lui répondit Sirius en fixant Lily.

– Dis-nous juste qui c'est James, ajouta Remus avec douceur.

– Moi.

Lily qui avait soigneusement évité le regard des autres, se cachant derrière ses cheveux, priant pour que personne ne remarque les rougeurs qui étaient apparues de part et d'autre de ses joues, releva la tête.

– C'est moi, mais j'ai demandé à James de ne rien dire, expliqua calmement Dorcas Meadowes en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon qui semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole.

Lily lâcha la main du chef des Maraudeurs, qu'elle tenait sous la table depuis le début du repas. Peter arriva essoufflé et posa son plateau sur la table.

– Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi ! Lâcha Peter.

– Tu as sauté la cuisinière ? lui demanda Sirius sans lâcher Lily du regard.

– Non mieux ! Elle s'appelle vraiment Gertrude !


	81. Chapitre 80 - I kissed a girl

**Chapitre 80**

– C'est plutôt pratique ces casiers, fit remarquer Alice. Ça nous éviterait de devoir retourner à nos dortoirs à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de nos livres.

Les filles s'étaient installées dans l'une des rares cours où il y avait un peu de verdure. Marlène avait appuyé son dos contre le seul arbre du campus et tressaient distraitement les cheveux de Lily. Cette dernière était confortablement allongée sur le faux gazon, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie.

Lily avait toujours détesté qu'on touche à ses cheveux à l'exception de Marlène et... Elle tenta de ne pas se crisper en pensant à Lui. Elle savait que tout ça se terminerait mal, elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. La petite fille de onze qu'elle était alors, avait été plus maligne qu'elle. L'adolescente de seize ans s'était laissée aveugler par ses hormones comme une vulgaire groupie. Pourtant elle ne regrettait pas une seconde du temps passé avec lui au cours des dernières semaines. Elle se souvenait de la douceur avec laquelle il entremêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, du son de sa voix, de son rire lorsqu'il lui racontait des anecdotes sur son enfance. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir permis de redevenir ce qu'il était avant qu'il ne perde sa mère.

– Les garçons me manquent, soupira Marlène en regardant les filles de l'Institut passer près d'elle. Je ne comprends pas comment ces filles font pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances !

– Demande à Doe, lâcha Alice, visiblement amusée par une plaisanterie donc elle était la seule à connaître la chute.

– Je lui aurais bien demandé, répliqua Marlène froidement, mais elle doit probablement être occupé à se faire sauter par Remus ou peut être Peter, ou peut-être les deux en même temps ! À ta place je ferais attention Alice, elle risque de se tourner vers Frank quand elle en aura terminé avec eux.

– Il y a peu de chance que ça arrive, lui répondit sa sœur sans se départir de son sourire.

– Ah oui et qu'est ce qui te permets d'être aussi confiante ? la défia Marlène.

– Elle sort avec James, répondit Lily dans une volonté de mettre fin à cette conversation.

– J'en doute, répondit Alice en riant.

– Explique moi ce qui te fait rire Alice ? s'emporta Marlène, perdant patience.

– Oh mais je vais tout vous expliquer quand vous vous déciderez à me dire tous les petits secrets que vous avez amassés au cours de cette année ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos cachoteries, de vos mensonges !

Tout amusement avait quitté la voix de la jeune fille. Lily se redressa et tressaillit en croisant le regard de son amie. Elle l'avait blessé, c'était une certitude et il était temps de mettre fin à cette situation dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée. Elle tourna la tête vers Marlène et elle y lu la même attente.

Comment avait-elle pu leur cacher autant de choses ? Ce n'était certainement pas par manque de confiance... Non... C'était parce qu'elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir cédé à de stupides pulsions. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Alors Lily pris une grande inspiration et commença à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, sans omettre aucun détail. Les premiers pics de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentis en apprenant à la rentrée que James avait commencé à sortir avec Mary. Ce premier contact dans le tunnel, les sentiments confus qui avaient résulté de cette courte traversés main dans la main. De nouveau la jalousie au cours de ce double rendez-vous. Marlène et Alice ne firent aucuns commentaires sur ce qui avait suivi la petite provocation de Potter, Marlène trouvant même qu'il avait été correctement puni... Elle poursuivit donc, expliquant pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec Amos Diggory. Elle enchaîna sur les nombreux « rapprochements » qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Potter. Alice sembla euphorique d'apprendre qu'elle les avait bel et bien interrompus lors de leur soi-disant « cours particulier ». Marlène insulta quant à elle copieusement Severus pour les avoir interrompus dans la bibliothèque. Elle poursuivi, soulagé d'enfin pouvoir parler des semaines éprouvantes au cours desquelles Amos l'avait menacé et contrainte à sortir avec lui. Marlène s'était levée prête à rouer de coup le garçon et Lily dût expliquer précipitamment qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que sous l'emprise du pouvoir de vélane de Mary. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur leur premier baiser malgré l'insistance d'Alice qui voulait « plus de détails ». Elle expliqua ses vaines tentatives de rester uniquement l'amie de Potter et rien de plus... Elle dut avouer qu'il y avait eu plus, expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas pu le repousser après qu'il est perdu sa mère.

Bien sûr elle avait conservé certaines choses secrètes, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait par honte mais parce que ces souvenirs ne leur appartenaient qu'à tous les deux... Les nuits étoilées, leurs messages secrets, leurs rendez-vous nocturnes, le miroir de Risèd...

Puis ce fut au tour de Marlène. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Marlène de se dévoiler. Elle était plutôt secrète, méfiante, car contrairement aux Gryffondors ou aux Poufsouffles, les Serpentards pouvait sans scrupules utiliser vos points faibles si cela pouvait servir leurs intérêts. Bien sûr ils n'en étaient pas à l'ambiance compétitive qui régnait chez les Serdaigles, mais Marlène avait appris très tôt à se méfier de ses amis car on ne peut jamais prévoir ce que l'autre ferait, confronté à certain choix. Un ami peut devenir un ennemi... Un ennemi peut devenir un allié. Les amitiés se font et se défont, les alliances se forment, puis les paroles sont brisées et la confiance disparaît.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait appris des Gryffondors c'est que parfois il faut avoir le courage de s'ouvrir entièrement à quelqu'un même si cela vous terrifie. Parce que si on ne se lance pas, si on ne donne pas tout, alors on vit dans l'incertitude de ce qui aurait pu arriver « si » ... Elle ne voulait pas d'un monde au conditionnelle, elle ne voulait pas de « si ».

C'est donc avec assurance qu'elle commença son récit, expliquant comment elle avait appris ses fiançailles avec Rabastan. Comment elle avait renoncé à tout forme d'attachements... Pourquoi elle avait choisi Sirius... Lily ne put retenir ses larmes lorsque les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent tendrement. L'une remerciant l'autre pour son sacrifice, l'autre répondant à la première qu'elle ne regrettait rien et que si c'était à refaire elle le referait sans hésiter.

Puis ce fut au tour de Lily et Marlène de découvrir qu'Alice gardait elle aussi un lourd secret. Cela ressemblait si peu à la fougueuse Gryffondor, connu pour son franc parlé et son incapacité à garder les secrets. Bien plus lourd que de simple histoire d'adolescentes qui avaient la brillante idées de s'enticher du mauvais garçon. Non... Alice avait bien choisi mais le gentil garçon et son petit don pour la divination n'annonçait nul futur radieux pour le couple. Elle leur expliqua que Franc avait toujours eu des visions. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela fabuleux, il arrivait à prévoir quel temps il ferait le lendemain, les contrôles surpris. Marlène demanda s'il pouvait prévoir ses dates de menstruation. Ce à quoi sa sœur répondit par l'affirmative, provoquant l'hilarité des trois amies. Mais Alice du poursuivre et la suite se révéla bien moins comique... La torture qu'ils subiraient, la folie qui s'emparait d'eux, leur fils... Tout ça pour lui. Ce bébé qui n'était « pas l'élu ».

Un silence s'installa, mais aucune d'entre elles ne sembla le remarquer. Ce n'était plus l'un de ces silences gênants qui s'installait lorsque les personnes n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Non c'était un silence apaisant. Celui d'une confiance et d'une unité retrouvée. Celui du soulagement d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager le fardeau qui nous pèsent. Le calme après la tempête.

– Elle aime les filles.

Lily et Marlène regardèrent Alice un instant déstabilisée par l'annonce de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se mit à rire.

– Elle aime une fille en particulier, précisa-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres en fixant Lily.

– Alice, tu n'es pas sérieuse...

– Aucune chance qu'elle sorte avec James... C'est son principal rival.


	82. Chapitre 81 - Storm

**Chapitre 81**

James regarda Lily courir vers lui. Tout du moins dans sa direction. Il était plus probable qu'elle souhaita uniquement se protéger de la pluie.

Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle l'évitait. Il avait d'abord mis cela sur le compte de l'annonce de Doe, mais lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, elle n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée. Elle n'avait pas semblé soulagée. Elle n'avait pas enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Non... Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé. Elle s'était contentée de lui demander si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Depuis, c'est à peine si elle lui avait décoché plus de deux mots.

Ça devait être la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Marlène et Alice ne la laissaient jamais seule et quand c'était finalement le cas, Doe prenait la relève. Les deux filles étaient devenues brusquement proches. Marlène qui disait avoir la Pom-Pom girl en horreur, affirmait désormais l'adorer.

Il ne comprenait décidément rien aux filles. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la fille qui courrait vers lui l'évitait et il était temps de découvrir pourquoi. Il la regarda se figer lorsqu'elle l'aperçut sous le porche. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle sembla hésiter entre subir le déluge ou s'abriter avec lui. Il sentit une douleur lui transpercer la poitrine lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas, cherchant autour d'elle, un autre emplacement pour se protéger des torrents d'eaux qui se déversaient sur elle. Il l'avait perdu et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il avança vers elle, se retrouvant sous la pluie. Elle recula de nouveau prête à faire demi-tour et à fuir aussi loin que possible. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

– Evans !

Son cri se perdit dans l'assourdissant grondement du tonnerre, un éclair zébra le ciel et James leva les yeux, un instant distrait par la beauté féroce de l'orage, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur la jeune fille. Merlin... Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle. Les éléments qui se déchaînaient au-dessus de leurs têtes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le rouge sombre de ses cheveux ou le vert électrique de ses yeux. Il la regarda entrouvrir les lèvres et le frisson qui le parcouru n'était pas causé par le vent qui avait redoublé d'intensité dans une volonté d'écarter les nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus d'eux.

Lily se laissa entraîner sous le porche. Il était en colère, c'était plus qu'évident. Elle le sut à la manière, dont il se tenait, chaque muscle de son corps tendu à son paroxysme, comme s'il s'apprêtait à livrer un combat... Le chocolat parsemé de reflets dorés de ses yeux avait laissé la place à un noir semblable à une nuit sans étoiles. Oui il était en colère et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle avait lâchement voulu éviter ou tout du moins repousser ce moment fatidique où elle mettrait fin à la mascarade qu'était leur relation. Il était plus que temps qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus être cette gamine contrôlée par ses pulsions aussi puissantes soient-elles.

– Tu comptes m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

– Rien... Tu n'as rien fait James, dit-elle avec le plus de douceur possible.

Elle le vit approcher et recula d'un pas en levant ses paumes en l'air sans le lâcher du regard. Elle le regarda se figer et tenta de ne pas céder devant l'expression blessée du garçon. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer ce monologue qu'elle avait répété tant de fois cette semaine incapable de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour le dire à la personne à laquelle il était destiné. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

– Je n'aime pas la fille que je suis avec toi, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite son cœur se brisant en un millier d'éclat de verre qui lui transpercèrent la poitrine en voyant la douleur qui venait d'illuminer le regard du garçon. J'ai menti pour toi, je suis allée à l'encontre de tous mes principes, j'ai flirté avec toi alors que tu avais une copine qui était mon amie...

– Une psychopathe, la coupa-t-il.

– J'ai fait tout ça avant de savoir qu'elle était une vélane ! Je suis sorti avec un garçon alors que je ne ressentais rien pour lui, je t'ai embrassé alors que j'étais avec lui...

– Tu n'es plus avec lui, plaida-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa.

– Mais je ne suis pas avec toi non plus ! cria-t-elle, sa voix raisonnant dans le silence de la cour.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais les nuages étaient toujours présents, comme s'ils refusaient résolument de laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil, tout comme elle tentait de rester hermétique à ce que son cœur lui hurlait.

– Toi et moi on a tout fait de travers. On s'est détesté sans même se connaître, on s'est embrassé toujours sans se connaître, on est devenu le genre d'amis qui font plus que ce que des amis font en principe... Et aujourd'hui je ne suis même plus sûre de me connaître moi-même.

– Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue après un long silence.

– Alors rien ! Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est fini entre nous... On n'a jamais rien été. Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête. Je veux redevenir la Lily Evans d'avant. Celle qui n'avait de secrets pour personne. Je ne veux plus être cette fille crédule qui a espéré l'espace d'une seconde que tu dirais que ta « copine » c'était moi.

– J'allais le dire ! protesta-t-il. C'est juste que...

– C'est juste que tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'on est, le coupa-t-elle avec douceur. Tu n'es pas le seul en tort dans cette histoire...

– Ne fais pas ça... dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

– Non, tu vas mieux et je ne regrette pas un seul instant parce que tu es de nouveau toi.

Il frissonna en la sentant poser sa main sur sa joue. Il pressa celle-ci contre la paume de la jolie rousse. Il avait fermé les yeux, Merlin, comme il aurait voulu tout lui dire ! Lui expliquer que la seule raison qui l'empêchait de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle était sa copine était le danger que leur relation représentait pour elle. Les semaines passées l'avaient conforté dans l'idée que tout lui dire était une mauvaise idée.

Lily n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Si elle avait été une princesse, elle n'aurait pas été le genre à attendre en haut d'une tour qu'un prince vienne la sauver, elle aurait vaincu le dragon et la méchante sorcière, trouvant même le temps de cuisiner des cookies en attendant le prince.

Si elle apprenait que Celui-qui-n'avait-plus-de-nez s'était permis de la menacer sa famille et elle, elle aurait été capable de foncer tête baissée chez celui-ci pour lui dire sa manière de penser.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Ses doigts avaient laissé sur sa joue la trace douloureuse d'une chaleur qu'il ne connaîtrait plus. Il avait perdu Lily Evans et aucun des rayons du soleil qui perçaient désormais de toutes part les ténèbres ne parviendrait à réchauffer son monde qui semblait désormais froid et vide de sens.


	83. Chapitre 82 - French Kiss

**Chapitre 82**

Sirius était à bout. Il avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait elle ne cédait pas. C'est comme si elle était complètement immunisée contre son charme. Il observa attentivement Doe qui riait aux éclats avec Marlène et Lily. Plus il les regardait et plus son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire.

On aurait pu croire que ce raisonnement n'était que celui d'un garçon blessé dans sa fierté, mais cela ne ressemblait nullement à Sirius. S'il y a bien une chose dont Sirius ne doutait jamais, c'était bien de son charme. Il était d'une beauté presque insoutenable, ses yeux aux reflets d'acier, brillaient toujours de malice et lui avait valu le surnom du Prince aux yeux d'argent, son sourire vous faisait oublier toute raison. Si James était un soleil irradiant et éblouissant, Sirius était au contraire la Lune, mystérieuse, sa lueur moins tape à l'œil, était néanmoins tout aussi aveuglante. Il était tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer, tout le monde veut décrocher la Lune. D'une élégance sans pareille, d'une grâce inimitable, Sirius était la définition même de la beauté.

Il alliait à cela une manœuvre infaillible qui brisait toutes les barrières même celles des filles les plus « difficiles ». Remus trouvait cela déloyal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer l'ingéniosité de ce procédé que Sirius avait surnommé la technique de l'Etoile. Tout comme les étoiles qui possédaient cinq branches, ou tout du moins sur les dessins d'enfants, le plan de conquête du cœur féminin par le ténébreux et tout aussi calculateur garçon, se découpait en cinq étapes.

La première était plutôt simpliste, c'était d'ailleurs celle qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps, les autres n'étaient qu'un plan B auquel il avait rarement recours. En effet, il lui suffisait de se reposer sur son apparence pour faire flancher les filles les plus « faciles ». Il était difficile de résister aux yeux d'une couleur unique et rare ou encore au sourire du jeune Casanova.

Lorsqu'une fille se révélait particulièrement intéressante et qu'il souhaitait la garder quelque temps sous son emprise, il passait à l'étape deux. Celle-ci consistait à la création d'un lien émotionnel avec lui et rien de mieux pour cela que la tragique histoire d'un garçon rejeté par sa famille. Aucunes filles n'auraient le courage d'abandonner le pauvre garçon à moins de vouloir ressembler à la mère de celui-ci... Sirius était particulièrement fier de la seconde étape puisqu'elle consistait à tourner à son avantage la maltraitance de sa famille et la haine de sa mère à son égard.

Puis venait le temps où la situation devenait insupportable pour la jeune fille. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait des réponses à des questions comme « on est quoi tous les deux ? ». Sirius détestait cela plus que tout. Il ne comprenait pas cette volonté de mettre un nom sur la chose. Il ne comprenait pas cette nécessité de vouloir former un couple. L'idée même lui provoquait des hauts le cœur. Merlin soit loué, il avait trouvé une parade infaillible à cette situation. La colère. Les filles qui étaient arrivées à cette étape possédaient un point faible... elles l'aimaient et étaient donc plus facilement manipulables. Leur plus grande peur était de le perdre. Les colères de Sirius Black étaient rares mais elles étaient terrifiantes. Il devait cela à sa mère connue pour son tempérament de feu, personne ne se risquait à contrarier Walburga Black et il en allait de même pour le jeune homme. Il leur brisait le cœur. Usant de tous les points faibles qu'elles lui avaient laissé entrevoir par excès de confiance, par faiblesse, par amour. Il utilisait sans la moindre vergogne ses informations pour les détruire. La plupart du temps, elles le suppliaient de ne pas les quitter, et allaient même jusqu'à affirmer que la situation leur convenait.

La quatrième étape n'était là que pour s'assurer que la troisième étape était un franc succès. Sirius les repoussait avec douceur, avec tendresse, il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient malheureuses. Le manque les rendait d'autant plus manipulables. Car Sirius n'était pas juste d'une beauté sans pareille il était doué... non, c'était un euphémisme... il était plus que doué pour procurer du plaisir à ses conquêtes. Ne plus bénéficier de ses « talents » était une véritable torture pour elles, si bien qu'elles finissaient par se jeter à son cou, le suppliant de les prendre, convaincu de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui.

Dépendante émotionnellement et physiquement, elles ne posaient plus de questions, se contentant de l'aimer de manière inconditionnelle, n'en demandant jamais plus qu'il ne leur offrait. Il s'était ainsi créé un véritable petit harem. Mais rien n'était éternel... Et elles finissaient par le quitter, c'était inévitable mais quand cela finissait par arriver, il n'y avait ni cris, ni larmes, et plus la moindre tentative de manipulation. Car elles étaient depuis longtemps devenues plus que de simples conquêtes. Elles étaient des amies et il leur était reconnaissant pour tous ce qu'elles lui avaient apporté, chacune à leur manière. Elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses à s'être frayées un chemin jusqu'au cœur du garçon. Mais elles y étaient parvenues et le regrettait rarement car s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle était doué Sirius Black c'était la loyauté envers ses amis.

La cinquième étape était celle à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu recourt. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une étape mais plutôt d'une fin... réservée à celle qui parviendrait au bout de ce test. Car après tout c'était ce que toute cette mascarade était... un simple test pour savoir celle qui resterait malgré tout, celle qui l'aimerait jusqu'au bout, même après avoir découvert qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfoiré calculateur et manipulateur. Ce n'était pas un jeu où la première arrivée remportait la victoire. Ce n'était pas une épreuve de vitesse mais d'endurance. Celle qui parviendrait à lui arracher les mots de la cinquième étape. Ces mots que bien souvent il avait pensé mais ne parvenait pas à formuler. Car son petit plan comportait une faille de taille... il lui arrivait de tomber amoureux. C'était d'ailleurs le cas en ce moment même.

Mais pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur Doe mais Doe ne lui avait même pas laissé passer la première étape. Il l'avait poursuivi inlassablement, usant de tout le charme que Merlin avait mis à sa disposition en vain.

Rien n'y faisait et ce fut le jour du départ que tout s'éclaira. Tous les élèves étaient réunis à l'avant de la vieille bâtisse qui abritait le célèbre institut. Sirius déprimait. Il avait échoué et cette cuisante défaite amusaient profondément ses meilleurs amis.

– Cette fille n'est pas humaine !

– Oh oui, lui répondit Remus hilare, il est impossible de te résister moins de venir d'une autre planète.

– J'ai tout essayé ! protesta Sirius.

– J'ai bien aimé ce moment où t'as tenté de l'attraper avec un lasso, ajouta Peter.

– Si elle avait été un buffle, aucun doute, elle te serait tombée dans les bras, répondit James, faussement sérieux les yeux brillant de malice.

– Fermez la ! s'emporta le garçon.

– Ou encore tes phrases de dragues, s'exclama Peter, celle du shérif !

– Non ! le coupa James, la meilleure c'était celle du fast food !

– Vous plaisantez ! La meilleure c'était celle de l'indien, Remus toussota prenant une voix grave et charmeuse, « hey mademoiselle, ton père ne serait pas indien par hasard ? Parce que je visiterais bien ton tipi ! ».

Remus, Peter et James s'étonnèrent du peu de réaction du plus que susceptible maraudeur. Mais ce dernier fixait une scène qui semblait accaparer toute son attention. Ils suivirent le regard de Sirius. Les rires des trois garçons s'étranglèrent et ils affichèrent la même expression stupéfaite. Devant eux Doe venait de planter un baiser sur les lèvres d'une Evans abasourdie.

– Pour une américaine, elle maitrise parfaitement le French Kiss, intervint Peter en riant.

– Je crois que ça m'excite, répondit Sirius un sourire béat aux lèvres.


	84. Chapitre 83 - North Pole

**Chapitre 83**

Severus hissa sa valise dans la poubelle qui servait de véhicule à son père. Il regarda ce dernier tituber jusqu'à lui. Severus s'écarta, sans même chercher à dissimuler le profond dégout que son père suscitait chez lui. Il regarda ce dernier s'écrouler ivre mort sur le béton. Par Merlin, il était à peine sept heures du matin. Il enjamba ce qui lui servait de géniteur sans même s'inquiéter de l'inertie la plus totale de celui-ci. Libre à lui de faire un coma éthylique, mais il était hors de question qu'il rate le train. Et il y avait au moins trois heures de route entre Carbones-Les-Mines et Londres ! Sa mère sortait tout juste de leur austère petite maison. Il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux il haïssait le plus. Son père et son penchant pour la violence et l'alcool ou sa mère à l'humeur constamment maussade pour avoir choisi un tel mari.

– Il est ivre mort, annonça-t-il d'une voix où on ne décelait qu'un profond agacement.

– C'est ton père, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de compassion ! s'emporta sa mère qui se précipita vers le corps de son mari.

– Je vais rater le train.

– Il ne respire plus ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde qu'il haïssait tant.

– Je vais...

– Va donc chez les Evans ! l'interrompit-elle visiblement rassuré de voir que Tobias Snape respirait encore. Ils vont déposer leur fille, ils peuvent t'emmener.

– Je...

– Je ne peux pas t'emmener et le laisser. C'est ton amie, elle peut bien te rendre service pour une fois !

Il se crispa. Non elle ne l'était plus ! C'était la deuxième rentrée, la dernière rentrée et les choses entre lui et Lily ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Il doutait d'ailleurs sincèrement qu'elles s'arrangeraient un jour. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait tourner ce contretemps en un avantage. L'état de son père lui permettait de passer plus de trois heures dans une voiture avec sa meilleure amie. Les voyages rapprochent toujours les gens...

Tout du moins la plupart du temps. Ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Potter. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction en y pensant. Il s'en délecta même. Les semaines qui avaient suivi leur retour de l'Institut Salem avait été le sujet de toutes les attentions à Poudlard. Alors que les pronostics avaient annoncé que Potter et Evans reviendraient des Etats Unis mariés à Las Vegas, leur éloignement inexplicable avait provoqué une vague d'incompréhension. Certain disait que Potter avait eu une aventure avec une américaine, d'autres disaient que c'était Evans qui avait été gagné par la frivolité des américaines. Dans tous les cas, le résultat demeurait le même, les deux Gryffondors qui s'étaient tant rapprochés au cours de l'année, étaient désormais aussi éloignés que les deux pôles de la planète.

Il attrapa sa valise dans le coffre et se mit à courir, fuyant aussi loin que possible de l'Impasse du Tisseur et de cette famille qu'il méprisait. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils les voyaient. La fin de cette année marquerait la fin de son cauchemar. La fin de cette vie pitoyable. « Il » le lui avait promis. Il n'aurait plus à subir la violence de son moldu de père. Sa mère ne serait pas épargnée non plus. Traitre à son sang. Elle était tout aussi coupable. « Il » avait promis de faire disparaitre cette tare qu'était sa famille. Personne jamais ne saurait qu'il n'était pas de sang-pur. Il rejoindrait les rangs du plus grand sorcier de l'histoire magique et il débarrasserait la Terre de l'hégémonie de ces êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les moldus.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, essoufflé en sueur, maudissant la faiblesse de son corps. Il n'était certainement pas Potter, ce stupide tas de muscles ! Ce dernier aurait probablement parcouru avec un ridicule facilité les quelques pâtés de maisons qui le séparaient de la petite maison des Evans. La vie était injuste et James Potter se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui rappelait à qu'elle point elle l'était.

Lily grimpa à l'arrière après que Pétunia soit parvenue à ses fins par l'ingénieuse utilisation d'un caprice et de larmes digne de la plus grande comédienne d'Hollywood dans le seul but d'obtenir la place à l'avant de la petite voiture... Mais l'attention de la jolie rousse fut détournée de l'insupportable sourire victorieux de sa sœur. En effet dans le rétroviseur, elle vit la silhouette familière d'un garçon qu'elle avait pris soin d'éviter tout l'été.

– Papa démarre ! Vite ! s'écria Lily.

– Nous ne sommes pas en retard ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit calmement son père en tournant la clé pour mettre le contact.

Lily s'agita impatiente. S'ils partaient maintenant le garçon n'aurait pas le temps de les rattraper mais c'était sans compter sur Pétunia qui affichait désormais un sourire mauvais. Elle ouvrit délibérément la portière.

– Où est ce que tu vas ?

Cette question avait été prononcée par Lily et son père au même moment. Mais la première avait dit cela sur un ton furieux et impatient tandis qu'on ne lisait qu'une curiosité polie chez le second.

– J'ai oublié quelque chose, dit Pétunia qui prit un temps fou à descendre de la voiture.

– Espèce de petite... commença Lily hors d'elle comprenant parfaitement le petit manège de sa sœur.

– Lily ! la réprimanda sévèrement son père.

– Mais papa, elle...

– On ne sera pas en retard, ta sœur peut aller chercher ce qu'elle a oublié.

– C'est bon papa, intervint Pétunia d'une voix faussement résignée, se réinstallant dans son siège. Ne contrarions pas Lily, le jour où elle retourne à… comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Poux dans le lard ?

– Je vais t'en faire bouffer des poux espèce de...

– Les filles s'il vous plait, soupira leur père.

– ... sale truie ! termina Lily malgré tout.

Severus avait eu largement le temps de les rejoindre et interrompit la troisième guerre qui semblait s'amonceler dans l'étroit habitacle de la voiture.

– Oh Severus, je ne t'avais pas vu mon garçon ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

Le garçon parvint difficilement à expliquer la situation, le souffle coupé par la course effrénée qu'il venait d'effectuer. Lily l'entendit expliquer que leur voiture était en panne et demander s'il pouvait le déposer aussi. Le père accepta immédiatement malgré les gros yeux que Lily faisait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Pétunia qui pour la seconde fois ce matin était parvenue à gâcher la vie de la petite sorcière qui lui servait de sœur.

Severus hissa la valise dans le coffre et s'installa à coté de Lily qui semblait déterminée à l'ignorer, les bras croisés et le regard résolument fixé sur le paysage ennuyeux et insipide du Midland.

– Mon père était ivre, chuchota Severus, je...

– Tes problèmes ne me concernent pas Sev, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe, dit-elle sans même le regarder sur un ton si froid qu'il se retrouva tout comme Potter au pôle nord.

– Si tous les élèves ont les cheveux de Severus, je comprends mieux le « Poux » dans le nom de votre école, lâcha Pétunia visiblement satisfaite par son petit jeu de mot.

Le trajet allait être long.


	85. Chapitre 84 - Headboy

**Chapitre 84**

James et Sirius attiraient comme à leur habitude tous les regards. Ils traversèrent King Cross à toute vitesse, sautant par-dessus chaque obstacle, qu'il soit un objet inanimé ou une personne bien vivante penchée pour faire ses lacets. À chaque saut, les garçons faisaient voler leurs valises, par-dessus tout ce qui se mettait en travers de leur route, laissant dans leur sillage un véritable brouhaha de cri scandalisé de victimes qui avaient vu passer au-dessus de leur tête une cage et s'étaient retrouvées couvertes, au mieux des plumes d'un hibou terrorisé et au pire... de repas du pauvre animal sous sa forme la moins appétissante. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ralentir leur course jusqu'à la barrière de métal donnant accès à la voie 9 ¾. Ni les coups de sifflets du chef de gare, ni les interpellations de voyageurs bousculés.

Remus les attendait déjà avec Peter. Ce dernier hissa leurs valises dans le train tandis que les trois amis discutaient à voix basse des derniers détails de leur « petit » plan. Lorsque Peter revint, essoufflé et en sueur, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi le harnais que Sirius lui tendait aller bien servir... et était-ce un sac à parachute que James portait sur son dos ? Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir le temps pour les questions. Sirius s'éloigna vers l'avant du train et grimpa dans la locomotive.

– Sirius va nous faire gagner du temps, expliqua James comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose étrange de tout ce plan. Peter tu vas donner ça à Servilus, poursuivit-il en lui reprenant le harnais et en lui mettant dans la main une enveloppe. Boit ça, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite en lui tendant une fiole.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença Peter mais James lui versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche, il s'étouffa à moitié mais bu le breuvage qu'il reconnut facilement. Polynectar.

– On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Allez Peter ! s'agaça James.

Peter se précipita vers le train. Il sentit un sort le frapper juste avant qu'il ne se hisse dans ce dernier, et se retrouva en uniforme pour fille. Il s'apprêtait à protester vigoureusement et à rechercher l'auteur de cette stupide farce mais il fut partiellement déconcentré par ses propres jambes... ou plutôt les longues et fines jambes de fille qu'il possédait désormais. La cravate vert et argent lui indiqua que les garçons lui avaient fait prendre l'apparence d'une élève de Serpentard.

Il avança vers les compartiments des serpents, les yeux baissés sur l'imposante poitrine qu'il arborait désormais. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près et du se retenir de les toucher. Il se demandait de qui il avait pris l'apparence. Peter étant Peter, il ne pensa nullement à regarder dans l'une des vitres du train pour lever le voile sur le mystère de son identité. Il se contenta d'avancer, d'abord timidement puis d'une démarche plus assurée à mesure qu'il remarquait les regards admiratifs des élèves qu'il croisait.

Il finit par trouver Servilus. Ce dernier était seul et semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Peter toussota pour attirer son attention et il vit le garçon tourner la tête vers lui. Il grimaça, il avait toujours trouvé le Serpentard terrifiant. Il était plus facile de lui faire face quand les autres étaient présents. Servilus détestait James, Sirius et Remus mais le seul sentiment qu'il suscitait chez le repoussant garçon était le mépris. Peter savait pertinemment ce que le reste de l'école pensait de lui. Il faisait peut-être parti des maraudeurs mais il ne les égalait en rien. Mais contrairement à Severus, il ne passerait pas l'année seul. Il se demandait comment il allait survivre encore un an sans Lucius et compagnie pour le protéger des attaques de James et Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Severus d'un ton hostile.

Peter s'apprêtait à répondre puis il se souvint que sa voix était toujours la même, il se contenta donc de tendre la lettre à Severus sans un mot en espérant que ce dernier ne poserait pas de question. Puis il se précipita hors du compartiment pour ne pas risquer de se trahir. Et il avait bien fait, puisque les effets du polynectar s'estompèrent au moment où il referma la porte coulissante du compartiment. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais se crispa de nouveau en entendant quelqu'un toussoter derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à sa poitrine... ou tout du moins à la poitrine qu'il arborait quelque seconde auparavant. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard furibond de Marlène. Il allait avoir des ennuis...

Remus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait une chose pareille... Il entendit l'échelle menant au toit du train grincer, les yeux fixés sur la fiole que James lui agitait sous le nez.

– Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis celui qui doit prendre l'apparence de Lily et que toi tu es caché sous la cape ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas prendre l'apparence d'Evans ! Je veux que la première fois que je sois en elle, ça soit...

– Ok ! Ok ! Par pitié n'en dit pas plus ! le coupa Remus en attrapant la fiole, buvant cette dernière d'une traite.

– Dis que tu m'aimes, chuchota James.

– La ferme Potter, répliqua Remus en imitant la voix de Lily.

Severus grimpa à l'échelle avec difficulté en doutant sincèrement de sa lucidité. Quiconque, un tant soit peu sain d'esprit aurait refusé un rendez-vous aussi étrange que celui-ci ! Sur le toit d'un train ? Que ne ferait-il pas pour elle. Il la vit debout, déjà en uniforme... c'était plutôt étrange, Lily n'aimait pas particulièrement les uniformes. Elle disait que c'était une manière d'assassiner l'individualité de chaque élève et attendait toujours la dernière minute pour enfiler le sien.

– Lily, on devrait descendre d'ici, il est bientôt onze heures... dit-il en se concentrant sur chaque pas qu'il faisait de peur de perdre l'équilibre.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il commençait à être habitué à ses silences mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux... Mais s'il faisait ce qu'elle lui ordonnait alors elle lui parlerait. C'était ce qu'elle avait écrit dans la lettre.

Il sortit cette dernière et lu les consignes inscrites sur celle-ci et les suivit à la lettre, essayant de ne pas rougir sous le regard attentif de sa meilleure amie. Il se retrouva donc, un énorme sac à dos sur le dos, un harnais le liant au train et il portait également un casque, de ceux que les employés moldus des chantiers de construction arboraient.

– Je ne comprends pas...

Il la regarda et elle lui sourit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Merlin, comme ce sourire lui avait manqué... Elle désigna du menton les deux tubes qui étaient posés devant lui. Il les attrapa sans hésiter. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle continu de sourire ainsi mais lorsqu'il releva la tête il avait disparu. À la place se tenaient Remus Lupin et James Potter. Il s'était fait avoir... Il voulut lâcher les tubes et attraper sa baguette mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses mains étaient collées à ces derniers. Il jura entre ses dents.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter !

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise ! Mais tu seras aux premières loges !

– Espèce de...

Un coup de sifflet retentit les interrompant, et la locomotive s'ébranla, les deux maraudeurs se lancèrent des regards surpris. Sirius avait dû être plus rapide que d'habitude. Ils descendirent précipitamment, par chance ils étaient au niveau du dernier wagon et purent entrer dans le train par la porte arrière de celui-ci. James lança un sonorus pour amplifier sa voix.

– Oyé ! Oyé ! Mes très chers camarades, ici James Potter, plus connu sous le nom de « Lily Evans craque sur moi » ou encore de « L'incroyablement et scandaleusement attirant Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch », je vous invite tous à découvrir mon nouveau titre en jetant un petit coup d'œil par les fenêtres de vos compartiments, et de tourner vos beaux visages vers la petite surprise que je vous ai réservé pour fêter ce grand jour.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de James résonner dans tout le train. Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir tout le monde se précipiter vers les fenêtres. Elle aurait aimé qu'il choisisse un autre moment que la réunion des préfets pour sa petite blague de début d'année mais il n'était pas dans la nature du garçon d'avoir les mêmes priorités que le reste du monde. Elle était tout de même étonnée que Remus ne soit pas venu à la réunion, après tout il était préfet en chef et elle aurait pensé qu'il était plus sérieux que cela et ne l'aurait pas abandonné lors de leur première réunion...

Deux détonations provocant un déluge de cris et de rire. La curiosité l'emporta sur son agacement et elle se pencha à son tour par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui provoquait une telle effusion.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui la choquait le plus. Severus volant dans le ciel, accroché un parachute et retenu au train par une corde ou le message qui s'affichait dans le ciel. Elle écarquilla les yeux à mesure que d'autres détonations suivaient les premières, crachées par les deux tubes d'explosifs que le Serpentard terrifié tenait fermement dans les mains. Dans le ciel était affiché en lettres de feu coloré, le message suivant.

« JAMES POTTER, PREFET EN CHEF »

Le train siffla annonçant un passage sous un tunnel. James se tourna vers Remus, pas le moins du monde paniqué.

– On n'avait pas pensé aux tunnels.


	86. Chapitre 85 - Albus Jily Dumbledore

**Chapitre 85**

– Sirius Orion Black !

Sirius tressailli en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de la Serpentard visiblement en colère. Il en oublia un instant le levier de frein qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer et tourna la tête vers la sulfureuse Marlène McKinnon tenant par l'oreille un Peter qui couinait doucement de douleur.

– Par Merlin Peter, tu ne sais donc pas tenir ta langue ! s'emporta Sirius, si ça avait été Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tu lui aurais aussi dit où j'étais ?

– Non bien sûr que non, bégaya Peter.

– Cesse de t'en prendre à lui ! intervint Marlène en relâchant sa victime qui détala en courant.

Sirius se pencha de nouveau pour tirer sur le levier. Il fallait arrêter ce train avant le premier tunnel ou pour la deuxième fois il serait coupable de tentative de meurtre. La première fois il était encore en cinquième année... il était peu probable que Dumbledore fasse preuve de la même clémence à son égard cette fois. Marlène ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir sauver la vie de Servilus puisqu'elle s'interposa entre lui et ce foutu levier.

– Marley mon amour, laisse-moi juste tirer sur ce frein et ensuite tu pourras me punir, dit-il en tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par certaines idées de punitions qu'elle pourrait lui infliger.

– Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu veux tirer sur ce frein ! Dit-elle en claquant ses doigts devant le nez du gryffondor qui semblait distrait par on ne sait quoi.

– Je veux sauver la vie de Severus ! Répondit-il coupé dans son fantasme.

– Tu penses que je vais croire ça ! Répliqua-t-elle agacé en lui pinçant le bras sans douceur, arrachant au garçon un petit cri de douleur.

– J'aime pas ça finalement.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

– La douleur. Je préfère qu'on reste traditionnel, expliqua-t-il parfaitement sérieux.

– Espèce de dégénéré, pervers, psychopathe, à quoi tu penses encore ! S'emporta-t-elle, le rouant de coup.

– Marley ! Aie ! Marlène putain ! Je te dis que je n'aime pas ça ! s'indigna-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger de l'attaque de la jeune fille. On n'a pas pensé au tunnel ! Il faut sauver Servilus !

– Comment ça vous n'avez pas pensé au tunnel ? demanda-t-elle suspendant ses poings un instant pour le laisser parler.

– Disons qu'on a peut-être accroché Servilus à un harnais... relié à une corde... elle même relié au train... Y'aurais pas eu de problème sans le parachute.

Marlène écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Un harnais ? Une corde ? Un parachute ? Elle ne comprenait rien.

– Je ne comprends rien ! s'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– S'il n'y avait pas le parachute, il ne volerait pas et les tunnels ne poseraient pas problème, expliqua le garçon parfaitement calme. J'avais voté pour les rollers mais James a dit que ce n'était pas possible à cause de la vitesse... du coup on a opté pour le parachute.

– Tu es en train de me dire que Severus, accroché par une corde, elle-même accroché à un harnais, vole derrière le train grâce à un parachute, demanda-t-elle sa voix montant dans les aigües à mesure que la panique s'emparait d'elle.

– En fait, il ne vole pas vraiment, il plane.

– Il faut que tirer sur ce levier ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Et ensuite tu t'occuperas du mien de levier ? demanda-t-il, se délectant de la voir perdre son calme légendaire.

– La ferme ! Arrête ce train ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla-t-elle en entendant la locomotive siffler pour annoncer le tunnel.

– C'est ce que j'allais faire, pas la peine de hurler ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en tirant sur le levier.

Lily fut projetée en avant. Au vu des cris qui accompagnèrent cette chute, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été la victime de ce brusque arrêt du train. Elle fut cependant la première à se lever. Elle ordonna aux préfets de se disperser dans le train pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

– Snape doit être dans un sale état, fit remarquer le préfet des Serdaigle en riant.

– Ça semble t'amuser au plus haut point. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Dumbledore de revoir ta nomination de préfet.

– Alors là c'est la meilleure, rétorqua l'insolent Serdaigle dont le prénom lui échappait. Potter a passé les six dernières années à briser une à une toutes les règles de l'école et il a été nommé préfet en chef, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je serais suspendu de mes fonctions uniquement parce que je le trouve drôle.

– Tu trouves ça drôle ? Il est peut-être gravement blessé !

– Jamais personne n'est blessé. James n'est pas comme ça, intervint la préfète des Serdaigle avec la même insolence que son camarade.

Lily se tendit instinctivement. Cette fille parlait de James comme si elle le connaissait intimement. Son ton était assuré et on pouvait y déceler une pointe de possessivité qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la nouvelle préfète en chef. Lily aurait aimé dire à cette cinquième année que parfois il y avait des blessés. Mais ça aurait été trahir le secret de Remus et elle n'aurait fait cela pour rien au monde et encore moins pour une vulgaire ristourne avec l'une des groupies de Potter.

– Les blessures ne sont pas toujours physiques, assena-t-elle froidement avant de quitter le wagon pour se diriger vers l'arrière du train en priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Severus.

Elle se fraya tant bien que mal un passage à travers la foule d'élève qui était descendue sur les rails, mus par une curiosité que Lily jugea malsaine. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les séances de bizutage de Potter attiraient autant de spectateurs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce plaisir que certain tiraient de voir Severus souffrir. Elle parvint enfin au premier rang de l'arc de cercle qui s'était formé autour d'une sorte de matelas gonflable bleu sur lequel se déroulait une bataille des plus épique. Severus contre le parachute. Et pour le moment le parachute l'emportait haut la main. Les cris de rage du garçon semblaient enchanter la foule qui riait aux éclats.

Elle tourna la tête vers le rire clair et enfantin de James Potter qui se tenait les côtes, et peinait à rester debout, secoué par un fou rire monstrueux. Elle sentit une bouffé de colère s'emparer d'elle et réduisit la distance entre eux en quelques enjambées. Le garçon sembla remarquer sa présence presque immédiatement et tourna la tête vers elle, son rire se figeant pour disparaitre à mesure qu'elle approchait.

Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et du se décrocher le cou pour le regarder. Merlin, est ce qu'il avait encore grandi au cours de l'été ? Ou était-ce une simple impression, due à la masse encore plus ébouriffée que de coutume qui lui servait de chevelure. Elle tressailli lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le doré des yeux du séduisant Capitaine.

– Evans...

James du se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Son imagination ne lui avait pas fait honneur cet été. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux d'un rouge sombre étaient relevés en une queue de cheval qui battait l'air furieusement au rythme de ses pas, et ses yeux verts étincelaient de cette lueur dangereusement menaçante qui lui faisait complètement tourner la tête.

– Tu viens me féliciter pour ma nomination de pr...

Une violente gifle l'empêcha de poursuivre. Elle n'était pas seulement furieuse. Elle avait eu peur. Etaient-ils donc tous inconscients ?

– Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Lui cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Tu as failli le tuer!

– Ce n'était qu'une blague, il va bien ! répliqua-t-il hargneusement, blessé dans sa fierté de s'être vu giflé par la jolie rousse.

– Ça ne te rappelle rien ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement en le défiant du regard.

« Ce n'était qu'une blague, il va bien... ».

C'était mot pour mot ce que Sirius avait dit deux ans plus tôt après l'incident dans la Cabane hurlante. James lança un regard à Remus qui secoua la tête, intimant silencieusement à son ami que la jeune fille n'avait pas tort.

– Retournez tous dans le train ! Immédiatement ! ordonna Lily.

Quelques élèves obéirent mais la plupart d'entre eux n'obtempérèrent pas, se contentant de murmurer. Lily serra les poings. Pourquoi lui obéiraient-ils ? Après tout James Potter avait la même légitimité qu'elle désormais et il venait sans aucun scrupule de briser une centaine de règles. Tout comme le jeune préfet de Serdaigle, le reste des élèves avaient analysé la situation d'une manière parfaitement rationnelle, et en était parvenu à une conclusion tout aussi logique... « Si James Potter peut le faire, pourquoi pas moi ».

Il tressailli en lisant la déception qui illumina son regard lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui. La culpabilité l'assailli et il ne put soutenir son regard. Alors il fit la seule chose qui pouvait réparer un tant soit peu le chaos qu'il venait de créer. Il détacha de sa veste l'insigne brillante qu'il arborait si fièrement depuis le jour où il l'avait reçu et la tendit à Lily qui le regarda, la colère laissant place à une surprise teintée d'incompréhension.

– Je ne la mérite pas.

Elle prit l'insigne, sans un mot, sans détacher son regard du sien. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Puis elle comprit. Elle avait tort. Ils ne lui désobéissaient pas parce qu'ils voulaient contrer son autorité comme James Potter, mais parce que celui dont ils attendaient les ordres n'était autre que James Potter. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur lui. S'il leur demandait de monter dans le train, ils le feraient sans discuter. Il avait toujours été un meneur. Dumbledore n'était pas fou. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en le nommant préfet en chef. Elle accrocha donc l'insigne à la veste du gryffondor qui afficha la même expression de surprise qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Non mais quelque chose me dit que dorénavant tu vas tout faire pour la mériter.

– Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

– La ferme. Dis-leur de monter dans ce fichu train Potter, ou tu finiras le trajet en courant.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avant d'ordonner aux élèves de rejoindre leurs compartiments de ce ton qu'il réservait d'habitude aux membres de son équipe.

Remus regarde les élèves monter rapidement dans le train sans discuter. Dumbledore avait bien fait les choses. Tout le monde obéissait à James mais James n'obéissait qu'à Lily. Le jeune loup garou était loin de se douter que les motivations du vieux mage étaient toutes autres.

Dumbledore avait parié que James Potter et Lily Evans finiraient ensemble et il comptait bien remporter ce pari même si pour cela il devait nommer le garçon le plus irresponsable et dangereux de Poudlard, préfet en chef dans le seul but que les deux adolescents partagent le même dortoir. Par Merlin si une salle de bain en commun et des rondes nocturnes ne suffisent pas à les rapprocher, il voulait bien être pendu sur le champ.


	87. Chapitre 86 - Riddle

**Chapitre 86**

La répartition des premières années se déroula sans anicroches si ce n'est qu'à chaque fois que le professeur McGonagall appelait un élève sur l'estrade, une pluie de confettis s'abattait sur elle. Si bien qu'à la fin de la répartition des trente-huit nouveaux élèves, elle se retrouva enfoui jusqu'aux genoux mais n'en sembla nullement perturbée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de relever ce genre d'incidents provoqués par les quatre insupportables garnements qui s'étaient par malheur retrouvés dans sa maison.

Tout le monde poussa un soupire de lassitude en voyant le Directeur se lever pour son discours concernant le règlement de l'école. Autrefois celui-ci se composait uniquement de trois ou quatre règles des plus basiques, comme l'interdiction de se rendre dans la forêt interdite ou encore de circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mais au cours des six dernières années la liste avait dû être sensiblement rallongée...

Le vieux mage toussota tandis qu'un gigantesque parchemin se déroulait jusqu'à ses pieds. Certains élèves sortirent des livres pour s'occuper, d'autres encore avait déjà prévu de petits oreillers et s'installaient confortablement sur les bancs ou sur la table. Certains professeurs se servirent généreusement à boire en murmurant des « ça va être long » ou encore des « ils se sont surpassés l'année dernière ».

Après l'énoncé des règles les plus classiques, Dumbledore poursuivit avec une série d'interdictions plus farfelues les unes que les autres provocant une vague d'incompréhension chez les nouveaux arrivants du château mais qui ne semblaient nullement étonner le reste des élèves. Il s'agissait en réalité de nouvelles règles créées à la suite d'événements causés par les quatre turbulents et non moins ingénieux Gryffondors qui se délectaient d'être à l'origine de l'ajout de tous ces alinéas dans le règlement intérieur de l'école.

– Règles numéro vingt-neuf, il est interdit de construire une barricade dans le but de reconstituer une scène des Misérables. Règle numéro trente, aucun élève ne sera autorisé à se rendre à Poudlard si son formulaire d'autorisation a été signé par Merlin. Et non... Arthur Pendragon n'est pas non plus accepté comme tuteur légal. Règle trente et un, il est formellement interdit d'enchanter les armures pour que ces dernières chantent « Mamma Mia » quand le professeur Slughorn passe près d'elles.

– Mais... commença à protester James.

– Et ce, même si ça ne dérange pas le Professeur Slughorn, l'interrompit le vieux Directeur en souriant malicieusement. Règle trente-deux, il est demandé aux élèves de ne plus envoyer de lettres en les signant de la main du ministre.

– Mais... tenta d'intervenir Sirius.

– Et ce, malgré le bienfondé de la rumeur qui affirme que le Ministre de la Magie aime ma barbe plus que tout. La dernière était très bien écrite d'ailleurs, de qui était le poème ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

Peter leva la main en souriant timidement sous le regard fier de ses camarades maraudeurs.

– Des alexandrins de qualité que vous m'avez offerts là, Monsieur Pettigrow ! Règle trente-deux, il est demandé aux élèves de s'adresser avec respect aux professeurs, les surnoms tels que « Minnie » sont formellement proscrits.

Le Professeur McGonagall lança un regard appuyé à Sirius qui lui souriait innocemment.

– Un ajout a été fait à cette règle. Bien que nous soyons, pour citer votre camarade ici présent, « une grande famille » …

James se leva et salua les élèves dont certains pouffèrent doucement de rire.

– Je vous prie de ne pas vous adresser aux membres du personnel comme à des membres de votre famille, le Professeur McGonagall n'est pas votre « maman », le professeur Slughorn n'est pas votre « tonton » et je ne suis malheureusement pas votre « papa ».

– Papa ? demanda Sirius d'une voix tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes en tendant la main vers Dumbledore qui secoua la tête amusée.

– Il est aussi demandé aux élèves de ne pas tenter de berner les premières années en tentant de leur vendre des soi-disant cartes aux trésors menant au diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Il a également été porté à mon attention que certain tenteraient de réinstaurer l'esclavage dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je vous rappelle donc que les premières années ne sont en aucun cas une monnaie d'échange et ne peuvent être vendus à une autre maison.

On vit quelques élèves qui pour la plupart étaient en deuxième année, se lever de la table des Serdaigles et de celle des Poufsouffles pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondors.

– Concernant les heures de retenues, il est inutile de demander un avocat, rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra vous tirer d'affaire.

– Même si... commença Sirius.

– Oui Monsieur Black, même si c'est votre « période du mois ». La règle trente-cinq vous concerne d'ailleurs !

– Elles ne me concernent pas toutes ? demanda Sirius faussement vexé.

– Si mais celle-ci vous est tout particulièrement destinée. Je voudrais lever le voile sur une certaine fonction de Directeur Suprême qui surpasserait mon propre poste. Elle n'existe pas et Sirius n'en ai pas le titulaire.

– C'est un scandale ! s'écria le garçon. Vous êtes renvoyés !

– Tous les élèves ayant reçu des heures de colles ou ayant été renvoyés comme je viens de l'être n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, toutes ces sanctions sont nulles et non avenues

– REVOLUTION ! s'écria James en brandissant sa fourchette en l'air.

– En parlant de révolution monsieur Potter, voilà une règle qui vous concerne. Il est formellement interdit de fomenter un coup d'état dans le but d'instaurer une République ou une monarchie. Il est également interdit d'ériger un trône dans le but de couronner le roi James Potter, premier du nom.

Remus se tenait les côtes, riant joyeusement face aux mines dépitées des deux autres maraudeurs.

– Monsieur Lupin, je vous demande de cesser d'organiser des battues dans tout le château, placardant des affiches et récoltant des dons chaque fois que vous perdez votre oreiller favori.

– Mais... tenta de protester le jeune loup.

– Et bien que je trouve admirable votre intérêt pour la politique, l'utilisation abusive du référendum pour contester la décision d'un professeur n'est en aucun cas justifié. Et je vous prie de mettre fin à votre campagne pour faire élire James Potter, Directeur de Poudlard, je lui céderais bien volontiers ma place quand le temps sera venu.

James poussa un cri de joie et se leva de nouveau pour saluer ses futurs sujets. Madame Pince toussota pour attirer l'attention du mage qui hocha la tête vers elle.

– Madame Pince a refusé la demande d'ajout d'une section pornographie à notre bibliothèque et ceux malgré les arguments des plus convaincants apporté par Monsieur Black. Les revues coquines moldues ne sont pas considéré comme de la littérature, même dans le cadre du cours d'étude des moldus.

Sirius lança un regard noir à la bibliothécaire qui leva les yeux au ciel. La liste se poursuivit dans une ambiance des plus joyeuses, ponctués des rires des élèves. Lily écoutait le Directeur un sourire aux lèvres, parfaitement détendue, oubliant comme le reste de ses camarades les prémices de la guerre qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon.

– Vous n'êtes pas non plus autorisé à commencer une nouvelle religion dans le seul but de faire vœux de silence à moins que ceux-ci ne soient accompagnés de vœux de chasteté... Vous ne voudriez pas en arriver là n'est-ce pas Monsieur Black ?

Sirius secoua la tête horrifiée provocant une nouvelle vague de rire dans la grande salle. Une fois le festin terminé, il fut temps de se quitter. Les préfets conduisirent les plus jeunes élèves à leurs dortoirs. James avait disparu ainsi que le reste des garçons et Lily dû se charger des Gryffondors seule. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous dans leurs lits, elle quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre ses nouveaux appartements de préfète-en-chef. Le tableau lui en refusa l'entrée. James devait déjà être là et avait décidé seul d'un mot de passe. Elle tenta de réfléchir comme lui. Cela devait être en rapport avec le Quidditch. Son équipe favorite peut être.

– Canon de Chudley ?

– Non.

– Maraudeurs ?

– Non.

– Je jure solennellement que mes...

– Non, non et non... tu cherches trop loin ma puce, soupira la jeune femme du tableau. C'est beaucoup plus simple que ça.

– Je peux avoir un indice ?

– Non, je n'ai pas le droit de te donner un indice.

– Ou une énigme comme pour les Serdaigles !

– Pourquoi pas ! finit par dire le tableau après quelques minutes de réflexion. Ça peut être amusant. Laisse-moi réfléchir...

« Par sa faute, sur le palier te voilà coincée,

Mais je sais que par ton ingéniosité tu parviendras à entrer,

Avant même de le comprendre,

D'elle, il s'éprit dès l'âge le plus tendre.

Coïncidence ou prédestiné avant même sa naissance,

Dans ce dortoir, elle élira résidence.

Il te suffit pour avoir accès à ce dortoir si bien gardé,

De donner le nom de celle qui dès le premier regard devint sa bienaimée. »

– C'est moi... « Lily », murmura-t-elle le cœur battant.

– C'est toi.

Le tableau bascula libérant le passage. Elle s'avança quelque peu hésitante dans l'étroit couloir, anxieuse de ce qu'elle allait découvrir au bout de ce dernier. La salle commune ressemblait en tout point à celle des Gryffondors et elle en fut rassurée. Un peu comme si elle était encore là-bas. C'était familier, chaleureux... Elle ne s'offusqua pas de trouver Sirius profondément endormi sur le canapé face à la cheminée, devant laquelle Peter s'était également assoupi. Remus s'était aussi laissé glisser dans les bras de Morphée, endormi dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle vit James sortir de ce qui devait être sa chambre avec plusieurs couvertures. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence et couvrit ses amis un par un en prenant soin de ne pas les réveiller. Il mit même un oreiller sur la tête de Peter. Ce ne fut qu'en se retournant pour rejoindre sa chambre qu'il l'aperçut et se figea. Ils s'observèrent sans un mot puis il brisa le silence.

– Tu as trouvé le mot de passe.

– J'ai eu un petit coup de pouce du tableau, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

– Tricheuse.

– Mauvais joueur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il retint instinctivement son souffle, son cœur ratant un battement. Il était complètement sous son charme, incapable, ne serait-ce que de détacher ses yeux de l'émeraude de ses pupilles. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ses lèvres s'attardant sur celle-ci, plus longtemps que ne le requérait un tel baiser. Il ferma les yeux appréciant ce premier contact après de longs mois de distance insoutenable. Elle murmura un « bonne nuit James » et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Seul demeurait son parfum enivrant.

Une violente brulure à la main le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il se pencha pour ramasser le bout de parchemin encore fumant.

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Potter, ou elle mourra.  
L. M. »


	88. Chapitre 87 - Revenge

**Chapitre 87**

Trois semaines.

Trois semaines qu'elle vivait un pur cauchemar.

Elle avait par erreur cru qu'il était redevenu comme « avant » mais elle avait tort... c'était bien pire. Elle prenait conscience maintenant que James Potter ne l'avait jamais maltraité. Tout du moins, ne s'était-il jamais comporté avec elle comme il le faisait avec Severus. Elle n'avait jamais été brimée, chahuté... il ne l'avait jamais bizuté. Bien sûr, il lui avait joué de petits tours, mais ceux-là avaient toujours été anodins, innocents. Certains matins elle se réveillait les cheveux teintés aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, ou même chauve. C'était agaçant, enfantin, dérangeant mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qui lui faisait désormais subir.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le pire. La violence qu'il usait à son égard, ou le harcèlement moral auquel elle était désormais sujette. Il la bousculait sans ménagement chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser sa route. Lui lançait des sorts pour la faire trébucher, voler au-dessus du vide, l'arroser d'ordures. Ses affaires disparaissaient fréquemment, son assiette se renversait presque toujours sur sa tête lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Et lorsque ce n'était pas des ordures ou de la nourriture qu'il déversait sur sa personne, c'était les pots d'encre ou encore la potion qu'elle s'apprêtait à terminer.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la blessait le plus. Elle pouvait se relever lorsqu'il la jetait au sol, elle pouvait lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de couvrir de la première substance venue mais elle se retrouvait complètement désarmée quand dans son regard elle ne lisait plus que de l'indifférence. La froideur de sa voix quand il lui adressait l'une de ses remarques cinglantes.

Elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague, elle avait espéré que cela ne durait pas. Chaque matin, elle espérait qu'en se réveillant, il la gratifierait de l'un de ses sourires malicieux, qu'ils pourraient se disputer, se taquiner, se chamailler comme autrefois. Il lui demanderait comment elle va, ajoutant comme à son habitude l'une de ses phrases que Sirius lui apprenait. « Ça a dû faire mal... de tomber du paradis ». Elle adorait voir dans ses yeux cette admiration qu'il lui vouait lorsqu'elle lui répondait spontanément « en fait je remonte des Enfers ». Il gagnait pourtant toujours à ce petit jeu de jouxtes verbales... remportant la victoire par une réplique telle que « ça explique pourquoi tu es aussi torride ». Elle avait tenté de comprendre. Demandant à Remus, Sirius et Peter ce qui avait pu se passer mais aucun d'eux ne put lui fournir d'explications sur le changement d'attitude de leur ami.

Il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle affronte une nouvelle journée. Les filles qui par le passé la jalousaient se délectaient maintenant de son malheur. Elle les entendait murmurer sur son passage et lui lancer des regards de pitié et des sourires satisfaits. Elle serra les poings en traversant les couloirs, ignorant les rires des groupies les plus virulentes qui lui lançaient hargneusement leurs commentaires des plus agréables.

– C'est pathétique, elle a vraiment cru qu'il l'aimait. Malgré son statut de sang...

Lily reconnu la jeune préfète des Serdaigles. Elle ne lui offrirait pas la satisfaction de la voir réagir à ces remarques mesquines. Mais un autre élève ne possédait pas le même sang-froid. James rejoignit l'insolente Serdaigle et la coinça contre le mur, une lueur menaçante brillait dans son regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions belliqueuses.

– Je... pourquoi tu la défends c'est toi qui...

Les explications balbutiées par la Serdaigle se perdirent dans les murmures des élèves qui observaient la scène en se demandant ce qui se passait. Le poing de James le démangeait furieusement et il aurait bien refait le portrait à celle qui s'était permis de... Il tourna la tête et remarqua la présence de plusieurs Serpentards. Les yeux et les oreilles de Voldy.

Lily se tourna pour voir ce qui provoquait une telle agitation. Elle fut accueillie par la désagréable vision d'un James Potter qui fixait intensément la fille qui venait de l'insulter. Il encadrait de ses bras celle-ci, chacune de ses mains appuyées contre le mur de part et d'autre du visage de la brune. Des sifflements se firent entendre et elle sentit chaque muscle, chaque nerf se tendre anticipant la suite avec une crainte mêlée d'une rage sourde. Elle fit taire la voix qui s'époumonait dans sa tête, criant qu'il lui appartenait. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, en le voyant se pencher vers sa rivale. Elle sentit son sang bouillonner furieusement dans ses veines, tandis que dans son cœur se fichaient une centaine de pics de glaces. Elle se mordit la lèvre à sang et parvint à bouger, à tourner les talons malgré la douleur qui s'était emparée de son être. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux brouillant sa vision à mesure que ses jambes la portaient loin d'eux. Loin de lui.

Tout lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de les séparer, d'intervenir mais les semaines passées avaient réussi à ébranler ses croyances les plus certaines. James Potter ne l'aimait plus. L'avait-il déjà aimé ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours cru ? Une simple chasse et une fois la proie attrapée, le chasseur la délaissait pour une autre. Après tout, ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole durant les dernières semaines qui avaient suivi le voyage à Salem. Et depuis la rentrée il n'avait eu de cesse de la tourmenter. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher aux souvenirs heureux de l'année passée mais même ces derniers étaient ternis. Après tout il avait absolument tenu à ce que leur relation reste secrète. Il lui avait même proposé d'être son plan cul. Peut-être était– ce tout ce qu'il voulait. Toutes ses belles paroles n'avaient été qu'un moyen de la mettre dans son lit.

Au détour d'un couloir elle se sentit soudain vidée de toute son énergie. C'était comme mourir de l'intérieur. Elle sentit les larmes qu'elle était parvenue à retenir tant bien que mal glisser le long de ses joues. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, secoué de sanglots. Merlin, elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'il...

Il la détestait, il l'avait toujours haï. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une vulgaire mascarade pour la tourner en ridicule. Il avait gagné, elle était maintenant la risée de toute l'école. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre la dalle froide.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Après la douleur, vint la tristesse puis la colère. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il allait payer. Elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Il allait apprendre à ses dépens qu'on ne brise pas le cœur d'une fille sans en subir les conséquences.

– Lily ? murmura une voix inquiète.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard mélancolique et empli de compassion de son meilleur ami. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et essuya avec douceur les derniers vestiges de ses larmes. Elle allait lui faire mal...

Elle fit alors une chose encore plus stupide que de tomber amoureuse de James Potter.

Elle embrassa Remus Lupin.


	89. Chapitre 88 - Jealousy

**Chapitre 88**

La rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Remus Lupin et Lily Evans sortaient ensemble. L'école était en ébullition, ce retournement de situation n'avait jamais été envisagé par qui que ce soit. Remus ne s'était jamais intéressé à aucunes filles. Des rumeurs affirmaient même qu'il serait plutôt attiré par les hommes. Les membres du fanclub Wolfstar étaient hystériques, criant au scandale, au complot. Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas loin de la vérité. Il ne s'agissait certes pas d'un « complot » à proprement parlé mais plutôt d'un arrangement entre les deux protagonistes.

Lily voulait faire taire ces stupides rumeurs qui la dépeignaient comme éperdument amoureuse de James Potter. Elle n'était pas une pauvre fille qu'il avait rejetée. Elle était Lily Evans. Il était celui qui lui avait couru après pendant toutes ses années. S'il s'était lassé d'elle, il le regretterait amèrement en la voyant avec un autre, surtout si cet « autre » s'avérait être son meilleur ami. Et s'il n'avait fait que s'amuser tout ce temps pour prouver on ne sait trop quoi, le jeu s'arrêtait là. Une fois en couple, personne ne prêterait plus aucun intérêt à cette histoire. Pour cela elle devait obtenir l'accord et la participation de Remus.

Cela se révéla plus aisé que prévu. Après six ans à côtoyer le plus grand manipulateur que cette terre est portée, elle avait appris quelques trucs. Elle avait remarqué que pour faire céder Remus, Sirius avait recourt au combo gagnant « empathie-logique ». Remus était la personne la plus adorable qu'elle connaissait. Peut-être que ses propres souffrances le rendaient plus sensible à celles des autres. Il avait toujours voulu aider son prochain, comme pour se racheter d'être un monstre. Lily trouvait cela tout bonnement ridicule. Remus n'avait rien d'un monstre et elle ne connaissait pas de garçon plus gentil que lui.

Remus Lupin était cependant loin d'être stupide.

Elle n'eut pourtant pas besoin de fournir d'arguments logiques pour le faire céder. Ce que Lily ignorait c'est que Remus possédait ses propres arguments logiques dans toute cette affaire. Il connaissait parfaitement les menaces qui pesaient sur elle puisque James leur en avait fait part. Il leur avait également expliqué qu'il allait devoir se montrer cruel à l'égard de la jolie rousse pour créer l'illusion qu'il ne lui portait aucun intérêt puisque de toute évidence l'ignorer ne suffisait pas. Remus savait à quel point il en coutait au garçon de se conduire ainsi avec elle. S'il sortait avec elle, plus personne ne soupçonnerait une quelconque liaison entre les deux préfets en chef. James ne serait plus obligé de s'en prendre à elle. Et elle ne subirait plus les châtiments du garçon.

– Tu as perdu la tête ! S'écria Sirius hors de lui.

– J'ai fait ça pour lui, répondit Remus en lisant tranquillement son livre. Baisse d'un ton Sirius tu es dans une bibliothèque.

– QUE JE BAISSE D'UN TON ! hurla Sirius.

– Monsieur Black ! l'interpela Madame Pince. Utilisez un sonorus pendant que vous y êtes !

– Non c'est bon on s'entends parfaitement, mais merci, répondit le garçon ne saisissant visiblement pas le sarcasme de la vieille bibliothécaire qui préféra ne pas insister.

– J'irais en parler à James tout à l'heure.

– Tu plaisantes ! J'ai passé la journée à te couvrir ! S'il l'apprend il te tuera !

– Je ne sors pas vraiment avec elle, répondit Remus, conservant un calme olympien.

– TU L'AS EMBRASSÉ ! hurla de nouveau Sirius.

– Monsieur Black, dehors ! s'emporta Madame Pince.

– Mais..., protesta le garçon.

– J'ai dit dehors !

– Elle a dit dehors, répéta Remus impatient d'avoir la paix.

– J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me traite comme un chien !

Sirius s'éloigna en riant de sa dernière phrase sous le regard excédé de la bibliothécaire. Ces garçons étaient complètement fous. Par Merlin, elle était plus que soulagée que ce soit leur dernière année. Remus regarda son ami partir en souriant, amusé, même si ce que le ténébreux garçon lui avait dit avait fait naître une certaine inquiétude chez lui. Il fallait qu'il en parle à James. Ce dernier ne devait en aucun cas le découvrir par quelqu'un d'autre.

Malheureusement pour Remus, ces espoirs furent réduits à néant par nul autre que Peter. Ce dernier avait beaucoup réfléchi suite à son rêve « érotique », cherchant le sens de celui-ci. Il était fort probable que le contexte choisi ne soit en aucun cas une partie du message. Il doutait que le message de Maître des Ténèbres soit d'offrir un plan à trois au louveteau. Après avoir passé l'été à y réfléchir il parvint à trouver la réponse et voilà que la situation lui fournissait le plan idéal. Tant que James et Sirius seraient présents, Greyback ne parviendrait pas à attirer Remus hors des limites de Poudlard. Écarter James aurait pu s'avérer compliqué, ce dernier étant parfaitement incapable d'abandonner ses amis, sa loyauté était bien trop grande.

Pourtant James possédait une faiblesse : Lily Evans. La jalousie faisait faire des choses stupides au gens. Il avait pu en être témoin en fréquentant la personne qui suscitait le plus de jalousie au monde. Il avait observé les filles les plus respectables s'abaisser aux coups les plus bas par jalousie. Par amour pour Sirius. Une fois que le chef des maraudeurs apprendrait que Remus avait posé les mains sur sa précieuse Lily, il deviendrait fou de rage.

Ce qui ne laissait plus que Sirius. La solution se trouvait dans son rêve. Marlène. Le désir que le jeune maraudeur ressentait pour la sulfureuse Serpentard était sans limite. Il suffirait de le distraire par une nuit de pleine lune en utilisant la jeune fille.

Lily fredonnait dans sa chambre en se coiffant. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qu'elle tressa en épi, elle laissa quelques mèches encadrer son visage et descendit les escaliers sans cesser de fredonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour vérifier qu'elle avait pris tout ce dont elle avait besoin et fonça dans un amas de muscles... le torse de James Potter.

– Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda le garçon après l'avoir silencieusement détaillé du regard.

– Ça ne te regarde pas Potter, répondit froidement la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils, elle aurait juré avoir vu une lueur de désir illuminer le regard de l'impétueux Gryffondor.

James avait du mal à dissimuler son désir pour la jolie rouquine. Elle s'était maquillée un peu plus que d'habitude, ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge aussi sombre que celui de sa chevelure, ces cils semblaient encore plus épais et longs que d'habitude, le noir faisant ressortir d'autant plus le vert de ses yeux. Il fit la chose la plus immature de l'histoire. Il la décoiffa tirant sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffant sans aucun état d'âme et compléta son sabotage en passant ses mains sur son visage pour ruiner son maquillage. Elle se débattit, il écopa de quelques morsures et griffures mais il fut satisfait du résultat. Sa petite lionne aurait fait pâlir d'envie un lion tant sa crinière était touffue et son visage ressemblait davantage à une peinture abstraite qu'à une adolescente scandaleusement séduisante.

– Espèce de sale petit con ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

– Tu peux y aller maintenant ! lui dit-il en dissimulant difficilement sa satisfaction.

Elle se dirigea hors du dortoir, esquivant la main que ce gamin de Potter tendait une fois de plus vers ses cheveux. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà fait assez ! Elle s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque furieuse, le maudissant.

Peter rejoignit le jeune Capitaine qui observait la carte du Maraudeurs satisfait. Evans avait rejoint Remus à la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Pourtant sa joie fut de courte durée. Peter se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour jeter lui aussi un œil à la carte. Lily et Remus venaient de quitter le sanctuaire de livres.

– Les rumeurs sont donc vrai, lâcha un Peter Pettigrow d'une voix faussement anodine.

– Quelles rumeurs, le questionna James distraitement, cherchant Sirius sur la carte.

– Remus et Lily se sont embrassés hier et tout le monde se demandait s'ils sortaient ensemble ou pas. Apparemment oui. Oh ! Ils ont disparu ! S'écria Peter en pointant la carte du doigt.

James resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'imploser. Comment ça ils s'étaient embrassés !? Elle fredonnait bordel ! Elle s'était mise sur son trente et un dans le seul but de se rendre à la bibliothèque ! Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir ! Il se leva, tremblant de rage. Il allait les tuer. Tous les deux. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? En sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ! En sachant ce qu'il lui en coutait de ne pas être avec elle ! Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. James lâcha une flopée de jurons, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées hors du dortoir. Peter ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il se pencha au-dessus du canapé sa baguette à la main, la pointant vers la carte.

« Méfaits accomplis »


	90. Chapitre 89 - Room of Requirement

**Chapitre 89**

Lily était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil capitonné, lisant tranquillement un livre. Remus quant à lui faisait les cents pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Lily leva les yeux de son livre visiblement amusé par l'agitation du garçon d'habitude si calme.

– Lily c'est du délire ! Il va nous tuer tous les deux ! S'emporta le garçon au tempérament de coutume si calme.

– Pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ? Il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi, et il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire.

Lily avait tenté de ne pas paraitre trop amère... en vain. Remus se sentit tiraillé entre son amitié pour elle et celle pour James. Il voyait à qu'elle point elle était blessée, à quel point ça la touchait, à quel point cette situation était éprouvante pour elle. Il voulait l'aider, du plus profond de son cœur. Il aimait Lily. C'était indéniable. Elle était bien plus que son amie, elle était une sœur. Pas de sang certes, mais de cœur. Elle était la première à lui avoir dit ces mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. « Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus ». Mais James était tout autant son frère. Il se mettait en danger à chaque nuit de pleine lune, risquant Azkaban, risquant sa vie pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, les gens vont commencer à se faire des idées.

– C'est le but, dit-elle en faisant mine d'être absorbée par cette page qu'elle devait avoir lu une vingtaine de fois.

En réalité, Lily n'avait pas lu un mot depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle était incapable de dire de quoi ce livre parlait, et même si elle avait tenté de le lire, elle en aurait été bien incapable puisqu'elle remarqua qu'elle le tenait à l'envers. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Remus lui retira le livre des mains et lui arracha un sourire en lui disant que si elle commençait à lire à l'envers, tout le monde la comparerait à Pandora. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Pandora était peut-être étrange mais elle et Xénophilius filaient le parfait amour.

– Lily...

– Ça va... dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui était parvenue à s'échapper sournoisement de ses yeux. C'est idiot.

Remus aurait voulu lui dire que James l'aimait et l'avait toujours aimé mais il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Si Lily apprenait que quelqu'un la menaçait, elle foncerait tête baissée vers le danger. S'il parlait maintenant, il ruinerait tous les efforts de James. Il fallait qu'elle pense que le Capitaine l'avait en horreur. Lily Evans était une très mauvaise menteuse. Contrairement aux Maraudeurs qui étaient devenus maître dans la dissimulation d'informations, la jeune fille était d'une honnêteté et d'une franchise admirable mais qui pour le coup se révélait être un sérieux handicap. Si elle avait été capable de mentir alors il aurait suffi de garder leur relation secrète, affichant en public une fausse animosité mais le résultat de l'année passée ne laissait pas de doute sur son incapacité à supporter une telle situation.

Il pouvait dire à James que tout ceci était un mensonge mais Lily lui avait explicitement demandé de ne rien dire et il ne pouvait pas la trahir non plus. James allait le haïr... mais Lily avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la soutienne. Elle était forte mais les brimades des groupies de James et surtout de James mettaient son moral à mal. Bien sur ses amies étaient présentes mais elles étaient impuissantes face à James. Alice avait tenté de raisonner son Capitaine mais il avait menacé de la renvoyer de l'équipe si elle se mêlait encore une fois de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Quant à Marlène, elle ne lui adressait tout bonnement plus la parole, refusant d'être ami avec « un idiot lunatique ».

– Il n'a aucun droit de t'en vouloir Remus.

James avait grimpé jusqu'au septième étage en utilisant tous les passages secrets et raccourcis qu'il connaissait pour y arriver le plus vite possible. Il était à bout de nerfs. Une heure qu'il faisait les cent pas devant ce foutu mur. Il avait pensé à toutes les pièces possibles, mais aucune d'elles n'étaient la bonne. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu que les deux Gryffondors avaient choisi pour... Il donna rageusement un coup dans le mur pour le plus grand plaisir de Barnabas le Follet et les trolls de la tapisserie qui observaient son petit manège en oubliant de danser. James jura entre ses dents.

– Tu parles aux murs maintenant ? demanda Sirius amusé en le rejoignant.

– J'ai pas envie de rire, répliqua James fixant le mur comme s'il pouvait voir au travers.

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne sais plus faire apparaitre la salle sur demande ? Pense juste à ce que tu veux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce qu'ils veulent eux qui importent ! S'emporta le jeune gryffondor.

– Eux ? Qui ça eux ?

– Remus et Evans, murmura James sans détacher son regard du mur, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage.

Sirius parvint tant bien que mal à conserver une expression neutre. Merde. James avait dû entendre parler des rumeurs. Comment était-ce possible ! Il avait passé la journée à l'empêcher d'avoir le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit. Il ne l'avait quitté qu'une fois qu'il avait rejoint la salle commune des préfets. Etait-ce Lily qui le lui avait dit pour le provoquer ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça aussi grossièrement. L'impact serait plus grand s'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre. Lily Evans n'était pas idiote, elle savait pertinemment comment faire sortir le garçon de ses gonds.

Sirius vit James sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers le mur.

– Attends, attends ! s'écria Sirius en s'approchant du mur.

James tenta de ne pas s'impatienter pendant que Sirius traçait une croix rouge de sa baguette. Sirius recula prudemment les mains derrière le dos. James lança le premier sort. On entendit un craquement sinistre mais le mur ne céda pas. James resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. De toute évidence, il prenait la résistance du mur comme une forme de complicité.

– Attention. Les murs ont des nerfs, intervint Peter qui venait de les rejoindre.

– L'expression c'est « les murs ont des seins », répondit Sirius d'un ton assuré qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa grande connaissance des expressions moldues.

– Je suis presque sûr que c'était « les murs qui roulent n'amassent pas mousse », dit James pensif.

– Non, tu mélanges tout. C'est « donner sa mousse à un bœuf », le corrigea Sirius.

– Y'avait une histoire de nez dans tout ça, murmura Peter pensif.

– Les murs ont des nez ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! répliqua Sirius agacé qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que douter de ses connaissances en matière de moldus...

Remus sursauta en sentant le sol bouger. Quelqu'un essayait visiblement d'entrer. Des lettres du même rouge que la croix qui se trouvait de l'autre côté venait de s'afficher sur le mur qui leur faisait face.

« Bordel Moony, sors de là, James sait pour le baiser !

– Ton Sirius qui ne va pas le retenir longtemps »

La salle sur demande fit donc apparaître ce dont il avait besoin pour fuir la fureur du Gryffondor. Une porte de sortie. Mais Lily ne semblait pas penser qu'ils avaient besoin d'une porte de sortie puisqu'en plus de la porte, un lit venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la pièce. De petit salon, tout s'était transformé afin de devenir une magnifique chambre à coucher.

– Lily qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

– Déshabille toi, le coupa-t-elle se déshabillant elle-même.

– Lily s'il te plait on doit partir.

– Remus John Lupin, baisse-moi ce pantalon ou je m'en charge moi même ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il obtempéra sans discuter. Peu de personne pouvait tenir tête à Lily Evans lorsque celle-ci était en colère. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui en soit capable et il s'apprêtait à les tuer tous les deux. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, gardant tout de même son caleçon. Une rougeur digne d'un gryffondor colora ses joues. Elle le poussa sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle-même n'avait gardé que sa culotte et cachait sa poitrine du bras.

– Lily c'est une mauvaise idée, bégaya-t-il plus rouge que jamais.

Le mur céda sous les assauts répétés du jeune sorcier qui plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers la poussière des débris. Il enjamba les vestiges du mur et entra dans la pièce. À peine eut il fait un pas qu'il se figea, tétanisé devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle le fixait, ses grands yeux verts étincelant de colère. Il cessa de respirer. Il n'aurait su en définir la cause. Etait-ce sa beauté envoutante, cette nudité qu'elle tentait de cacher. Sa chevelure de feu parvenait difficilement à cacher sa poitrine qu'elle avait offerte à...

Non, la raison pour laquelle il ne respirait plus n'était en rien causée par son désir incontrôlable. La raison était qu'elle s'était donnée à un autre que lui. Il sentit son cœur se scindait, une douleur fulgurante le transperça de part et d'autre. Elle ramena le drap sur ses épaules. Elle qui avait toujours refusé d'aller plus loin avec lui... voilà qu'elle se dévoilait à un autre et qu'elle se cachait à sa vue.

Il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. Il s'agissait d'une rage sourde. Il aurait pu les tuer. Il aurait voulu hurler, briser chaque objet qui se trouvait ici mais les murmures des élèves qui s'étaient attroupé devant le trou béant de la salle sur demande le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. S'il se laissait aller à la colère qui grondait en lui, s'il laissait échapper la moindre phrase qui trahirait sa jalousie, tous ses efforts pour paraitre indifférent auraient été vain. Il devait la protéger, coûte que coûte. Il vit son meilleur ami se redresser.

Remus et Lily s'étaient toujours entendu à merveille. Elle l'aimait c'était évident. Mais maintenant il comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'amitié. Il avait toujours été convaincu qu'il était celui qui convenait le plus à Lily Evans. Il était son âme sœur. Personne ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'il l'aimait mais face à Remus il doutait. Il savait que Remus était une meilleure personne que lui. Il savait au plus profond que le lycanthrope la méritait plus que lui. Et c'était douloureux. C'était insoutenable. Avait-elle soupiré sous ses baisers ? Avait-elle murmuré son prénom ?

Il la regarda se lever et récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il se tendit un peu plus. Il aurait aimé être celui qui l'aurait passionnément déshabillé. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait Remus qui s'était rhabillé et s'approchait de lui. Dans son regard, il lut une profonde inquiétude. James serra le poing. Il aurait voulu le rouer de coup. Il aurait voulu lui hurler sa rage. Il aurait voulu le haïr. Mais il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas un inconnu qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il en était incapable mais elle... Il se tourna. Il pouvait la blesser comme elle le blessait.

– Je suis déçu Mus, commença James sur un ton moqueur. Batifoler avec une sang-de...

Lily se tendit en l'entendant. Non il n'oserait pas... Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui. Il sembla buter sur le mot. Incapable d'aller plus loin. Il luttait de toute évidence. Elle sentit une lueur d'espoir pointer sournoisement son nez. S'il la haïssait autant qu'il le prétendait alors il aurait dû parvenir à dire ces trois mots. Peut-être qu'il... Non. Non. Non ! Elle ne devait pas espérer. C'était bien trop douloureux. James Potter ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Elle ne faisait qu'imaginer ce désir qui assombrissait les pupilles du Gryffondor. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Elle avait une imagination bien trop fertile.

– Dis le, le défia-t-elle. Vas-y. Tu as commencé. Autant finir.

– Je vais plutôt vous laisser finir. Je voulais juste dire à Remus que je ne serais pas avec lui vendredi, lâcha James en affichant un sourire mauvais.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas blesser Remus mais il pouvait le punir. La prochaine nuit de pleine lune, le cerf ne serait pas avec le loup. James tendit la main vers celui qui venait de le trahir. Remus comprit que son ami ne voulait pas lui serrer la main en signe de paix. Non, il voulait qu'il lui rende quelque chose. Le pacifique Gryffondor ne résista pas et rendit la carte du maraudeur sans un mot. Moony avait toujours été celui à qui la carte était confiée. Il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

Il n'était plus un Maraudeur.

– Je sais ! s'écria Sirius qui perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas du tout suivi l'échange entre les deux garçons. C'est « les murs qui partent à point ne se mouchent pas du coude » !


	91. Chapitre 90 - In the closet

**Chapitre 90**

Sirius ferma les yeux, chaque muscle de son corps tendu par le plaisir. Il ne put retenir un gémissement qui, lâchement, parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres désormais entrouvertes. Un soupire se fraya également un chemin vers cette liberté tant convoitée, ne devant son salut qu'à une excellente habilité « linguistique » de la jolie blonde qui s'affairait à genoux devant lui. Merlin, il allait...

– Marley... supplia-t-il entremêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune fille.

Marlène McKinnon aurait probablement affiché un sourire victorieux si ses lèvres ne s'appliquaient pas déjà à infliger la plus douce des tortures au garçon qui semblait prêt à défaillir à chacune de ses tendres morsures.

Elle n'aurait su dire comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ce placard exiguë après avoir passée les derniers mois à éviter le séduisant et irrésistible Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait pu résister longtemps dans l'espace plus que réduit déjà bien rempli par les balais.

Elle s'était d'abord emportée contre l'insupportable sang-pur, l'accusant de l'avoir leurré dans un piège. Elle avait ensuite concentré sa colère sur la porte qui tout comme le Gryffondor, semblait complètement imperméable à sa colère. Et il s'était mis à parler. De cette voix outrageusement sensuelle.

– C'est toujours fascinant de voir la célèbre Reine des Glaces perdre son calme. Peut-être que tu devrais évacuer ce trop-plein d'énergie dans une activité plus constructive.

Puis il s'était rapproché de cette démarche lascive, chaque geste dégageait une grâce et une élégance d'une noblesse rare. Sirius Black n'avait pas besoin de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était de sang-pur. Chaque parcelle de son être semblait le clamer haut et fort. De son port altier au raffinement de ses tenues. La famille Black s'était toujours enorgueillie d'être l'équivalent d'une famille royale pour les sorciers. Cette idée absurde ne l'était plus tout autant lorsque l'on posait son regard sur l'héritier de l'illustre lignée.

– Je ne coucherais pas avec toi Sirius, avait-elle asséné, tant pour lui que pour se convaincre elle-même.

– Vraiment ? Avait-il susurré en la coinçant habilement contre la porte.

La nature avait fait le reste du travail. Son parfum, ses yeux assombris par le désir, son corps se pressant contre le sien. Comme le venin d'un serpent, il était parvenu à endormir ses sens, réduisant au silence sa conscience et la petite voix de la raison qui tenta en vain de se faire entendre. Ses mains s'étaient animées d'elles même, déboutonnant le pantalon du garçon, libérant sa virilité gorgée de désir pour elle. Merlin, c'était un euphémisme de dire que la nature l'avait bien doté.

– Marley... La supplia-t-il une fois de plus d'une voix rendue plus grave sous l'effet du désir.

Sirius était désormais incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ce souvenir de cette chose si importante... Mais par Merlin cette fille était une déesse. Voilà des mois qu'il se languissait de ses caresses. Parfois il se prenait à rêver d'elle. Dans cette position, sa langue s'appliquant à lui faire oublier la réalité. Ses lèvres l'asservissant peu à peu. Ses délicats suçons et ses morsures brûlantes lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir si délicieuses qu'il n'en était jamais repu. Elle faisait naître chez lui un appétit insatiable. Il n'en avait jamais assez.

Il remerciait celui qui l'avait enfermé avec la sulfureuse Serpentard. C'était probablement le mauvais tour le plus agréable de l'histoire. Celui qui avait fomenté ça méritait d'intégrer les maraudeurs. Ce que Sirius ignorait c'est que la personne en question faisait déjà parti des maraudeurs. La baguette pointée sur la porte, maintenant difficilement le sort de verrou, Peter Pettigrow transpirait à grosse goutte. Il ne devait pas relâcher sa concentration. Pour le moment les ébats se déroulaient sans anicroches mais quand les deux adolescents en chaleur auraient épuisé leur petit jeu coquin ils tenteraient de nouveau de sortir.

– Pettigrow.

Peter tressailli en tournant la tête. Devant lui se tenait une pâle copie de son prisonnier. Regulus Black, tout comme Sirius était d'une élégance et d'une noblesse inimitable, mais une aura plus taciturne semblait l'empêcher de briller comme son frère aîné.

– Que fais-tu ? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix qui dénotait un mépris certain.

– C'est... C'est la pleine lune et le maître...

– Je sais ce que le maître veut. Mais je dois voir Sirius. Ta mission n'en sera pas compromise. Ouvre cette porte, ordonna le mangemort sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Peter s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais le garçon l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Je suppose qu'il n'est pas seul.

– Non...

– Lève juste le sort, répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant. Je vais lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller.

Peter s'exécuta et Regulus le congédia sans plus de cérémonie. Regulus s'approcha de la porte du placard à balai, maudissant le manque de retenu de son aîné à mesure que des cris étouffés lui parvenaient à travers le bois qui n'était de toute évidence pas assez épais pour contenir la passion qui faisait rage dans l'étroit vestibule. La porte vibrait doucement sous la pression des corps des amants. Grinçant au rythme des vas et vient du Gryffondor. Il frappa à la porte interrompant la litanie de gémissements et autres « oh oui Sirius prends moi plus fort ».

– Arrête ça, menaça Marlène à voix basse, la respiration haletante.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques secondes, répliqua le garçon tout aussi essoufflé sans se dégager, allant jusqu'à s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en elle lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui fut presque aussitôt suivi d'une flopée de jurons.

Regulus s'impatienta. Cet idiot de Dumbledore les avait convoqués tous les deux. Il s'était présenté mais la gargouille qui autorisait l'accès au bureau du vieux mage avait refusé de le laisser passer, exigeant la présence de son imbécile de frère. Il tambourina à la porte perdant son calme en voyant que la porte se remettait à grincer annonçant que le couple avait repris son activité.

Marlène rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant s'échapper des cris de plaisirs à mesure qu'il l'emplissait de sa virilité exacerbée. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules du garçon, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de ce dernier. Les jambes fermement enroulées autour de ses hanches, elle le laissa partir à la conquête de son cou qu'il marqua consciencieusement, alternant suçons et morsures, parsemant sa peau de rougeurs.

– Sirius, murmura-t-elle enroulant ses bras autour du cou du ténébreux et non moins passionné Gryffondor, l'attirant contre elle, ses bourgeons dressées et durcies par le désir se pressant contre le torse de celui-ci.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte céda et qu'ils basculèrent en arrière. Regulus rangea sa baguette encore fumante. Il ne put discerner immédiatement le visage de la jeune fille, le corps de son frère la dissimulant à sa vue.

Marlène retint Sirius par le col alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Elle reboutonna son chemisier, après avoir redescendu son soutien gorge sur sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sachant pertinemment que sa culotte était suspendue à l'un des manches à balai. Encore une brillante idée de l'insupportable sang-pur.

– Dumbledore veut nous voir.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je finisse ? demanda Sirius en boutonnant tant bien que mal sa chemise qui ne comptait à son actif que deux boutons sur les six qui la composait avant que l'impatiente Serpentard ne les fassent sauter.

– Non. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répondit le jeune mangemort dissimulant difficilement son ressentiment.

– Bien-sûr que oui, tu dois te hisser à la hauteur des espérances de « maman ». Servir la cause. Est-ce que tu as eu le droit à ton petit tatouage ? demanda Sirius sur un ton amusé, seul ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

Regulus s'éloigna en serrant les poings, les lèvres résolument pincées. Marlène posa une main dans le dos de son amant. Elle sentit les muscles se tendre sous ses doigts.

– Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui... Il t'aime. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il...

– Si, la coupa le garçon en regardant son petit frère s'éloigner à grande enjambées. C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai abandonné.

Marlène regarda Sirius rejoindre son frère. Ils étaient si semblables. La même chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, la même démarche, la même souffrance. Grandir dans la famille Black n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Elle se souvenait distinctement de cette lueur admirative qui illuminait toujours le regard du plus jeune des frères. Regulus aimait Sirius. Il le suivait comme son ombre pour le plus grand désespoir de leur mère. Elle les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Rien n'avait changé. Regulus trottinait derrière son grand frère, sans jamais le quitter du regard.

– Asseyez-vous... leur ordonna le Directeur d'une voix grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Regulus s'étonna de voir son frère obtempérer mais ne fit aucun commentaire s'installant tout aussi silencieusement. Les paroles du vieux mage mirent un certain temps à faire sens dans l'esprit des deux garçons. Leur mère s'était éteinte plus tôt dans la soirée. Walburga Black était morte. Regulus se leva et tituba comme s'il venait de prendre une cuite. Sirius se précipita pour le rattraper. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce geste déclencha sa fureur. Son poing se serra et alla s'écraser sur le visage d'ange de son aîné. Regulus agrippa la chemise du Gryffondor et son poing s'envola de nouveau mais cette fois vers le nez du garçon.

– Espèce d'ordure ! T'es content ! Elle est morte ! Morte ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !

Sirius ne bougea pas, laissant son jeune frère expulser sa colère. Des larmes de rages glissaient silencieusement le long des joues de son cadet qui sembla peu à peu se calmer. La colère fit place à la tristesse. Les hurlements furent remplacés par des sanglots. Sirius entoura de ses bras son petit frère qui vidé de son énergie, frappait doucement son torse en murmurant d'une voix brisée, « c'est de ta faute ». Sirius croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il revivait lui-même un drame de son passé. Sirius ne lâcha pas le vieux sorcier du regard, tentant de déceler quel lourd secret se dissimule derrière lunette en croissant de lune de celui-ci.

Croissant de lune... Lune... Son regard se porta vers l'une des fenêtres du bureau. La pleine lune ! Remus !


	92. Chapitre 91 - Whomping Willow

**Chapitre 91**

\- Tu dois être impartial ! s'emporta Lily.

– Je suis... qu'est-ce que je dois être déjà ? demanda-t-il visiblement amusé par la situation.

– Tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie Potter, à moins que tu ne sois devenu aussi stupide que Crabbe et Goyle réunis.

– Ce n'est pas très aimable de ta part de dire ça Evans, à eux deux ils parviennent presque à avoir une moitié de cerveau.

Une petite voix chuchota à Lily qu'elle était folle. Complètement folle d'apprécier cet échange. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas une seule fois effectué le moindre de ses devoirs de préfet. Il se contentait d'arborer son insigne, de distribuer des heures de colles à ceux qui le contrariaient, de soustraire des points aux Serpentards sans aucune raison, de s'attribuer des points, et il était inutile de préciser que rien ne justifiait cela.

Pourtant, il était là. Avec elle. Il était certes toujours le pire préfet de l'histoire mais au moins il était présent. Il n'avait mis les pieds à aucunes réunions, elle était celle qui devait organiser les rondes des autres préfets, celle qui vérifiait le registre des absences, celle qui comptabilisait les points attribués par les professeurs et les autres préfets, celle qui vérifiait les motifs des heures de colles, s'assurait que ces dernières étaient bien effectuées, elle était celle qui s'occupait des premières années, celle qui surveillait les troisièmes années durant leurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard...

Elle avait naïvement cru qu'elle pourrait s'en tirer seule. Elle avait pensé qu'elle se débrouillerait sans lui. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais elle avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il y avait deux préfets en chef. La somme de travail était astronomique. Elle ne dormait plus que quelques heures par nuit, parvenant difficilement à combiner ses responsabilités de préfète au travail que requérait les ASPICs. Ses nerfs commençaient de toutes évidences à la lâcher, la conduisant à faire des choses stupides. Comme embrasser le meilleur ami du garçon qu'elle...

– Evans, dit-il en faisant claquer ses doigts devant son visage, interrompant le flot de ses pensées.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

– Tu étais dans les vapes. On est en service, tu pourras rêver de moi plus tard, répondit-il moqueur.

– Je pensais à Remus, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle ne tira aucune satisfaction en voyant le garçon perdre son sourire, probablement parce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard la même culpabilité qui illuminait ses propres pupilles. Après tout, si le garçon était ici en cette nuit de pleine lune, plutôt qu'aux côtés de son meilleur ami, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait été d'un égoïsme monstrueux. Elle avait manipulé et utilisé l'être le plus doux qu'elle ait jamais connu dans le seul but d'assouvir une vengeance des plus mesquines et puériles.

James serra les poings. Il aurait dû être avec Remus. Il avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. Ce n'était pas de simples vœux prononcés par des gamins, c'était plus fort qu'un serment inviolable, c'était une confiance absolue et il avait tout envoyé valser pour une fille. Une voix lui chuchota que Lily Evans n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Mais Remus n'était pas n'importe quel ami non plus. Il était le meilleur d'entre eux. Foncièrement bon, Remus méritait plus que quiconque d'être aimé... même si cet amour était celui de la fille de ses rêves.

– Je...

– Je...

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu quand ils ajoutèrent d'une même voix, « toi d'abord », ne se doutant pas une seconde que la même pensée avait traversé leur esprit avec une légère variante...

Merlin qu'il était difficile de « le » haïr.

Merlin qu'il était difficile de « la » haïr.

Cela avait toujours été si facile par le passé. Leurs disputes étaient spontanées, les insultes avaient fusé joyeusement. Les gifles, la colère, les regards noirs, les farces et autres mauvais tours... tout avait toujours été naturel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout change ? Comment pouvait-il provoquer cette étincelle de colère dans l'émeraude des pupilles de la jeune fille maintenant qu'il se savait capable d'y allumer la joie, le rire, le désir...

Comment pouvait-elle supporter sans broncher la dureté de ses mots et les moqueries quand elle avait gouté à la tendresse de ses lèvres.

La parole.

La pensée.

Le geste...

Inconsciemment ils venaient tous deux de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre, réduisant inéluctablement cette distance qu'ils respectaient scrupuleusement depuis des semaines. Il n'avait plus dormi dans le dortoir des préfets. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis le soir où il avait reçu le message de Malfoy. Ce soir où pour la dernière fois, les lèvres de la jolie rousse l'avaient frôlé.

Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer.

Il se prenait même à souhaiter n'avoir jamais goûté à la douceur de ses baisers, à la passion de ses caresses, à la violence de son désir... Ce désir qu'il pouvait lire en l'instant même dans le regard de la jeune fille, à moins que cela ne fût que le reflet de son propre désir pour elle.

Elle fut la première à reculer en entendant le bruit des pas se rapprochant rapidement. Elle ne sut si elle devait maudire la personne ou la remercier. Une seconde de plus et elle se serait hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser, tant bien que mal, les 1m 80 de l'imposant capitaine. Elle aurait noué ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains glissant dans cette chevelure hirsute dont elle se languissait. Elle aurait frissonné lorsqu'il aurait entouré sa taille de ses bras, lorsqu'il l'aurait soulevé comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé.

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer.

Elle sentit son cœur entamer une brusque embardée à l'idée d'enrouler ses jambes autour du garçon tandis qu'il l'aurait coincé contre un mur, une tapisserie, une fenêtre... n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire tant qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Mais quelqu'un arrivait. Marlène venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir. Lily cessa d'hésiter. Elle maudit tout bonnement sa meilleure amie en remarquant l'aspect plus que débraillé de sa tenue. Il ne faisait nul doute que la sulfureuse Serpentard venait de céder à la tentation. Lily ressentit un profond sentiment d'injustice. Si Marlène avait eu le droit de céder, pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle les interrompe !

– Dix points en moins, asséna Lily lorsque son amie arriva à sa hauteur.

– Je croyais qu'on devait être impartiale, intervint le garçon. J'ai enlevé quinze points aux deux tourtereaux qu'on a attrapés dans le placard à balai tout à l'heure.

– Oui et tu as laissé filer le gryffondor qui rodait près de la salle des trophées, répliqua-t-elle profondément agacée de discuter alors qu'ils pourraient être en train de...

– On ne peut pas blâmer le petit de vouloir admirer et rendre hommage à mes... enfin aux exploits de sa maison.

– Alors quoi ? On ne devrait punir que les élèves explorant leurs amygdales respectives dans un placard à balai ? demanda-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'éloigner de son esprit leur propres sessions d'explorations buccales de l'année passée par l'utilisation de termes scientifiques prétendument neutre.

– Je plaide coupable dans ce cas-là, les interrompit Marlène lassée d'être ignoré. Enlève aussi dix points à Gryffondor, ton meilleur ami était avec moi, ajouta-t-elle.

– Je te demande pardon ? demanda James, une note de panique dans la voix. Sirius était avec toi ?

– Oui, et ce sale cabot a emporté ma culotte. Tu lui diras qu'il a intérêt de me la rendre s'il veut récupérer votre stupide carte.

– On se passera des détails Marley, l'interrompit Lily ne pouvant réprimer une pointe de jalousie à l'idée de ne pas avoir de détails à raconter à l'instar de la Serpentard.

– Donne-moi la carte, ordonna James sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Lily observa Marlène qui s'exécuta sans protester. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille d'obéir pourtant face à Potter, la farouche sang-pur s'était inclinée. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle comprenait la décision du vieux directeur concernant la nomination de Potter au poste de préfet en chef. Le garçon avait une autorité naturelle dont elle était dépourvue. Les élèves la respectaient pour la plupart mais ils ne la voyaient pas comme un leader. Ils obéissaient au badge qu'elle arborait. Pas à Lily Evans, juste à la préfète en chef. James avait une influence, une aura qui poussait les autres à le suivre. Que ce soit ses amis, son équipe, ses groupies ou les élèves des autres maisons, tous lui obéissaient sans broncher. Même les Serpentards le craignaient. Severus avait bien souvent affirmé que le garçon se servait de son nom pour régner sur l'école mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que ce n'était nullement le cas.

James attrapa la carte et l'ouvrit fébrilement, ne se souciant pas de la présence des deux jeunes filles. Marlène était déjà au courant pour la carte, quant à Evans... Et bien maintenant elle l'était aussi, après tout elle était déjà au courant pour leur transformation lors des nuits de pleine lune et pour la cape d'invisibilité. Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est trouver Remus. Il parcouru du regard la forêt interdite en vain. Il n'était plus là. Remus avait quitté le domaine de l'école et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Il laissa tomber la carte et se mit à courir, ignorant les voix des deux amies qui l'interpellaient. Il dévala les escaliers manquant de basculer dans le vide une bonne dizaine de fois. Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. À bout de souffle, la respiration haletante, ses poumons demandant douloureusement plus d'oxygène. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant l'arbre centenaire.

Dans sa précipitation il en oublia toute prudence et fonça vers l'entrée du tunnel sans immobiliser le susceptible Saule Cogneur. Ce dernier écrasa violemment ses branches tentant de faire payer son insolence à l'intrus.

James était devenu maître dans l'art d'esquiver les branches de l'arbre. Avant que cet idiot de Dave Goujon ne manque de perdre un œil, tous les élèves de Gryffondor devaient passer par une sorte d'épreuve de courage qui consistait à toucher le tronc de l'arbre en évitant bien évidemment de se faire tuer. Ce petit jeu avait donc été interdit mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui arrêtait le garçon un tantinet trop téméraire.

Pourtant cette fois-ci James ne put s'écarter à temps.

Sa dernière pensée avant que les branches ne s'écrasent sur lui fut pour Lily.


	93. Chapitre 92 - Panties

**Chapitre 92**

– Où est ce que tu vas ! hurla Regulus rattrapant enfin son ainé qui venait de quitter précipitamment le bureau du vieux directeur.

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement mais la cause n'était nullement les interpellations de son cadet. Face à lui se tenait le petit groupe de Mangemorts en devenir, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Lucius, Rabastan et la plupart de leurs sbires ayant quitté Poudlard l'année passée. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même pas pris la peine de finir leur septième année. Et après tout, à quoi bon ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se fichait pas mal de savoir quelles notes ses nouvelles recrues avaient obtenues. Il avait besoin de tueurs, pas de bons élèves.

Sirius avait d'ailleurs été plus qu'étonné que Bella soit revenue pour sa septième année. Connaissant le sadisme de sa cousine, il était fort probable qu'elle ait décidé de rester dans le seul but de persécuter les nés moldus et ceux qu'elle considéré comme des traîtres à leur sang, encore scolarisés à Poudlard. Elle avait dû être déçue au vu de la réduction drastique des effectifs.

La plupart des parents avaient décidé de ne pas envoyer leur enfant à Poudlard. James s'était emporté en remarquant l'absence des nés moldus et des sangs mêlés au banquet le jour de la rentrée. Il trouvait cela stupide. Il n'existait pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard. Il n'existait pas de meilleure protection que celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Même certains sang-purs avaient disparu en raison de leur statut de sang remis en cause en raison de fréquentations jugées douteuses par leurs pairs. Ainsi les Weasley, les Prewett, les Abbot et bien d'autres avaient quitté le Royaume Uni, refusant de rejoindre les rangs du mage noir.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, la plus terrifiante étant celle concernant une possible infiltration du Ministère de la Magie par les serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres. Les derniers décrets et lois passés par le gouvernement laissaient à penser que cette rumeur était plus que fondée. Un recensement arbitraire des nés moldus avaient été fait. Les meurtres des familles s'étant pliées à ce recensement ne pouvant décemment être une simple coïncidence.

La Gazette du Sorcier semblait être victime d'une censure monstrueuse, s'intéressant d'avantage au mariage de tel ou tel joueur de Quidditch ou au dernier scandale d'un des membres des Bizarr' Sisters plutôt qu'aux problèmes que rencontraient les nés moldus et les sang-mêlés dans le monde magique. En effet, malgré des résultats plus que brillants, ils se retrouvaient incapable de décrocher le moindre emploi une fois qu'ils avaient quitté les bancs de l'école. Personne ne souhaitait risquer d'engager un « sang-de-bourbe » ou un « traître à son sang » de peur de devenir le prochain nom dans la rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette.

– Quel ingratitude ! hurla Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur son cousin.

De toute évidence, la nouvelle de la mort de la patriarche Black était parvenue aux oreilles des autres membres de la famille. Il regarda son petit frère le dépasser et prendre place entre Mulciber et Avery. Le petit Reg avait de nouveau disparu, remplacé par le froid et inexpressif mangemort, Regulus Black. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Il lui fallait gagner du temps en espérant que quelqu'un d'autres ait décidé de briser le couvre-feu.

– Je suis reconnaissant. À qui est-ce que je dois envoyer une carte de remerciement ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

– Elle est morte étouffé par un os de poulet, fit remarquer Narcissa visiblement ennuyée.

– Au Ministère de l'Agriculture alors. Je le ferais plus tard, promis. Maintenant si vous permettez j'ai une affaire plus urgente qui nécessite ma présence.

– Qu'est ce qui peut être plus urgent que la mort de ta propre mère ? demanda Regulus sur un ton empli de reproches.

– Ma mère est morte l'année dernière, répondit Sirius sentant son cœur se serrer à la pensée de Dorea Potter.

– Espèce de sale petit traître à ton sang, ami des sang-de-bourbes ! hurla Bellatrix, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

– Tu vois Regulus. Elle n'est pas vraiment morte, son esprit vit visiblement encore en Bella, fit remarquer Sirius affichant un air amusé qui dissimulait difficilement la panique qui commençait à le gagner à mesure que les minutes passaient.

– Je t'interdis de parler d'elle. Il aurait suffi que tu refuses l'héritage d'oncle Alphard ! s'écria Regulus.

– Et que je rejoigne la petite armée personnelle de ton Maître, compléta Sirius en fixant durement son frère. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire ce qu'on attend de moi, tu le sais très bien.

– Pourtant tu suis Potter où qu'il aille comme un gentil petit toutou, fit remarquer Severus, se délectant bien évidement de voir son ennemi en si mauvaise posture.

– C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qu'on accusera d'être fidèle à ses amis, rétorqua Sirius, satisfait de voir le visage du Serpentard se décomposer.

Sirius aurait été incapable de dire qui ouvrit les hostilités le premier, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait un peu plus de son meilleur ami. Il venait une fois de plus de manquer à ses devoirs de maraudeurs, et cette fois-ci, James ne serait pas là pour rattraper le coup. Walburga n'avait pas toujours tort. Il était véritablement une constante source de déception. Le couloir s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille. Des sorts fusaient de toutes part. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pas seul. Sept contre un. Ce n'était pas équitable. Il bloquait tant bien que mal les sorts de ses adversaires, ce qui l'empêchait d'attaquer.

Lily se pencha pour ramasser le parchemin, fascinée par ce dernier. Une carte ? Non. C'était bien plus que cela ! C'était une création de génie. Elle ne pouvait croire que ces idiots aient créé quelque chose d'aussi fantastique ! Elle aurait probablement passé les prochaines heures à tenter de percer les secrets de la « Carte du Maraudeur », si quelque chose n'avait pas attiré son regard. Un attroupement de Serpentards se dirigeait droit vers... Sirius. Rien de bon ne ressortait jamais de ces rencontres « fortuites ». Marlène devait être parvenue à la même conclusion qu'elle puisqu'elle se mit immédiatement en route.

– Marlène attends-moi ! s'écria Lily en rattrapant sa meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur place, il était déjà trop tard. Sirius gisait inconscient au sol. Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et les rires des Serpentards s'éteignirent en voyant s'avancer vers eux, celle qu'on surnommait la Reine des Serpents.

Lily qui s'était précipitée vers Sirius pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, avait relevé la tête et observait la jeune femme avancer vers ses comparses de Serpentard de sa démarche lascive. Mulciber, Avery et Rodolphus peinaient visiblement à conserver leur concentration face à la sensualité de Marlène. Sa Ses cheveux d'un blond solaire descendaient en une cascade de boucle sombre dans son dos, tel un serpent, elle s'était rapprochée sournoisement de ses proies et avant qu'aucun d'eux n'est pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle les immobilisa. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus et Severus parvinrent à bloquer le puissant sort d'immobilisation de la Serpentard.

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Narcissa de se battre. Severus était complètement distrait par la présence de Lily. Quant à Regulus, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis que son frère avait été envoyé au tapis. Ne restait plus que Bellatrix.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça McKinnon, gronda la mangemort sa baguette pointée sur la jeune fille.

– C'était un... ordre ? demanda Marlène menaçante en regardant Bellatrix porter ses mains à son cou, la respiration brusquement coupée par un sort informulé qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Excuse-moi Bella, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire...

– Marley. asséna froidement Narcissa en observant la scène, arborant son éternelle expression d'ennui.

– Apprends à ta sœur à se tenir Cissy, la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clémente, répondit Marlène en relâchant l'emprise de son sort.

Sans un regard pour la mangemort qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, elle s'approcha de Sirius qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle caressa la joue du ténébreux Gryffondor avec une douceur que Lily ne lui connaissait pas. Marlène n'était pas une personne démonstrative.

– Tu es revenue, murmura le garçon en souriant encore un peu sonné.

– Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartiens.

– Ta culotte ? demanda Sirius. Je ne compte pas te la rendre.

– Tu peux la garder.

Lily observa silencieusement l'échange entre les deux amants. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop sérieux. Elle avait cette nette impression que cette conversation était plus profonde qu'elle ne le paraissait. Comme si derrière cet échange, se cachait une sorte de message. La lueur qui illuminait le regard de sa meilleure amie ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Ce n'est pas une simple culotte que Marley venait d'offrir à Sirius. Elle lui avait donné son cœur.


	94. Chapitre 93 - Lawyer

**Chapitre 93**

Lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond familier de l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, alerté par un léger grognement de douleur. James était dans un sale état. Quant à Sirius il dormait profondément à la droite de James. Il n'était certes pas aussi amoché que le chef des maraudeurs mais il arborait lui aussi quelques ecchymoses. Pas de Remus en vue, le plan se déroulait donc comme prévu. Le soupir de soulagement de Peter se transforma en un étranglement lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'observait silencieusement, ses yeux brillant de malice derrière ses verres en forme de croissant de lune.

– Je suis rassuré de vous voir éveillé mon petit Peter, vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Je salue un tel courage mais je vous appelle à plus de prudence à l'avenir.

Peter jubilait intérieurement. Tout était parfait cette fois-ci. L'intervention de Regulus lui avait permis de rejoindre Remus dans la forêt interdite juste avant qu'il ne quitte le domaine de l'école. Il s'était mis en travers de sa route, non pas pour l'arrêter mais pour être blessé. Il n'était pas complètement idiot, et ce courage que lui prêtait Dumbledore n'était qu'un mirage. Il avait besoin d'un alibi. Il avait besoin d'écarter tout soupçon. Alors il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, dans tous les sens du terme. Ainsi il était le héros. Celui qui avait tenté de sauver Remus en vain. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'avait fait les autres deux maraudeurs. Abandonner leur ami pour des filles. Pour la première fois, il était le meilleur d'entre eux et il se délectait de ce sentiment de supériorité.

– Remus ? Où est Remus ? demanda Peter en simulant à la perfection la panique qu'il ne ressentait nullement puisqu'il était parfaitement renseigné sur la localisation du lycanthrope.

– Je m'apprêtais à vous poser la question, répondit Dumbledore, un pli soucieux barrant désormais son front.

– Il y avait un autre loup, à la lisière de la forêt. D'habitude James et Sirius empêche Remus de le rejoindre mais cette fois... ils n'étaient pas là et moi tout seul je...

– Ce n'est pas votre faute Peter, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, le rassura le vieux mage. Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

– Il y avait une voiture... c'était celle de la mère de James, ajouta le garçon après avoir fait mine d'être aux prises d'une réflexion intense.

– Celle qui a été dérobé par Lysandra Black ? Demanda le Directeur.

Peter hocha la tête et observa silencieusement le puissant mage se pencher sur les informations qu'il lui avait délibérément fournies sur ordre du Maître. La réflexion de Dumbledore s'arrêta avec l'arrivée d'un élément perturbateur. Le plan n'avait pas prévu que Charlus Potter débarquerait à Poudlard. Bien évidemment le plan ne prévoyait pas non plus que les deux maraudeurs finiraient à l'infirmerie. Ils auraient tout simplement du passer la soirée à flirter et à se bécoter... Mais bien sûr c'était bien trop leur demander ! Il fallait toujours qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis !

– Albus, je vous avais dit de ne m'appeler que si l'un d'eux mourrait, soupira Charlus en observant les deux garçons qui dormaient profondément. Ou s'ils tuaient quelqu'un.

– Charlus..., commença le vieux sorcier mais il fut presque immédiatement interrompu.

– Attendez une minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en manque un ? Ils sont quatre normalement. Ils l'ont tué. Le quatrième. Il faut que je contact notre avocat.

– Charlus ! Charlus, personne n'est mort mon ami. Le jeune Lupin a été kidnappé.

– Kidnappé ? Un kidnapping c'est moins grave qu'un meurtre. Avec un peu de chance en plaidant coupable, leurs peines seront réduites. Pour peu qu'ils aient été assez malins pour dissimuler leurs visages, on pourra réfuter les chefs d'accusation. Il faut que j'en parle avec mon avocat.

– Les garçons n'ont pas kidnappé Remus voyons. Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

– Ah tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas d'avocat.

– Charlus, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Vous avez surtout besoin d'un avocat Albus.

– Quoi ?

– Vous avez kidnappé un élève, lui fit remarquer Charlus.

– Mais non ce n'est pas moi, se défendit le vieux mage, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

– Alors qui ? Demanda le sorcier qui semblait perdu.

– Voldemort, Greyback et... Lysandra, répondit Dumbledore.

– Et Peter, ajouta Charlus en fixant le garçon qui se tassa dans les oreillers.

– Non, Peter n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

– Vraiment ? insista le génie en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais pourtant juré... enfin je me trompe surement. Vous avez une idée de leur localisation ?

– La présence de Lysandra me laisse à penser que c'est chez elle que se réunissent Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Charlus hocha silencieusement la tête. La famille Black était célèbre pour ses sortilèges de dissimulation. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de connaître la localisation exacte des manoirs de la célèbre famille sang-pur. En réalité seul les Blacks et ceux qui étaient affiliés à ces familles pouvait se rendre seuls dans l'une des luxueuses demeures. Il avait toujours détesté aller chez Lysandra. Les têtes d'elfes de maisons ornant les murs n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de décoration qu'il aurait choisi.

– Vous êtes le seul qui êtes le « bienvenue » chez elle, ajouta le vieux mage.

Charlus n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette précision. Dumbledore lui demandait clairement de récupérer le lycanthrope en s'introduisant de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait l'année passée chez lui.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? demanda Charlus.

– La raison et l'amour ont toujours été de féroces ennemis Charlus, vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir.

– Elle ne m'aime pas, répliqua le sorcier.

– Elle vous aime. Elle vous aime, mal mais elle vous aime c'est certain.

– Je la tuerais.

– Pensez à James. Que fera-t-il lorsque son père sera accusé de meurtre ? demanda le vieux mage dans une ultime tentative pour raisonner le sorcier.

– J'appellerais notre avocat, répondit malicieusement James qui avait repris connaissance.


	95. Chapitre 94 - Freedom

**Chapitre 94**

Remus fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui s'étaient tant bien que mal frayé un chemin à travers les interstices des volets clos de sa chambre... Cellule aurait été un terme plus approprié au vu du peu de mobilier qui s'y trouvait. Un matelas troué et posé à même sol, une ampoule qui clignotait, éclairant faiblement la pièce, une sorte de gamelle. Le garçon analysa rapidement la situation.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était que Madame Pomfresh l'avait conduit quelques heures avant la pleine lune à la cabane hurlante pour qu'il se transforme. Il aurait dû se réveiller dans cette même cabane, et l'infirmière serait venue le chercher pour le reconduire à l'école. Il aurait ensuite passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de sa transformation. Tout du moins il essayait. James, Sirius et Peter refusaient de le laisser seul, rendant bien souvent sa convalescence plus longue qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Les trois garçons ne mettaient pas les pieds en cours et il ne devait le maintien de ses bons résultats qu'à Lily qui lui apportait toujours les notes des cours qu'il avait manqué.

Il leur était tellement reconnaissant, à tous. Ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté ou abandonné. Les jours précédant la pleine lune, il était bien souvent d'humeur maussade, taciturne, il devenait plus irritable. Pourtant ils restaient à ses côtés, plaisantant en disant que « c'était sa période du mois », comme s'il n'était qu'une fille à la veille de ses règles. James essayait de lui changer les idées en jouant des tours aux Serpentards éloignant pour un moment de son esprit ce qu'il avait surnommé son « petit problème de fourrure ».

Cette semaine avait été éprouvante. James ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis l'incident avec Lily dans la salle sur demande. Il avait été étonné de voir que Sirius et Peter s'étaient malgré tout préparé pour la pleine lune. Il savait que le chef des maraudeurs y été probablement pour quelques choses. Sirius n'était pas une personne attentionnée, il n'était pas dans sa nature de penser aux autres. Le jeune Capitaine avait donc dû lui rappeler que la pleine lune approchait. Quant à Peter, il ne faisait rien sans avoir eu au préalable l'assentiment de James.

Le bruit des verrous de la porte le tira de sa réflexion. À force de fréquenter Sirius, on finissait par adopter sa vision optimiste des choses. Il refusait donc d'envisager le pire scénario possible. Celui dans lequel Sirius et Peter avait été incapable de le retenir. Celui où la bête qui sommeillait en lui été parvenue à sortir du domaine, quittant la protection de Poudlard et permettant à un certain individu auquel il refusait de penser de mettre la main sur lui. Pourtant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il comprit que son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Il faisait face à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Celui qui avait fait de lui un monstre.

Fenrir Greyback.

Il était exactement comme il se l'était toujours imaginé. Non... il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Son père et sa mère avaient tenté de lui faire oublier en vain cette nuit où le cruel lycanthrope avait attaqué l'enfant d'à peine cinq ans qu'il était alors. Il était massif, ses cheveux étaient d'un gris terne, ses ongles jaunes, ses dents pointues. Une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur et de sang émanait de son corps. Il portait une robe de mangemort qui semblait bien trop petite pour lui. Remus aurait voulu le tuer mais il était incapable de bouger. Aucunes chaînes ne le retenaient. Il se débattit, la rage et la frustration conduisant à l'apparition de larmes traîtresses brouillant sa vision. Ce n'était pas son corps qui était paralysé. C'était son esprit qui était asservi au loup garou.

Remus se haïssait. C'était un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'était haït tant de fois par le passé. Il s'était haït lorsqu'il voyait la terreur qui illuminait le regard de sa mère les lendemains de pleine lune. Il s'était haït lorsqu'il voyait les épaules de son père s'affaissait sous le poids de la culpabilité. Ils auraient été bien plus heureux sans lui. Mais il existait.

– Comment va ton papa ? Demanda le lycanthrope visiblement amusé par la situation et se délectant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur le garçon.

Son père, Lyall Lupin était un homme timide mais d'une intelligence rare. A l'âge de trente ans, il était déjà un expert mondial en Apparition Spectrales d'Origine Non Humaines. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait rencontré son épouse. Espérance Howell. La jeune fille était une moldue à l'imagination plus que fertile qui s'était par mégarde aventurée dans un bois où un puissant épouvantard avait élu domicile. Le sorcier sauva la belle moldue et ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux. De leur union naquit un garçon débordant de vitalité et de joie de vivre.

Le conte de fée se transforma malheureusement en une histoire d'épouvante qui aurait pu inspirer un film d'horreur. Son père avait rejoint le département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque Fenrir Greyback fut interpellé au sujet d'une affaire sur la mort de deux enfants attaqués par une meute de loup garou. À cette époque, le registre de recensement des loups garous n'était pas particulièrement bien tenu et le lycanthrope n'y été pas enregistré. Lyall tenta de convaincre ses collèges de garder le suspect jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune mais personne ne l'écouta et Greyback fut relâché.

Pour se venger, ce dernier attaqua Remus lors de la pleine lune suivante. S'en suivit une vie de nomade pour les Lupin, qui devaient déménager chaque fois que leurs voisins commençaient à avoir des doutes. Il avait interdiction de jouer avec les autres enfants et son enfance fut donc très solitaire. Chaque année le loup en lui gagnait en puissance et son père dut augmenter drastiquement les sorts pour le retenir les nuits de pleine lune.

Poudlard avait été une bénédiction. Albus Dumbledore avait débarqué le jour de son onzième anniversaire pour annoncer qu'il souhaitait que le garçon soit scolarisé dans le collège de sorcellerie en dépit de son état. Tout avait été organisé pour lui permettre de se transformer une fois par mois et d'être un élève comme les autres les vingt-neuf jours restants. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti normal. Pour la première fois il s'était fait des amis. De véritables amis qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté en apprenant sa condition. Il aimait ses parents mais ces derniers ne le laissaient jamais oublier qui il était contrairement à James, Sirius et Peter. Ils n'avaient pas pitié de lui. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui. Avec eux il était Remus John Lupin, Moony, spécialiste en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups. Il n'était pas un loup garou. Il était un Maraudeur.

Mais voilà que le cauchemar reprenait. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. Il n'y avait que Fenrir Greyback, son Alpha. Il allait le corrompre, l'asservir, le pervertir comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres victimes. Le cruel loup garou était connu pour cela. Les nuits de pleine lune il se plaçait près de la cible qu'il avait choisie et la mordait. Les victimes étaient toujours des enfants car ils étaient plus aisés de les manipuler par la suite.

Mais il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas malléable à souhait. Sous sa forme de loup, il avait suivi cet être monstrueux sans discuter mais maintenant que la Lune n'endormait plus son humanité, loin de ses rayons, loin de son influence il n'était plus un monstre.

Il sentit qu'il pouvait bouger et retint de justesse un cri de joie. Charlus avait raison ! La victoire de l'esprit sur le corps. Il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au père de James qui lui avait expliqué que l'homme est libre par nature. Que le loup en lui ne le définissait pas et qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait compris, Greyback n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Des explosions retentirent et loup garou à la botte du Maître des Ténèbres le laissa seul de nouveau. Convaincu de sa supériorité sur le louveteau, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte, allant jusqu'à la laisser entrouverte. Remus se leva difficilement, la nuit n'avait pas dû être de tout repos, il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qu'avez pu lui faire faire Greyback avant de l'amener ici.

Remus était incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Il tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais sans baguette cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. De plus il se trouvait au second étage, tout ce qu'il gagnerait à sauter d'ici serait une nuque brisée. Il passa donc la porte et s'approcha de l'escalier, les explosions et les cris se poursuivant plus bas dans le manoir. De toute évidence, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz chez les mangemorts. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, une telle occasion ne se représenterait plus. Il descendit l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer le vieux bois. Personne ne gardait l'entrée, c'était inespéré !

Il fonça sans la moindre hésitation, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne s'élève derrière lui. Il se tourna vers les deux grandes portes qui donnaient probablement accès au salon. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait dû rêver et s'acharna sur le poignet qui une fois de plus lui résista. Une nouvelle fois, la voix s'éleva distinctement.

Charlus Potter était ici.


	96. Chapitre 95 - Charade

**Chapitre 95**

Charlus remarqua le garçon dans le reflet du vase. Merlin soit loué, il était parvenu à s'échapper, cela allait faciliter les choses, il n'aurait pas à faire chaque recoin du manoir pour le trouver. La logique aurait de toute manière voulue qu'il ne fouille que le dernier étage, ce qui réduisait son champ de recherche à trois chambres. Deux d'entre elles étaient des chambres d'amis, il était plus que peu probable que les sang-purs aient choisi l'une d'entre elles pour garder un lycanthrope, une race qu'ils méprisaient et considéraient comme inférieur. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule possibilité.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Le garçon était dans l'entrée et avait probablement découvert que la totalité du manoir était scellé par un puissant sort d'emprisonnement digne d'Azkaban. Le manoir était vide, le reste de l'escouade de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas encore rejoint Lysandra et Fenrir. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour fêter la jolie petite prise du jour. Il lui restait donc que très peu de temps pour agir. La première chose à faire était de faire sortir Remus de ce repère à mages noirs.

– Tu te souviens de ce jeu auquel on jouait tous les deux enfants ? demanda-t-il entre deux échanges de sorts.

– Les charades ? demanda Lysandra déstabilisée par ce brusque changement de sujet, abaissant pour un temps sa baguette.

– Oui.

– Tu essayes de gagner du temps c'est ça ! s'emporta-t-elle en lui lançant un énième sort qu'il contra avec facilité.

– Non, je m'ennui c'est tout. Je commence ! Essaye de trouver celui-ci ! Mon premier est le contraire de froid, mon deuxième est la première syllabe du chant d'un coq, mon troisième est la note de musique entre le sol et le si ! Mon tout est ce que tu préfères au monde.

Remus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le contraire de froid ? « Chaud » ! La première syllabe du chant d'un coq ? « Co » ! La note de musique entre sol et si ? « La » ... mon tout, mon tout... Le chocolat ! C'était bien à lui que s'adressait la charade ! Il s'apprêtait à glisser sa main dans sa poche puis se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas sa veste d'uniforme ! Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Dans sa poche droite se trouvait sa tablette infinie que lui avait offert Charlus l'année passée pour son anniversaire. Il parcouru la pièce du regard, et l'aperçut. Elle était posée négligemment sur le dossier du fauteuil au pied duquel Greyback gisait inconscient. Le père de James avait dû l'assommer. Il fallait tout de même qu'il traverse toute la pièce en esquivant les sorts que Lysandra lançait à Charlus.

– Je hais le chocolat ! hurla Lysandra en parvenant enfin à trouver la réponse.

– Ce n'était pas pour toi, ajouta froidement Charlus envoyant la sorcière au tapis d'un habile mouvement de poignet, un sort multicolore frappant la sorcière en pleine poitrine.

Remus profita de ce moment pour foncer vers sa veste, il attrapa la tablette de chocolat et disparu immédiatement, se retrouvant dans ce qui semblait être la réserve d'une confiserie. La tablette était un Portoloin. La panique gagna Remus. Charlus était encore coincé dans ce manoir avec Lysandra. Il fallait prévenir les autres. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une enveloppe posée bien en évidence au milieu de toutes les tablettes de chocolat. Un seul mot était inscrit dessus. Un prénom. Celui de son meilleur ami.

James.

Lysandra poussa un cri de rage en voyant l'adolescent se dématérialiser sous ses yeux. Hors d'elle, ses sorts se firent de plus en plus virulents. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un duel. Il s'agissait d'une mise à mort.

Le sortilège Doloris est l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Celui-ci provoque une douleur extrême à quiconque le subit. La douleur est tellement intense qu'elle donne envie à la victime de mourir plutôt que de continuer à endurer cette souffrance. Il existait de nombreux sort semblable mais l'utilisation de celui-ci avait une signification bien plus profonde. Celui qui lance le sort doit vouloir la souffrance de l'autre. Cette souffrance doit lui apporter du plaisir. C'est le seul moyen pour que le sortilège face effet.

– Endoloris, lâcha Charlus, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Lysandra s'écroula à terre, prise de violente convulsion, les yeux exorbités par la douleur. Dans un premier temps aucun cri ne s'échappa de sa bouche. De longue seconde s'écoulèrent puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un long cri de souffrance insoutenable brisa le silence. Il voulait qu'elle souffre. Il voulait la voir souffrir milles morts. Elle qui autrefois fut sa confidente, son amie. Celle qui lui avait arraché son seul amour. Celle qui sans pitié avait tué sa raison de vivre. Celle qui l'avait rendu veuf. Celle qui avait fait de son fils un orphelin.

– Endoloris ! hurla Charlus une seconde fois, les larmes de rage brouillant sa vision.

Il ne sut combien de fois il lui assena ce sort. Il s'effondra à genoux devant le corps secoué de tremblements de la jeune femme. Il était à bout. Vidé de son énergie, vidé psychologiquement.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée par la douleur. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

– J'ai essayé, parvint-elle à dire en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais c'était impossible. Ta voix, ton visage, toi... tu me hantais. Ça me rendait folle de te savoir avec une autre. La douleur était trop intense, rien ne pouvait l'atténuer. J'ai essayé si fort de me faire une raison, de me dire que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais laissé, que c'était fini mais...

Une toux violente la secoua et sa bouche s'emplit de sang.

– Je ne t'ai pas laissé, c'est toi qui es partie, murmura-t-il sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'aider.

– Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que je resterais alors que tu avais offert ton cœur à ma propre sœur ? Je t'aimais ! Et toi, c'est elle que tu aimais ! Tu m'as lacéré le cœur ! Et rien ne pouvait refermer ces plaies. Imagine là dans les bras d'un autre ! Imagine là heureuse avec un autre !

– Je préférais qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre plutôt que malheureuse avec moi.

– Alors tu ne l'aimais pas.

– Non c'est toi qui ne m'aimais pas assez. L'amour n'est pas égoïste Lysandra. L'amour c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre plus que le sien.

– Maintenant qu'elle est morte, c'est moi que tu aimes le plus, affirma-t-elle. Tu disais toujours que j'étais celle que tu aimais le plus au monde avant de la connaitre. Maintenant qu'elle n'existe plus c'est de nouveau moi !

– Non. Quand elle est morte. Quand tu l'as tué. Tu es morte pour moi aussi. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, elle était ta sœur, la mère de ton filleul.

Le silence empli de nouveau la pièce. De nouveau, elle fut celle qui le brisa. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, son corps fut secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. La jeune femme répétait inlassablement ce mot qui n'effacerait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. « Désolé ». Il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il en était incapable. La vision du corps torturé et mutilé de sa femme. La détresse qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait compris qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours. La douleur de son fils. Pour toutes ses raisons il ne pouvait lui accorder son pardon.

– Tu te souviens de ce jeu auquel on jouait tous les deux ? Demanda– t-il les yeux fixés dans le vide.

– Les charades, murmura-t-elle.

– Mon premier est le mâle de la biche.

– Le cerf.

– Mon deuxième est la première syllabe de mensonge.

– Ment.

– Mon tout est une promesse que l'on s'était faîtes.

– Le serment inviolable, dit-elle en se redressant brusquement tentant de lui arracher sa baguette. Non ! Si tu fais ça, tu mourras aussi !

– Je refuse de vivre dans un monde où tu existes.

Elle se figea, ses mains retombant le long de son corps. L'été de leurs onze ans, Charlus et elle-même étaient tombés sur un livre qui traitait de ce sujet. Le « témoin » était mort après avoir effectué ce sort, trop puissant pour une sorcière de son âge. « Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existerais pas. Si tu meurs. Je meurs. ». C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

– Charlie.

– Lys.

Un éclair vert jaillit et ce fut terminé.


	97. Chapitre 96 - Dance with me Potter

**Chapitre 96**

James courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela. Il trouvait que ça manquait cruellement de magie.

Voler.

C'était ce qu'il aimait véritablement. Mais son balai ne pouvait pas l'emmener là où il le désirait. Pas cette fois. Rien ne le pouvait. Pas même lui-même. Il courrait sans but. Il courrait malgré ses poumons qui le suppliaient douloureusement de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, malgré son cœur qui battait bien trop fort, menaçant de lâcher, malgré sa vision troublée par ses larmes de rage. La douleur lui rappelait cruellement qu'il était en vie et qu'eux... ses parents ne l'étaient plus. Il s'arrêta au bord du lac, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Pas un souffle d'air ne venait troubler le calme terrifiant des eaux sombres du lac noir. Rien ne venait rompre le silence si ce n'est les sanglots entrecoupés du garçon qui venait une fois de plus de tout perdre. James se laissa tomber dans l'herbe laissant libre cours à ses larmes, à ses cris, à sa tristesse, à sa rage, martelant du poing le sol.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement s'écoula mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ce fut la clarté de la lune qui l'accueilli. Il avait toujours été capable de prévoir la prochaine pleine lune juste en observant celle-ci. La prochaine serait dans vingt-neuf jours douze heures et quarante-quatre minutes. Petit génie qu'il était... Il avait tout gâché. Il avait abandonné Remus et conduit son père à la mort par jalousie.

Il était orphelin. Lui qui avait toujours tout eu, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dépouillé de tout. Il avait une enfance plus qu'heureuse, enfant privilégié, attendu et désiré, il avait été gâté et choyé. Il avait été aimé, adoré même.

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche en voyant apparaitre à la surface du lac les êtres de l'eau. Ses créatures sensibles avaient dû être attiré par son désespoir, espérant probablement qu'il choisirait de rejoindre les profondeurs du lac noir. Le clair de lune éclairait les hideux et terrifiant habitants à l'apparence de poissons.

Il aurait voulu que ses parents, tout comme ceux des autres élèves de sang-pur décident de se cacher. C'était lâche certes... Mais s'ils l'avaient fait, alors ils seraient encore là. Ensemble. Il aurait encore une famille. Mais tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant c'était cette stupide lettre. Cette enveloppe et ce qu'elle contenait était la dernière chose qui le liait à ses parents. À son père. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un minuscule bout de papier.

« Tu ne croyais pas sincèrement que ce serait aussi simple j'espère ? »

James poussa un cri de rage et déchira rageusement le mot, éparpillant aux quatre vents les débris de celui-ci. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer. Même mort, son père ne faisait pas les choses comme tout le monde.

Une légère brise souleva les petits papiers qui semblaient se réunir petit à petit, se recollant d'eux même. James observa le phénomène sans esquisser le moindre geste. La lettre voleta jusqu'à lui et il l'attrapa. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa vision se troubla, l'empêchant de lire la page qui était désormais couverte des pattes de mouche de son père.

« Je te demande pardon James. Je me doute que la dernière chose dont tu aies besoin maintenant c'est d'un jeu de piste, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire dans ce genre de lettre au juste ? Ta mère aurait su trouver les mots pour te consoler. Elle a toujours été plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chose. Elle t'aurait probablement dit d'être courageux. Elle t'aurait dit qu'elle t'aimait... »

James caressa doucement le parchemin. Ces tâches... Était-ce des larmes ? Son père ne pleurait jamais.

« Merlin, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est difficile de te quitter. De toutes les choses que j'ai créées, tu es de loin ma plus grande réussite James. Je ne regrette pas une seconde ce que je m'apprête à faire alors je t'interdis de te sentir coupable. C'est ce que font les parents. Ils protègent leurs enfants. »

Les mains de James se resserrèrent sur la lettre la froissant involontairement.

« Le temps est une chose précieuse, ne le gaspille pas, vit chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Je ne signerais pas cette lettre car tout comme mon amour pour toi, elle est infinie. »

– James.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce qu'il l'attendait lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il avait pensé voir Sirius et c'était bien lui qu'il l'avait interpellé mais ce dernier n'était pas seul. À ces côtés étaient Remus, Peter, Lily et Marlène mais aussi la totalité de la maison Gryffondor, de la plus petite première année à la directrice de leur maison, le professeur McGonagall en personne. Parmi cette foule se trouvait également des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Tous les enseignants étaient présents, même le fantomatique professeur Binns.

Il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient tous là. Pour lui.

– Potter... commença le Professeur McGonagall.

– Je sais que j'ai violé le couvre-feu mais ce n'était pas la peine de réunir tout Poudlard, l'interrompit James amusé, provoquant une vague de rire dans la foule. À moins que je ne sois renvoyé ? Ajouta-t-il en feignant la panique.

– Vous n'êtes pas renvoyé Potter ! s'emporta la vieille professeure de métamorphose.

– Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

– Nous voulions savoir si... intervint le professeur Chourave avant d'être à son tour interrompu.

– Je sais ! s'exclama le garçon sous le regard incrédule de ses camarades et autres professeurs. Ma requête a été acceptée !

– Oui, répondit le professeur Dumbledore en souriant. Elle a été acceptée.

Sirius ne put retenir un cri de surprise tandis que Remus lançait un regard ébahi au vieux mage qui devait tout bonnement avoir perdu la tête. Peter quant à lui semblait tout aussi perdu que le reste de l'assemblée qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de l'échange entre le jeune Préfet en chef et le Directeur.

– Albus vous n'y pensez pas, intervint Minerva. Charlus est...

– Un vieil ami disait toujours, que la mort n'est pas une fin, c'est le début...

– ... d'une nouvelle aventure, compléta James en souriant au vieux sorcier, reconnaissant l'une des maximes de son père.

– Que la fête commence.

Lily, tout comme le reste des élèves présents se retrouva au beau milieu d'une effervescence monstrueuse. Des elfes de maisons apparaissaient de toute part, installant des tables, installant un véritable buffet. Un groupe de musique tombé des nues s'installaient déjà au plus près du lac, discutant des harmonies avec le peuple de l'eau.

Plus aucun doute, Dumbledore était bel et bien en train de préparer une fête. Cette fête que le Maraudeur lui réclamait depuis des années. L'excitation gagnait peu à peu les adolescents qui dansaient déjà sur une piste improvisée. Elle chercha James du regard et le trouva entouré des maraudeurs, souriant, riant même. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si un drame ne venait pas de le frapper...

– Il est fantastique n'est-ce pas, lâcha Marlène, une coupe de champagne à la main.

– Qui ça ? Et où est-ce que tu t'es procuré ça ? demanda Lily en fixant les bulles pétillantes.

– James.

– Je suppose que ça répond à mes deux questions ? demanda Lily, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

– Tu supposes bien, répondit la sulfureuse Serpentards en lui tendant la coupe.

James Potter était véritablement fantastique. Il était capable de rendre le sourire, l'espoir même lorsqu'il en était lui-même dépourvu. Il venait de perdre son père mais il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il refusait de sombrer dans le désespoir. Dans son regard on pouvait lire une détermination nouvelle. Il allait vivre, il allait être heureux car dans le cas contraire... Ils auraient gagné et ses parents seraient morts en vain.

– S'il est aussi fantastique... Pourquoi es-tu convaincu qu'il serait mauvais pour moi ? demanda Lily en refusant la coupe.

– Pour les mêmes raisons que tu veux que je me tienne loin de cet imbécile de Sirius.

– Je veux que tu tiennes loin de lui parce que tu vaux mieux que lui Marlène.

– Je te trouve cent fois plus fantastique que James. Tu es généreuse, aimante, drôle, intelligente, sexy...

– Sexy ? l'interrompit Lily riant franchement cette fois ci, si je te plaisais il suffisait de le dire Marley, je t'aurais dit oui à toi.

– Peut être que tu devrais lui dire oui Lily.

– Non.

Marlène observa sa meilleure amie qui affichait un sourire en totale contradiction avec sa réponse. Ce que la Serpentard ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Gryffondors d'attendre passivement que les choses se fassent. La jolie rousse était bien déterminée non pas à dire oui à l'arrogant capitaine mais à lui faire dire oui.

Elle avait longtemps été perdue, incapable de se décider, incapable de savoir ce que son cœur désirait. Était-elle folle de penser... de croire que tout était possible entre eux ? Probablement, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de réduire au silence les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait voulu se protéger. Elle avait voulu ne rien perdre... Et elle y était parvenue, mais cette voix, qui lui chuchotait que quelque chose lui manquait, elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Elle descendit la coupe de champagne d'une traite et se dirigea droit vers James Potter. Elle se planta devant lui, et plongea son regard d'un vert électrique dans le doré de celui du garçon.

– Danse avec moi Potter.


	98. Chapitre 97 - Go out with me Potter

**Chapitre 97**

James sentit une légère poussée dans son dos, le rapprochant de l'objet de tous ses désirs. Lily Evans. Merlin, elle était magnifique. Elle ne détournait pas le regard, chaque parcelle de son corps dégageait une assurance nouvelle. Dans son regard brillait la même détermination que lorsque le sujet de la guerre était abordé. Il aurait voulu accepter cette foutue danse mais...

Il tourna la tête vers Remus qui le regardait, un sourire doux et amusé aux lèvres, donnant son approbation d'un léger hochement de tête. Était-ce parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas une menace ? Lily et lui étaient-ils si amoureux qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit pour les séparer. Il ne lâcha pas Remus du regard et sentit une pointe de culpabilité le tirailler. C'était en lui que Remus avait confiance. Il devait se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire un coup de ce genre. Il devait se dire qu'il s'était résigné. Qu'il avait accepté la situation... Qu'il se comporterait en ami fidèle. Et il avait raison. Il était incapable de trahir Remus, c'était inimaginable.

Il fallait qu'il refuse cette danse, il sentait sa volonté flancher lorsque son regard émeraude se plongeait dans le sien. Son père était mort. Il savait désormais que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il ne laisserait plus personne le menacer ou lui dicter sa conduite. Que Malfoy aille se faire foutre.

– Potter ? demanda Lily, aveugle et sourde au dilemme qui faisait rage dans l'esprit du garçon.

– Non.

– Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir posé la question, répliqua-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qu'elle se comportait comme lui. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond. Encore sous le choc, il ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle l'entraîna au milieu des élèves se déhanchant déjà sur la piste improvisée. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à retrouver ses esprit, Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rendant de nouveau incapable de décocher le moindre mot, son corps pressé contre le sien, d'une manière que Minerva McGonagall aurait trouvé déplacée et inconvenante.

Lily sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'il posa enfin ses mains sur sa taille. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il tentait d'instaurer entre eux une distance convenable. Elle ne desserra néanmoins pas son étreinte, la resserrant même davantage, sa poitrine pressée contre le torse du garçon. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en le sentant se tendre de désir et presser son bassin contre le sien. Elle ondula langoureusement des hanches sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait toujours été le seul. Le seul à la faire se sentir femme, le seul qui la faisait se sentir désirée. À ses côtés, elle se découvrait une sensualité qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder.

– Je suis désolé pour ton père James.

– Tu as quelque chose à voir avec sa mort ? demanda-t-il en souriant amusé, même si son regard trahissait sa tristesse.

– Non... Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose la dernière fois. Je sais que tu lui as dit que tu en avais assez de moi, et que tu voulais abandonner.

– Evans... murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle n'avait pu l'entendre que de par leur intime proximité.

– La ferme Potter. C'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant. Si je t'ai dit non pendant autant de temps c'est parce que j'étais convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Une gigantesque farce pour m'humilier une fois que j'aurais cédé. Quand j'ai fini par comprendre que tu étais sérieux, j'ai eu peur, j'ai été lâche et j'ai fui. Mais je ne fuirai plus. Remus m'a tout dis pour les « avertissements » de Malfoy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! s'emporta-t-elle.

– Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ! Que je reste les bras croisés à attendre qu'il s'attaque à toi à cause de moi ?

– T'es vraiment un idiot parfois ! Il essayera de me tuer quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe !

– N'utilise pas ce mot, répondit-il en grimaçant.

– Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour l'employer la dernière fois pourtant ! lui reprocha t'elle, sa voix trahissant à quel point cela l'avait blessée.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait.

– Tu as failli.

– Tu venais de coucher avec mon meilleur ami ! s'écria-t-il, incapable de conserver son calme.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Elle avait dit cela sans hésiter. Il était temps de mettre fin à tous ces mensonges. Il était visiblement déstabilisé, ne parvenant de tout évidence pas à assimiler l'information. Elle attendit patiemment, caressant avec douceur sa nuque, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

– Tu ne l'as pas fait ? répéta-t-il, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

– Non. Je ne sors pas avec lui.

– Et le baiser ?

– Je l'ai embrassé parce que tu avais embrassé cette fille dans le couloir. J'en avais assez que tu me maltraites.

– Je... commença-t-il.

– Je sais que tu as fait ça pour me protéger mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule.

– Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! l'interrompit-il furieux.

– Oh.

Elle avait embrassé son meilleur ami et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était... « Oh » ?! C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose à laquelle ne s'attendait, ni lui, ni les élèves qui avaient arrêté de danser pour observer l'une des célèbres disputes de leurs préfets en chef. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, croisa ses bras autour de son cou avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent de toutes parts, mais aucune d'elles ne parvint aux oreilles des deux adolescents. Comme à chaque fois, la magie opérait, et les contours de ce qui les entouré s'estompaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Juste James et Lily. Cette dernière sentit les bras du poursuiveur entourer sa taille et l'attirer au plus près de lui. Merlin, ce que ça avait pu lui manquer. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Elle ne parvenait pas à rompre ce baiser. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure éternellement mais il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de ce qu'elle avait décidé. La respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle parvint à rassembler ses esprits et à poser cette question... Ou plutôt cet ordre qu'il lui avait si souvent asséné.

– Sors avec moi Potter.

– Oui ! hurla Sirius avant que Remus ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de gâcher le moment.

– Que je... demanda le gryffondor en rougissant comme jamais.

– Ce n'était pas une question, dit-elle en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Le professeur McGonagall grommela avant de glisser dans la main de Dumbledore les gallions qu'elle lui devait. Quant à Slughorn, mauvais joueur, refusait d'admettre la défaite de Severus il affirmait que la partie n'était pas terminé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait tort car dans le regard du jeune Severus observant la petite fête à bonne distance, on ne lisait nulle résignation mais plutôt une détermination froide. Peut-être que ce n'était que le début.


	99. Chapitre 98 - Marauding

**Chapitre 98**

Être le petit ami de Lily Evans n'était pas comme il l'imaginait.

Non.

C'était bien mieux.

Ça dépassait toutes ses espérances.

Dans la journée, elle s'asseyait de plus en plus souvent à côté de lui, glissant parfois sa main dans la sienne tout en prenant des notes.

Il adorait la sentir jouer avec ses cheveux lorsqu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, lui-même n'y allant que pour être à ses côtés, s'endormant la plupart du temps sur une pile de livres.

Son cœur ratait un battement chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard à la grande table et qu'elle lui faisait ce sourire lumineux qui lui était désormais réservé. Il attendait avec impatience la fin des cours pour la coincer contre un mur au détour d'un couloir, et pouvoir, goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, sentir son corps se presser contre le sien.

Il ne fermait pas l'œil tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejoint dans sa chambre. Chaque soir, elle lui expliquait calmement que les dortoirs des préfets en chef étaient certes un privilège, mais qu'elle doutait que les fondateurs aient eu en tête un usage de ce « type ». Alors il acceptait d'aller se coucher de son côté, non sans avoir profité du canapé qu'elle considérait comme suffisamment convenable pour leur « activités extra scolaires ». Il lui fallait en général un petit quart d'heure avant d'oublier ses bonnes résolutions et de venir se glisser dans son lit, se blottissant dans ses bras, sans un mot. James évitait de faire la moindre remarque. Lily était plutôt susceptible et risquait de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il se contentait donc de l'entourer fermement dans ses bras, embrassant doucement sa nuque et s'endormant le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de feu de celle qu'il était désormais autorisé à appeler sa petite amie. Tout était parfait, si ce n'est un léger détail...

– JAMES ! hurla Sirius en ouvrant la porte sans même frapper, faisant sursauter le couple tendrement enlacé.

James et Sirius avaient toujours été inséparables. Bien plus encore que James et Remus ou encore Sirius et Remus. En effet, le jeune loup passait un nombre important d'heures à la bibliothèque ou même en cours, ce qui réduisait considérablement son temps passait avec les deux fauteurs de troubles. Ajoutez à cela les jours précédents et suivant la pleine lune. Quant à Peter, il était plus souvent tenté de suivre Remus que les deux meneurs, souhaitant éviter de se mettre en danger ou dans des situations difficiles avant d'avoir même eu le temps de petit déjeuner. Et puis Remus le traitait mieux, il était plus patient et s'agaçait moins de sa présence.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Lily, l'équilibre parfait qui régissait la vie des quatre Gryffondors était quelque peu ébranlé. Sirius se retrouvait bien souvent seul ou pire... en cours ! Il supportait de moins en moins la situation, et se faisait un devoir de la rectifier... à sa manière.

Ainsi chaque matin, il brisait la petite bulle intime du jeune couple, allant jusqu'à sauter sur le lit et s'allonger entre eux. James ne semblait pas remarquer où était le problème, habitué à l'exubérance de Sirius mais ce n'était aucunement le cas de Lily qui venait de comprendre que son plus grand rival n'allait être ni les groupies de James, ni même une ex petite amie mais Sirius Black.

– Debout James ! Debout ! cria Sirius en sautant sur le lit.

– Dis-lui de partir, protesta Lily d'une voix ensommeillée en blottissant son visage contre le torse du Gryffondor.

– Allez debout ! insista le garçon en secouant le bras de son meilleur ami, secouant par la même occasion une Lily dont la patience commençait à sérieusement s'amoindrir.

– On est samedi Pad, soupira James en s'asseyant, provoquant un virulent grognement de protestation de la jeune fille qui dû se contenter d'un oreiller bien moins confortable que le torse musclé de son petit ami.

– Mais oui mais on avait dit qu'on... marauderait.

Sirius avait dit ça sur un ton mystérieux en jetant à la jolie rousse un regard suspicieux. Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Tu sais que je suis au courant de tout Sirius. De vos formes animagus, de la carte du maraudeur, de la cape d'invisibilité et de vos miroirs à double sens.

– Tu lui as dit, s'exclama Sirius outré.

– C'est toi qui as révélé l'existence de la carte à Marley au cours d'une de vos parties de jambes en l'air !

– Je l'ai oublié ! répliqua Sirius.

– T'as embarqué sa culotte !

– Pour ma défense c'était une très jolie culotte, répondit Sirius en souriant.

– Les culottes de Lily sont plus jolies, répondit James fièrement.

– Cette conversation dévie dangereusement, intervint Lily sur un ton leur signifiant clairement que ses culottes et celles de sa meilleure amie n'étaient pas un sujet de conversation qu'elle jugeait appropriée.

Elle se serait bien levée mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée que Sirius puisse se faire lui-même un avis sur ses petites culottes. En effet, Lily n'avait sur le dos qu'un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle et à juste titre puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de James.

Chaque soir, le canapé accueillait les deux Gryffondors qui se découvraient peu à peu... Oh bien sûr Lily mettait un holà avant que cela n'aille trop loin mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir observer un peu plus intimement le corps parfaitement sculpté du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ainsi, bien souvent, le t-shirt de James se retrouvait séparé de son propriétaire. James dans sa soif d'égalité se faisait alors un devoir de débarrasser Lily de ce qu'il considérait comme des couches superficielles de vêtements.

Une fois que Lily mettait un terme à leur exploration mutuelle, bien souvent après que la main du poursuiveur se soit frayée un chemin vers une partie un peu trop intime à son goût, elle enfilait le t-shirt, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir, dans son impatience, malmené et envoyé valser au sol, même s'il est plus probable que la véritable raison soit beaucoup moins altruiste et s'avère être une simple volonté de prolonger son voyeurisme.

Sa relation avec Sirius s'était sensiblement dégradée depuis qu'elle était avec James, ce qui la chagrinait énormément mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution. Elle tentait de s'effacer le plus possible, laissant à James autant de temps que possible pour « marauder » mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant aux yeux de Sirius qui en demandait toujours plus.

Elle aurait voulu comme Alice pouvoir passer son samedi à Pré-Au-Lard avec son petit ami mais une fois de plus Sirius réduisait à néant ses plans et entraînait James loin d'elle. James enfila son t-shirt cédant une fois de plus aux exigences de son meilleur ami. Elle aurait aimé qu'une fois... Juste une fois il la fasse passer avant.

– Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, lâcha Sirius en affichant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Lily écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Connaissant le ténébreux maraudeur, il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un acte de gentillesse dénué d'intérêt. La réaction de James confirma ses doutes.

– Pardon ? Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec nous, s'exclama James visiblement paniqué à cette idée.

– Pourquoi pas ? insista Sirius.

– Oui, pourquoi pas ? répéta Lily curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de si grave.

– Parce que... Parce que... C'est pas ton genre, mentit James. Tu sais bien qu'on viole le règlement.

– Je peux faire une exception, répliqua Lily.

– Oui, elle peut faire une exception, répéta Sirius satisfait de voir le piège se refermer sur la jolie rousse.

– Tu sais bien que non ! s'emporta James.

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Lily, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir blesser par ce rejet.

– Oui, pourquoi... Commença Sirius.

– LA FERME SIRIUS, l'interrompirent les deux préfets.

– Lily, tu n'aimes pas faire ce genre de choses... tenta de la raisonner James.

– Je veux venir, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de contradictions.

Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait toujours été trop curieuse, trop têtue, et elle voyait très clairement que tout ceci n'était qu'un plan orchestré par Sirius dans le but évident de créer la discorde dans leur couple. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que le garçon pensait susceptible de les séparer.

– Bien, finit par céder James.

– Bien, répondit Lily en rejetant les draps du lit pour se lever.

– C'est vrai que les petites culottes de Lily sont plus jolies, fit remarquer Sirius en esquivant agilement les deux oreillers qui foncèrent vers lui suite à cette déclaration.


	100. Chapitre 99/100 - I love you

**Chapitre 99**   
**I love you (part. 1)**

James marchait si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il reculait. C'était bien la première fois que la perspective de « marauder » ne l'enchantait pas. Sirius quant à lui semblait euphorique, gambadant joyeusement vers leur destination. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les deux garçons qui pour une fois semblaient en antithèse parfaite. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que les maraudeurs étaient toujours de la même humeur et partageaient le même état d'esprit en toutes circonstances. Elle parvint à tirer un sourire à James en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Elle frissonna en le sentant entrelacer leurs doigts. L'effet qu'il avait sur elle était si dévastateur qu'il lui arrivait de douter sincèrement que cela fut réel.

– Où est ce qu'on va ? Demanda Lily même si elle avait facilement reconnu le trajet menant au dortoir des Serpentards.

– Chez les serpents bien sûr ! lui confirma Sirius en bondissant littéralement de joie.

– C'est samedi, vous pourriez les laisser tranquilles parfois, tenta de le raisonner la jolie rousse.

– Oh mais on les laisse tranquille ! Le samedi est réservé à S...

– La ferme Sirius, le coupa James en lui lançant un regard noir. On va faire une exception.

– Une exception ? Depuis quand on fait des exceptions ?! s'écria le ténébreux gryffondor en affichant un air scandalisé et véritablement outré.

– Je te ferais signaler que la présence de Lily est une exception au code des maraudeurs !

– Un code des maraudeurs, répéta Lily en pouffant doucement de rire.

– Au diable le code ! On l'a perdu depuis au moins trois ans ! S'exclama Sirius agacé.

– Et depuis Sirius invente et supprime les règles qu'on aurait soi-disant rédigées dans ce code quand ça l'arrange.

– Je n'invente pas ! protesta Sirius. Et tu le fais aussi ! Et je n'ai jamais rien supprimé !

– Vraiment ? Tu maintiens donc la règle treize ? insista James.

– La règle treize ? Demanda Lily dévorée par la curiosité.

– Non on annule celle-ci, grommela Sirius.

– De toute manière elle n'existait pas, répliqua James en souriant satisfait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait la règle treize ? insista Lily.

– Qu'il était autorisé à mener une vie de débauche tant que je ne parvenais pas à sortir avec toi.

– Il n'y a pas de règle treize !

– Est ce que ça veut dire que tu vas devoir te ranger ? demanda Lily incrédule.

– Il n'y avait que cinq règles quand on l'a perdu ce fichu code ! protesta Sirius.

– Ah ah ! s'écria James. Tu l'admets enfin !

– Quelles étaient-elles ? demanda Lily en riant.

– La première était de rester ami jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

– Elle est de Remus celle-là, précisa James ne voulant pas passer pour un sentimental.

– La seconde était une interdiction formelle de parler des objets du patrimoine maraudeur ! ajouta Sirius en lançant un regard accusateur à James.

– La troisième disait aussi qu'aucunes filles n'avaient le droit de participer à nos activités ! répliqua James en lançant un regard tout aussi accusateur à Sirius.

– Oh par pitié on avait quatorze ans ! On détestait les filles !

– Tu couchais déjà avec Lumia Bell à cette époque !

– Et alors ! Je la détestais quand même... j'aimais une certaine partie de son corps ! Expliqua Sirius en mimant deux mains pressant une poitrine invisible.

– Sirius ! protesta Lily en riant aux larmes.

– La quatrième règle était...

Lily vit James rougir et passer une main dans ses cheveux visiblement gêné.

– Oui ?

– De ne pas toucher à Lily Evans parce qu'elle était la propriété exclusive de James Potter, poursuivit Sirius à la place de son meilleur ami dont le visage se teinta un peu plus, se confondant presque au rouge de sa cravate.

– La formulation est... enfin... je suis désolé Evans, ne va pas croire que je te considérais comme un objet ou quoi que ce soit ! Je me rends bien compte que t'es une personne et...

Lily observa le jeune maraudeur perdre de sa superbe et s'emmêler les pinceaux en tentant de rectifier quelque chose qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être. En effet, loin d'être vexée par cette règle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flattée. La féministe en elle avait bien tenté de protester et de s'indigner comme autrefois mais elle fut réduite au silence par la bouffée d'amour et de tendresse qui l'envahir en apprenant qu'il avait fait une règle juste pour elle dans le code des maraudeurs, qu'à quatorze ans il la désirait déjà...

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais dû le dire autrement ! Je te promets que si on retrouve ce code on changera la formulation ! Je mettrais ce que tu veux... je...

– Idiot... murmura-t-elle avant de presser ses lèvres sur les sienne pour le faire taire.

Sirius les regarda faire, hésitant pour la première fois. Il était rare que sa conscience s'éveille avant même qu'il n'ait exécuté son méfait. Mais quand il voyait le sourire de Lily ou encore celui de James... se dire qu'il allait être à l'origine de leur disparition ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée. Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un second sans que le couple tendrement enlacé ne le remarque. Il détestait ça. Cette impression que sa disparition n'aurait aucune influence sur qui que ce soit... pire... qu'elle serait un soulagement. Encore un pas.

– Sirius.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la propriétaire de la voix. Marlène McKinnon était la seule à posséder un timbre aussi grave, comme si elle était enrouée et une intonation aussi terriblement sensuelle.

– Il ne me voit pas.

– Ne soit pas idiot. Il te voit. Il la prendrait déjà contre le mur si tu n'étais pas là.

– Mon existence le dérange.

– Oui.

– Merci Marley, ça me remonte le moral, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

– Oh ça va je plaisante, ce que je veux dire c'est que là tout de suite maintenant, toute personne se trouvant dans le couloir les dérange. James attend ça depuis des années et Lily aussi, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais. Laisse-les profiter, ça leur passera quand ils auront enfin passé le cap.

– Passé le cap ?

– Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin ? demanda la Serpentards en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je suis un peu lent comme garçon, il me faudrait quelque chose de plus explicite.

– Tu veux qu'on baise.

– Ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! s'indigna-t-il une lueur de malice dans le regard.

– C'est toi qui as dit « plus explicite », et je croyais que les samedis étaient réservés à Servilus.

– Les samedis sont réservés à qui ? Demanda Lily, qui de toute évidence venait de terminer d'embrasser James.

Aucun des deux garçons n'osa répondre. Lily Evans était visiblement en colère et ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à la fermer lorsque c'était le cas. Marlène cependant n'avait rien à se reprocher et répondit à leur place, déclenchant la troisième guerre mondiale que Sirius avait eu l'intention de déclencher.

– Ce n'est pas la cinquième règle de votre stupide code ? Demanda Marlène. Le samedi est réservé à faire regretter à Servilus d'être né. Un truc comme ça non ?

James tressailli en décelant la leur de déception dans le regard furieux de la jolie rousse. Il l'avait déçu... une fois de plus.

– Lily je...

– Epargne-moi ton baratin Potter. Allez-vous amuser, le coupa la jolie rousse avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

– Lily attend ! cria James en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Sirius les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaitre, souhaitant étrangement qu'ils se réconcilient. Il n'avait pas supporté la tristesse de Lily, ni la détresse de James. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ces sentiments peu familiers pour lui, fortement distrait par la présence de celle pour qui il aurait appliqué la règle treize... si règle treize il y avait eu.

– Je voudrais te faire remarquer que ce couloir est vide McKinnon.

– Sois plus explicite.

– Je veux te baiser, répliqua-t-il en la plaquant sans douceur contre les pierres froides tandis qu'elle enroulé ses longues jambes autour de sa taille.

– Je n'ai pas de culotte... susurra-t-elle à son oreille en resserrant un peu plus ses jambes autour de ses hanches, pressant le bassin du garçon contre le sien. Oh ! Lâcha-t-elle en sentant la virilité exacerbée de ce dernier.

– Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je préfère tes petites culottes à celle de Lily, dit-il sans la lâcher du regard. Les tiennes partagent mon goût pour l'absentéisme.

* * *

**Chapitre 100**   
**I love you (part. 2)**

Lily tenta de contourner James qui lui barrait désormais le passage vers sa chambre.

– Lily s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! supplia James.

– M'expliquer quoi hein ? Que tu continu de torturer Severus alors que tu m'avais promis d'arrêter !

– Je n'ai rien promis du tout ! Protesta-t-il.

– Tu as dit que changerais ! Que tu ferais des efforts ! Tu as dit que tu avais muri ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse. Tu sais quoi Potter, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es toujours un sale gamin menteur, manipulateur et imbu de lui-même.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. James aurait dû dire quelque chose. Ce silence ne lui ressemblait pas. Lily se demanda si elle y était allée un peu trop fort. Le fait que le garçon s'écarte de sa route pour la laisser passer confirma ses doutes.

– James je...

– Non. C'est bon Evans, t'en a assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé que mes activités ne te plaisent pas mais tu sais quoi toi aussi tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours une miss je-sais-tout qui te permet de juger et de sermonner les autres sans prendre la peine d'écouter. Mais qui suis-je pour contredire la parfaite Lily Evans.

– C'est pas...

– Pour ta gouverne, on a instauré le samedi comme jour de « torture » de Servilus uniquement parce que Lucius et ton innocente petite victime avait instauré le vendredi comme jour de torture de Peter !

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Tout comme autrefois, elle n'avait considéré que le point de vu de Severus sans se soucier de ce qui provoquait ces constantes altercations. Il n'y avait pas de réelle victime, les deux camps se défiait sans cesse et les continuelles victoires des maraudeurs ne faisaient pas d'eux les « méchants ». Elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Elle aurait aimé que James ignore Severus et que Severus ignore James mais c'était impossible.

– J'aimerais juste que...

– Que quoi ? Que je reste les bras croisés quand Bellatrix insulte Sirius, que ton Severus sous entends qu'il va tout révéler au sujet de Remus, que je ferme les yeux quand ils affirment haut et fort que Peter est un cracmol et toi une... une... tu sais bien. Parce que je refuse. Je ne le ferais pas. Pas même pour toi Lily.

– James je...

– Je vais en cours, je ne rate aucunes réunions, aucunes rondes de préfet ! Je vais même à la bibliothèque, je ne joue plus de méchants tours aux premières années ! Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller jouer cette stupide farce à Servilus ! Je voulais passer la journée avec toi ! Je voudrais que la règle numéro cinq soit que le samedi est réservé à Lily Evans !

– Pour me torturer ? demanda-t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

– Pour...

Elle le regarda rougir et une fois de plus sa colère s'envola. Par Merlin, comment parvenait-il à faire ça.

– Pour me faire quoi Potter ? demanda-t-elle en l'attirant doucement vers sa chambre, reculant sans le lâcher du regard.

James sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d'entamer une brusque embardée, battant si fort que tout le château devait l'entendre. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement, devenant plus difficile. Il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de la jolie rousse qui venait de tourner la poignée de la porte sur laquelle elle était appuyée. Il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de Lily. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– Evans...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds avant de capturer ses lèvres avec cette douceur infinie qui lui était si propre. Lily était comme la braise, un simple souffle pouvait l'animer et provoquer un véritable feu. Intense et chaleureuse, passionnée et douce, sauvage et tendre. Elle était imprévisible, incontrôlable, irrésistible. Elle était celle qu'il avait choisie et il savait que jamais il ne le regretterait car peu importe les obstacles, les disputes, la tristesse, la colère, aucunes filles, jamais ne le ferait se sentir plus vivant.

Il la laissa le débarrasser de son t-shirt, déboutonner son jean, et l'envoyer rejoindre son compatriote au sol. Il ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même, faisant disparaitre sa jupe, son pull et pour la première fois ce foutu soutient gorge qui lui interdisait constamment l'exploration de cette partie plus que prisée du corps de la jeune fille. Par Merlin, il sentit chaque muscle de son corps se tendre devant la vision délicieuse des bourgeons roses florissant en pointe au sommet de sa généreuse poitrine.

Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à la sensation de pouvoir qui le parcouru lorsqu'il s'empara de ces derniers, arrachant à la jolie rousse un gémissement de surprise qui fut suivit de plusieurs soupire de plaisir à mesure que sa langue taquinait la pointe déjà dure de son sein.

Lily se sentit défaillir lorsque les dents du garçon frôlèrent la pointe de ses tétons, tirant délicatement mais allègrement dessus. Ses jambes la supportaient à peine et elle devait s'agripper plus que jamais à la tignasse indomptable du Gryffondor. N'y tenant plus, elle le tira sur son lit, se cambrant davantage encore lorsqu'il accompagna ces douces morsures de la pression de ses mains, ses paumes saisissant à pleines mains ses seins et les massant jusqu'à lui arracher un cri de plaisir qu'elle ne put réprimer.

Elle relâcha les mèches sombres du garçon qu'elle avait tiraillé tout du long et tenta de reprendre son souffle mais il ne lui en laissa nullement le temps, ses lèvres quittant sa poitrine qui se soulevait aux rythmes de sa respiration plus que saccadée, pour se presser plus bas, descendant avec une lenteur insoutenable jusqu'à son nombril, et plus bas encore. Elle se mordit la lèvre étouffant un cri de surprise lorsqu'il fit claquer contre sa peau l'élastique de sa culotte avant de faire glisser celle-ci le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses genoux, puis jusqu'à ses chevilles, et enfin jusqu'au sol où elle s'en fut rejoindre le reste de leurs affaires.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était nue. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait... elle allait se donner corps et âme. Elle ne put réprimer un geste pour cacher à la vue du garçon son intimité mais ce dernier écarta sa main avec douceur.

– Tu es magnifique Evans.

Et avant même qu'elle ait pu protester il avait pressé ses lèvres au creux de sa féminité. Elle tressailli, noyée sous une vague de plaisir incommensurable, ébranlée par la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de celui qu'elle avait haït si fort par le passé.

De nouveau ses mains allèrent se loger dans la chevelure désordonnée du poursuiveur qui avait entamé la plus douce des tortures, sa langue glissant et explorant chaque parcelle de sa fleur intime, ses lèvres se pressant légèrement puis plus pressement, ses doigts s'insinuant profondément en elle, là où jamais personne ne l'avait touché. Elle abandonna toute volonté, se laissant porter et entrainer par le plaisir qu'il s'évertuait à lui procurer.

– James... James ! cria-t-elle à bout, le souffle coupé et encore tremblante, incapable de rassembler ses esprits.

– C'est moi, dit-il en riant avant de venir enfouir son visage entre ses seins.

L'arrogance de son ton ramena Lily à la réalité. Potter... sale petit poseur. Elle allait faire disparaitre cette expression de fierté de son visage d'ange. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues, remontant son visage à hauteur du sien sans le lâcher du regard, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, pressant son bassin contre la virilité déjà tendu du jeune homme lui arrachant un juron.

James écarquilla les yeux lorsque la jeune fille le fit basculer sous elle, le chevauchant avec une assurance qu'il admira.

– Evans qu'est-ce que tu...

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle détacha ses cheveux les laissant couler en une cascade d'un rouge sombre qui dissimulait bien difficilement sa poitrine. Il eut à peine le temps de rassembler ses esprits qu'elle entama un langoureux mouvement de reins, le torturant sans aucune pitié, la friction de leurs deux sexes uniquement séparés par le léger tissu de son caleçon. Il agrippa les draps et jura doucement entre ses dents. Il était bien incapable de dire qu'elle fut le moment où elle lui fit définitivement perdre pied. Peut-être était-ce lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient emparées de sa virilité après une lente descente le long de son torse, et une ultime morsure à la limite de son bas ventre. Plus d'une fois, elle l'emmena aux frontières du plaisir, sa langue s'activant habilement le long de son membre avant de ralentir brusquement, ses lèvres glissant avec une lenteur délibérée.

– Evans... supplia-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir et se brisant légèrement sous l'intensité de son désir pour elle.

Atteignant sa limite, son endurance mise à rude épreuve, chacun de ses muscles douloureusement tendus, sa respiration entrecoupée et son cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'abandonna à elle, murmurant son prénom avec une ferveur et une adoration monstre.

– C'est moi... répondit-elle en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Petite peste. Elle avait voulu lui faire payer son arrogance. Et elle y était parvenue haut la main. La simple pensée de ses lèvres emprisonnant son sexe jusqu'à la fin, le faisait se tendre de nouveau. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait la désirer. Il la fit de nouveau basculer sous lui, plongeant son regard assombri par le désir dans les pupilles d'un vert plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de la farouche Gryffondor.

– Lily...

– Prends moi.

Elle avant dit cela en pressant sa féminité encore humide contre son érection, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir presque douloureux. Ses rêves passés n'avaient pas rendu hommage à la réalité du moment présent. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était aventuré aussi loin, son imagination avait été incapable de prédire ce que Lily Evans venait de lui demander. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de sa taille, frôlant du bout des doigts sa peau qui s'hérissa à son contact. Il était terrifié à l'idée de lui faire mal, à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur...

Elle écarta tous ses doutes, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque et s'emparant de ses lèvres, ses longues jambes entourant fermement son bassin, pressant un peu plus sa virilité contre sa fleur intime, murmurant une fois de plus son ordre.

« Prends-moi. »

Et il la prit.

La douleur avait été fulgurante, lui arrachant un cri qu'elle étouffa contre les lèvres du jeune capitaine, coupant net son mouvement de recul. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, leurs lèvres se frôlant à peine. Elle avait fermé les yeux, puis peu à peu, à mesure que la douleur s'estompait elle s'était détendue. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, murmurant son prénom comme une prière, avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse passionnée et teintée d'un désir encore inassouvi.

Il lui avait alors fait l'amour. Ses mouvements de bassins l'emportant plus loin que jamais, lui faisant complètement perdre pieds avec la réalité. Chaque va et vient accentuait un peu plus son désir, comblant ses sens de plaisir. Peu à peu, ses coups de reins s'étaient faits plus rapide, plus profond.

– Lily...

Il ne pouvait tenir une seconde de plus. Chaque murmure, chaque soupire, chaque gémissement qu'il lui arrachait n'étaient que le reflet de la violence du plaisir qu'elle-même lui procurait. Il la pénétra, plus profondément que jamais, lui soutirant un ultime cri qui s'éteignit pour laisser place à leurs respirations saccadées et leurs cœurs battant à un rythme dératé.

Le silence de la pièce ne fut interrompu que par trois mots emplis de promesses prononcés par les deux amants qui ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un.

« Je t'aime. ».


	101. Chapitre 101 - God save the Marauder

**Chapitre 101**

James fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain. Pour le garçon c'était une première. Il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas du matin. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel matin. Il humidifia ses lèvres, prit une légère inspiration et baissa les yeux.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision matinale d'Evans en tenue d'Eve, le visage caché par sa chevelure de feu, sa main délicatement posée sur son torse, son souffle frôlant sa peau... il en oublia de respirer. Il perdit le contrôle lorsqu'elle gigota enroulant sa jambe autour de la sienne, effleurant une partie stratégique du corps masculin... Son cœur battait si fort qu'il s'étonna de ne pas la voir se réveiller dans la seconde. Il était probablement l'oreiller le plus bruyant de l'histoire des oreillers.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir la contempler mais il connaissait la pudeur de Lily, il ramena donc les draps sur eux. Merlin, il vivait la plus douce des tortures. La fille de ses rêves était nue dans ses bras. Le chevauchant à moitié, emplissant son esprit des images de la veille. Un juron s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il ressenti un picotement familier signalant qu'un certain sergent s'était mis au garde à vous.

Au cours de sa troisième année, il avait pris étude des moldus dans l'espoir de comprendre un peu mieux le monde dans lequel avait évolué Evans. Ainsi, il avait appris que les moldus croyaient en une force supérieure qu'il appelait « Mieux » ou « Pieu » ... enfin quelque chose comme ça et qui exauçait les souhaits de ses fidèles. Il pria donc « Lieu » ... « Cieux » ... de ne pas réveiller Lily avant que son « petit » problème n'ait disparu. De toute évidence « Preux »... « Jeu »... ne l'avait pas entendu.

Lily s'agit, se sentant étrangement courbaturée. C'était plutôt inhabituel, elle avait toujours trouvé les lits de Poudlard confortables et ceux des préfets l'étaient encore davantage. Deux places, des oreillers moelleux... Puis soudain la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux sans bouger le moindre muscle. Ce n'était certainement pas un oreiller sur lequel sa tête était posée. C'était bien plus confortable que ça. Il semblerait également qu'elle ait décidé d'ignorer l'espace qui était normalement disponible dans le gigantesque lit, préférant se blottir contre celui qui était à l'origine de ses courbatures...

Bon sang elle était nue... Complètement et irrémédiablement nue. Et il l'était tout autant... ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Bien au contraire. Son subconscient se fit un devoir de lui fournir un bref rappel de la veille et plus précisément du corps de rêve du jeune Capitaine. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, rivalisant probablement avec ses cheveux. Elle ne remercierait d'ailleurs jamais assez ces derniers qui dissimuler son visage pivoine au Maraudeur qui devait, le connaissant, encore dormir profondément.

Elle fut vite contredite par ce qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre comme étant le réveil du « petit » soldat. Elle avait été fascinée et surtout satisfaite de la capacité de James à… se renouveler. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de fois il l'avait prise, comblée, emportée, fait vibrer, murmurant après avoir repris son souffle cet « encore » empli de promesses. Elle embrassa doucement le torse du garçon, ses lèvres s'attardant un long moment sur la peau halée de ce dernier.

– Encore... lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et une fois de plus, il eut le souffle coupé. Il écarta délicatement une mèche de son front, admirant religieusement le visage d'ange de la jolie rousse. Ses joues étaient rouges et une lueur malicieuse éclairait son regard émeraude, un sourire joueur s'étira sur ses lèvres avant que celles-ci n'entament une lente et insoutenable descente vers sa virilité tendue et impatiente.

James remercia « Gueux », « Vieux »... de ne pas avoir exaucé sa prière. Puis il remercia Lily d'une manière plus physique et moins spirituelle. Lily semblait aussi avoir demandé quelque chose à ce dernier puisqu'elle cria à plusieurs reprises « oh mon Dieu ! ».

Severus n'aurait su dire comment il s'était retrouvé devant le portrait donnant accès au dortoir des préfets en chef mais il y était et semblait incapable de bouger. Après un long moment à fixer le tableau, ce dernier le prit en pitié.

– Jeune homme, vous devriez allez faire un tour... je ne sais pas lequel de ces jeunes gens vous a donné rendez-vous mais je puis vous assurer qu'ils ont tous deux oublié. Les plaisirs de la chair détournent l'Homme de la raison.

« Plaisir de la chair. »

Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée de son innocente Lily livrée à ce démon de Potter. Il aurait voulu réduire en charpie le tableau et sauver son seul amour des bras de l'infâme Gryffondor mais... Lily ne voulait pas être sauvée. Et puis il n'était pas là pour ça. Il n'avait plus le temps pour les puérilités de Potter et ses sbires et encore moins pour l'amour. La douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même ne faisait que confirmer ce que le Maitre des Ténèbres affirmait. L'amour est une faiblesse.

Il était désormais redevable au plus puissant des mages noirs de cette époque. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son cœur l'éloigner de sa mission. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait supprimé ses parents, le libérant du joug d'un père alcoolique et violent et d'une mère éternellement insatisfaite et faible.

Il avait pour ordre de suivre Albus Dumbledore à la trace et tout cela sans éveiller les soupçons. Le Mage Noir avait été impressionné par son talent pour l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, lui trouvant immédiatement une utilité. Ses pensées de nouveau s'égarèrent, lui rappelant le douloureux souvenir de Dorea Black... Dorea Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui serait la prochaine personne à mourir lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa mission.

Remus suivit Sirius qui était étrangement calme. Par « étrangement » il voulait bien sur dire « dangereusement ». Sirius tout comme James tenait rarement en place. Il avait généralement trois manières d'expulser ce trop-plein d'énergie. La première étant le Quidditch. Mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur la route du ténébreux et talentueux batteur. La rumeur disait que Sirius était si beau que même les cognards étaient sous son charme. La seconde manière était tout aussi physique... L'appétit sexuel du maraudeur n'avait aucune limite, tout comme le nombre de filles prêtes à le satisfaire. Pour finir la troisième manière était la torture de la personne que Sirius « aimait » le plus au monde : Severus.

L'apparition de ce dernier au détour d'un couloir, ne fit que confirmer les doutes du plus calme des Maraudeurs. Il fixa le parchemin que son meilleur ami tenait à la main. Ce parchemin sur lequel il avait passé la matinée à griffonner on ne sait trop quoi. Sirius se dirigea à grand pas vers Severus et lui tendit le parchemin. Le Serpentard n'esquissa pas le moindre geste méfiant et sur ses gardes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

– Un dessin ! répondit Sirius, de toute évidence extrêmement fier de lui-même.

Severus attrapa le parchemin après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas piégé. Il le déroula et se figea devant ce qui semblait être... un portrait de lui-même contorsionné à l'extrême et se léchant une partie du corps réservé aux excréments. Black avait donné un titre à son chef d'œuvre : Sevranus.

Remus qui semblait découvrir le dessin en même temps que lui ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Le loup reprit vite contenance et s'éloigna, emportant le sale cabot qui lui servait de compagnon. Severus entendit leurs rires s'élever à l'autre bout du couloir, se mêlant à ceux qui lui parvenaient au travers du tableau. Il reconnut sans peine celui de Lily...

Cette dernière riait aux éclats devant un Potter encore rouge, enroulé dans un drap, tentant vainement de retrouver sa dignité après s'être écraser au sol. En effet Lily avait réussi à attraper un t-shirt et s'était levée pour prendre sa douche et rejoindre Marley et Alice à la bibliothèque. James n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, obnubilé par le fait que Lily Evans se baladait sans culotte. Concentré et penché à l'extrême pour apercevoir ce que son propre T-shirt peinait à dissimuler, James avait oublié que le lit avait une fin et s'était ainsi retrouvé au sol devant une Lily prise d'un fou rire monstrueux.

– Lily ! Pour l'amour de « Queue » arrête de rire !

– Pour l'amour de... oh mon dieu... oh mon... queue !

Les éclats de rire de Lily semblèrent gagner en intensité, tout comme la détermination de Severus qui s'éloigna, refusant d'être plus longtemps le témoin du bonheur de la jeune fille... sans lui.


	102. Chapitre 102 - Beginning of the war

**Chapitre 102**

Alice tira sur la main de Frank pour attirer son attention. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une boutique à la vitrine poussiéreuse, coincée entre le magasin de plume Scribenpenne et la boutique de prêt à porter Gaichiffon.

– C'est ici.

La jeune Gryffondor aurait aimé pouvoir passer son après-midi à flâner main dans la main avec son petit ami, avec pour seul objectif de trouver un petit coin intime et confortable pour profiter l'un de l'autre, loin de la chasteté imposée par les dortoirs communs.

Mais leur escapade à Près-au-Lard n'avait rien de romantique. Frank poussa la porte de la boutique et une cloche tinta annonçant leur présence. Une vieille dame était assise, ou plutôt recroquevillée sur un haut tabouret derrière le comptoir. Elle ne releva pas les yeux de l'énorme cahier ouvert sur ce dernier, continuant de faire, ce qui semblait être l'inventaire de la boutique.

– Bonjour, nous sommes là pour voir... commença Alice.

– Elle est à l'étage, la coupa la sorcière en désignant du doigt les escaliers, continuent d'écrire dans son vieux grimoire.

Les deux adolescents s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en pente abrupte, prenant soin de ne pas tomber. Alice était plutôt agile mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Frank qui possédait deux pieds gauches et manqua de basculer en arrière à plusieurs reprises en raison de l'irrégularité et l'étroitesse des marches menant à ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une chambre de bonne. La pièce était si sombre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement la présence de celle qu'ils étaient venus voir.

Sybille Trelawney.

Il s'agissait d'une femme maigre portant un châle sur ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par ses lunettes, ses bras débordaient de colliers et de bagues.

Alice se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, même si le mot "charlatan" lui chatouillait le bout de la langue.

Cette femme n'était pas une voyante.

Elle était peut-être la descendante de la fameuse Cassandra Trelawney mais elle n'en restait pas moins un imposteur.

Frank n'avait jamais eu besoin de toutes ces breloques. Une boule de cristal ? Des tasses de thé ? On aurait dit l'une de ces diseuses de bonnes aventures moldues que l'on pouvait questionner lorsqu'un cirque itinérant était de passage dans une ville.

Frank ne semblait cependant pas de son avis puisqu'il s'installa face à la "voyante". Elle poussa un soupire et s'installa près de lui. C'était ridicule, elle ne les aiderait pas, elle en était incapable. Ce n'était qu'une Irma de seconde zone.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Sybille.

– N'êtes-vous pas censé le savoir ? répliqua la jeune fille avec insolence.

– Alice... la réprimanda Frank. J'ai des visions et...

– Je sais ! Vous avez des visions ! s'écria la voyante.

– Il vient de le dire ! Frank allons-nous en, tu vois bien qu'elle...

– Non ! Non ! Ne partez pas ! Je peux vous aider ! ajouta précipitamment la voyante en s'emparant de la main de la jeune Gryffondor. Je peux vous aider !

Alice ne parvint pas à s'arracher à l'emprise de la voyante. Elle était complètement soûle. Ils perdaient de toute évidence leur temps mais Frank ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Son regard était fixé dans celui de la femme. Elle vit les yeux de cette dernière s'embuer de larmes. La colère laissa place à l'incompréhension. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, et son petit doigt lui disait que Frank ne lui avait pas tout dit. Ils n'étaient pas là pour poser des questions. Quant à Trelawney, elle semblait enchantée, elle irradiait littéralement de joie.

– Frank qu'est ce qui se...

– Je peux vous en débarrasser, la coupa précipitamment la voyante.

– Je sais, répondit Frank. Je suis là pour ça.

– De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Alice, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Frank se tourna vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien cherchant les réponses ou tout du moins une explication quant à ce qui se déroulait à cet instant même. Frank se mit à parler et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Lentement, elle comprit qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient pas ici pour poser des questions.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son petit ami avait passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle avait cru qu'il y aller ses ASPICs, elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas le cas. Frank était partisan du théorème dit, de "la révision de dernière minute". Il affirmait que s'il s'y prenait trop tôt il oubliait tout.

Il était remonté jusqu'au premier cas de visions et de prédiction de l'histoire. Durant l'Antiquité grecque. Et plus précisément la Pythie. Sa particularité était qu'elle était choisie par les prêtres. Elle ne possédait pas de don particulier, elle ne pouvait prédire l'avenir qu'après avoir été choisi.

En poussant ses recherches, il avait découvert que la plupart des voyants n'entrait en possession de leur "don" que tardivement. C'était le principe d'élu, qui avait attiré l'attention de Frank. Il s'était avéré qu'une fois la nouvelle pythie choisie, la précédente perdait sa capacité de voir l'avenir.

Les contours de la solution s'étaient alors dessinés. Il pouvait le transmettre. Il pouvait se délester de ce fardeau.

– Ce n'est pas une malédiction, murmura Alice tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

– Si. Te voir te faire torturer nuit après nuit... Je ne le supporte plus.

– Une fois qu'il aura renoncé à son héritage, les prédictions passées disparaîtront de vos mémoires, intervint Sybille, une lueur avide dansant dans ses pupilles.

– Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça Alice. Je veux être heureux, le futur n'a rien à faire dans le présent. On devrait vivre au jour le jour, profiter de chaque instant.

– Je respecterais ton choix. Mais ne pas connaître la vérité, ne signifie pas qu'elle n'existe pas.

– Je ne changerais pas d'avis, répondit Frank avec détermination.

Sybille Trelawney lui demanda d'attendre dehors. La voyante tremblait d'impatience. Lorsqu'elle descendit, la vieille dame avait disparu. Alice la trouva dans l'arrière-boutique, tentant vainement de se saisir d'une boîte placée hors de sa portée. La jeune Gryffondor s'en empara et lui tendit mais nuls remerciements ne s'échappèrent des lèvres pincées de la sorcière.

– Un merci ça vous trouerez le cul ? s'emporta Alice, ses nerfs déjà mit à rude épreuve.

– Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois aux prédictions de cette vieille folle. Tu m'as l'air plus maligne que ça.

– Je ne suis pas venu demander combien j'aurais d'enfants, ni avec qui, et encore moins la date de ma mort.

– Non bien sûr que non, répondit la vieille sorcière en souriant d'un air entendu. Tu sais déjà tout ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et après un long moment de silence, elles se mirent toutes deux à rire. Puis le rire d'Alice se transforma en sanglots incontrôlés et la vielle antiquaire l'entoura de ses bras, lui chuchotant que tout irait bien. Même si selon elle, Trelawney ne méritait pas un tel cadeau.

Puis, aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, les larmes se tarirent et Alice aurait était incapable de dire qu'elle en avait été la cause. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la boutique au bras de Frank, tout aller bien.

Sybille Trelawney regarda le petit couple s'éloigner. Elle ne comprenait pas ce désir de normalité. Elle était spéciale désormais. Elle pouvait voir l'avenir. Jamais plus personne ne la considérait comme un charlatan.

Alice n'avait cependant pas tort. On avait beau l'ignorer et refuser de l'entendre... La vérité n'en restait pas moins réelle. Les attaques de mangemorts se multipliaient. Les victimes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, les disparitions de plus en plus fréquentes. Alors quand le soir venu, les maraudeurs, ainsi que Marlène, Lily, Alice et Frank, se réunirent dans la salle commune du dortoir des préfets en chef, aucun d'eux ne parvint à ignorer la Gazette du Sorcier qui pour la première fois après des mois de censure, acceptait la terrible vérité. En couverture, le Ministre de la magie. Et au-dessus de sa photo, ces quelques mots qui énonçait ce que chacun avait craint.

"La guerre est déclarée."

Lily, s'excusa, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Marlène s'apprêtait à la suivre mais Sirius la retint par la main, secouant la tête tandis que James la poursuivait.

C'était à lui d'être là pour elle désormais. Il la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir, glissant sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Elle était celle qui était la plus touché par ces constantes attaques. Vivant dans l'angoisse permanente de voir les Evans ajouté à la longue liste des victimes du Mage Noir.

Il la sentit serrer sa main en retour. S'émerveillant toujours de la voir répondre à chacun de ses gestes, à chacun de ses baisers, il ne se lassait pas de la voir sourire pour lui.

Son monde avait toujours tourné autour de Lily Evans mais jamais, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fou il n'avait imaginé faire partie de son monde à elle.

Il tira doucement sur la main de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'envelopper de ses bras.

Lily enfoui son visage dans le torse du jeune homme, respirant son parfum familier, son étreinte apaisante. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras elle parvenait à oublier les dangers et l'horreur qui les entouraient. Dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité. Il était sa forteresse. Son havre de paix. Rien ne l'y avait préparé mais elle ne pouvait le nier. Il avait bouleversé son univers comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, modifiant la gravité même de celui-ci, l'attirant inexorablement.

– Je suis désolé, c'est tellement égoïste de ma part, je m'inquiète alors que toi tu as...

– Je t'ai toi Evans., l'interrompit le garçon, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Elle passa ses bras autour la taille du garçon, le serrant tout aussi fort, si ce n'est plus. Comme elle aurait voulu remonter le temps et changer le passé. Il était celui qui avait le plus perdu dans cette guerre et pourtant il était celui qui donnait le plus. Devenant la famille de Sirius, soutenant Remus, protégeant Peter... La rassurant.

– J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. À Noël. Enfin si ça ne dérange pas Sirius et il faut encore que je demande à mes parents...

– Lily.

– ... Pétunia risque de faire des histoires aussi, je comprendrais que tu refuses, ça ne sera pas le Noël idéal.

– Lily.

– ... et tu dois être habitué à autre chose, c'était idiot de te demander, je...

– Je veux venir.

– ... ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda la jeune fille, interrompant son monologue.

– J'ai dit que je voulais venir, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, je veux venir. J'adorais venir.

Lily lui sauta au cou euphorique. Elle craignait qu'il ne refuse, après tout son père avait été plutôt impoli avec le jeune homme. Mais James n'avait jamais été rancunier ou peut-être était-ce qu'il oubliait rapidement. Peu importe la raison il serait avec elle pour Noël.

– Il va falloir que je te trouve un super cadeau Evans.

– C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau idiot, lui répondit-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres.

Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver. C'était une vision idéaliste, elle en avait bien conscience mais c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir.

La guerre était peut-être déclarée, mais elle avait un avantage sur le Mage Noir.

Elle avait James Potter.

Le garçon qui ne perdait jamais.


	103. Chapitre 103 - Minnie

**Chapitre 103**

Dire que James était anxieux était un euphémisme. Il était terrifié. Ou comme l'illustrait Sirius, usant d'un vocabulaire soutenu et parfaitement acceptable en société...

– Tu te chies littéralement dessus à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents Prongs, admets-le.

– Très classe Sirius, merci, répliqua James avant de se tourner vers Remus qui semblait tout aussi amusé par la situation. Même toi Moony ?

– Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Tu es terrifié par un moldu, toi le grand James Potter, répondit Remus moqueur.

– Je ne suis pas terrifié ! Il ne m'aime pas, il pense que je suis arrogant, brutal et que j'ai fait de la scolarité de sa fille, un véritable cauchemar.

– Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille de toi ! s'exclama Sirius, adoptant un air faussement scandalisé. Un cauchemar se termine quand on se réveille, c'est une insulte à tes années d'investissement pour lui faire vivre un véritable enfer sur terre.

– J'abandonne, répondit James en se laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune.

– Ça va bien se passer James, le rassura Remus avec sa douceur habituelle. Tu as juste à lui montrer qu'il y a plus que la brute que lui a dépeinte Lily pendant cinq ans. Si McGonagall a été capable de le voir, il en sera capable aussi.

– Minnie me déteste.

– Bien sûr que non, pour Halloween, on n'a même pas été puni, protesta Sirius.

– Elle a menacé de vous brûler vifs, fit remarquer Peter en posant sa valise près de celle de ses camarades.

– Non, elle a menacé de brûler son bureau ! précisa Sirius.

– Sous lequel vous étiez cachés, compléta Remus en riant.

Les craquements familiers des elfes de maisons venus récupérer les bagages se fit entendre. Le départ était proche et l'anxiété de James s'accentua.

Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Lily adorait ses parents, il devait faire bonne impression. Ça n'allait pas être facile, et pour la première fois, James se prit à regretter ses mauvais traitements.

Oh bien sûr, il s'était amusé, chaque farce, chaque mauvais coup, l'adrénaline, le risque de se faire attraper, les heures passées à peaufiner leur plan les plus brillants, il ne regrettait pas tout cela.

Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était... Le fait d'avoir profité de sa popularité, abusant de ses privilèges, torturant et utilisant les élèves les plus jeunes, et surtout de s'être acharné sur la fille qu'il aimait avec pour seule excuse, sa volonté d'attirer son attention, d'être quelqu'un dont elle se souviendrait toujours. Il la pensait inaccessible. Il savait ne pas être à la hauteur et plutôt que d'essayer de la mériter, il avait préféré s'embourber, se complaire dans la médiocrité.

Il l'imaginait rentrer chez elle, tout comme aujourd'hui, furieuse parce qu'il aurait une fois de plus métamorphosé ses affaires en souris, rats, lézards et autres citrouilles, lui annonçant fier de lui, que tout reprendrait sa forme à minuit tapante. Oh, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de tout cela. Comme toujours il agissait sans réfléchir, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Bravo James, magnifique référence à "Sandy le lion"... "Sandra en haillons"... Cendrillon. Malheureusement si à minuit, le sortilège prenait fin, la colère de la jolie rousse ne disparaissait pas. Deux semaines à raconter ce qu'il lui faisait subir, deux semaines de propagande intensive sans aucune censure. Pouvait-t-il réellement qualifié ça de propagande ? Après tout, elle est Servilus n'avaient fait que raconter la vérité. Il était le seul fautif. Mais aujourd'hui il avait une chance de se racheter.

Deux semaines pour prouver qu'il méritait Lily Evans.

Deux semaines. C'était peu certes, mais certain n'obtenait même pas de seconde chance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre.

Sirius interrompit ses pensées, lui chuchotant le traditionnel "alerte rousse" qui annonçait l'approche d'Evans. Sa chevelure de feu retenu en une queue de cheval haute battant l'air au rythme de sa démarche dansante. Elle inscrivait les noms des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard et qui ne l'avait pas encore précisé, réprimandant avec douceur ceux qui n'avaient pas de bonnes excuses pour l'avoir fait aussi tardivement. Il la regarda consoler un enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre entre ses reniflements et ses sanglots qu'ils avaient perdu ses parents. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Combien d'orphelins, cette guerre ferait-elle ?

James se leva et rejoignit Lily qui peinait à consoler l'enfant donc les larmes loin de se tarir, s'intensifiaient à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, admiré et surtout craint par les premières années.

– Ton nom.

– Thomas... Monsieur.

"Monsieur".

Le reste des élèves ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le garçon qui semblait si intimidé par le Préfet en chef, qu'il en oublia sa tristesse. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de James de parler aux premières années, préférant les emprisonner dans les armures poussiéreuses ou les suspendre par les pieds au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Lily l'observa silencieusement, son cœur se serrant. Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse. James n'était pas suffisamment altruiste pour cela. Il s'identifiait tout simplement au petit garçon car tout comme lui, il s'était retrouvé orphelin. Tout comme lui, il avait cru n'avoir nulle part où aller. Nulle part où rentrer. Personne qui ne l'attendait.

– J'ai besoin que tu fasses un truc pour moi.

– Un truc dangereux ? demanda le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

– Si tu as peur je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Non, non je veux le faire ! S'exclama le garçon en bombant le torse pour prouver son courage.

– Je vais chez Evans cette année et comme c'est chez les moldus je ne peux pas prendre d'objet magique avec moi... Alors j'aurais besoin que tu gardes ça pour moi.

James sorti de sa poche la petite balle dorée qui déploya ses ailes et la posa dans la paume du garçon qui ne la lâchait plus du regard, n'en revenant pas. Il enserra le vif d'or dans son poing bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

– Ne serre pas si fort, il est plutôt sensible. Et laisse-le voler un peu tous les jours mais ensuite il te faudra l'attraper.

– Mais les premières années n'ont pas le droit à un balai, fit remarquer le petit garçon.

– Madame Bibine est plus tolérante pendant les vacances. Une boîte de chocolat et elle te laissera voler autant que tu veux.

– Trop cool. Merci !

Le garçon courut rejoindre son petit groupe d'amis qui était désormais envieux de le voir rester et profiter de cours de vol pendant les vacances. En l'espace de quelques minutes, James avait fait du petit Thomas, une véritable star. Lily entendit les jeunes garçons s'exclamer, "James Potter t'as parlé !", "il t'a donné son vif d'or !". Elle glissa sa main dans la main du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui murmurant un "bien joué Potter".

– Espérons que ça fonctionne aussi avec ton père.

– Quoi, tu comptes lui offrir un vif d'or comme cadeau de noël ? demanda Lily amusée.

– Non... Je veux juste qu'il voit que j'essaye de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Lily entrouvrit les lèvres, surprise. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon d'être aussi sérieux. Elle soutint son regard tandis que sa main serrait la sienne avec force, l'autre effleurait tendrement sa mâchoire pour aller, par la suite, se loger dans la chevelure hirsute du jeune poursuiveur.

– Tu es peut-être arrogant, égoïste, brutal et idiot mais tu n'as jamais été une mauvaise personne Potter.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, réduisant au silence son amant, scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser. Elle fut surprise de le voir rompre celui-ci le premier. Revenant sur le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à son père.

– En cadeau de noël, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches et j'ai trouvé la chose la plus utile pour les moldus.

– J'ai peur...

– J'ai demandé à Minnie.

– Le professeur McGonagall, le reprit Sirius surprenant tout le monde.

Les discussions de nouveau cessèrent, la totalité du dortoir sous le choc. Remus alla jusqu'à s'étouffer en avalant sa Chocogrenouille. Le séduisant Gryffondor semblait aveugle à la stupéfaction qui s'était abattu à la suite de sa déclaration. Des élèves tombèrent de leurs chaises en l'entendant ajouter, "c'est irrespectueux". Remus posa sa main sur le front de son meilleur et ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant satisfait.

– Tu as dit ça uniquement pour que je te touche n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus en cachant difficilement son amusement.

– Oui, avoua Sirius en se penchant faisant mine de l'embrasser, provoquant les rires du reste des Gryffondors habitué à ce genre d'échange entre les deux maraudeurs.

– Alors c'est quoi ce super cadeau ? demanda Lily curieuse.

– Une brosse à dent.

De nouveau des élèves tombèrent de leurs chaises, la salle commune raisonnant de rire. Minerva McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les entendant. Elle se tenait dans l'étroit petit couloir menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les écouter un moment, se laissant gagner par cette ambiance, enviant leur insouciance et souhaitant plus que tout la préserver.

Potter hurla par-dessus les rires, qu'elle lui avait dit que ce qui comptait c'était le geste.

– Si Minnie l'a dit c'est que c'est vrai, hurla Sirius encore plus fort.

Merlin ce qu'il allait lui manquer ces idiots.

Pas une seule fois depuis que les garçons étaient arrivés elle ne s'était sentie seule. Pas une journée ne se passait sans qu'ils ne redoublent d'inventivité. Nuit et jour, ils animaient la vie du château pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils l'avaient rendue folle. Plus d'une fois, elle avait perdu son calme, voulu les tuer mais elle ne pouvait le nier... Elle les aimait.

Ils lui envoyaient des lettres pendant les vacances, n'oubliaient jamais son anniversaire, encore moins Noël, et Sirius la poursuivait inlassablement à chaque Saint Valentin. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais elle adorait les voir arriver le samedi dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour prendre le thé avec elle et Dumbledore, sans se soucier du couvre-feu, acceptant de bon cœur les heures de colles qu'elle leur distribuait avant de les envoyer au lit.

Elle les avait vu devenir amis, se disputer, tomber amoureux.

Elle avait été là pour les consoler, les réprimander, s'inquiéter pour eux.

Elle les avait vu grandir, changer, mûrir et devenir ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui et elle ne pouvait être plus fière.

Ils étaient les enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Des enfants qu'elle souhaitait ne jamais voir grandir.

Malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement et bientôt ils devraient faire face au danger.


	104. Chapitre 104 - The naughty list

**Chapitre 104**

– Maman ? Papa ?

Marlène déposa sa valise dans l'entrée tandis que les elfes de maison se chargeaient de tout monter à l'étage. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de son père et frappa doucement à cette dernière pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main, lui signifiant de patienter, mais comme toujours les affaires lui firent rapidement oublier sa présence. Quant à sa mère, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sortie promener les chiens au vu du silence qui pesait sur la maison. Alice passait ses vacances avec Frank et sa famille en Allemagne. Marley ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle détestait ce pays. Deux semaines de constante agression sonore et visuelle. Les blonds... Merci mais non merci. Elle préférait les bruns... Les beaux bruns aux yeux gris. Elle resta allongée un long moment, appréciant de retrouver son intimité. Elle adorait Poudlard mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir se soustraire à l'option dortoir et douche collective.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de sa mère et de ses sept caniches. La maison raisonnait de leurs jappements. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle descendit pour saluer Ursula McKinnon, ce fut huit chiens et non sept qui l'attendaient dans l'entrée. L'amour de sa mère pour la race canine n'avait d'égale que la haine de son père à l'égard de tous les canidés. Mais pour la première fois sa mère n'avait pas pris un petit caniche mais une sorte d'énorme labrador au pelage noir et aux yeux brillants d'intelligence et d'un gris étrangement familier.

– Ah non ! s'écria son père en débarquant dans l'entrée. D'où il sort celui-là ?

– Je l'ai trouvé errant dans le parc. Il est magnifique, répondit sa mère affichant son éternelle expression d'ennui.

– Ce manoir n'est pas un refuge pour chiens errants ! s'emporta Phineus

– Regarde le voyons ! Il n'a rien d'un chien errant ! répliqua sa femme en couvant le chien du regard.

Marlène aurait juré avoir vu le chien sourire. Mais c'était impossible. Le voyage avait dû la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'excusa donc et remonta dans sa chambre pour se reposer, laissant ses parents se disputer au sujet de l'adoption du nouvel arrivant. Il ne faisait nul doute que sa mère parviendrait à ses fins comme les sept fois précédentes. Elle s'installa sur son lit et attrapa un vieil exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo qui traînait sur son lit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et le gros chien noir entra comme si de rien était et s'installa sur le lit, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle le poussa mais rien n'y faisait, il finissait inlassablement par reposer sa tête. Lassée, elle avait fini par céder, allant jusqu'à lui caresser son pelage bien trop doux pour un simple chien errant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Sa mère n'allait pas s'en remettre lorsque le propriétaire se présenterait pour le récupérer.

– Tu n'as pas de collier... Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle, réfléchissant à quel nom lui donner, grattant distraitement la tête du chien.

Elle se souvenait que James appelait parfois Sirius, Padfoot. Elle avait toujours trouvé que ce surnom ressemblait à celui d'un chien. Elle décida que cela conviendrait et les aboiements enthousiastes du gros chien lorsqu'elle le lui proposa la confortèrent dans son idée. Il la suivait partout où elle allait. Peu à peu, sa présence devint familière et même indispensable. Rabastan venait dîner tous les soirs. Marlène détestait cela. Elle détestait son intrusion dans sa vie quotidienne, sa vie de famille. Il avait transformé ce moment de la journée en un véritable cauchemar pour elle et ses parents. Incapable de se détendre en la présence du terrifiant mangemort, chaque bouchée plus difficile que la précédente.

Mais Padfoot rendait tout cela moins pesant. Portant au désagréable intrus une haine inexplicable et féroce. Mordant sa main dès qu'elle s'aventurait un peu trop près de sa mâchoire. Même son père qui ne portait pas les chiens dans son cœur se prenait à apprécier celui-ci. Mais en y repensant, ils étaient ridicules. Un simple chien avait plus de courage et plus de moyens de montrer sa résistance qu'eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait pleinement conscience du danger auquel il s'exposait, son instinct lui signalait forcément que Rabastan était un individu dangereux. Pourtant, il n'hésitait pas un instant à montrer les dents, grognant pour lui signifier que sa présence n'était pas désirée alors qu'eux-mêmes se contentaient de manger silencieusement, les yeux baissés, choisissant leurs mots avec soin, craignant que la moindre erreur de leur part ne les conduise inévitablement à la mort.

Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. La veille de Noël, Rabastan ainsi que sa famille de dégénéré s'étaient présentés à leur porte avec la ferme intention de gâcher ce jour supposé festif. Dans un premier temps, rien de nouveau, ils avaient tous dîné dans un silence pesant, aucun d'eux n'avait été capable d'apprécier le magnifique repas de Noël qu'avaient préparé les elfes de maison. Puis sa mère et sa future "belle-mère" s'étaient retirées dans le petit salon tandis que son père, son futur "beau-père" et son... "fiancé" étaient allés fumer un cigare et boire un whisky pur feu dans le grand bureau.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Mais Rabastan n'était nullement en train de discuter de la politique laxiste du ministère ou des plans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour redresser la situation. Son très cher fiancé avait préféré la suivre à l'étage, se faufilant dans sa chambre et fermant la porte... Insonorisant la pièce. Marlène s'était retrouvée face à lui. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Quelle idiote ! Il avait endormi sa méfiance au fur et à mesure de la semaine, repartant toujours sans rien tenter. Elle avait cessé d'être sur ses gardes, convaincu qu'il n'oserait rien tenter alors que ses parents étaient si près. Elle avait été naïve.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, tentant vainement de gagner du temps, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet susceptible de faire office d'arme.

– Oh Marley, on sait tous les deux ce que je fais ici. Je viens réclamer mon cadeau de Noël.

– Je ne t'ai rien acheté.

– Je suis sur la liste des méchants enfants ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

– Ça t'étonne ? répliqua-t-elle, reculant jusqu'à buter contre la table de nuit, en profitant pour attraper sa lampe de chevet qu'elle brandit telle une épée et qui n'eut pour effet que de provoquer l'hilarité du mangemort.

Il lui arracha avec facilité son simulacre d'arme et sa satisfaction de lui avoir asséner quelques coups disparus bien rapidement lorsqu'il la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

– Tout pourrait être bien plus agréable si tu te laissais faire mon amour.

– Je ne suis pas ton amour et je compte te rendre cela le plus désagréable possible.

– Je pourrais d'un simple sort te rendre docile mais... J'aime ton petit côté farouche et rebelle.

– Pervers, sadomasochiste, répondit-elle moqueuse et qui lui valut une gifle.

– J'aime beaucoup moins ton insolence.

Elle tint sa promesse. Mordant, griffant et se débattant et quand elle crut que s'en était fini, quand elle comprit qu'il allait être trop tard, Rabastan poussa un monstrueux hurlement de douleur comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité, puisque Rabastan venait de perdre son moyen de procréer.

Padfoot venait d'émasculer le sang-pur.

Rabastan avait basculé du lit et au vu de son inertie, il était fort probable qu'il s'était évanoui. Le gros chien noir avait lâché sa prise qui gisait sur le tapis. La première pensée de Marlène fut pour les tâches de sang qui mettraient un temps fou à disparaître. Puis la gravité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait failli être violé. Elle tremblait, mélange de peur et de sa température corporelle qui avait brusquement baissé, probablement en raison du contrecoup. La peur laissa rapidement place à la panique. La vision du corps inanimé du mangemort était une véritable satisfaction mais également une source d'angoisse. Qu'allait-t-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas prévenir qui que ce soit sans provoquer la mise à mort de sa famille. Elle venait de priver l'héritier Lestrange de son organe de reproduction. Non ce n'était pas elle c'était le chien ! Elle le chercha du regard mais il avait disparu. Où était-il ? Avec un peu de chance, en expliquant la situation... Elle écarta rapidement cette possibilité. Il était peu probable que les Lestrange se contentent d'une telle explication, la mort du chien ne les satisferait nullement et ça aurait été une bien mauvaise manière de le remercier. La pensée de ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper provoqua une nouvelle crise de panique.

La porte de sa chambre était en miette. Comment un chien avait-t-il pu ouvrir une porte bloquée par un sort ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle rien entendu ? C'était surréaliste. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle retint un cri en voyant apparaître Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu...

– On n'a pas le temps, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Aide-moi à le mettre dans le lit.

– Je te demande pardon ? S'écria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il hissa le garçon sur son dos et le balança sans aucune douceur dans le lit et le couvrit rapidement. On aurait presque pu le croire endormi si une partie de son corps ne gisait pas au pied du lit.

– Allonge-toi à côté de lui ?

– Quoi ! Non ! protesta-t-elle, complètement perdue.

– Dépêche-toi bon sang ! s'emporta-t-il.

Elle lui en voulu. Elle avait cru, l'espace d'une minute, qu'il était ici pour la consoler. Qu'il avait appris, par un mystérieux procédé, ce qui s'était passé et qu'il s'était précipité à sa rescousse. Elle était ridicule. Elle avait été sauvée par un chien et Sirius semblait avoir atteint un niveau de perversité rare puisqu'il semblait vouloir prendre son pied en la voyant dans un lit avec un autre. Elle le roua de coups, dégageant sa colère, s'autorisant à pleurer et à libérer cette terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle.

– T'es complètement malade !

Il se saisit de ses poignets et plongea son regard assombri par la colère.

– Écoute-moi bien. Tes "futurs beaux-parents" s'apprêtent à envoyer un elfe de maison pour prévenir leur fils qu'il faut qu'ils rentrent. L'elfe va arriver, te trouver profondément endormi dans les bras de ton fiancé et allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Alors tu vas te glisser sous les draps pendant que je répare cette porte et que je fais disparaître... le micro pénis de Stan.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marlène s'exécuta sans discuter. Il était bien là pour elle. Il allait tout arranger. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea près de Rabastan pendant que Sirius reconstituait la porte. Elle évita tout contact avec le sang-pur.

Les yeux fermés, elle parvenait tant bien que mal à chasser de son esprit les derniers événements, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et Sirius avait de nouveau disparu, remplacé par le chien. Elle paniqua en voyant que les draps commençaient à se teinter de pourpre. Le craquement familier du transplanage elfique se fit entendre et Padfoot bondit sur le lit, s'allongeant de manière à dissimuler l'énorme tâche de sang qui s'était peu à peu formée.

Ce chien ne cessait de l'étonner.

Tout se déroula comme prévu. L'elfe s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses maîtres qui décidèrent de laisser les deux tourtereaux profiter de leur lune de miel prématurée. C'était contraire à la tradition mais on ne pouvait décemment reprocher aux deux adolescents d'avoir cédé à leurs pulsions. Les Lestrange partirent rapidement, convaincu de laisser leur fils entre de bonnes mains.

Marlène bondit hors du lit et couru hors de sa chambre. Sa mère perdit connaissance en la voyant apparaître couverte de sang à l'étage. Son père failli en faire autant en l'entendant annoncer qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Et lorsque Padfoot prit la forme de Sirius, elle fut celle qui manqua de s'évanouir.

Phineus aurait bien exigé des explications mais la vision de l'adolescent nu et de sa fille en sang détourna sensiblement son attention. Il ne posa pas de questions lorsque des individus douteux se présentant comme des "membres de l'Ordre" vinrent frapper à sa porte. Et les suivis sans discuter lorsqu'ils lui expliquèrent que lui et sa famille seraient désormais mis sous protection. Oh bien sûr, cela n'était pas sans contrepartie. Il possédait de nombreuses informations sur les plans du Mage Noir puisque les Lestrange n'étaient pas connus pour être d'une grande discrétion et aimaient se venter auprès de leur belle famille des merveilleux projets de leur Maître auxquels bien sûr ils "participaient toujours", étant des "éléments indispensables" à la réussite de ces derniers.

En d'autres circonstances, Marlène se serait plainte du peu de temps que leurs "sauveurs" leur avaient donné pour faire leurs valises. Elle aurait probablement protesté sur le fait qu'ils ne puissent prendre que le strict nécessaire. Sa conception de "l'essentiel" n'était probablement pas la même que la leur. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Pas une seule plainte.

Ce fut ce qui inquiéta Sirius.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre, se maudissant intérieurement.

Oh bien sûr, il venait de la sauver elle et sa famille mais elle n'avait plus besoin d'être sauvée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée, elle avait besoin d'être consolée. Tu parles d'un spécialiste du comportement féminin. Il n'avait pas été capable de déceler qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle venait de... Non. Il était intervenu à temps mais les "si" étaient bien souvent plus destructeurs encore.

Debout près de sa coiffeuse, elle ne bougeait pas. Pour la première fois, Marlène McKinnon ne dégageait ni force ni autorité. Cette vision ébranla Sirius. Il s'approcha, hésitant à exécuter ces gestes familiers et qui pourtant pouvaient s'avérer difficile pour elle désormais. Peut-être ne désirait-elle pas qu'il la touche. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire oublier tout ça.

Sans la brusquer, il se plaça derrière elle, croisant son regard dans le gigantesque miroir qui leur faisait face. Ses doigts frôlèrent délicatement les siens. Il la sentit tressaillir. Était-ce de désir ou de peur ? Il ne pouvait le savoir. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Il se risqua à glisser ses mains contre celles de la jeune fille, avec une lenteur révélant une patience qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, paumes contre paumes avant que Marlène ne le surprenne en entrelaçant de son propre chef leurs doigts. Elle serra de plus en plus fort, ses épaules secouées de sanglots qu'elle tentait vainement de réprimer. Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure d'un blond aussi lumineux que la sienne était sombre, avec une volonté certaine de lui laisser une certaine intimité. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle détestait pleurer en public, il ne faisait donc aucun doute que son reflet dans le miroir la paralysait et l'empêchait de se laisser aller à pleurer. Elle ne lâcha pas ses mains, allant jusqu'à les croiser devant elle, s'enveloppant d'elle même dans ses bras. Elle laissa libre court à ses émotions. La voix du chef de l'escouade de l'Ordre leur parvint. Ils devaient partir.

– Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

– Toujours.

Il scella cette promesse d'un baiser, pressant ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune fille lui arrachant cette fois un frisson qu'il reconnut comme celui du désir. Ils surmonteraient ça. Ensemble.


	105. Chapitre 105 - Jily Christmas

**Chapitre 105**

Harold Evans n'aimait pas James Potter.

Il n'aimait pas sa manière de parler, sa manière de se tenir, son rire, son existence même. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa fille si réfléchie et raisonnable faisait avec un idiot pareil. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui plaisait mais cela allait bien au-delà d'un simple béguin d'adolescente. Elle était amoureuse du jeune homme. Elle souriait constamment, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, s'émerveillant à chaque instant de ce qu'il disait, faisait, ou même lorsqu'il se contentait de ne rien faire. Oh il ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau garçon et il ne faisait nul doute que ce corps de sportif aguerri avait joué un rôle dans l'enrôlement affectif de sa fille mais Lily n'était pas si futile. Le sorcier ne serait pas parvenu à ses fins en usant uniquement de son apparence, cela n'aurait nullement fonctionné.

Après les avoir observés toute la semaine, il était finalement parvenu à une solution.

James Potter avait fait boire à sa fille un filtre d'amour.

Mais lorsqu'il avait exposé cette hypothèse à sa femme, celle-ci avait ri et lui avait répondu que s'il prêtait un tant soit peu d'attention à ce que sa fille disait il saurait que les potions n'étaient vraiment pas le point fort du jeune garçon. Ce à quoi il avait répliqué que c'était peut-être une ruse mais rien n'y fit.

Daisy Evans aimait James Potter.

Elle aimait cette fausse arrogance, son rire contagieux, son humour, sa joie de vivre, mais ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout était l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à Lily. Comme le tournesol, il suivait Lily du regard comme si elle était son soleil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher, glissant subrepticement sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'ils se promenaient, embrassant sa joue lorsqu'elle travaillait, pinçant sa taille lorsqu'elle faisait la vaisselle ou cuisinait. Il se pliait en quatre pour la faire rire, parvenant même à lui faire oublier l'absence de sa sœur en cette période de fête.

Son mari était convaincu que Lily était amoureuse de James. Il n'avait pas tort, il était indéniable qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple flirt ou d'une relation sans lendemain. Mais ce qu'Harold avait été incapable de voir était que James était tout aussi fou de Lily. Il ne se contentait pas de l'aimer, il l'adorait. Elle avait toujours trouvé que l'amour que portait Severus à Lily était quelque peu malsain. Les deux garçons avaient pourtant tous deux fait de Lily le centre de leur monde, mais James, à la différence du petit Snape, n'essayait pas de posséder Lily, ni de la changer. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, et non comme un fantasme idéalisé.

Elle observa les deux adolescents qui se disputaient comme cela arrivait bien souvent. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille se mettre autant en colère. Lily était douce et patiente mais ses colères étaient terribles. N'importe qui aurait fui, même Pétunia battait en retraite lorsqu'elle poussait sa sœur à bout mais James ne bronchait pas. À la fois moqueur et admiratif, les colères de Lily semblaient être ce qu'il préférait au monde, elle aurait juré qu'il la provoquait volontairement dans l'espoir de la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Lily posa les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail, ne remarquant même pas la présence de sa mère.

– Il te regardait ! protesta James en la suivant, l'aidant à ranger les courses, rendant la scène d'autant plus surréaliste.

– Tu ne peux pas transformer quelqu'un en grenouille sous prétexte qu'il me regarde ! s'emporta Lily.

– C'est quelque chose de très commun chez les moldus, répliqua le garçon avec aplomb.

– Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Où est-ce que t'es allé pêcher ça !

– Je l'ai pas pêché, on l'a acheté dans ton centre de bocal, répondit James qui tenait des filets de saumons dans les mains, ne comprenant visiblement pas qu'il s'agissait d'une expression.

– Centre commercial ! Centre commercial ! hurla Lily.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Centre de bocal !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie ! C'est interdit ! Tu ne peux pas transformer les gens en grenouilles ! Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu !

– Personne ne m'as vu, et c'est une légende ce truc. On n'envoie pas quelqu'un à Azkaban sous prétexte qu'il a transformé un moldu en grenouille.

– Et s'il en parle hein !

– On lui a jeté un sort d'amnésie et puis tu as dit que ce n'était pas commun, personne ne l'aurait cru et il aurait fini en cour d'assise.

– Un asile ! Le mot c'est un asile !

– C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Cour d'assise.

– La cour d'assise c'est un tribunal ! hurla Lily à bout de nerfs, le frappant avec le paquet de farine.

– Aïe... Comment... Lily arrête ! Comment vous pouvez vous faire juger... Aïe ! Evans ! Par des personnes ayant des problèmes psychologiques ! demanda James, se protégeant tant bien que mal des assauts de sa moitié grâce à un paquet de tampons.

– Lâche ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle, son visage virant au rouge.

– Arrête de me frapper alors ! répondit James en esquivant de justesse un autre coup.

– T'es pas censé voir ça ! C'est un truc personnel de fille !

– On a tous des oreilles ! Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait réservé aux filles ! Fit remarquer James qui de toute évidence pensait que les tampons étaient des sortes boules quies géantes.

Lily poussa un hurlement de rage. Sa mère ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou intervenir. Le paquet de farine se déchira et James se retrouva couvert de farine de la tête au pied. Lily se figea et observa le garçon qui semblait osciller entre la colère et l'amusement.

L'amusement prit le dessus et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres, il tendit les bras vers Lily qui tenta de s'enfuir.

– James non ! Non ! protesta-t-elle mais il était trop tard, coincée dans ses bras, elle se retrouva elle aussi couverte de farine de la tête au pied. Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle sans tenter de se dégager de son emprise pour autant.

– J'ai compris.

– Je suis sûr que non.

– Je ne transformerais plus quelqu'un qui te regarde en grenouille.

– Bien, dit Lily, tentant en vain de rester en colère.

– Je lui viderais juste un paquet de farine sur la tête.

– James ! protesta-t-elle, amusée cette fois.

– Centre commercial. Asile. récita-t-il fièrement.

– Idiot.

Daisy regarda sa fille se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser le bout du nez couvert de farine du garçon. La tendresse et l'amour qui se dégageaient de chacun de leur geste, de chaque parole ne pouvaient être ignorés.

James balança Lily sur son épaule provoquant un fou rire monstre chez cette dernière qui tentait vainement de se dégager de son emprise, lui ordonnant de la poser, puis le suppliant de ne pas la jeter à l'eau en comprenant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

– Maman ! cria Lily en tendant la main vers elle. Sauve-moi !

– Désolé ma chérie, mais tu as besoin d'un bon bain, répondit Daisy en souriant malicieusement.

James se tourna vers elle, affichant ce même sourire brillant de malice, la remerciant pour son soutien et lui promettant de bien s'occuper de Lily. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il tiendrait promesse.

Non ce n'était pas un amour d'adolescents.

Ce n'était pas un amour ordinaire qui unissait sa fille au jeune sorcier.

Elle avait devant elle... Des âmes sœurs.

Un frisson de terreur l'a parcouru à cette idée. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du destin d'être aussi généreux. La mythologie grecque affirmait que les êtres humains, à l'origine, avaient été constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages. Les dieux, qui auraient craint leur pouvoir, les auraient coupés en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante d'eux même. Ce n'était qu'un mythe, une histoire... Tout comme les sorcières et la magie étaient supposées l'être.

Elle espérait qu'aucun être surpuissant, craignant la puissance de leur amour ne viendrait les séparer.

Les rires qui lui parvinrent de la salle de bain l'éloignèrent de ses sombres pensées. Cela n'eut pas le même effet sur son mari qui se mit à grommeler, visiblement déçu que la dispute n'ait pas prit le tournant escompté. Elle soupira et alla s'installer face à lui.

– Harold. Demain c'est noël. Tu ne peux pas continuer à ronchonner.

– J'arrêterai de ronchonner quand ce Don Juan sera parti.

– Ce Don Juan s'appelle James et il n'a d'yeux que pour ta fille.

– Tu as toujours été naïve Daisy. Les garçons comme ça ont des tonnes de filles à leurs pieds et ne pense qu'à s'amuser.

– Ce garçon est amoureux de Lily depuis qu'il a onze ans. C'est un temps étrangement long pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que s'amuser.

– Alors quoi ? Ils vont se marier et avoir des enfants ? demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.

– Aux vues du cadeau de James, je dirais que c'est fort probable.

– Pardon ?! s'exclama Harold, s'étouffant presque. Ils n'ont que dix-sept ans ! Ils ne peuvent pas se marier ! Je veux qu'il parte sur le champ ! Je ne veux plus qu'elle le voie ! Lily ! LILY ! hurla-t-il, sourd aux supplications de sa femme.

Lily descendit les escaliers, trempée de la tête aux pieds, suivie de près par le garçon qui était tout aussi mouillé.

– Papa mais qu'est ce qui se passe, tu m'as fait peur, demanda Lily après avoir vérifié qu'aucun mangemort ne menaçait ses parents.

– Ça suffit. Il faut qu'il parte ! asséna-t-il en pointant du doigt un James abasourdi.

– Harold !? s'exclama Daisy scandalisée par l'impolitesse de son époux.

– Je ne veux plus de lui ici, il n'est pas fait pour toi ! J'ai fait des efforts, mais la demande en mariage c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tu n'épouseras pas ce garçon ! Il va te briser le cœur. C'est ce que font les garçons comme lui.

– La demande en mariage ? répéta Lily en état de choc se tournant vers James à la recherche d'explications mais le garçon ne répondit pas.

– Il allait te demander en mariage ! Ta mère a vu la bague ! Poursuivit son père.

Lily se figea et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, elle fut gagnée par la colère. Comment osait-il ? Comment avait-il pu dire de telles choses ! Le silence de James ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Il devait venir ici pour fêter Noël en famille. Pour oublier que ses parents n'étaient plus là.

– James n'allait pas me demander en mariage. La bague est pour maman ! explosa Lily. Il lui avait acheté une parure mais je lui ai dit que c'était trop alors il a décidé qu'il ne lui offrirait que la bague puisque toi tu lui avais acheté un collier et des boucles d'oreilles !

– Quoi ? demanda son père sous le choc.

– Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Quand bien même il aurait eu l'intention de me demander en mariage tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de t'adresser à lui de cette manière ! Il est mon invité ! Mon ami ! Mon petit ami et probablement le garçon que j'épouserai si tu veux tout savoir !

– Je vais partir.

Lily se tue, en état de choc. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et voilà qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour annoncer qu'il partait.

– James mon chéri... commença Daisy.

– Je suis désolé Mme Evans. J'ai gâché vos vacances, je n'aurais pas dû venir. Noël est une fête familiale et... Je ne fais pas parti de votre famille. Je vais récupérer mes affaires.

La jolie rousse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque le garçon repoussa doucement sa main, évitant soigneusement son regard. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Lily de répliquer ou de le retenir, gravissant déjà quatre à quatre les marches menant à la chambre d'ami.

– Il n'a pas tort. C'est une fête familiale. Il devrait rentrer et fêter Noël avec ses parents, marmonna son père.

– Harold...

– Il n'a pas de parents ! Il n'a plus de parents ! hurla Lily. Et tu sais pourquoi il n'en a plus ? Parce que ses parents se battaient pour moi, pour toi, pour nous tous ! Pour nous protéger d'un psychopathe qui pense que la magie devrait être réservée aux sorciers, que les gens comme moi devraient être exterminés et que les moldus devraient être réduit en esclavage.

Harold Evans sentit la culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait été cruel. Il comprit qu'il était trop tard en voyant le garçon redescendre avec la valise, trois paquets sous le bras. Il tendit le premier à Daisy qui le sera doucement dans ses bras en pleurant. Il donna le deuxième à Lily qui tenta de le retenir mais il refusa. Puis il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le dernier paquet.

– Je suis désolé monsieur Evans d'être venu ici mais je ne m'excuserai pas d'aimer votre fille et je compte bien l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors vous pouvez bien penser que ce n'est qu'une passade, que je ne fais que plaisanter, que c'est ce que font les garçons de mon âge. Mais vous vous trompez. Il m'a fallu six ans pour convaincre votre fille et très sincèrement ça n'a pas été de tout repos alors vous m'excuserez si je ne fais pas preuve du même acharnement avec vous. Je ne tenterais pas de vous convaincre. Je ne cours qu'après une seule personne et cette personne c'est Lily Evans. Joyeux Noël.

Il sortit sa baguette.

– James tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard !

– C'est une légende, je te l'ai déjà dit. On se voit à la rentrée.

Il posa sa main sur sa valise et disparu dans un craquement. Ce fut le moment que choisi Pétunia pour débarquer, se plaignant des mauvaises routes, du temps, et d'à peu près tout ce qui existait autour d'elle. Elle se tue en remarquant le silence pesant qui accueilli ses jérémiades.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda la jeune femme. Et vous avez déjà commencé à ouvrir les cadeaux ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! Et Lily je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ta stupide magie alors la prochaine fois que tu m'offres quelque chose, évite de le faire apparaître sur le siège passager de ma voiture ! J'aurais pu avoir un accident !

Pétunia tenait dans ses mains un paquet similaire aux leurs, emballé dans un joli papier rouge aux motifs de cerfs.

– Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Lily montant dans sa chambre.

– Ah oui ? Qui d'autre que toi fait de la magie dans cette maison.

– Personne, papa l'a mis dehors.

– Est ce qu'on peut mettre Lily à la porte aussi ? demanda Pétunia, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

– Pas la peine je m'en vais ! lâcha la jolie rousse avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

– Le père noël existe ! S'exclama Pétunia euphorique.

– Comment ça elle s'en va ? demanda Harold à sa femme, qui grimpait à son tour les marches pour tenter de raisonner sa fille, l'ignorant délibérément.

Harold se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses. Lily avait dit quelque chose au sujet du "transalpage"... Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas faire cela sur de longues distances et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils utilisaient d'autres moyens de transport. Le garçon avait du trans...trans... Enfin il avait dû apparaître à la gare pour se rendre à Londres et ensuite utiliser une cheminée magique ! Il courut attraper les clés de sa vieille voiture.

– Papa où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Pétunia perdant son sourire.

– Je vais chercher... Le petit ami de Lily.

– Le quoi ? demanda Pétunia incrédule, envisageant très sérieusement de retourner à Londres, ce qu'elle fit après que son père soit parti, marmonnant "famille de fous".

Jamais il n'avait conduit aussi vite, les rues étaient vides en cette veille de Noël. Il manqua néanmoins de renverser une chorale qui passait par là. Il gara la vieille berline et sans même prendre la peine de couper le moteur fonça vers les quais. Le garçon était là et discutait avec... Un miroir. Et le plus incroyable était que le miroir lui répondait aussi.

– Tu as forcément dû faire quelque chose pour qu'il te mette dehors...

– Bien sûr que non ! Ne l'écoute pas James, le vieux d'Evans ne t'as jamais aimé ! Tu peux venir ici, je te ferais oublier tout ça.

– Arrête d'inviter des gens chez moi Sirius.

– Ta mère a dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi !

– Je suis sûr que ça n'impliquait pas les stripteaseuses. James tu peux venir.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit !

– Oui mais c'est chez moi.

James sourit en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler. Il ne remarqua le père de Lily que lorsque celui-ci toussota pour attirer son attention.

– Monsieur Evans ?!

– Je... suis... Je voulais m'excuser. Mon attitude a été inqualifiable. J'aimerais que tu reviennes à la maison.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous forcer. Je ne veux pas que vous ailliez pitié parce que je n'ai pas de parents. J'ai une famille, je ne suis pas seul.

– Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Écoute... C'est normal pour un père d'avoir peur pour sa fille... Je ne dis pas que ça excuse ce que j'ai dit ou fait mais je me suis laissé emporter.

– J'aime votre fille monsieur Evans, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

– Je le sais maintenant. Rentrons si tu veux bien... Daisy a préparé une magnifique dinde et tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux.

– Vous m'avez acheté un cadeau ? Demanda James incrédule.

– Non... Mais on pourrait passer au centre... De bocal pour te prendre quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira et Harold Evans comprit pourquoi sa fille était tombée amoureuse du jeune homme. Il était joyeux, courageux, persévérant, pas le moins du monde rancunier et il y avait une innocence chez lui...

Harold aimait James Potter. Il voyait désormais en lui ce fils qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Plein de vie, discutant sport avec lui, se plaignant des manies de Daisy et Lily. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous, Lily en aurait presque pleuré. Son père avait fini par l'accepter. Elle fonça vers eux et les serra dans ses bras.

– Idiots.

Ce fut le Noël le plus joyeux qu'ils eurent depuis bien longtemps. Il ne resta pas une miette du gargantuesque repas préparé par Lily et Daisy. Harold fumait déjà les cigares hors de prix que lui avait offert James. Lily adorait son cadeau. James lui avait acheté un appareil photo sorcier. Daisy quant à elle admirait sans cesse la bague qui ornait désormais sa main. James ne quittait plus le pull au motif de cerf que lui avait tricoté Daisy et changer sans cesse les vinyles sur le tourne-disque que lui avait offert le père de Lily.

Lily quant à elle n'osait pas offrir son cadeau à James. Pas après ce qui s'était passé ce soir... Pourtant lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sorti un petit écrin rouge.

– Lily...

– Je sais qu'on est encore jeune, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser maintenant. Tu m'as toujours devancé pour tout lorsqu'il s'agit de nous. Tu m'as aimé le premier, tu l'as admis le premier, tu m'as embrassé le premier... Tu as été le premier à me demander de sortir avec toi...

– Et les cinq cent trente-deux fois suivantes aussi, l'interrompit le garçon amusé.

– La ferme ! lui ordonna-t-elle en riant. Alors pour ça... Je voulais être la première. James Potter veux-tu...

– Oui.

– Je n'ai encore rien demandé !

– La réponse est oui Evans. Ton père nous observe de la fenêtre et lit sur tes lèvres avec les super jumelles que tu lui as offertes.

– Ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé alors que nous somme sous du gui, répondit Lily une lueur de malice illuminant ses iris d'un vert émeraude.

– Ton père devra me pardonner mais je ne peux rompre la tradition de Noël.

James se pencha, emprisonnant le visage d'ange de la fille de ses rêves et capturant ses lèvres avec tendresse et amour.

– Il l'embrasse !

– C'est la tradition !

– Il n'y avait pas de gui ! Il l'a fait apparaître juste pour pouvoir...

– C'est Lily qui a fait apparaître le gui, le coupa sa femme. Harold?

– Hm ?

– Harry...

Harold Evans se tourna vers sa femme. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas employé ce surnom pour s'adresser à lui. Il sourit en la voyant agiter une branche de gui en l'air.

– Les filles de cette famille sont toutes des sorcières, murmura-t-il avant de respecter à son tour l'ancestrale tradition.


	106. Chapitre 106 - Wolf and Star

**Chapitre 106**

– Lily on va être en retard ! cria James en portant sa valise.

– On ne serait pas en retard si tu t'étais couché tôt au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi avec mon père jusqu'à pas d'heure !

– On est juste allé faire un tour... En balai, ajouta-t-il plus bas espérant qu'elle n'entendrait pas.

– Je te demande pardon ?! s'écria Lily. Tu as fait voler mon père ?

– Il voulait essayer. Il est plutôt doué pour un moldu.

– Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas volé seul, gronda Lily d'une voix menaçante.

– Il n'a pas volé seul... répéta James d'une voix incertaine révélant clairement qu'il mentait.

– JAMES POTTER ! hurla-t-elle en attrapant un livre, bien décidée à le ruer de coups.

Harold et Daisy se sourirent en entendant les deux adolescents se disputer joyeusement à l'étage, appréhendant l'heure de leur départ. La maison avait été si pleine de vie durant les deux dernières semaines, raisonnant de rires, de cris. Pour le nouvel an, ça avait été la folie. La maison s'était remplie d'une ribambelle de sorciers. Lily n'avait jamais paru aussi heureuse. Ses deux mondes étaient enfin réunis.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlène, Alice et Frank les avaient rejoints à Carbone-les-Mines. Les garçons que Lily appelait les maraudeurs leur avaient concocté le plus spectaculaire feu d'artifice de tous les temps, ce qui avait attiré tout le voisinage.

Tout le monde à l'exception d'une famille.

Severus et ses parents ne s'étaient pas déplacés. La rumeur disait qu'ils étaient partis mais personne n'aurait su dire où. On ne les avait plus revus depuis la rentrée. Et nul ne s'en souciait. La famille Snape n'était jamais parvenue à s'intégrer dans la petite ville industrielle. Les problèmes d'alcool du père de famille n'étaient un secret pour personne et il était donc plutôt mal vu de s'acoquiner à de telles personnes.

Lily pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de celui qui avait toujours été le bienvenu chez elle. Il lui manquait. Ou tout du moins le garçon qu'il était autrefois. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent. Elle aurait aimé être capable de lui montrer que ceux qu'il haïssait tant n'étaient pas si mauvais. Qu'ils se comportaient comme des enfants. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à les écouter se disputer, rire et tout simplement vivre. Car c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils vivaient chaque minute, chaque seconde avec la même intensité que si celle-ci avait été la dernière.

Ils la faisaient rire aux larmes parvenant à lui faire oublier la guerre qui faisait rage autour d'eux, ses problèmes relationnels avec sa sœur, l'incertitude face au futur, ses regrets. Avec eux... Grâce à eux... Elle était capable d'apprécier pleinement le présent. Au diable le maître des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts, au diable Pétunia, elle ne les laisserait pas l'atteindre. Elle les oubliait facilement en écoutant les résolutions des maraudeurs pour la nouvelle année. James avait décidé de construire une cabane dans le Saule Cogneur, Peter voulait organiser un super goûter sur le calmar géant, Sirius quant à lui avait promis de placer au moins trois jeux de mots avec le mot "chat" lors de ses conversations avec le professeur McGonagall. Remus quant à lui était bien décidé à les empêcher de faire tout cela même si une part de lui savait que cette année encore il serait le seul à ne pas tenir ses résolutions.

Il brisa d'ailleurs l'une d'elle avant même que ne résonnent les douze coups de minuits. La brisant encore et encore jusqu'au matin. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Il n'aurait pas dû le regarder autant. L'alcool n'était qu'un prétexte. Une excuse bancale pour tenter d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Une vaine tentative destinée à renforcer le déni qu'était devenu sa vie. Il l'aimait.

Remus Lupin aimait Sirius Black.

Pas seulement lorsqu'il était soûl. Pas seulement pour une nuit. Il l'aimait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, et de stupides résolutions ne changeraient pas cela.

Il l'avait suivi à l'étage, gravissant les escaliers, laissant derrière lui ses questions, ses doutes et sa conscience. Il faudrait qu'il redescende. Et elles seraient là. Il lui faudrait les reprendre. Mais pour une fois... Pour une nuit... Il se délesta de toutes ses inhibitions. Il marcha vers la lumière. Celle d'une chambre dont la porte était entrouverte. Il pria pour que Sirius ne soit pas monté rejoindre quelqu'un. Et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, son cœur cessa de battre un instant devant la vision de son meilleur ami assis sur le lit face à lui, son regard d'un gris sombre fixé sur lui.

– Je savais que tu viendrais... Moony.

– Tu... commença Remus.

– Je t'attendais, l'interrompait Sirius. Je t'attendais... Je t'ai toujours attendu.

– Désolé pour le retard...

Les deux garçons se sourirent, leur léger amusement se transformant rapidement en un fou rire éloignant la nervosité qui leur tenaillait l'estomac. Remus referma la porte s'appuyant dessus, ses jambes le portant difficilement. Le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce. Le bruit de la serrure le rompit.

– Tu as peur que je m'échappe, demanda Sirius sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

– Non... j'ai peur de fuir.

– Dans ce cas, donne-moi la clé, lui ordonna le garçon en tendant la main paume ouverte vers lui.

Remus s'approcha, d'abord lentement, puis d'une démarche plus assurée jusqu'à celui qui faisait battre son cœur si fort, déposant la minuscule clé dans la main de ce dernier. Sirius s'empara de la clé, serrant doucement sa main avant de se lever. Le simple contact de ses doigts sur sa peau embrasait son être. Sirius avait toujours été tactile... trop tactile. Toujours avachi sur lui, grimpant sur son dos, lui sautant au cou, allant jusqu'à dormir avec lui. Mais ses gestes avaient toujours été innocents. Inconscient, il ne le touchait pas dans le but de susciter la moindre réaction chez lui. Mais cette nuit, tout semblait diffèrent.

– Ferme les yeux pour que je la cache.

Remus s'exécuta sans protester. Les yeux fermés il entendit Sirius fourrager derrière lui. Puis de nouveau le silence les encercla. Son cœur battait trop fort... beaucoup trop fort. La tentation d'ouvrir les yeux était grande mais il se contrôla. Sa patience fut récompensée, les lèvres de Sirius venant sceller les siennes d'un baiser.

Sirius perdit le contrôle le premier. N'avait-il jamais eu le moindre contrôle sur quoi que ce soit ? Là n'était pas la question. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en sentant les lèvres de Remus s'étirer en ce doux sourire si familier, quelque chose avait cédé en lui. Délaissant le lit, il avait poussé son meilleur ami contre la porte. Cette porte fermée à double tour. Cette porte les protégeant et qui devait désormais soutenir la violence de leur ébat. Sirius l'avait plaqué sans douceur contre celle-ci, révélant son impatience. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, dévorant ses lèvres avec une avidité croissante, étouffant le cri de surprise du louveteau inexpérimenté qu'était Remus en matière de sexe.

Ce dernier n'était cependant pas en reste, et ce fut au tour de Sirius de retenir un cri lorsque le timide Gryffondor glissa une jambe entre les siennes, pressant délicatement puis plus vigoureusement son genou contre sa virilité déjà exacerbée par l'anticipation. Le cri se mua en un gémissement guttural, semblable à un grognement qui intensifia la violence de son désir. La pièce ne résonnait désormais plus que des soupirs de plaisir du garçon à mesure que les lèvres du ténébreux Gryffondor parsemait son torse zébré de cicatrices de tendres baisers. Confus, ses mouvements étaient hâtifs, il déboutonna la chemise de Sirius impatiemment, l'envoyant rejoindre la sienne sur le tapis d'un rose écœurant. Remus aurait dû s'arrêter, il aurait dû dire à Sirius qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela dans la chambre de Pétunia. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Comment aurait-il pu émettre la moindre protestation alors que chaque geste, chaque caresse le réduisait au silence. Toute idée de mutinerie l'abandonna lorsque Sirius posa un genou à terre. Chaque muscle de son corps se tendit lorsque le garçon abaissa d'un coup sec sa braguette avant de faire glisser au sol son pantalon, emportant aussi son caleçon. Il oublia de respirer lorsque Sirius s'affaira à la tâche. Ses lèvres et sa langue devenant de véritables instruments de torture, le rendant tout bonnement incapable de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Pour la première fois, Remus accueilli les morsures comme un cadeau. C'était trop bon, trop intense, il n'avait pas tenu longtemps.

Des rougeurs honteuses s'étaient invitées sur ses joues, et le regard gourmand de son amant tandis qu'il essuyait le coin de ses lèvres du pouce allant jusqu'à se lécher les lèvres n'arrangea nullement la situation. Et d'une voix méconnaissable il le supplia. Il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus que ça.

– Comme si j'étais capable de te refuser quoi que ce soit... Répondit Sirius en se relevant.

Une fois de plus, les résistances du jeune loup lui firent défaut. Et lorsque le jeune sang-pur accéda à sa requête, il se prit à supplier encore, à supplier plus fort. Cambré, son cou offert en pâture à la bouche avide de l'insatiable Gryffondors, il ne devait son salut qu'à la porte face à laquelle il était désormais tourné, ses paumes appuyées contre le bois du même rose que le tapis. Cette porte qu'il avait lui-même verrouillé. Cette porte qu'il aurait aimé laisser fermer. Cette porte témoin de l'ultime soupir qu'il poussa en atteignant le septième ciel.

Un ciel sans lune. Un ciel étoilé.

Mais le soleil avait fini par se lever. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus aurait souhaité que la lune s'attarde un peu plus longtemps. En un éclair ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés sur le quai de la voie 93/4. Ce quai où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Ce petit garçon à la beauté aristocratique presque irréelle, entouré d'une famille nombreuse et des plus élégante. Il tenait la main d'une femme à l'air sévère qui semblait mépriser le monde entier. En regardant plus attentivement il avait remarqué que le jeune garçon tentait de fuir, tirant sur la main de celle qui devait être sa mère. Puis leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il avait cessé de se débattre. Remus avait d'abord détourné le regard gêné de cette soudaine attention mais loin de se décourager, l'autre enfant avait continué à l'observer. Des cris lui firent relever la tête et il vit courir vers lui le jeune garçon. Il l'avait entraîné dans le train. Ce train dans lequel il hésitait à monter quelques minutes plus tôt.

– SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! hurla la mère de celui-ci.

Sirius.

C'était donc son nom.

– Merci ! lui avait-il dit en se plantant devant lui.

La chemise ouverte, son torse était également marqué de cicatrices. Était-ce possible que lui aussi soit un loup garou ?

– Je n'ai rien fait pourtant... répondit Remus confus.

– Mais si ! Tes cicatrices m'ont fait penser aux miennes.

– Comment...

– C'est Walburga qui me les a faites parce que j'ai joué avec une moldue, l'interrompit Sirius.

– Je...

– Grâce à toi le nom des Blacks fera la une des journaux demain ! Un héritier battu ! Le nom de la plus illustre famille de sorciers traînée dans la boue !

– Je suis désolé.

– Désolé ?! Tu plaisantes ? C'était brillant ! Comment tu t'appelles?

– Remus. Remus Lupin.

Ils étaient partis ensemble à la recherche d'un compartiment, tombant sur les deux autres maraudeurs qui se goinfraient déjà de friandises que James avait dérobé à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Le passé semblait se répéter. Walburga s'était époumonée sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 tandis que Sirius s'était habilement glissé dans le train avant qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre la main sur lui, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint James et Peter dans leur compartiment. James avait cette fois décidé de prendre le chariot de sucreries entier. La plupart des gens n'aimaient pas la routine, pire, ils la craignaient. Mais Remus l'adorait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle dure toujours. Parce qu'elle signifiait une éternité à leur côté. Plus jamais il ne serait seul. Il n'était plus le garçon de six ans résigné et ayant perdu tout espoir de se faire des amis un jour.

Les maraudeurs lui avaient offert la plus belle chose qui soit.

L'espoir.

Alors assis dans ce compartiment il espérait.

Il espérait ardemment que ce jour de l'an devienne lui aussi une routine.

– Remus tu nous écoutes ! demanda James en claquant ses doigts sous son nez le tirant de ses pensées.

– Pardon, est-ce que c'est le moment où vous me demandez mon avis pour ensuite l'ignorer, n'en faire qu'à votre tête et nous attirer un nombre incalculable d'ennuis ? demanda-t-il amusé.

– Oui, répondirent James et Sirius en cœur.


	107. Chapitre 107 - Carrots and Pickle

**Chapitre 107**

– D'habitude on prépare un plan d'attaque, chuchota un Peter visiblement inquiet.

– On a un plan, répliqua Sirius avec assurance.

– On attaque, compléta James en tendant une carotte à Sirius.

Lily, Marlène et Alice qui revenaient de la volière s'étaient arrêtées pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le reste des Gryffondors ne semblaient pas prêter attention à ce qui se déroulait dans leur salle commune, habitué aux idées saugrenues de leurs aînés.

– Ils sont... commença Lily.

– Complètement... poursuivit Alice.

– Idiots, termina Marley.

– Rappelez-moi pourquoi je sors avec... ça ? demanda Lily affligée devant le spectacle de James et Sirius enfonçant lentement la carotte dans le nez d'un Remus profondément endormi.

– Parce qu'il est sexy... répondit Alice en secouant la tête atterrée en voyant James sortir une seconde carotte et l'enfoncer dans la seconde narine du maraudeur qui devait avoir le sommeil bien lourd pour ne pas se réveiller.

– Voir Sirius enfoncer une carotte dans un orifice du corps de Remus me fait quelque chose... avoua Marlène.

– Tu es jalouse ? demanda Lily.

– Oui... Je veux aussi une carotte, répondit Marlène se dirigeant vers les quatre énergumènes d'un pas décidé.

L'intrusion d'une Serpentard dans leur dortoir sembla faire réagir les Gryffondors qui lui lancèrent des regards peu amènes, un brouhaha protestataire rompant le silence. James, Sirius et Peter posèrent leurs yeux sur Remus dont le sommeil ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé par l'intrusion de la séduisante Serpentard. Les trois garçons poussèrent un soupire d'extrême soulagement.

– Sirius.

– Marlène, répondit le maraudeur en souriant, son instinct lui soufflant que ce qui allait suivre allait lui plaire.

– Maintenant.

– Maintenant ? demanda Sirius visiblement ennuyé de devoir mettre un terme à son petit jeu. Mais on a encore un panier entier de légumes et une infinité de possibilités...

– Peut être que je devrais aller me trouver une autre carotte ? demanda Marlène menaçante, ses yeux brillant néanmoins d'une lueur amusée.

– Carotte ? répéta Sirius en faisant la moue.

– Courgette, corrigea Marley en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Courgette ? réitéra Sirius qui n'était de tout évidence pas encore satisfait de cette comparaison.

– Continue comme ça et je dirais à tout le monde que c'est un cornichon.

– Un gros cornichon alors, la reprit le jeune garçon.

– Un cornichon qui va rester dans son bocal s'il continue à tergiverser sur sa taille ! cria Marlène perdant patience.

Remus ouvrit les yeux à demi avant de les écarquiller en baissant ceux-ci vers son nez qui se prolongeait désormais de deux carottes. James poussa le poireau dans les bras de Peter et afficha une expression si innocente que Remus aurait pu être berné s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien.

– James, gronda-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas moi c'est Servilus ! protesta James, avant de remarquer l'expression de Lily. Enfin je veux dire... Peut-être que c'était Servilus.

Alice bloqua le passage à sa sœur et Sirius qui avaient décidé de convoler vers un placard à balai vide bien décidé à aller manger des cornichons.

– Marley, tu te souviens qu'on était venu pour une raison.

– Non, répondit la blonde distraitement, tandis que Sirius glissait un bras autour de sa taille.

– Marlène ! s'exclama Alice agacée par le manque de retenue de sa sœur.

– Oui oui... soupira Marlène, levant les yeux au ciel. Andy se marie demain.

– Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les quatre maraudeurs.

– J'ai dit... commença Marlène.

– On sait ce que tu as dit ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est mis au courant que maintenant ? demanda James visiblement outré.

– Parce que vous ne savez pas garder un secret et que c'est un secret, répondit Alice.

– Mais je suis son cousin préféré ! s'écria Sirius.

– Par défaut, fit remarquer Remus. Les autres sont des mangemorts.

– On sait garder un secret, personne ne sait qu'on est des... Commença Peter.

Les trois garçons se jetèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase étouffant le mot "animagi" dans un déluge de "la ferme" et autres expressions plus imagées.

Lily se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attrapa un livre. Au vu du combat de catch qui faisait rage sur le tapis rouge et or de leur salle commune, ils en avaient pour un moment. Et comme bien souvent, Lily avait raison. Marlène prit place à côté d'elle tandis qu'Alice avait décidé de prendre en charge l'organisation de ce qu'elle avait décidé de baptiser "le Tournoi du Secret Brisé". Une petite foule s'était amassée autour du combat, certains pariant déjà. Les manches s'enchaînant jusqu'à ce que Peter soit désigné comme le gagnant incontestable. Remus avait déclaré forfait dès qu'un public s'était formé autour de lui, par habitude, évitant d'attirer l'attention. Sirius avait lui aussi déclaré forfait face à un James qui semblait s'acharner à viser son précieux visage. Quant à James, il avait été partiellement distrait par un "Lily montre ses seins !", ce qui avait permis à Peter de l'envoyer au tapis.

James se serait, en temps normal, offusqué de cette défaite mais l'attention que Lily porta à lui et à son œil au beurre noir le confortèrent dans son idée qu'il était le véritable vainqueur de cette joute. Sirius s'était volatilisé et sans surprise Marlène était également portée disparue.

– C'est un mariage à thème.

– Comment ça ? demanda Peter.

– Il y a un thème donné et les invités doivent s'habiller en conséquence, répondit une Alice agacée de devoir s'attarder sur les détails.

– Lily pour notre mariage je veux que ce soit un thème... commença James euphorique.

– Non, le coupa Lily sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

– Tu ne sais même pas...

– Oh si je sais. Tu vas vouloir un mariage sur le thème du Quidditch, le coupa-t-elle encore, tournant la page imperturbable. Estime toi heureux que je t'épouse.

James s'enfonça dans le canapé déçu que son mariage à thème ne soit pas au goût de sa petite amie. Alice lança un regard à Lily qui lui signifiait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elles obtiendraient l'aide du maraudeur. S'en suivi une conversation télépathique entre les deux jeunes filles qui par des regards appuyés et des expressions faciales variées parvinrent à un accord tacite. Lily n'intervenait qu'en cas de refus du Gryffondor boudeur. Alice s'éclaircit la voix.

– Hum James ? commença-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

– Quoi ! Demanda le garçon boudant toujours.

– Le mariage à lieu à Londres...

– Et alors ? répondit-t-il en lançant un regard à Lily qui lisait toujours sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

– Je pense qu'elle a besoin de l'un de tes plans dangereux, illégal et irrémédiablement voué à l'échec, intervint Remus prenant la Gryffondor en pitié.

– Est ce que le thème c'est le Quidditch ? demanda James.

– Non... Le thème c'est les moldus.

– On doit se déguiser en moldu ? questionna James.

– Oui... Répondit Alice en regardant s'éloigner de plus en plus ses chances d'aller à ce mariage.

– Tu pourrais te déguiser en moldu qui se déguise en joueur de Quidditch sorcier, intervint finalement Lily pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le groupe.

James afficha un sourire joyeux, heureux de pouvoir mettre sa tenue de Quidditch à un mariage. Alice attendit anxieusement qu'une idée traverse l'esprit du maraudeur et son attente ne fut pas longue. James était imbattable pour ce qui était de briser les règles.

– On va voler le Poudlard Express.

– James, non, répondit Remus qui disait si souvent cette phrase qu'il envisageait très sérieusement d'écrire une biographie. Le tome 2 se dénommerait bien évidemment "Sirius, non".


	108. Chapitre 108 - Gender War

**Chapitre 108**

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ?

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

À ces deux questions, une seule réponse : James Potter.

Merlin était témoin qu'elle avait résisté. Six ans à le repousser inlassablement pour finalement parvenir à ce résultat désastreux. Dans un train volé en direction de Londres. La perspective d'un séjour à Azkaban lui faisait regretter cette période paisible de sa vie. Cette période où, à la question : est-ce que tu sors avec James Potter ? Elle pouvait répondre : "Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !". Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux commentaires de James qui suivaient irrémédiablement ce genre de situation, "vraiment Evans ? Tu viens de dire non seize fois ?". Leurs petites prises de bec quotidiennes n'avaient pas eu l'effet désiré sur lui. N'importe quel garçon normalement constitué aurait abandonné. Mais James était tout sauf normal.

La preuve en était.

Elle était dans un train volé. Elle avait volé un train. Et pire que tout. Elle jouait à cache-cache dans un train volé. C'était surréaliste, impensable, complètement fou et si typique de lui. James ne se souciait pas des règles. Peu importe l'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit, aussi saugrenue et téméraire soit elle, il ne reculait devant rien pour mettre celle-ci à exécution. Elle avait détesté cette facette de sa personnalité mais elle avait appris à l'aimer. Elle adorait cette manière d'écarter tout ce qui tentait de se mettre sur son chemin, même si sa détermination était, la plupart du temps, utilisé à mauvais escient. Pour voler un train par exemple...

Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment à la recherche de son insupportable petit ami. Comme toujours il était impossible de mettre la main sur lui. James Potter gagnait toujours à cache-cache. Elle avait voulu justifier ses victoires précédentes par le fait qu'il détienne une cape d'invisibilité mais il lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela en cédant sa cape à Peter. Elle avait trouvé ce dernier en premier et n'était toujours pas parvenue à dénicher le jeune capitaine. Pourtant il était loin d'être d'une grande discrétion du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, et ayant comme promis revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch pour le mariage.

Elle soupira, le compartiment étant une fois de plus vide. Elle décida de rejoindre les autres, lassée de parcourir de part et d'autre le train. Il finirait par réapparaître le moment venu mais une fois devant la porte du compartiment duquel s'échappaient les rires de ses amis elle tourna de nouveau les talons. S'il n'abandonnait pas. Elle non plus. Et elle savait pertinemment où il se cachait. Là où il savait qu'elle n'irait pas le chercher. Mais il se trompait. Elle était prête à briser toutes les règles du monde si c'était pour lui.

Elle fit glisser la porte menant à la locomotive. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait trouvé. Il semblait tout aussi surpris de la voir. Il se leva du siège du conducteur et s'approcha d'elle, une lueur admirative brillant dans son regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir suscité chez lui ce sentiment. James n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Pourtant il semblait toujours émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui sauta dessus sans prévenir, ses bras fermement enserrés autour de son cou. Elle le sentit entourer sa taille et la presser contre lui. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait aimer être dans ses bras. Elle mordilla doucement son cou, taquine.

– Lily... murmura le garçon dont le corps réagissait instinctivement à cette stimulation plus que suggestive.

– Je t'ai trouvé... Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions très éloignées de sa chasteté habituelle.

Le garçon d'ordinaire si confiant était soudainement peu loquace, se contentant d'hoqueter, ses joues se colorant fortement. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Comment pouvait-il être aussi innocent ? Elle adorait l'embêter avec ça. La plupart du temps il était celui qui prenait l'initiative. Dans ces moment-là, il la dominait complètement, il était le Gryffondor conquérant, sûr de lui et elle devait bien l'avouer, plus que doué. Mais lorsqu'elle décidait, comme c'était le cas à cet instant, de prendre les rênes, il perdait soudainement de sa superbe. Elle adorait et se délectait de cela. Elle se savait être la seule à posséder cette emprise sur lui. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point c'était bon.

Habilement elle les fit pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle soit dos aux leviers et autres boutons qui s'avéraient inutiles dans cette locomotive modifiée par les sorciers. Ces derniers avaient favorisé la magie à la science compliquée des moldus ce qui rendait superflu le tableau de bord du Poudlard Express. Elle s'installa donc dessus sans avoir à se soucier de faire dérailler le train... On ne pouvait en dire autant de James qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits. La manière plus que suggestive dont elle écarta les jambes eut raison du peu de self contrôle que possédait le garçon à la chevelure hirsute. Cette chevelure qu'elle agrippa avec tant de force lorsqu'il accéda enfin à sa requête. Son corps avait pressé chaque bouton au rythme des vas et viens de son amant. Les sifflements de la locomotive ne parvinrent que difficilement à couvrir les cris du violent orgasme qu'il lui avait finalement fait atteindre.

– Lily n'est toujours pas revenu, fit remarquer Alice en ajustant le nœud papillon de son petit ami.

– Têtue comme elle est, elle ne voudra pas abandonner la partie et continuera de chercher son idiot de fiancé jusqu'à la mort, répondit Sirius qui tentait vainement d'attirer l'attention de Remus qui conciliant, l'avait laissé poser sa tête sur ses genoux mais refusait en revanche d'abandonner sa lecture.

– Fiancé ? s'étrangla Marlène. Comme ça, fiancé ?

– Ce n'était pas des vraies fiançailles Sirius, soupira Remus.

– Une bague et une demande, je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus, répliqua Sirius, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, ayant eu la preuve que Remus ne lisait pas vraiment et que son attention était concentrée sur eux.

– C'était symbolique. Lily voulait juste être la première pour une fois, expliqua Remus en fermant son livre, lassé de devoir repousser la main de Sirius qui n'avait de cesse de se glisser sous son pull.

– Livre ennuyeux, zéro, Sirius super sexy, un, j'ai gagné, jubila le séduisant Gryffondor.

– Obtenir quelque chose à l'usure ce n'est pas gagner Sirius, soupira Remus en repoussant pour la énième fois les mains un peu trop baladeuses de son meilleur ami.

– Va dire ça à James, répliqua celui-ci en tendant sans la moindre pudeur sa main vers l'entre jambe d'un jeune louveteau dont on ne pouvait qu'admirer la patience.

– Lily n'est pas la première à demander James en mariage, intervint Peter.

– Quoi ? Répliquèrent-ils tous en même temps.

– Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? On était en troisième année et on étudiait la littérature moldue en étude des moldus.

– Oh oui je me souviens ! S'exclama Sirius. James lisait tous le temps ce livre... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Fauteuil et ustensiles ménagers !

– Non c'était plus court... Portefeuille et monnaie, tenta Peter incertain.

– Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent ! S'agaça Sirius.

– Encore moins avec du mobilier, marmonna Peter.

– Orgueil et préjugés, les corrigea Remus.

– Quel rapport avec Lily et sa demande en mariage ? demanda Alice complètement perdue.

– James était convaincu que le livre était sur lui et Lily. Et il suivait à la lettre tout ce que monsieur Farci...

– Darcy, le reprit Remus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– Peu importe son nom, répondit Sirius avant de poursuivre son récit. Je disais que James faisait tout ce que monsieur "Darcy" faisait. Et il a demandé Lily en mariage.

– Oh mais je me souviens, s'exclama Alice. Lily était furieuse ! Il lui avait versé un seau d'eau dessus.

– C'était pour faire la pluie, répondit Peter comme si cela justifiait tout.

– Et il avait insulté toute sa famille en comparant leur fortune respective, se remémora Alice.

– C'est vrai que la famille de James est plus riche, intervint Peter une fois de plus.

– Et la sœur de Lily est complètement tarée, ajouta Sirius en grimaçant.

– Pas aussi tarée que ta mère.

– Merci de me le rappeler Peter, répliqua Sirius avec une amertume difficilement dissimulée.

– Ta mère est dans le livre d'ailleurs ! Comment s'appelait l'horrible tante de Farci ? Demanda Peter sans se rendre compte du changement d'humeur de Sirius.

– Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Et c'est Darcy son nom, corrigea une fois de plus Remus.

Sirius s'était levé et avait quitté le wagon avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Remus attrapa son livre et s'en servit pour donner un léger coup à l'arrière de la tête de Peter. Rien de violent bien sûr mais assez pour arracher un "aie" de protestation de la part de son ami. Il tourna la tête vers Marlène mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas très étrange en soi. Marlène n'avait jamais été du genre à courir après Sirius. Cependant elle avait toujours fait des exceptions, lorsque par exemple les sorties dramatiques du ténébreux sang-pur ne relevait pas d'un simple caprice mais d'un mal être plus profond comme c'était le cas en cet instant. Mais elle ne se leva pas. Elle semblait pensive, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Marlène McKinnon s'était toujours considérée comme indépendante. Elle avait toujours eu une attitude un peu moqueuse à l'égard de sa sœur qui semblait convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Frank Londubat. Marlène refusait cette idée farfelue qui consistait à dire que la femme avait besoin d'un "mâle" dans sa vie pour survivre. Elle avait eu des amants, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Ils étaient là pour assouvir certains de ses désirs, répondre à des besoins primaires qu'elle ne niait pas posséder mais jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de plus. Pourtant en cet instant, la nouvelle des "fiançailles" de sa meilleure amie, certes symbolique, mais tout de même encrées dans une certaine réalité, était une véritable claque pour elle. Lily avait toujours partagé ses idées. Ajoutez à cela le mariage d'Andy qui était une féministe acharnée... Et vous obteniez le parfait cocktail pour déprimer à souhait. Soudainement, alors qu'elle était autrefois la norme, elle devenait l'exception. Il y a de cela encore un an, c'était Alice qui paraissait étrange. Et brusquement, les rôles avaient été inversés.

Sirius ouvrit de nouveau la porte du compartiment et fixa son regard sur Marlène. La diva de la famille Black ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sortie magistrale n'avait pas conduit à l'effet escompté. Pourquoi sa princesse des glaces ne l'avait pas suivi. Personne ne s'étonna de le voir revenir, Sirius n'avait jamais honte de quoi que ce soit et ne perdait par conséquent jamais la face.

– Marley ?

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Cette question provoqua la stupeur de tout le compartiment mais le plus abasourdi était probablement Sirius. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela ? Devant tout le monde. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui déclarer sa flamme comme ça en public. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Marlène n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Tout comme il savait qu'elle l'aimait.

– Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question. Tu as juste à répondre oui ou non, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression de neutralité qui ne convenait nullement à la situation.

– C'est idiot ! répliqua-t-il en riant nerveusement.

– Je vois.

– Non tu ne vois pas ! s'écria-t-il en la regardant tourner la tête et s'intéresser au paysage. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

– Rien, j'ai posé une question et j'ai eu ma réponse.

– Je n'ai rien dit ! protesta-t-il, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

– Justement.

– Justement quoi ? cria-t-il, perdant patience.

Marlène s'enferma de nouveau dans un silence pesant et Sirius claqua une fois de plus la porte du compartiment, non s'en avoir lâché au préalable une flopée de jurons imagés concernant un certain type de filles, des menstruations, une activité sexuelle nécessaire, et un string trop tendu. Remus, Peter et Frank ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, leur instinct leur soufflant qu'ils risquaient d'être les prochaines cibles de la colère de la jolie blonde.

Ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer que cela s'envenimerait davantage. En effet à mesure que le mariage avançait, l'humeur de Marlène s'assombrissait pour enfin atteindre un point de non-retour en voyant apparaître Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett et leurs deux fils, Bill, et Charlie. La jolie Molly était radieuse, elle arborait une bague qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son nouveau statut de jeune mariée et un énorme ventre annonçant que la petite famille allait une fois de plus s'agrandir.

La guerre éclata au retour.

Le mariage avait été d'une grande simplicité. Ted et Andromeda n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils s'avaient l'un l'autre et tout ça leur était amplement suffisant. Mais pour Marlène se fut une autre histoire. Elle voulait un garçon qui l'aimerait assez pour se dire qu'il veut passer le reste de ses jours avec elle. Elle voulait des enfants qui lui ressembleraient. Elle avait renoncé à tout cela lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle épouserait Rabastan. Mais maintenant qu'elle était libérée du joug du mangemort, elle pouvait de nouveau rêver. Elle pouvait avoir plus. Elle voulait avoir plus. Et elle aurait plus.

Sirius avait mal interprété le calme apparent de la jolie blonde et avait cru qu'apposer ses mains sur son joli arrière train serait acceptable. Il avait eu tort. Terriblement tort. Elle l'avait violemment repoussé.

– Ne me touche pas ! lui hurla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une de tes putes que tu peux peloter à loisir !

– Vraiment ? lui demanda Sirius basculant rapidement dans sa mesquinerie habituelle.

Marlène le gifla. Elle ne laisserait personne l'insulter, pas même celui dont elle s'était stupidement amourachée.

– La seule pute dans ce train c'est toi Sirius Black, lâcha-t-elle toute aussi mauvaise que lui.

– Marlène, intervint James sur un ton réprobateur qui ne fut pas du goût de Lily.

– Il l'a insulté le premier, fit elle remarquer.

– Il l'a insinué, répliqua James comme si cela rendait la chose plus acceptable. Et c'est elle qui est de sale humeur depuis qu'on est parti de Poudlard. Et puis lui il ne l'a pas giflé.

La claque qui raisonna vint contredire cette phrase. Sirius venait de gifler Marlène qui en état de choc se tenait la joue. Remus s'interposa mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter les deux amants qui se lancer les pires atrocités.

– La pute t'a bien servi pour sauver ton petit cul de sang-pur d'un mariage mangemort. Tu peux toujours aller épouser Lestrange si tu veux jouer à la parfaite petite épouse.

– C'est peut-être mieux que d'être le vide couille d'un des rejetons consanguins des Blacks.

Le plus terrible était que tous deux étaient d'un calme olympien. N'importe quel passant apercevant la scène du quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un échange entre les deux sangs purs qui allaient jusqu'à afficher un sourire narquois. Cela ne s'appliquait pas au reste des personnes présentes dans le compartiment. Alice retenu par Frank semblait vouloir arracher les yeux à Sirius. Quant à Lily et James, ils commencèrent leur propre dispute.

– Il l'a giflé ! s'emporta Lily.

– Elle l'a giflé la première ! Répliqua James.

– Tu ne m'as jamais giflé !

– J'aurais peut-être dû !

– Et bien va y Potter ! Frappe une fille ! Ça doit être la seule chose à laquelle tu ne te sois pas encore abaissé !

– Je vais pas te frapper, t'es ma petite amie !

– Si c'est la seule chose qui te retient et bien alors je ne le suis plus ! asséna Lily.

– Tu romps avec moi parce que je ne te gifle pas ? demanda-t-il en état de choc.

– Je romps avec toi parce que tu défends ton idiot de meilleur ami qui vient de gifler ma meilleure amie !

– Elle l'a giflé la première ! répéta-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! hurla Lily sans même remarquer que tout cela tournait en rond.

Puis aussi vite que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Un silence suivit les "bien", "bien" et autres "très bien" qui avait la prétention de mettre un terme au conflit sans vraiment le régler pour autant. Alice était furieuse contre Frank. Lily contre James. Et il en allait de même pour Marlène et Sirius.

Et pour couronner le tout, un "petit" problème les attendait sur le quai.

– Bonsoir jeunes gens, susurra Rusard qui semblait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie.

– Oh allez Argus, c'est pas la pire chose que tu nous aies vu faire, s'agaça James en descendant du train.

– Je savoure chaque instant Potter, en attendant le jour où je pourrais inscrire votre nom dans le registre des élèves renvoyés de cette école.

– On l'a volé en troisième année ce registre, répliqua Sirius moqueur.

– D'ailleurs pourquoi Hagrid a-t-il été renvoyé ? Demanda Peter curieux.

Rusard poussa un cri de rage, sa joie ayant vite fait de disparaitre devant l'évidente indifférence des fauteurs de troubles face à leur renvoi imminent. James jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily, et lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être la cible des colères de la jolie rousse de son cœur. Et bien qu'il ait décidé de soutenir Sirius... il espérait secrètement que tout cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

La guerre des sexes avait été déclarée.


	109. Chapitre 109 - I love you Moony

**Chapitre 109**

Lily Evans lui manquait.

C'était plus qu'un simple sentiment. C'était physique.

Et le pire était qu'elle savait tout ça et prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer sans relâche tout au long de la journée.

Elle dormait dans ses pyjamas affriolants composés de peu de tissu, de beaucoup de dentelle et d'une proportion bien trop grande à révéler certaines choses qui pour le bien de sa santé mentale feraient mieux de rester cachées. Sa jupe d'uniforme avait étrangement raccourci, et ses chemisiers semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à rester fermés en sa présence. Elle prenait plusieurs douches par jour, sortant de la salle de bain des préfets enroulée dans une micro serviette qui glissait systématiquement lorsqu'elle prétendait ramasser quelque chose. Chose qui n'existait, semble-t-il, que dans son esprit puisque la plupart du temps, la seule chose qu'elle ramassait, était la serviette qu'elle avait délibérément laissé tomber.

Il savait parfaitement à quoi elle jouait et une part de lui savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné. S'il craquait, s'il faiblissait, il passerait du côté obscur de la force. Il abandonnerait le camp de Sirius pour celui de Marlène. Camp qui possédait un atout de taille... et même deux. Deux avantages que Lily exhibait à l'heure actuelle devant lui. Deux magnifiques...

– James arrête de baver sur sa poitrine, le réprimanda Sirius. Reste concentré mon vieux ! On ne peut pas les laisser gagner ! C'est quoi le plan ?

– Le plan c'est que tu t'excuses et que tu laisses James se réconcilier avec Lily, intervint Remus ennuyé par toute cette histoire qui prenait de trop grandes proportions à son goût.

La "dispute" ne se cantonnait effectivement plus à leur petit groupe. Toute l'école y avait pris part avec d'un côté les garçons et de l'autre les filles. C'était ridicule et pourtant nul ne dérogeait à la règle. La population masculine, de crainte de devenir les prochaines victimes des maraudeurs, avait adopté la même attitude que ces derniers à l'égard de la gente féminine qui elle-même se solidarisait derrière Marlène. L'école n'était soudainement plus mixte du tout. Que ce soit en cours, dans la grande salle, à la bibliothèque ou à Pré-au-Lard, le statut quo était bouleversé, les maisons se mélangeant et les genres se séparant. De toutes part, on pouvait entendre joutes verbales acérées raisonner et des rixes éclater. Des couples se faisaient la guerre, des amis se tournaient le dos. Les entrainements de Quidditch étaient devenus un véritable cauchemar, les professeurs étaient dépassés, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait cette soudaine animosité. Les garçons se montraient d'un machisme sans borne et les filles le leur rendaient par un féminisme exacerbé. Chacun cherchait à attirer dans son camp le plus d'alliés possibles.

La querelle avait été débutée par Sirius Black et Marlène McKinnon, ce qui expliquait que les armes utilisées étaient le charme, la séduction et la manipulation. Ainsi, même la plus prude des filles se métamorphosait en séductrice aguerrie et les garçons les plus timides, entre les mains expertes du déshérité Black, devenaient des play-boys en puissance. Un tableau des scores avait été installé et Remus dont la neutralité ne pouvait être questionné avait pour charge de noter les "points" qui correspondaient en réalité aux élèves qui avaient cédé à la tentation. S'acoquinant avec le sexe opposé. Il était difficile de résister à ces clones créer par les deux protagonistes du conflit.

Sirius était cependant en tête. Il faisait tourner la tête de la plupart des filles de l'école bien avant toute cette histoire, il ne lui était donc pas bien difficile de les attirer dans ses filets à nouveau. Mais Marlène possédait un avantage. Lily Evans. Si James cédait. Si James craquait. Alors elle serait déclarée vainqueur. Elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon être aussi mordu d'une fille. Son regard s'illuminait en la voyant. Lorsqu'elle souriait, il souriait, lorsqu'elle riait, il riait... et lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Le désir était efficace mais l'amour était une arme d'un bien plus haut calibre. Les premiers à avoir céder avait été les couples. Sa sœur et Frank en faisaient partie par ailleurs. Frank avait abandonné la partie le premier alors le point avait été remporté par le camp des filles. Il fallait que James cède de la même manière. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius n'était pas idiot. Il savait que son meilleur ami était son talon d'Achille et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, laissant peu de temps à Lily.

– Marlène non, répondit Lily sur un ton catégorique.

– Oh mais allez Lily. S'il te voit avec un autre il craquera. Plus vite il craquera plus vite vous serez réunis ! argumenta sa meilleure amie.

– Il tuera le pauvre garçon, répliqua Lily. Et personne n'osera m'approcher Marley, il leur fait peur, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire étrangement satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

– Vous n'êtes techniquement plus ensemble, et puis c'est juste pour le rendre jaloux, il ne t'en voudra plus dès qu'il sera de nouveau avec toi et... en toi. A l'intérieur de toi. Puis à l'extérieur. Puis à l'intérieur. Puis à l'extérieur.

– Marlène, lâcha Lily amusée, regardant son amie mimer à l'aide de ses doigts ses paroles déjà des plus explicites. Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien et s'il y a des blessés c'est toi qui devras en assumer l'entière responsabilité.

– Merci ! Merci ! s'exclama la Serpentard sans prêter attention à la fin de la tirade de son amie. Diggory sera parfait !

– Non ! Marlène non !

– Mais si ! C'est ton ex, tu sais t'y prendre avec lui !

– Ce n'est pas mon ex ! Je suis sortie avec lui uniquement pour rendre Potter jaloux ! protesta vigoureusement Lily.

– C'est ce que je dis ! Tu as l'habitude !

– Choisi quelqu'un d'autre ! lui ordonna Lily bien décidé à ne pas céder.

– Severus.

– Tu es impossible.

– Je choisi ce qui l'agacerait le plus, se justifia Marlène en haussant les épaules.

Après des délibérations interminables, Lily céda. Son désir d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire était plus fort que sa réserve à flirter avec un garçon qui n'était pas James. Ce dernier lui manquait beaucoup trop. Elle dormait mal sans lui, ses journées manquaient cruellement d'étincelles. Son absence était un gouffre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, que ce soit lorsqu'il riait et faisait le clown en cours ou lorsqu'il devenait ce leader charismatique sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle aimait cette fausse arrogance qu'il affichait pour dissimuler cette maladresse qu'il avait avec elle et le fait qu'elle l'intimidait. Elle aimait être l'objet de petites attentions qu'il ne revendiquait d'ailleurs jamais, prétendant ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il était celui qui déposait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages dans sa chambre chaque jeudi ou s'il était celui qui déposait des livres de magie avancée qui disparaissait étrangement de la réserve et se retrouvait sur sa table de nuit.

Merlin soit loué, James n'était vraiment pas discret, son équipe se plaignait sans cesse du fait qu'il les obligeait chaque mercredi à ratisser le terrain de Quidditch pour cueillir chaque fleur sauvage qui s'y trouvait. Ses coéquipiers ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de l'exercice, le lien entre l'art floral et leurs entrainements. Madame Pince affirmait quant à elle que la bibliothèque était hantée par un fantôme invisible. Quelle autre explication pouvait-elle trouver à ces piles de livres qui flottaient seules dans les airs ?

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que Lily se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles, scindée en deux, avec d'une part les garçons et de l'autre les filles, comme c'était le cas à chaque table à l'exception de ceux qui avait cédé et se trouvaient du "mauvais côté". Elle sentit les yeux d'un brun doré se poser sur elle à mesure qu'elle avançait. James. Elle savait qu'il ne la quitterait pas du regard. Pas une seule seconde. Elle le savait parce que si par malheur, le garçon se mettait à marcher vers une tablée de filles... Elle ne détacherait pas ses yeux de lui non plus. A la dernière minute elle dévia de son plan initial. Elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça. Elle n'était pas obligée de jouer selon les règles de Sirius et Marlène. Elle n'était même pas obligée de jouer. C'est donc avec assurance qu'elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre celui vers qui tout son être tendait : James Potter. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi abasourdi que le reste de l'assistance. Le visage de Marlène s'était décomposé à l'idée de la défaite cuisante qu'elle s'apprêtait à expérimenter, et Sirius était visiblement euphorique, convaincu de sa victoire imminente. Mais ils avaient tous les deux torts. Elle attrapa cet idiot de Potter par la cravate, se pencha et lui donna le baiser le plus passionné que n'ait jamais connu la Grande Salle. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds.

– J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! cria-t-il à tue-tête.

– Non, lâcha Lily interrompant la danse de la joie que le jeune garçon avait entamée. Tu n'as rien gagné du tout Sirius. Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toi le grand perdant. Toi, Marlène et tous les autres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Marlène qui s'était approchée. On fait partie du même camp.

– Je me fiche de vos camps ! Cette dispute n'aurait dû regarder que vous. C'est toi contre cet idiot incapable de dire trois malheureux mots. Trois malheureux mots que cet idiot me dit à longueur de journée depuis bientôt sept ans, ajouta-t-elle en désignant James du doigt.

– Je suis pas un idiot, protesta-t-il en souriant malgré tout, et je t'aime.

– Je ne suis pas un idiot non plus et j'ai gagné. Tu as craqué et tu as embrassé James.

– Potter a gagné. Pas toi. Et tu veux que je te dise, j'ai gagné aussi, parce que ses victoires sont les miennes. Tout comme les miennes sont les siennes.

– Tu as perdu Lily-jolie. Ne soit pas mauvaise perdante. Tu as cédé face à la suprématie du genre masculin.

– Vraiment ? Il n'y a pas une once de machisme dans cet idiot ! Il me respecte, me considère à ma juste valeur, il m'aime et me traite comme son égal. Il l'a toujours fait. Et le fera toujours. Il n'est pas mon adversaire. Il est mon coéquipier, mon allié et tu l'étais aussi Sirius, jusqu'à ce que tu décides que transformer cette école en vaste champ de bataille, avec pour seul but d'éviter une conversation gênante, serait une bonne idée.

– Je n'évite pas... commença-t-il perdant de son assurance.

– Je n'ai plus envie d'être un pion de l'échiquier de vos vies à tous les deux. Parlez-vous bon sang ! Potter !

– Oui ! s'exclama ce dernier en se levant comme un soldat qui aurait été interpellé par son supérieur.

– On s'en va, j'ai des semaines de frustration à compenser.

Le ton était sans appel et James n'avait nul besoin de se faire prier, suivant la jolie rousse qui s'éloignait déjà à grand pas, aveugle au tumulte que venait de provoquer la petite altercation entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Sa coéquipière. Son alliée. Les mots de celle dont les victoires étaient les siennes raisonnaient dans son esprit. Il réduisit la distance qui les séparait et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à la jeune fille qui posa ses mains sur les avant-bras musclés du Capitaine. Elle s'apprêtait à protester. Après tout ce couloir ne resterait pas désert bien longtemps. Mais les lèvres du garçon se pressant dans son cou réduisirent à néant toute forme de résistance.

– James...

– Tu as gagné, murmura-t-il, son souffle caressant sa peau et la faisant frissonner.

– On a gagné, répondit-t-elle sur le même ton.

– Je t'aime.

– Idiot, dit-elle en souriant amusé.

– Allumeuse.

– Si tu me relâchais je pourrais te prouver le contraire.

Il la relâcha, non sans avoir au préalable marquer sa peau d'une morsure. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et se tourna enfin vers lui, l'entrainant vers leur dortoir, marchant à reculons sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Et James et Lily de nouveau ne firent qu'un, loin des tables et bancs qui grinçaient dans la Grande Salle à mesure que les élèves reprenaient leurs places, amis et amies enfin réunit.

Les camps se mélangèrent, seuls demeuraient les leaders de ceux-ci.

Sirius et Marlène.

Les deux ennemis se jaugeaient du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant être le premier à briser le silence, de peur que cela ne soit considéré comme une forme de reddition. Lorsqu'il vit la Serpentard s'éloigner vers la table de sa maison, les mots de Lily prirent enfin un sens. Il ne pouvait y avoir de victoire sans elle.

Il n'avait pas gagné. Il avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu.

– Idiot, lui lança Remus.

– Je sais, répondit le jeune garçon en s'installant à côté de son meilleur ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux.

Mais Lily n'avait pas raison sur toute la ligne.

Il était capable de dire ces "trois malheureux mots".

Ils les disaient depuis aussi longtemps que James.

Chaque jour depuis bientôt sept ans.

– Je t'aime Moony.


	110. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

– Sirius Black.

Minerva McGonagall releva les yeux de son parchemin à la recherche du garçon. Mais aucun signe de lui. La sorcière soupira et appela une fois de plus le nom du garçon. Seul le brouhaha des élèves présent dans la Grande Salle fit écho à l'interpellation de ce dernier. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui semblait toujours trouver les agissements de ces garçons particulièrement divertissant. De toute évidence, elle était la seule à s'offusquer de l'absence du fauteur de trouble à ce qui devait être la journée la plus importante de sa vie, ou tout du moins à l'événement qui marquait une fin, un tournant majeur. Elle reprit donc la liste, appelant l'élève suivant à la rejoindre sur l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme de fin d'étude.

Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé que la cérémonie de graduation était optionnelle. Marlène McKinnon manquait également à l'appel. Leurs camarades supposèrent qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une coïncidence et cela à juste titre puisque les deux adolescents, qui dans quelques heures quitterait Poudlard, laissant derrière eux leur enfance pour entrer dans un monde adulte hostile, étaient effectivement ensemble. Près du lac, assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre, riant, leurs mains entrelacées, leur alchimie plus que jamais exposée, leur complicité enfin retrouvée.

Il l'avait cru à jamais perdue, mais il n'était pas parvenu à la laisser partir. Pas elle. Son corps la réclamait... son cœur la réclamait.

James était convaincu qu'une personne n'avait qu'une âme sœur, qu'une moitié mais pour une fois, Sirius n'était pas d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Sirius refusait de se limiter à ce chiffre. Il avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour la polygamie mais ici nul appétit sexuel ne venait fausser le jeu. Il avait eu de nombreux "grand amour" dans sa vie et il n'en regrettait aucun. Chacun d'eux l'avait fait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Chacun d'eux avait soigné et comblé ce gouffre que la haine de sa propre mère avait creusé dans son cœur. Il refusait de se plier aux règles, que celles-ci soient imposées par sa génitrice ou par la société. Il ne choisirait pas. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Pourquoi devrait-il renoncer à quoi que ce soit.

La vie était bien trop courte. Chaque seconde devrait être vécue comme la dernière. Il ferait tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête, il ne changerait pas. S'il voulait prendre Marlène McKinnon dans l'herbe à quelques heures de leur départ il le ferait. S'il voulait sauter son meilleur ami pour fêter la nouvelle année il le ferait. S'il voulait les aimer tous deux, il le ferait. James avait tort. Une âme est quelque chose d'individuelle. On ne la partage pas avec qui que ce soit. On la donne tout simplement. Son meilleur ami avait choisi d'offrir son âme à Lily et il avait choisi d'offrir la sienne à Marlène et à Moony. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à diviser son âme si c'était par amour ?

– Marley ?

– Hm ? répondit-elle distraitement.

– Je t'aime.

Il la regarda sourire et ne put retenir un rire. Il avait craint qu'elle ne devienne soudainement l'une de ses filles niaises et qu'elle affiche un sourire béat en entendant ces mots mais Marlène n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était un sourire de satisfaction qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. La garce.

– J'ai gagné, le nargua-t-elle.

La couchant dans l'herbe, il la fit taire... à sa manière.

– James Potter !

Ce dernier gravit les quelques marches menant au professeur McGonagall. Dans les yeux de celle-ci brillait une fierté qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Elle lui remit le diplôme sur ses gardes. La cérémonie se déroulait bien trop calmement. Il préparait forcément quelque chose. Il ne quitterait pas cette école sans provoquer de catastrophe. Oh bien sûr, il s'était sensiblement assagi au contact de Lily Evans... même si assagi semblait un bien trop grand mot pour qualifier la petite mais non moins sensible amélioration du comportement du jeune Capitaine.

– Qu'est-ce que vous préparez Potter ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

– Je suppose que je peux vous le dire, vous ne pourrez pas me coller... chuchota-t-il.

– Crachez le morceau Potter, s'impatienta-t-elle.

– Oh mais d'abord vous devez prêter serment.

– Prêter serment ?

– Vous devez jurer solennellement que vos intentions sont mauvaises.

Minerva hésita mais sa curiosité l'emporta finalement. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Désormais, il ne relevait plus de sa responsabilité. Étrangement cela ne lui fit pas plaisir. Elle aurait aimé les garder ici. Les préserver le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'approuvait nullement le fait que Dumbledore les ait recrutés dans l'Ordre. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Ils devaient être protégés et non utilisés comme chair à canon.

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

– Est-ce que vous connaissez Peter Pan ?

Son plan était brillant et parfaitement orchestré et comme toujours il apporterait le rire et l'espoir à tous ceux qui acceptaient de se laisser entrainer dans son monde de farces et attrapes. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre la jolie rousse à qui il avait offert son cœur dès son plus jeune âge. Elle avait été heureuse de perdre ce pari. Elle n'aurait pu envisager plus beau parti pour la brillante et ravissante Lily Evans.

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire mélodieux lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer sous le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle. De nouveau ils furent transportés à cette fameuse nuit, durant laquelle, pour la première fois, sous ce même ciel, leurs lèvres avaient scellé leur destin. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser qu'ils avaient partagé... c'était une promesse. Celle d'être ensemble peu importe les obstacles.

Remus Lupin se dirigea vers le bureau de Rusard. Il devait faire une dernière chose avant de partir. Quelque chose qui les rendrait immortels, intemporels. C'était présomptueux de sa part mais il espérait vraiment que les maraudeurs ne prendraient pas fin avec eux. Un maraudeur se cache en chaque personne. Et que serait un maraudeur sans sa carte ? Ainsi il déposa celle-ci dans l'un des tiroirs de Rusard chuchotant ses dernières consignes à leurs doubles avant de s'en aller rejoindre le train que James avait ensorcelé. Ce train qui s'apprêtait à s'envoler tout comme le bateau du Capitaine Crochet, emportant loin du pays imaginaires ses enfants perdus qui pour un temps avaient trouvé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, une maison, une famille mais qui devaient malgré tout accepter de grandir.

**– Méfaits accomplis.**

**Tome 2 disponible.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par @kvlagang


End file.
